Being Grown-up About It
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /Traduction autorisée de Kitty Gets Loose/ Point de vue des adultes employés par le lycée Seidô – une série de chapitres plus ou moins reliés, contenant des échanges et observations concernant le zoo hormonal constitué par l'équipe de baseball de Seidô. Allusions Miyuki x Sawamura, Miyauchi x Kawakami et d'autres. Majoritairement yaoi.
1. Commission

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

 _NdT : Quelle aventure qu'a été la traduction de cette fic… ce résumé pourrait paraître évident rien que par la taille totale du texte (je peux d'ores et déjà annoncer qu'il y a 20 chapitres) mais aussi par sa complexité. Point de vue changeant systématiquement d'un chapitre à l'autre, style complexe, extérieur et assez adulte auquel j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer, tournures de phrases peu évidentes…_

 _(Rare preuve en est, j'ai sollicité de l'aide en relecture sur l'intégralité de l'histoire. Alors, Magellan, si tu passes par-là, merci encore, avoir un regard extérieur m'a vraiment rendu service !)_

 _Je suis néanmoins hyper fière d'en être arrivée au bout, et je remercie sincèrement Kitty de m'avoir autorisée à entreprendre cette traduction. Parce que je peux retourner les choses dans tous les sens, mais cette fic retraçant l'ensemble de la série / l'acte I du manga est décidément ma favorite dans le genre !_

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Commission**

 _Où Miyuki Kazuya essaye de jouer au plus fin avec Takashima Rei._

* * *

Miyuki Kazuya était le seul élève de Seidô qui pouvait s'adresser à Takashima Rei de la façon dont il le faisait sans écoper d'heures de colle. Takashima savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre le holà dès le départ, mais ce garçon était un cas particulier pour tant de raisons différentes qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de le réprimander pour son insolence très tôt dans leur relation. A présent, plus de trois ans étaient passés depuis leur première rencontre, et Takashima ne relevait plus, sous réserve qu'il garde les pires impertinences pour les fois où personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

Mais bien qu'elle soit habituée à ce que Miyuki ne s'adresse pas à elle avec la déférence attendue d'un élève envers un professeur, cela la prit tout de même de court quand le gamin augmenta d'un cran le niveau quelques semaines après le début de sa deuxième année à Seidô. Bien entendu, cela était complètement lié au nouveau lanceur gaucher de première année qu'elle avait été si déterminée à recruter.

« Reiii-chaaan. »

Le ton moqueur de Miyuki la prit par surprise alors qu'elle marchait seule le long des cabanons de stockage un après-midi printanier.

« Tu ne me devrais pas une commission ? »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna pour regarder l'adolescent se prélasser, dos contre la partie ombragée du plus grand cabanon, lançant et rattrapant une balle de baseball de la main droite, ses yeux marron mutins brillant derrière les lunettes enveloppantes avec une lueur complètement inappropriée pour un gamin de seize ans.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que le reste de l'équipe s'entraîne ? » Demanda-t-elle de ce ton neutre qu'elle avait appris à utiliser avec lui lors de ces occasions, quand elle savait d'avance que paraître sévère s'avérerait inutile.

« Alors ? Il vaut combien ? » La pressa Miyuki. « Et quel est mon pourcentage ? »

« Miyuki-kun, tu vas devoir être plus explicite. » Déclara-t-elle platement tout en réajustant ses lunettes pour lui jeter un regard plus dur. Mais naturellement, elle savait déjà où il voulait en venir – il semblait qu'elle le connaissait un peu trop bien.

« Tu m'as complètement mis à contribution pour lever ce bruyant gaucher qui vient de Nagano, non ? »

Il se mit à rire.

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il a finalement choisi ce lycée parce qu'il a eu ce délicieux avant-goût de ma personne en tant que premier partenaire digne de ce nom. Et il s'améliore petit à petit – ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise affaire – alors quel est mon pourcentage pour avoir putassé à ta place et aidé Seidô à le harponner ? »

Ses mots avaient délibérément été choisis pour choquer, et d'une certaine façon, Takashima était un peu prise au dépourvu par la métaphore brutale. Mais elle ne cilla même pas parce que… eh bien, il s'agissait de Miyuki Kazuya, et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle ce garçon consacrait presqu'autant d'efforts qu'à jouer au baseball, c'était devenir maître en l'art de convaincre chaque personne de sa connaissance qu'il était le connard par excellence.

« Miyuki-kun. » Dit-elle d'un ton léger, un petit sourire étirant presque ses lèvres habilement maquillées de gloss. « Je crois me souvenir que tu t'es toi-même porté volontaire pour _servir_ de partenaire au garçon au moment où Azuma-kun a décidé d'en découdre. En fait, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là quand je lui présentais notre établissement – jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes et _demandes_ à l'essayer. »

« Oh, allons, Rei-chan. Tu savais parfaitement que je traînais tout le temps dans ce coin là à l'époque – surtout si j'avais une chance d'assister au spectacle d'Azuma-san mettant en charpie un nouveau. Et tu savais forcément que je ne pourrai pas résister et que je ferai en sorte de le faire manger dans ma main une fois qu'il m'aurait été vendu comme un très _intéressant_ potentiel. » Répondit Miyuki, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Même si tu as structuré ton argumentation de sorte qu'elle paraisse plausible à première vue, c'est hors de propos. Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il y avait un fond de vérité là-dedans, je te dirai que tu as déjà largement pris ton pourcentage. »

« Eh ? » Demanda Miyuki alors que son sourire se tintant de curiosité. « Ce serait possible d'être un peu plus descriptive, Rei-chan ? »

« Voyons voir… » Sourit gentiment Takashima, ajustant à nouveau ses lunettes de quelques millimètres avant de croiser les bras et de lancer un regard vif à Miyuki. « Tu n'arrives pas à garder tes mains dans tes poches du moment que tes yeux se posent sur lui – tu es _sur_ lui en permanence, et je ne t'ai jamais vu rechercher le contact physique avec quiconque auparavant. Ce garçon fait une bonne peluche, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que toutes ces fois où tu le pelotes et où il se contorsionne sous ton bras t'auraient couté une bonne liasse de yens, mais ce n'est pas tout. »

« Ah non ? » S'enquit Miyuki, le sourire toujours fixé à son exacte place.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu te sers de lui très régulièrement pour satisfaire tes tendances masochistes, et ce depuis le premier jour. Tu provoques Sawamura-kun encore et encore depuis le début de l'année scolaire, sachant parfaitement qu'il va t'attraper par le col et te secouer un peu – et tu _adores_ ça, non ? Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? »

Le sourire de Miyuki était toujours en place, mais il avait perdu un peu de son éclat.

Takashima continua :

« En fait, Miyuki-kun, tu n'attends que ça, non ? Grâce à cette réputation épineuse que tu prends tant de soin à peaufiner, personne à part cette brute de Kuramochi ne se montre violent avec toi – et même lui ose seulement un coup de pied de temps en temps quand tu deviens trop insupportable. Mais Sawamura-kun a un tempérament explosif et manque d'expérience, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur lui pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin de l'exacte façon que tu aimes, sans qu'il réalise que tu apprécies et qu'il devrait peut-être te faire payer ça cash et à la minute. Je dirai donc que tu as largement perçu ta commission, et qu'il était très plaisant de faire affaire avec toi. »

Miyuki fixa la vice-présidente pendant un court moment, puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire inimitable, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour empêcher ses entrailles de se déverser.

« Ha ha ha ! J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pourrais pas faire pression sur Rei-chan et la faire raquer d'une façon ou d'un autre ! »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder alors qu'il se remettait de son amusement et remettait ses lunettes en place pour son prochain mouvement stratégique. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, mais auquel il avait eu recours une ou deux fois quand quelque chose qu'elle avait dit était un peu trop proche de la vérité et qu'il ne voyait pas immédiatement d'issue à leur discussion qui lui serait favorable

Ce mouvement consistait à déplacer ses jolis yeux marron vers son décolleté, et de lorgner un petit moment ses atouts. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait fait quand il avait treize ans, lors de leur toute première rencontre, et Takashima avait su immédiatement que ce garçon, talentueux ou non, allait être pénible. Pour être juste envers lui, il avait la bienséance de ne pas l'avoir reluquée de façon éhontée depuis qu'il était élève à Seidô, mais une fois de temps en temps, quand il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus sur elle, il recourait à cette tactique juste parce qu'il avait vu sa désapprobation et son rougissement trois ans plus tôt, et qu'il voulait la faire réagir.

« Rei-chan est aussi généreuse que d'habitude… dans son raisonnement. » Rit l'adolescent, regardant enfin son visage plutôt que ses seins.

Elle était devenue douée pour gérer les adolescents et ne rougissait plus quand Miyuki faisait ça, peu importe combien il pouvait être beau. En fait, elle trouvait amusant qu'il continue à essayer cette tactique alors qu'il savait certainement que cela revenait à lui concéder la victoire.

« Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois aperçu. » Dit-elle de façon très terre à terre. « Je dois être au top de ma forme pour gérer ce troupeau de félins qui compose l'équipe de baseball de Seidô, surtout quand l'insolent Cheshire entre tous jette son dévolu sur le nouveau chaton crédule. »

« N'importe quoi. » Rit-il. « Kantoku m'a officiellement apparié avec Monster Kitten et cela me convient très bien. »

« Monster Kitten-kun a ses propres attraits, mais il ne fait pas battre le cœur de la même façon que le Koneko aux yeux de chiot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu es en train de mélanger les espèces – il faudrait choisir, Rei-chan. »

« Je peux bien les mélanger à volonté, c'est un véritable zoo ici. Plus sérieusement, Miyuki-kun, fais attention. Tu es encore suffisamment neutre pour t'enthousiasmer à l'idée de travailler avec n'importe quel lanceur intéressant et cela doit continuer ainsi. Mais ce gamin arrive à t'atteindre plus que quiconque, et tu as de la chance que je sois la seule à qui tu aies montré ça jusqu'à présent. »

« Eh ? »

« Quand il a insulté Chris-kun par ignorance, la façon dont tu lui es tombé dessus… bien sûr, je sais que c'est en partie lié au fait que tu admires beaucoup Chris, mais c'est aussi lié au fait que ce soit Sawamura qui ait prononcé ces mots, n'est-ce pas ? D'autres ont dit pire concernant des personnes que tu respectes énormément, et tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle à ce point. Il te fait faire des choses que tu ne ferais pas autrement, pas vrai, ce chaton aux yeux pétillants ? »

« Huh. » Se moqua Miyuki. « Il n'y a que toi et ta capacité bizarre à voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit pour dire un truc pareil. »

« C'est ma capacité bizarre à voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit qui fait de moi une excellente recruteuse, tu ne crois pas ? Tu étais ma première proie quand j'ai commencé à chasser pour ce lycée, après tout. »

Miyuki lui ré-adressa un sourire mesquin alors qu'il disait d'une voix trainante :

« Un bon coup d'œil concernant le talent, certes. Mais j'étais tellement jeune quand tu as tenté de me débaucher. Pédophile. »

« Dommage pour toi que tu sois bien trop âgé pour encore intéresser cette pédophile. » Lui fit-elle remarquer avant de se détourner et de reprendre son chemin entre les cabanons en direction du bureau des coaches. « Mais rappelle-toi bien – surveille tes hormones adolescentes autour de Kawaii Koneko-kun. »

« Des hormones adolescentes ? » Reprit-il dans son dos, élevant un peu la voix pour s'assurer qu'elle entende chaque syllabe malgré le battement régulier de ses talons hauts sur le chemin de terre. « Je n'ai rien de si terre à terre. »

« La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est une bagarre de chats de gouttière autour de Holler Kitty. » Remarqua-t-elle, ignorant son dernier commentaire sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête. « Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas savoir garder tes mains sur toi, tu sais ? Ton cher Chris-senpai et ton seul et unique ami Kuramochi-kun sont aussi accros que toi – et ce petit est encore trop gentil et stupide pour leur demander une redevance. »

Elle ne le regardait plus, mais elle ressentit un certain plaisir à l'entendre souffler en guise de réponse – ce soupir aurait dû sonner moqueusement, mais Takashima Rei, qui le connaissait si bien, pouvait percevoir la pointe d'agacement et la prise de conscience naissante s'échapper et emplir l'air printanier devant le visage de Miyuki Kazuya.

* * *

NdA : Je n'ai pas prévu de donner à cette histoire un rythme traditionnel totalement chronologique ou séquentiel. Il s'agira d'une sorte d'enchainement de chapitres plus ou moins liés où nous verrons les choses par les yeux des adultes de Seidô.

* * *

 _NdT - Annonce : Depuis début février, j'ai pu publier cinq autres traductions d'OS Daiya no A sur Archive of Our Own (_ The Thrill of the Ride, Clear Water, A Misadventure at the Seidô Training Camp, Luck of the Draw, Frost _) n'hésitez pas à aller voir si ce n'est déjà fait ! :)_


	2. Playing ball

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Playing ball**

 _Où Miyauchi Keisuke surprend le coach._

* * *

Kataoka Tesshin était un homme résolu. Il n'était pas toujours sûr de prendre les bonnes décisions, mais il était convaincu qu'il était de sa responsabilité de coach et d'enseignant de prendre la meilleure décision possible à chaque situation donnée afin que ses élèves, joueurs et élèves-managers puissent aller de l'avant plutôt que d'assister aux doutes d'un leader indécis. Il était rare qu'il tergiverse si longtemps, et plus rare encore qu'il n'arrive pas à définir s'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose.

Néanmoins, un problème était survenu, et Kataoka ne pouvait, en toute honnêteté, pas dire s'il était préférable ou non d'intervenir, et s'il devait s'adresser aux deux parties impliquées, à une seule, ou à aucune des deux.

Le problème était que lorsqu'il avait dit à Miyauchi Keisuke – la veille du mini-tournoi amical avec le lycée technique Inashiro et le lycée Shuuhoku – qu'il souhaitait qu'il guide Kawakami d'une main ferme, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était que cet excentrique receveur comprenne qu'il devait littéralement tenir le lanceur en perte de vitesse par les _balls_ (et pas celles avec lesquelles ils se faisaient des passes). En plein match. Sur le monticule. Devant les équipes et supporters des trois lycées.

(Dieu soit loué, Oota-san était occupé ailleurs, bien plus loin sur le terrain, auprès de Tanba, Miyuki et le reste de ceux qui devaient jouer contre Shuuhoku un peu plus tard – parce que l'homme était maladivement attaché à Kawakami, et s'il s'était trouvé sur le banc à ce moment-là, il aurait fait une rupture d'anévrisme.)

Ce qui rendait la prise de décision de Kataoka plus pénible encore était que ce geste radical avait fonctionné : Kawakami avait trouvé un second souffle, surmonté son épuisement et retrouvé sa concentration, puis avait terminé le match. Son glapissement initial d'avoir les parties intimes prisonnières pour ce qui avait été une longue – et publique – minute d'agonie dans la poigne de fer de l'imposant receveur, semblait avoir été suivi par quelque chose ressemblant à de la gratitude envers la technique extrême employée par Miyauchi pour le faire sortir de son auto-apitoiement et passer outre sa fatigue.

Mais Kawakami était un garçon sensible qui avait des problèmes récurrents de confiance en soi, alors Kataoka doutait fortement que se faire saisir les bijoux de famille dans ce qui ressemblait de loin à la prise classique d'une quatre coutures, en plein match, puisse avoir un très bon impact sur l'estime de soi du gamin.

Qu'est-ce que Kataoka pouvait dire, cependant ? Si Kawakami avait intégré les évènements et était allé de l'avant, il ne voulait pas remettre ça sur le tapis, ou pire, mal s'exprimer et que le gamin interprète ses paroles de travers et pense que se faire saisir les testicules par un autre garçon sans son consentement était quelque chose dont il devrait avoir honte. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il pense que son coach et sensei fermait les yeux face à ce qui, dans un autre contexte, pouvait s'interpréter comme une agression sexuelle. Il était difficile d'aborder le sujet dans le cadre d'un entretien, peu importe la manière, il serait forcément un peu bizarre de demander d'une voix pleine de sollicitude : « Alors, Nori, est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on parle de ce que tu as ressenti quand Keisuke t'a attrapé l'entrejambe ? »

Quant à Miyauchi, il était peu probable qu'il ait agi avec malveillance – et le geste avait fonctionné, alors Kataoka n'était pas enclin à s'occuper de ça. Le troisième année y était probablement allé à l'instinct, sachant que son coach pouvait également être assez radical dans ses méthodes, et il avait simplement utilisé la façon la plus directe de dire à Kawakami de se conduire en homme.

Kataoka se trouvait en train de se demander s'il ne devrait pas prendre des notes dans son journal concernant cette tactique de redynamisation de lanceur. Ou peut-être qu'il devrait demander à Chris de le faire… quoique non, Chris avait sans doute déjà scrupuleusement noté ça. Kawakami Norifumi resterait dans les archives de Chris comme le lanceur remis d'aplomb après avoir été molesté par son receveur devant une centaine de personnes.

Le coach décida de remettre ça à plus tard pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit chargé des inquiétudes et des incertitudes de l'équipe concernant la blessure à la mâchoire que Tanba subissait suite au mini-tournoi tripartite. Quelques jours plus tard, quand il se focalisa à nouveau sur le problème Miyauchi-Kawakami, Kataoka s'était enfin décidé. Il se contenterait de ce qu'il pensait être un bref échange avec Miyauchi pour lui faire passer l'idée qu'il avait fait du bon boulot avec Kawakami, mais qu'il devrait édulcorer ses méthodes d'encouragement dans le futur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça, Kantoku ? » Demanda Miyauchi, avec une curiosité sincère et un regard tellement franc que Kataoka pouvait voir qu'il n'essayait pas d'être impertinent.

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir à côté du bureau du staff et pouvaient prendre quelques instants en privé pour une courte conversation, alors le coach répondit :

« Une tactique extrême peut être contreproductive. Kawakami aurait pu imploser au lieu de se remobiliser. Et si tu faisais ça à un autre lanceur – comme Tanba – le mot 'batterie' prendrait une nouvelle dimension, parce qu'il pourrait bien être suffisamment choqué pour t'envoyer son poing à travers ton masque. »

« Ce que j'admettrai avoir mérité. »

« Il ne s'agit pas uniquement du fait que tu acceptes les conséquences. Il s'agit également de l'autre joueur. Ça a semble-t-il fonctionné avec Kawakami. Mais s'il s'était agi d'un autre lanceur, comme Tanba – qui, comme tu le sais, peut être émotionnellement fragile – il pourrait se culpabiliser pour non seulement avoir fait une mauvaise performance, mais pourrait également croire qu'il a dû envoyer des signaux inconscients à son coéquipier lui signifiant qu'il était tout à fait acceptable de le tripoter. »

Miyauchi prit un petit moment pour intégrer les paroles du coach, puis ponctua sa réflexion d'une de ses fortes expirations par le nez avant de dire de façon assurée :

« Non, je savais que je pouvais atteindre au mieux Kawakami de cette façon. Je gère tous les lanceurs de façon différente, Kantoku, même si vous pensez que mes stratégies ne sont pas aussi sophistiquées que celles de Miyuki. Je n'aspire pas à toucher les parties de Tanba. Ou celles des première année. Je sais très bien que Tanba a besoin d'être manié avec douceur en dépit de son apparence glaciale. Furuya, ça ne lui ferait rien – il ne réagirait sans doute même pas. Sawamura deviendrait complètement hystérique, puis catatonique pendant quelques heures, avant de refouler les évènements et de les expulser hors de son système nerveux en cauchemardant toute la nuit, Kuramochi lui fichant des coups de pied à chaque cri. Kawakami, cependant, est très réceptif aux approches directes – je ne dis pas ça dans le mauvais sens du terme – et pour qu'il se mette à pleurer, il faut uniquement qu'il estime avoir déçu l'équipe, pas qu'il pense qu'un senpai dévergondé profite de lui. »

Kataoka n'avait jamais vu autant de mots d'affilée sortir de la bouche de Miyauchi Keisuke. Sa première pensée fut d'être impressionné par l'éloquence insoupçonnée du receveur. Sa deuxième fut de constater que le gamin connaissait ses lanceurs mieux que ce qu'il aurait pensé, totalement éclipsé comme tous les receveurs de Seidô par le génie de Miyuki Kazuya. Sa troisième fut d'être surpris par la vivacité du musculeux receveur et du potentiel double sens du mot 'réceptif'. La suivante fut d'être troublé, se demandant pourquoi Miyauchi se mettrait une étiquette de dévergondé, ou plutôt, pourquoi Miyauchi s'imaginerait que Kawakami le voit comme un pervers – est-ce qu'il avait déjà fait ça au deuxième année avant ? En privé, peut-être ? Ou avait-il fait autre chose à Kawakami ?

Kataoka demanda prudemment :

« Est-ce que Kawakami pense que tu as profité de lui ? »

« Non. Je m'en suis occupé, Kantoku. On en a parlé. Il va bien. Alors ne vous en faites pas – il n'y a pas de craquage nerveux à attendre de son côté – du moins rien qui soit dû à ce que j'ai fait. »

« D'accord. Et j'entends bien, Miyauchi – tu penses que je n'apprécie pas tes compétences, mais c'est le cas. Chaque match officiel doit absolument être gagné dans le baseball lycéen, et je dois admettre que ma constitution de la meilleure équipe possible implique que tu ne joues pas aussi souvent que tu pourrais le mériter. Mais tu es un receveur brillant, et je ne suis pas aveugle à ça. Tu n'as peut-être pas le talent inné de Chris ou Miyuki pour lire le développement d'un match, mais c'est le cas de beaucoup d'autres receveurs qui jouent chez les pros – à la place, ils travaillent comme des forcenés pour apprendre à lire chaque batteur, repèrent chaque signe, interprètent l'humeur de leurs opposants, mémorisent les préférences des différents arbitres, analysent les travers de leurs propres coéquipiers, et sont proches de leurs lanceurs. Tu as confirmé au cours de notre échange que tu as la capacité de faire tout ça voire plus, et ta condition physique n'a jamais été un problème. »

« Alors nous aurions dû parler davantage avant aujourd'hui, hein, Kantoku ? » Remarqua Miyauchi, le coin de ses lèvres particulièrement basses légèrement relevé, cela rassura le coach sur le fait que le gamin, loin d'être amer à l'idée de jouer les seconds couteaux – d'abord pour Chris, puis pour Miyuki – était positif concernant son futur.

« Il est vrai que je devrais parler davantage à l'ensemble de mes joueurs. Mais j'ai toujours été meilleur par l'exemple que par la parole, et j'imagine que c'est un peu pareil pour toi – sinon, tu n'aurais pas été obligé de saisir l'entrejambe de Kawakami, n'est-ce pas, Miyauchi ? »

Le receveur souffla à nouveau bruyamment avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne remonte à nouveau et qu'il reprenne la parole d'une manière qui, jusqu'à présent, ressemblait le plus à de l'espièglerie.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir c'était en dernier recours, Kantoku ? Peut-être que c'était quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis un moment. »

Puis Miyauchi inclina légèrement la tête et se détourna, prêt à partir, épargnant à Kataoka l'obligation de lui demander si son désir exprimé de caresser Kawakami était quelque chose dont ses professeurs devraient se préoccuper suffisamment pour lui donner des conseils. (Encore une fois, Kataoka était reconnaissant qu'Oota ne soit pas présent, ou bien le président du club aurait d'ores et déjà attrapé le troisième année par le col, exigeant qu'il lui dise quelles étaient ses intentions concernant Kawakami.)

Cependant, avant que Miyauchi ne se soit trop éloigné, il donna un autre os à ronger à Kataoka. Il s'arrêta un instant, fit demi-tour, et dit avec désinvolture :

« A propos, Kantoku, si c'est le pelotage en général qui vous préoccupe, peut-être que vous devriez vous inquiéter davantage du fait que certains membres de l'équipe tripotent notre lanceur gaucher. Ce n'est pas aussi visible que ce j'ai fait avec Kawakami, mais c'est toujours aux agissements dissimulés qu'il faudrait porter le plus d'attention, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

Après un autre salut poli, le musculeux receveur passa l'angle et sortit du champ de vision du coach.

Sawamura ? Pensa Kataoka. Il se fait peloter ? Par d'autres membres de l'équipe ? Pas les filles ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été violé ? Est-ce que ça impacterait sa forme de lancer ? Et Miyauchi… est-ce qu'il vient sérieusement de déclarer son intérêt sexuel pour Kawakami, ou bien était-ce une blague ?

« Pourquoi diable les autres joueurs pelotent les lanceurs ? » Grogna le coach dans sa barbe avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Ces maudits adolescents et leurs hormones omniprésentes étaient sacrément compliqués à gérer. Des incidents des années passées dont il avait dû s'occuper revinrent à la surface de la mémoire de Kataoka : Des joueurs qui craquaient sur des filles. Des joueurs qui craquaient sur des garçons. Des joueurs qui craquaient sur des membres du staff. Des filles et des garçons harcelant et suivant partout des joueurs dont ils étaient bêtement amoureux. En fait, quelquefois cela encourageait les enfants à jouer et étudier encore mieux. Mais souvent, c'était une distraction – une source de beaucoup trop d'amusement ou une cause de désarroi – qui avait un impact négatif sur leurs performances à long terme.

Les adolescents ! Il était temps, pensa Kataoka, de garder un œil plus affûté sur ce qui se passait du côté hormonal.


	3. Sidérées

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Sidérées**

 _Où l'équipe de restauration observe ce qu'il se trame._

* * *

Diriger les cuisines du lycée de Seidô n'avait rien de comparable avec la cafétéria minimaliste d'une école publique. Typiquement, dans les établissements publics, les élèves habitaient suffisamment près pour faire le chemin à pied ou bien venaient facilement en transports, alors ils apportaient des bentos de chez eux et mangeaient en classe, à leur bureau. La plupart des cafétérias de ces écoles étaient donc équipées pour cuisiner et vendre à peine plus que quelques snacks à grignoter.

Seidô, toutefois, était une autre histoire, et la responsable de l'équipe de restauration de la société privée qui faisait tourner la cuisine et les trois espaces de restauration l'avait su dès le départ, il y a plusieurs années déjà, quand son entreprise avait été engagée pour assurer la restauration ici. Ce lycée, largement connu pour l'attention qu'il portait au baseball, recrutait des joueurs prometteurs dans tout le pays, logeait la majeure partie d'entre eux dans un internat et subvenait à leurs besoins alimentaires.

Même ceux qui n'étaient pas internes mais qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de baseball – soit une centaine bien tassée – prenaient chaque repas dans le réfectoire réservé aux joueurs de baseball. D'une part parce que l'école souhaitait que chaque joueur mange correctement, et aussi en raison de l'entraînement éreintant qui débutait tôt le matin jusqu'au début des classes, puis reprenait de trois heures après le déjeuner jusqu'au soir. Pendant les vacances, ils s'entraînaient de neuf heures à dix-huit heures, puis ceux qui étaient vraiment barges continuaient jusque tard le soir.

Avec des horaires si étendus et irréguliers liés aux entraînements habituels, aux camps intensifs et aux matchs avec les autres écoles, les joueurs déjeunaient dans un endroit séparé. La responsable rappelait très souvent à son équipe combien il était important de préparer des repas nutritifs et consistants pour ces lycéens, en insistant sur les protéines et les sucres lents pour qu'ils aient suffisamment d'énergie. La salubrité alimentaire était cruciale également – jamais on ne lui ferait le reproche à elle, leur responsable, que les joueurs vedettes n'avaient pas pu entrer sur le terrain parce qu'ils étaient coincés aux toilettes avec des crampes d'estomac dues à la mauvaise bouffe servie à la cantine.

Le lycée disposait également d'une cafétéria générale où l'on vendait des déjeuners et des en cas au reste des élèves, lesquels étaient très souvent impliqués dans des activités en lien avec l'équipe de baseball, comme la fanfare, les pom-pom girls, ou des tâches logistiques et d'encadrement. Pour l'alimentation générale, la responsable avait établi que les repas devaient être nutritifs et équilibrés, adaptés à des adolescents dynamiques. Souvent, les élèves managers de l'équipe de baseball – un quatuor de jeunes filles dévouées qui lui rappelaient ses propres filles quand elles étaient adolescentes – demandaient l'autorisation d'utiliser une partie de la cuisine pour préparer des onigiris pour les joueurs qui trimaient sur le terrain et alentours.

La nourriture préparée pour la cafétéria générale était également servie dans la petite section réservée aux enseignants et au personnel administratif, avec quelques extras plus coûteux, comme les adultes pouvaient payer davantage pour leurs repas et avaient des goûts plus raffinés que la plupart des enfants.

Du coup les cuisinières étaient bien occupées. Plusieurs années auparavant, le lycée avait décidé qu'il était infaisable – et injuste envers le personnel de restauration – de les faire rester en stand-by à des heures imprévisibles pour servir les joueurs. Il était donc devenu habituel de voir dans l'espace réservé aux joueurs les enfants faire le service par roulement et distribuer ce qui avait été préparé à leurs coéquipiers. Cela avait du sens puisque les joueurs n'étaient pas facturés pour le repas contrairement à la cafétéria – le lycée payait le service de restauration directement après avoir fait payer à chaque joueur un tarif fixe chaque trimestre pour trois repas quotidiens. La responsable savait que Seidô offrait des bourses couvrant ces frais aux élèves suffisamment talentueux pour avoir été invités à rejoindre l'équipe, mais dont les familles ne pouvaient pas se permettre les dépenses inhérentes à un établissement privé tel que celui-ci.

Un de ces enfants était un première année venu de Nagano répondant au nom de Sawamura Eijun. Les cantinières le savaient parce que ce garçon avait fait état bruyamment et de façon exubérante de son nom et de son background familial lors de son premier passage derrière le comptoir la première semaine de l'année scolaire. Tandis qu'elles vidaient les plateaux de la cafétéria et frottaient les casseroles dans l'espace de travail adjacent au réfectoire, ce sympathique gamin avait vaillamment enfilé un tablier, noué un bandana autour de sa tête et les avaient rejointes plusieurs minutes avant que le foule de joueurs ne se déverse dans le lieu. Il avait salué les cuisinières, avait discuté quelques instants avec elles de leur série télévisée favorite très datée, celle avec des samouraïs et des shoguns, les avait amusées par sa vivacité et les avait apprivoisées avec ses grands yeux et ce visage ouvert sans la moindre pointe de calcul ou de fourberie.

Juste comme ça, il était devenu plus qu'un visage parmi d'autres au milieu de la foule des nouveaux arrivants de l'année. Il était généralement impossible pour les cantinières de s'embêter à retenir les noms des élèves – comment pourraient-elles en connaître autant, alors que les adolescents arrivaient et repartaient en à peine trois ans ? Mais comme tous les adultes employés dans un établissement scolaire vous le diront, certains enfants arrivent toujours à se distinguer en bien ou en mal, et Sawamura Eijun était l'un d'eux.

Parmi le groupe actuellement présent dans le réfectoire il y en avait quelques autres connus des cantinières. Le dernière année Takigawa Chris Yuu se démarquait de par son physique, son nom inhabituel et ses bonnes manières. Un si beau jeune homme, avec de beaux cheveux ondulés châtains et un joli teint, ni trop ordinairement japonais ni trop différent non plus – un mélange parfait.

Il y avait également les deux frères Kominato et leur petite stature – un de troisième année et l'autre en première année – dont les cheveux étaient si clairs et colorés qu'ils avaient une teinte semblable à celle d'un milkshake à la fraise pris sous le bon éclairage. Cependant, contrairement à Chris-kun, ceux-là étaient de purs japonais, et une cuisinière assistante avait récemment demandé à voix haute à ses collègues si leur chevelure étrange était le résultat de teintures ayant mal tournées quand ils étaient bébés, cadeau d'une mère qui avait sans doute voulu avoir une fille. Ou un caniche.

En deuxième année, il y avait le garçon à lunettes, le séduisant Miyuki Kazuya bien connu pour être un receveur exceptionnel, suffisamment brillant pour avoir droit, si jeune, à des articles dans des magazines de sport, mais qui avait la réputation d'être un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec d'autres êtres humains en dehors d'un terrain de baseball.

La présence de Miyuki devenait de plus en plus notable pour les cantinières à présent, grâce à Sawamura-kun. Comme l'équipe de restauration remarquait Sawamura chaque fois qu'il venait dans le réfectoire, et ce, même s'il n'était pas de corvée au comptoir, elles s'aperçurent que le receveur était intéressé par le garçon. Lors des premiers jours de Sawamura à Seidô, quand les autres joueurs le traitaient avec le dédain ressenti à l'égard de n'importe quel inconnu bruyant, il avait mystérieusement attiré l'attention de l'ingénieux mais socialement inadapté Miyuki, qui était en général amical mais proche de personne en particulier, et n'avait d'habitude personne avec qui manger à part l'espèce de sauvage lui servant de camarade de classe – un garçon sec avec un rire grinçant et désagréable. Mais très tôt dans le trimestre, faisant fi de la convention sociale qui voulait que chacun déjeune avec des coéquipiers de la même année, un jour Miyuki s'était approché de Sawamura et s'était assis avec lui – et à l'amusement des cantinières, un autre première année, grand et calme, qui disait venir de Hokkaido, s'était interposé physiquement entre Miyuki et Sawamura.

Peut-être, lui avait suggéré son adjointe, que le garçon d'Hokkaido aimait bien Miyuki ou Sawamura – ou les deux. Les coups de cœur des adolescents étaient des choses divertissantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis quelques semaines plus tard, les cantinières avaient trouvé Sawamura au comptoir pendant trois jours d'affilée.

« Sawamura-kun ? » L'appela la responsable. « Tu n'étais pas déjà là hier ? La rotation indiquait que… »

« J'ai échangé avec Kanemaru, m'dame ! » Annonça gaiement Sawamura, lui désignant un garçon blond qui, se dit la responsable, devait être ledit Kanemaru.

« Comment ça se fait ? » S'enquit-elle, déconcertée. Pour la plupart des joueurs être de service était plutôt une corvée, étant déjà suffisamment éreintés par l'entraînement.

Avant que Sawamura, qui était en train de rougir, ne puisse lui hurler sa réponse, son adjointe l'attira à l'écart du comptoir dans les cuisines, où l'équipe était occupée à faire mariner le poulet émincé du prochain repas.

« Chh… » Lui murmura son adjointe. « Je pense que Sawamura-chan échange des corvées avec ses camarades de classe afin de pouvoir de nouveau être particulièrement gentil avec Chris-kun. Je l'ai vu hier et il y a deux jours, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, alors nous allons voir s'il remet ça. »

« Le garçon Takigawa ? »

L'adjointe acquiesça, et elles se remirent au travail, tout en gardant un œil sur la file de joueurs affamés qui pénétrait dans le réfectoire. Et quand Takigawa Chris Yuu atteint la tête de file, l'équipe de restauration se rassembla vers l'entrée donnant sur les cuisines et regardèrent Sawamura continuer à manifester ses sentiments pour son senpai de troisième année en amoncelant sur son plateau une montagne de riz et des piles de viande et de légumes qui faisait ridiculement de l'ombre aux quantités distribuées sur les autres plateaux. Chris laissa paraître un léger rosissement au niveau des pommettes, mais accepta silencieusement l'offrande au lieu de murmurer des excuses gênées comme celles qu'il avait adressées à l'adjointe deux jours plus tôt.

Sawamura-kun, réalisa la responsable, avait un coup de cœur pour Chris-kun.

Miyuki semblait complètement inintéressé par ce qu'il se passait, le nez dans son déjeuner et comme d'habitude mangeant à côté du sauvage au rire bizarre. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil au jeune d'Hokkaido, dont le tutorat lui avait semble-t-il été confié, s'assurant qu'il mange correctement.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, Chris-kun commença à retourner cette affection alimentaire. Le garçon Kanemaru servit d'intermédiaire, tendant à Sawamura un bol de riz bombé « de la part de Chris-senpai », avec pour message que Sawamura devait manger davantage à présent qu'il s'entraînait avec l'équipe première.

Pourquoi Chris-kun ne lui a-t-il pas remis lui-même ? Se demanda la responsable. Puis elle s'aperçut que Chris, qui broyait habituellement du noir, avait le regard vif et souriait presque, luttant pour conserver un air neutre quand Sawamura tourna vers lui ses grands yeux brillants remplis de gratitude. Il lui aurait été impossible de remettre le riz lui-même sans perdre totalement sa neutralité. Parce que Sawamura divisait les gens en deux groupes – ceux qui le regardaient de travers, comme s'ils avaient envie de le fourrer dans une énorme marmite avec le feu allumé en dessous pour lui donner une bonne raison d'être aussi bruyant, et un plus petit groupe qui luttait pour garder un air neutre parce que cette personnalité au grand cœur leur donnait envie de sourire comme des idiots.

A l'évidence Chris était tombé des deux pieds dans cette deuxième catégorie, mais comme les adultes le savaient, les adolescents de cet âge semblent croire qu'ils doivent à tout prix projeter une image sérieuse s'ils veulent être respectés.

Cependant, que ce soit Kanemaru qui vienne offrir le bouquet… non, le bol de riz de la part de Chris-kun rendait l'acte plus visible pour les autres, et c'est là que réagit Miyuki. Chaque fois que cela arriva les semaines qui suivirent, Miyuki-kun fit un effort exceptionnel pour porter encore plus d'attention au garçon originaire d'Hokkaido, le fixant avec un air semblable à celui d'un rapace mal embouché à lunettes alors qu'il déjeunait et l'encourageant à manger davantage. Comme s'il essayait de détourner sa propre attention de ce qui transpirait entre son senpai et son autre kouhai.

Honnêtement, si l'équipe de restauration n'avait pas l'expérience d'avoir déjà entendu, depuis des années, les admonestations constantes des élèves plus âgés envers les plus jeunes de « s'assurer de bien manger trois bols de riz », elles auraient pensé que les plus âgés faisaient une compétition pour engraisser les plus jeunes jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

En parlant de tuer, un autre joueur payait dangereusement attention à Sawamura-kun – il s'agissait du camarade de Miyuki qui avait ce rire bizarre, il était littéralement fou de prises de catch et avait pris Sawamura pour cible pour tester les mouvements les plus exotiques. Au premier abord cela ressemblait à de la brutalité ou du harcèlement, ce qui avait suscité l'hostilité des adultes, mais ensuite ce qui avait commencé par ressembler à du chahut brutal semblait en fait une démonstration d'affection dissimulée. Peu à peu, l'équipe de restauration avait réalisé que peut-être, pour ce fou furieux, l'amour consistait à tordre les membres de l'objet de son affection jusqu'à lui faire prendre l'apparence d'un bretzel – sans, bien sûr, jamais réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'aveu muet : J'ai envie de mettre mes bras et mes jambes sur toi mais je ne dispose pas du vocabulaire émotionnel pour te le dire normalement, du coup je me contente juste de t'immobiliser avec ma meilleure camel clutch. Alors gesticule sur le sol pour moi, Bakamura !

Les prises évoluaient. Au début de l'année, elles avaient commencé par être clairement assimilables à des prises de catch, mais au fur et à mesure, il y avait des mouvements curieusement différents, le deuxième année saisissant parfois le visage de Sawamura-kun. S'il remarquait qu'ils avaient un public, il déplaçait sa prise pour sembler simplement saisir les joues de Sawamura pour le faire taire. Mais les adultes voyaient ces changements de prise, cela commençait souvent par une prise du menton, comme s'il souhaitait inconsciemment relever le visage de son kouhai et…

…ah, mais cela n'allait pas si loin pour le moment. Dommage. Ça aurait fait une belle photo – du chahut se métamorphosant en sortes de préliminaires – et les réactions de Sawamura-kun auraient été spectaculaires. Sans mentionner celles de Miyuki et Chris.

Les cantinières avaient remarqué qu'assez étrangement, Sawamura lui-même n'initiait pas de contact physique – il ne démarrait jamais la bagarre avec son senpai au rire bizarre et touchait rarement même les coéquipiers de son année malgré des disputes fréquentes avec le garçon d'Hokkaido concernant un mystérieux pneu et sur qui devrait devenir le lanceur titulaire. Mais il y avait une exception à son comportement très peu tactile – Miyuki.

Le garçon à lunettes avait une manière de provoquer le plus jeune qu'aucun autre n'arrivait à égaler en termes d'intensité. Un mot par ci, un sourire ironique par là, et tout à coup, Sawamura volait vers Miyuki, attrapait le garçon plus âgé par le col de son t-shirt ou de son sweat, et le secouait comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon (bien bâtie). Cela arrivait de façon surprenamment régulière, mais malgré la réputation effrayante de Miyuki concernant ses puissants bras et épaules capables de lancer des missiles d'une incroyable précision en travers du terrain, le deuxième année ne résistait pas et se contentait de tout accepter – les grognements de Sawamura, la façon dont le secouait Sawamura, les récriminations de Sawamura concernant ce qui avait pu sortir de la jolie bouche de Miyuki et le mettre en colère.

Il avait l'air… d'aimer ça.

La responsable avait vu suffisamment de combines à l'heure du repas pour penser qu'elle avait tout vu, mais elle se trompait. La scène se laissait regarder, grâce à l'attachant Sawamura-kun, qui était devenu le point d'ancrage d'au moins trois garçons qui semblaient lutter avec l'idée indésirable qu'ils pourraient peut-être avoir envie de terminer au lit avec un autre garçon. Hmm, pensa la responsable, le mélange d'ingrédients du menu de cette année a l'air plutôt savoureux…


	4. Instinct de protection

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

NdA : Oota est professeur dans cette fic, même si je ne suis pas certaine à la lecture du manga qu'il enseigne bien à Seidô !

 _NdT : Si l'on en croit le guide officiel, Oota enseignerait bien en qualité de professeur d'histoire au lycée Seidô. La présomption de Kitty était donc juste !_

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Instinct de protection**

 _Où Oota surprend quelques conversations._

* * *

Le président du club de baseball et conseiller de l'équipe Oota Kazuyoshi n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il avait suivi ces garçons afin de les garder à l'œil, parce qu'il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il les avait repérés dans le couloir en compagnie de Kawakami Norifumi.

Tout aurait pu sembler normal à la plupart des enseignants et des élèves – juste quelques deuxième année discutant en dehors de la salle de classe après le dernier cours de la journée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Oota.

Tout d'abord, il était particulièrement sensible à tout ce qui impliquait Kawakami, car il avait un grand capital sympathie pour le garçon. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus que ce que pouvait supposer le lycéen – tout comme Oota lui-même quand il était adolescent, Kawakami était bon en sport bien qu'il n'ait pas une stature athlétique de naissance. Il était également pourvu d'une paire de joues rebondies, qui, de l'expérience d'Oota, l'obligeait à trimer particulièrement afin de pouvoir être pris au sérieux par beaucoup de ses camarades de classe. En plus de ça, il était effacé, aimable, et un lanceur de côté talentueux qui méritait l'admiration de chaque personne appréciant le baseball lycéen.

Ensuite, il y avait des signes de communication non-verbale indiquant que la scène du couloir n'était pas nette. Il n'y avait pas de signe évident de brutalisation ou quiconque semblant chercher la bagarre, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans la façon dont les trois garçons souriaient à Kawakami dont le visage demeurait inexpressif et dont les épaules étaient tendues.

Enfin, cela ne ressemblait pas au lanceur de ne pas se dépêcher pour se rendre à l'entraînement à la fin des cours. Ces autres garçons – également membres de l'équipe de baseball, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de joueurs de l'équipe première ni même seconde – pouvaient effectivement prendre leur temps pour se rendre sur le terrain ou au gymnase, mais Kawakami se changeait toujours promptement puis se dirigeait droit vers l'enclos pour s'échauffer en compagnie des receveurs et des autres lanceurs.

Alors Oota se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte d'une salle de classe vide et les espionna à quelques mètres de distance. Il n'était pas capable d'entendre ce qui se disait de là où il se trouvait, mais son sentiment d'inconfort augmenta quand il vit Kawakami regarder sa montre et commencer à s'éloigner, puis quand il vit les garçons le rattraper pour marcher avec lui – à l'évidence, ils n'avaient aucune intention de le laisser tranquille. Oota resta en arrière afin que les autres élèves le saluant n'attirent pas l'attention de Kawakami et des trois autres sur le fait qu'un membre du staff était sur les traces. Il garda ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus facile de réduire l'écart une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans les passages plus courts et sinueux de l'aile réservée aux laboratoires. C'était le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder aux vestiaires près du terrain ; le restant de l'équipe de baseball était déjà passé cependant et avaient quitté le bâtiment depuis au moins quinze minutes.

C'est dans ces passages plus silencieux qu'il entendit l'un des garçons dire :

« … alors, Nori, tu vas le laisser continuer à te peloter à d'autres endroits également ? »

C'était quoi ça ?! Une alarme sonna dans la tête d'Oota. Quelqu'un avait peloté Kawakami ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit – ce n'est pas du tout ça. » Répondit succinctement Kawakami.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on apprenne ça seulement maintenant – après tout, il y a au moins cent personnes qui l'ont vu t'attraper l'entrejambe, non ? » Rit un autre garçon. « Et personne ne nous en a soufflé un mot sous prétexte qu'on était coincés en cours de soutien pendant ce match à cause des résultats au dernier contrôle d'histoire ? »

Le troisième ajouta :

« Ouais, c'est incroyable que j'ai appris ça totalement par hasard il y a deux jours, et seulement parce que le meilleur pote de mon cousin joue pour Shuuhoku, et ils ont tous vus ce que t'a fait Miyauchi-senpai. »

Miyauchi ?! Qu'est-ce que ce néandertalien avait pu faire à son gentil et innocent Kawakami ? Pourquoi Kataoka-kantoku ne l'avait-il pas informé ?!

« Évidemment, Shuuhoku et Inashiro pensent probablement qu'il s'agit d'une tactique bizarre et radicale dans le style de Seidô, un peu comme la façon zarb de Sawamura d'appeler le coach 'Boss !' en public – et en hurlant – mais nous on a plus de jugeote qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua le même garçon.

« Miyauchi-senpai a juste fait preuve de la même excentricité que d'habitude. Je vous l'ai dit – ça ne signifiait rien. » Dit Kawakami, un peu de mauvaise humeur.

Oota pouvait dire à la façon dont résonnaient leurs voix que les garçons avaient interrompu leur marche. Si Kawakami s'était arrêté avec eux, ça signifiait qu'ils devaient lui barrer le chemin. Une fois les cours et les corvées de nettoyage terminés pour la journée, les laboratoires étaient laissés à l'abandon et le risque était faible qu'ils soient interrompus par quelqu'un en position d'intervenir en faveur de Kawakami.

« Allez, Nori. »

« On va être en retard à l'entraînement. » Protesta Kawakami.

« On a tout notre temps ! » Rit un autre des garçons. « Donne-nous des détails. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autre ? Il t'a invité à sortir ? Il t'a embrassé ? »

Oui en effet – qu'est-ce que cet homme des cavernes avait fait d'autre… ?! Puis Oota interrompit aussitôt le cours de ses pensées et se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment d'exiger des réponses de ce style. Kawakami se faisait embêter par des camarades de classe qui étaient à l'évidence se réjouissaient à l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise – c'était presque du harcèlement, et Oota allait mettre un point d'arrêt à la situation…

« Oi. »

La voix grave d'un nouvel arrivant résonna de l'autre côté du court passage, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre avait approché le groupe par le côté opposé à Oota. La voix était ferme sans que la personne n'ait levé le ton, et ce simple grognement sonnait comme une menace implicite.

Bien qu'Oota ne puisse pas les voir de l'endroit d'où il se tenait, le silence choqué qui saisit le groupe était palpable même pour lui.

« M-Miyauchi-senpai ! » Haleta l'un des garçons après trois secondes qui parurent une éternité.

« Miyauchi-senpai… » Dit une voix plus douce mais non moins surprise – Kawakami.

« Pas étonnant que vous trois ne puissiez même pas apparaître en tant que réservistes de l'équipe seconde si c'est sur ce genre de conneries que vous concentrez votre énergie. » Gronda Miyauchi.

« Miyauchi-senpai ! On était juste en train – » Risqua le deuxième garçon.

Mais le receveur l'interrompit d'une voix sévère :

« De mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres ? Si vous êtes si curieux concernant mon comportement excentrique, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne venez pas me voir pour y goûter de première main ? »

Oota pouvait jurer qu'il venait d'entendre le léger bruit de puissantes articulations que l'on faisait craquer. Et c'était suffisamment effrayant pour qu'il se sente soulagé à l'idée que ce ne soient pas ses parties à lui qui soient en ligne de mire.

« Je – on – on est désolé ! On part tout de suite à l'entraînement ! » Couina le trio avec des voix discordantes et paniquées.

Le bruit rapide de pas s'éloignant l'informa du départ des trois deuxième année – dont les testicules avaient sans doute actuellement la taille de petits pois – ce bruit fut suivi d'un autre silence tendu qui donna envie à Oota de sortir de sa cachette et de mettre rapidement Kawakami à l'écart du danger. Mais Miyauchi prit la parole.

« Ça va ? »

« Je-Je vais très bien… comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir qu'ils… »

« Je gardais un œil sur toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé que mes actes te causent des désagréments. » Dit le receveur d'un ton bourru.

« Ça va, Miyauchi-senpai. » Répondit doucement Kawakami. « Nous avons mis les choses au clair lors de notre dernière conversation, non ? »

« Oui, mais quelqu'un d'un peu plus malin que moi m'a rappelé peu de temps après ça qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de la façon dont nous encaissions stoïquement les choses – il est aussi question de comment les autres peuvent être affectés. »

Kawakami rit nerveusement.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que pensent ces gars. Ce geste ne signifiait rien, et si je ne peux pas gérer quelques plaisanteries, comment je suis censé me tenir sur le monticule du Kōshien devant des dizaines de milliers de spectateurs et lancer pour Seidô ? »

« Hmm. Tu as grandi, Kawakami. »

« E-eh ? » Bégaya le deuxième année avant de continuer d'un ton gêné. « Ah-ha ha, je suppose que gérer les taquineries est un moyen comme un autre de travailler sur ma confiance en moi, hein ? Alors ne t'en fais pas – tu n'as pas besoin de leur tomber dessus et de venir prendre ma défense ! En plus, d'habitude Shirasu est avec moi – c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui il devait passer à la salle des profs pour voir la professeure de physique concernant un devoir… »

« Mais c'était ma faute, et je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres à cause de ça. »

« Ah, ça va. Mais ça aurait été marrant de te voir leur attraper l'entrejambe également ! »

« Une menace vide. Je préférerai me frotter lentement la main sur une râpe à fromage que de toucher aux couilles de ces mecs. »

« Huh…uhhhh… ? »

« Tu es le seul que je peux imaginer toucher de cette façon. »

« Ehhh ? »

« Ça t'ennuie ? » Miyauchi semblait sincèrement intéressé par la réponse qu'il aurait à cette question.

« Uhhh… Je… senpai, je… » La voix de Kawakami diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, ce qui était une réponse en soi, pensa Oota.

« Je vois. » Remarqua calmement Miyauchi.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu vois ? » Demanda Kawakami avec fébrilité.

« Rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

« Senpai ? »

« Considère ça comme les divagations d'un idiot de culturiste. » Dit brusquement Miyauchi. « Et si ces mecs t'ennuient encore, tu me le dis – je leur balancerai mes haltères à la tête la prochaine fois qu'ils se pointeront au gymnase. Allons à l'entraînement. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le retard – je dirai au capitaine que c'est moi qui t'ai retenu. »

« Miyauchi-senpai… je… »

Cette fois, et Miyauchi et Oota attendirent plusieurs secondes d'entendre ce que Kawakami pouvait vouloir dire, mais aucune autre parole ne sortit. Et Oota n'entendit pas non plus le bruit de mouvements venant de l'un ou l'autre garçon. Il semblait que chacun soit resté campé sur sa position, à attendre.

Le silence fut brisé par le bruit habituel d'une des expirations bruyantes de Miyauchi, puis il prit la parole :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Kawakami. J'ai bien compris. Je n'aborderai plus jamais le sujet. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement. »

Ils partirent sans dire quoi que ce soit qu'Oota puisse entendre, et quand les derniers légers bruits des chaussures d'intérieur sur le sol de l'aile disparurent, il laissa échapper l'énorme soupir qu'il avait retenu, laissant s'échapper l'air à la faible concentration en oxygène en même temps que sa perplexité contenue. Il était furieux contre ce qu'avait fait Miyauchi – comment avaient-ils dit déjà – peloté Kawakami ? Pendant un match ? Quelle horreur ! Un des garçons avait mentionné Shuuhoku et Inashiro – est-ce que ça signifiait que c'était arrivé pendant le mini-tournoi entre les trois lycées ? Si ça s'était passé alors qu'Oota était plus loin avec la moitié de l'équipe de Seidô, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé à son gentil et vulnérable Nori ? Et si Miyauchi essayait de protéger Kawakami, pourquoi est-ce que le receveur venait juste de… bon sang… est-ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer au lanceur qu'il était attiré par lui ? Comment diable cela pouvait-il aider Kawakami à se sentir mieux ?

Cet idiot de receveur bodybuildé !

Kawakami avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une discussion qu'ils auraient eue – ce qui signifiait pour Oota que Miyauchi avait calmé le jeu avec lui auparavant, laissant croire à Kawakami que tout allait bien. Sauf que le receveur lâchait à présent cette énorme bombe…

« Ah, bien joué, Miyauchi. » Laissa échapper Oota, sarcastique, marmonnant tout seul dans le laboratoire vide dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge. « Bon sang ? 'Tu es le seul que je peux imaginer toucher de cette façon.' ? Abruti ! Et 'Ça t'ennuie ?'. Est-ce que ça l'ennuie ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois espèce d'imbécile ? Évidemment qu'il t'a jeté – tu as pensé qu'il pouvait t'accepter comme ça ? »

Il se souvint tout à coup de l'endroit où il se trouvait et réalisa qu'il était presque sur le point de crier tout seul – Sawamura et Isashiki devaient déteindre sur lui, et pas de la meilleure manière – quand il entendit d'autres voix et des bruits de pas avançant dans le couloir. Il fit taire ses émotions et attendit jusqu'à ce que les échanges à voix basse, les petits rires et les bruits de pas s'approchent.

Rapidement, il entendit un murmure :

« T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui dois fermer les laboratoires aujourd'hui, alors je peux nous enfermer à l'intérieur ! »

Un petit rire féminin répondit à cette déclaration, suivi d'autres bruits de pas alors qu'ils se déplaçaient jusqu'à la salle occupée par Oota. Il compta rapidement jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et de se mettre dans le passage, surprenant le duo – un garçon et une fille, comme leurs voix l'avaient laissé supposer. Ils se tenaient la main, et le garçon avait son autre main placée sur le postérieur de la fille – ils étaient à l'évidence en train de chercher une salle à l'écart pour avoir de l'intimité et faire ce que les adolescents font quand ils sont hors de la vue de leurs enseignants et de leurs parents.

Les élèves se séparèrent immédiatement quand il apparut, sachant très bien que les enseignants comme les parents décourageaient les relations amoureuses jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants aient au moins l'âge de fréquenter l'université. Et les parents se plaindraient longuement et bruyamment auprès du lycée s'ils découvraient que leurs enfants étaient impliqués dans une relation romantique avec leurs camarades de classe. Oota reconnu ces jeunes comme étant deux deuxième année ; leur professeur principal avait récemment mentionné qu'il avait dû les prendre à part après les avoir vus s'embrasser dans la rue après les cours. Le garçon ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de baseball, Dieu merci.

« Oota-sensei ! » Haleta la fille, désemparée. « On-on était juste… »

La déclaration faisait pratiquement écho à celle paniquée des trois garçons un peu plus tôt quand Miyauchi était arrivé, et Oota soupira profondément. Il regarda sévèrement les deux adolescents et dit :

« Si je vous attrape à faire plus que vous frôler pour le reste de l'année scolaire, attendez-vous à avoir pas mal de problèmes. Et n'allez pas penser que je n'ai pas entendu parler de vous par Yamada-san. »

« On est vraiment désolé, Oota-sensei. » Marmonna le garçon, lançant des regards nerveux entre le sol sous ses pieds et le visage de marbre de son professeur.

« Donne-moi les clefs du laboratoire – c'est moi qui fermerai aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, sensei. » Murmura le garçon en lui tendant les clefs.

« Rentrez chez vous immédiatement et aller donc faire vos devoirs. »

« Oui, sensei. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, Oota marmonna dans un souffle, presque comme un réflexe :

« Par contre vous avez au moins le bon sens de peloter quelqu'un du sexe opposé. »

« Sensei…? »

« Peu importe. Allez-vous en d'ici et évitez les ennuis. »

« Oui, on s'en va tout de suite. »

Le duo détala, laissant à nouveau Oota seul et libre de gémir et de se couvrir les yeux de la main alors qu'il luttait vainement pour décider de s'il était pire de gérer des problèmes concernant des garçons sortant avec des filles et de peut-être détruire la réputation de Seidô s'ils allaient trop loin et qu'une fille tombait enceinte, ou des problèmes de garçons intéressés par d'autres garçons, qui ne pouvaient résulter en aucun scandale impliquant une grossesse lycéenne, mais qui pouvait être un scandale en soi.

Quelle que soit la conclusion – il n'était pas d'humeur à penser rationnellement dans l'immédiat – il décida que cet abruti d'agresseur sexuel musculeux de Miyauchi aurait un tas de choses à lui expliquer pour avoir abusé son pur et sans défense Kawakami.


	5. Zone de confort

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Zone de confort**

 _Où Takashima porte réflexion à la chambre 5 et ses occupants._

* * *

Takashima Rei avait fait en sorte que Sawamura Eijun soit logé dans la Chambre 5 pour une bonne raison : Kuramochi Youichi. La première visite de la recruteuse chez Sawamura lui avait ouvert les yeux concernant la façon brutale qu'avait la famille d'exprimer son amour, et au moment où elle avait vu Papy Sawamura envoyer voler le gamin à travers le salon en témoignage de son immense affection, elle avait su quelle chambre Eijun irait occuper une fois qu'elle l'aurait convaincu d'accepter l'invitation de Seidô. Parce que Kuramochi le ferait se sentir comme chez lui.

Elle avait été certaine que ce garçon borné serait poussé à répondre favorablement à l'invitation de Seidô. Ses parents, son grand-père, ses amis d'enfance et particulièrement cette jolie jeune fille avec la tête sur les épaules prénommée Wakana, savaient qu'un lycée privé de Tokyo était bien au-dessus des moyens financiers de sa famille. Alors une invitation à s'inscrire, couplée aux bourses sportives accordées aux élèves talentueux, signifiait que les dépenses des Sawamura pour l'éducation d'Eijun, frais de pension et autres dépenses quotidiennes dans la couteuse capitale, seraient inférieures à ce qu'ils devraient débourser pour les seuls frais de scolarité s'ils suppliaient un bon lycée privé de Nagano de bien vouloir l'accepter. Cette dernière solution aurait été son seul autre recours réaliste après la bagarre qu'il avait déclenchée sans réfléchir aux conséquences après son dernier match de baseball de collège.

Il avait finalement été convaincu de venir à Seidô – mais par Miyuki Kazuya plus que par n'importe quel autre facteur sur lesquels elle avait compté. Miyuki avait été le joker qu'elle gardait dans sa manche, sans qu'elle ne le sache, attendant dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce sa présence durant la visite de Sawamura au lycée.

Cela avait donné le résultat désiré. Seidô avait fait l'acquisition d'un précieux lanceur gaucher à un moment où l'équipe était embourbée dans une crise autour de ce poste clef. Et les choses allaient dans le bon sens après un début difficile, et pas grâce à la manière dont il avait pris le coach à rebrousse-poil le jour de la rentrée. Par un pur coup de chance et par son attachante franchise, cependant, il avait arrêté là la catastrophe en parvenant d'une manière ou une autre à enfin brosser Kataoka dans le sens du poil – alors qu'ils étaient tous deux complètement nus dans les bains.

Takashima se mit à sourire toute seule alors qu'elle se rappelait comment, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait entendu par hasard Sawamura narrer d'une voix forte l'épisode à Kominato Haruichi avec tous les détails et en Technicolor, alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant les distributeurs de boissons, et précisant que « …lunettes de soleil est monté comme un cheval, Harucchi ! » – ce que le première année aux cheveux rosés avait aussitôt déclaré comme étant beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'informations. Le plus jeune des Kominato avait mis un point d'arrêt à la conversation à ce moment-là, ajoutant que lui, Haruichi, allait maintenant avoir en boucle des visions désagréables d'un kantoku totalement nu et, troublement bien doté – « Aagh, merci beaucoup, Eijun-kun ! »

Ça ne gênait pas Takashima d'avoir des visions d'un Kataoka Tesshin nu et monté comme un cheval en boucle dans sa tête. L'homme était délicieux – exactement son type – grand, musclé, réfléchi, un air de bad boy et un surtout c'était un fou de baseball. Mais on ne mélange pas le plaisir et les affaires, se rappela-t-elle. On se concentre sur l'équipe.

Bien, elle avait vu juste concernant la mécanique de création de liens de camaraderie et les arrangements de chambre de Sawamura. Kuramochi lui prodiguait effectivement un environnement familier, avec Masuko Tooru pour équilibrer ça et s'assurer que les choses ne dégénèrent pas (bon, sauf si Sawamura avait mangé ses puddings). Quelques fois, elle était passée devant leur chambre quand la porte était maintenue ouverte par un pensionnaire curieux regardant Kuramochi punir Sawamura via une solide prise de catch – et le jeune garçon faisait face comme avec les attaques de son grand-père. Il grimaçait, protestait un peu (d'accord, parfois il protestait très fermement et très bruyamment) et se débattait désespérément, mais à part ça, il laissait ses articulations souples supporter avec aisance l'inconfort. En bref, son psyché percevait Kuramochi comme un membre de sa famille – même ses attaques les plus extravagantes étaient acceptées comme faisant partie d'une routine.

Très différent, n'est-ce pas, de son état de choc quand Miyuki lui était tombé dessus quand il avait dénigré Chris ? Ou de la façon dont il s'était tortillé, le visage écarlate, quand Miyuki avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules lors de sa visite à Seidô ? Si l'on comparait avec les nombreux assauts de Kuramochi, Miyuki avait à peine touché Sawamura – cependant, la réaction du garçon avait été disproportionnellement intense.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il ne réagissait avec personne de la façon dont il réagissait avec Miyuki. Malgré son adoration pour Chris (le genre de coup de cœur qui rend les adolescents très mal à l'aise), il était resté indifférent à la notion d'espace personnel concernant son senpai de troisième année. Après avoir appris la vérité concernant la blessure de Chris, le lycée au complet l'avait vu poursuivre le garçon dans le but de se faire pardonner, et il était rapidement revenu aux oreilles de Takashima que Sawamura était entré sans permission pendant que Chris prenait son bain, l'avait attendu devant la porte des toilettes, et s'était changé en un séduisant parasite. Si Chris avait été une fille, cela aurait explosé au grand jour comme un cas de harcèlement sexuel en un claquement de doigts.

Ah… maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se souvenait que quand Papy Sawamura avait appelé pour l'informer que Sawamura irait à Seidô, le vieil homme était en train de rire parce que la veille au soir son petit-fils avait fait irruption dans la salle de bain de Wakana-chan pour lui annoncer sa décision – alors qu'elle était nue dans la baignoire – ne se rendant absolument pas compte de son besoin d'intimité.

Rassemblant ses dossiers et quittant la salle réservée au staff, mettant fin à sa journée de labeur, Takashima rit toute seule alors qu'elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle de la personnalité de Sawamura : le gamin n'avait aucune inhibition, et ne comprenait quasiment pas ce que recouvrait la notion d'espace personnel. A la base ce n'était pas un garçon très tactile, mais il ne faisait pas d'histoires si on le touchait, peut-être parce qu'il avait été conditionné dans son environnement familial à rester stoïque en cas de contact physique, autant que le pouvait un garçon aussi éloigné de la définition même de « stoïque ».

Sauf, bien sûr, quand il s'agissait de Miyuki.

Miyuki était quelqu'un qu'on attrapait et secouait quand il vous mettait de mauvaise humeur, mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un par qui il était sûr d'être touché.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciât pas Miyuki – ce n'était pas une question d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer ici. Même durant la période où il avait détesté Chris, il avait à peine réagi quand ce dernier passait une bonne demi-heure à le toucher un peu partout pour l'aider à s'étirer, sauf pour se plaindre du temps qu'ils mettaient et du fait qu'il avait envie de lancer. Mais le troisième année avait examiné méticuleusement les articulations du nouveau joueur sous sa responsabilité, répertoriant toutes les faiblesses potentielles qui pourraient mener à une blessure si le gamin n'était pas prudent. Ah, Chris, tu as l'air de ne pas y toucher, mais tu aimes avoir les mains sur ce corps flexible, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça t'amuse et te déconcerte de voir à quel point Sawamura interprète ça innocemment chaque fois que tu poses les mains sur ses cuisses et ses hanches pour l'aider à trouver le point d'équilibre dans sa forme de lancer, et qu'il ne remarque pas que tu gardes tes sales pattes de receveur sur lui plus longtemps que nécessaire…

En apparence, Sawamura voyait Kuramochi comme un frère aîné chahuteur, avait un coup de cœur pour Chris et se décarcassait pour être reconnu en tant que lanceur par Miyuki. Mais Takashima ayant gratté la surface déduisit que le subconscient du garçon avait sans doute catalogué et Kuramochi et Chris dans une même catégorie de personnes inoffensives qui étaient de son côté – comme Wakana-chan, peut-être. Ou comme ces singes célèbres de sa préfecture natale qui se baignaient dans les sources chaudes avec les humains l'hiver.

Alors que Miyuki appartenait à une toute autre catégorie – sans doute assis à côté des dangereux ours noirs qui se promenaient dans les montagnes de Nagano et enlevaient les animaux de la ferme. Une image mentale d'un Miyuki portant un costume d'ours et ses lunettes, agitant des griffes artificielles et produisant une espèce de grognement lui sauta à l'esprit et elle se mit presque à rire tout haut.

Du bâtiment réservé à l'administration, elle marcha en direction de la salle de musique où l'attendait une courte réunion avec le chef d'orchestre et le coach des pom-pom-girls suite à une plainte de parents concernant le caractère sensément inapproprié de la musique jouée et d'une variation des costumes des pom-pom-girls lors d'un récent match. Mais d'abord, elle fit un détour par les dortoirs. Elle ne s'inquiétait plus de l'adaptation de Sawamura – tout se passait très bien. Ce qui l'inquiétait à présent était comment Kuramochi semblait se laisser aller à trop de bonnes choses ces derniers temps – le guépard qui avait attrapé le canari.

A l'internat, elle trouva la plupart des portes closes. C'était l'heure vers laquelle une fois l'entraînement fini, les garçons allaient se doucher rapidement pour se décrasser en surface (et éviter que leurs camarades se plaignent de leur odeur), puis ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans leurs chambres avant dîner. Une fois qu'ils auraient digéré, les plus acharnés retourneraient dans le gymnase ou ailleurs pour travailler sur tout ce qui pouvait nécessiter ne serait-ce qu'un minime pourcentage d'amélioration : précision, force, endurance ou vitesse, qui les mettrait un poil plus en valeur pour le lendemain, le prochain match, la prochaine opportunité. Seulement après ils iraient se laver correctement, feraient trempette dans le bain, et iraient se préparer pour la nuit.

Takashima supposa que même s'il s'agissait techniquement de l'heure de devoirs, les occupants de la chambre 5 étaient occupés à tout sauf à ça. Elle avait raison. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte close, elle entendit des bruits de bagarre et de coups accompagnés de bruyantes récriminations :

« Ow – oww ! Cheetah-senpai ! Arr-arrête ça… hey – regarde où tu mets le pied ! – non, non, non, pas l'autre pied également ! Aagh ! »

C'est à ce moment précis que normalement Kuramochi ferait entendre son rire de hyène et taquinerait Sawamura au sujet de Wakana ou le réprimanderait pour s'être mis en avant. Mais ce soir-là, seuls des grondements inarticulés se firent entendre. Elle avait envie de presser l'oreille contre la porte pour mieux entendre et elle se pencha en avant, essayant de s'approcher davantage sans se trahir en faisant claquer ses talons hauts, quand…

« Takashima-sensei ? » Une voix étonnée résonna quelques mètres derrière elle.

Bon sang. Elle venait de se faire pincer par Masuko Tooru. Lequel avait dû s'absenter pour aller se chercher un snack au distributeur automatique.

« Masuko-kun. » Dit-elle d'une voix pondérée alors qu'elle se redressait et se retournait, réajustant ses lunettes en posant deux doigts sur la monture, juste entre les verres.

« Bonsoir, Takashima-sensei. » La salua avec perplexité le troisième base bien charpenté.

« Masuko-kun, j'entends des bruits alarmants venant de ta chambre, et je voudrais m'assurer qu'en fait Kuramochi-kun n'est pas en train de tuer Sawamura-kun. »

« Ah. » Dit Masuko, son visage ressemblant à celui d'un bouledogue s'éclairant alors qu'il avalait son explication. « Ils font tout le temps ça – mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Sawamura-chan – heu, Sawamura-kun – n'a jamais été blessé à cause de… l'entraînement de Kuramochi. »

« Tant mieux. Nous ne voulons ni morts ni blessés. »

« Je ferai en sorte que personne ne soit tué. » Entonna Masuko d'un ton sérieux.

« Je compte sur toi, Masuko-kun. »

A présent, les deux autres garçons s'étaient aperçus de la présence d'un professeur devant leur chambre, se plaignant probablement du bruit, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraître un Sawamura troublé, un Kuramochi hargneux sur ses talons.

« Takashima-sensei ! » Hurla Sawamura. Veuillez nous excuser pour le boucan ! Ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« Parle pour toi, Uzamura ! » Trancha Kuramochi. « Tu es le seul à faire du bruit ! »

« Je hurlais pour que tu t'arrêtes ! »

« Hurle poliment la prochaine fois et j'y penserai ! »

« Vous jouiez ensemble ? »

Takashima leur adressa un petit sourire ironique, grâce auquel elle put voir des rougeurs apparaître sur le haut des pommettes angulaires de Kuramochi, tandis que Sawamura d'une façon naïve mais toute théâtrale protestait que ça n'avait rien d'un jeu que d'être assailli par un senpai.

Elle posa une autre question, une qui n'avait rien de rhétorique cette fois :

« Sawamura-kun, quel méfait as-tu commis cette fois pour que Kuramochi-kun te saute dessus ? »

« C'est ce que je voulais savoir, Cheetah-senpai ! » Feula Sawamura, ses yeux s'arrondissant et lui donnant un regard félin. « La plupart du temps, senpai m'attaque parce que je suis bruyant, ou impoli, ou parce que je ne lui donne pas mon téléphone pour qu'il envoie des messages à Wakana, ou parce que je le bats aux jeux vidéo, ou – »

« En d'autres mots, pour tout et n'importe quoi. » Remarqua Takashima.

« Mais cette fois je n'ai rien fait d'autre que bailler et m'étirer après avoir terminé une page de devoirs – c'est pas vrai, Kuramochi-senpai ?! »

« La simple vue de toi les bras étirés et la bouche ouverte a tellement mis Kuramochi-kun dans tous ses états qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de te maintenir au sol. » Dit platement Takashima, levant un sourcil en direction de Kuramochi.

« Oui ! C'est exactement ce que… hmm… hey… » Murmura Sawamura, envoyant un regard pointu à son camarade de chambrée alors que les rouages tournaient dans sa tête et qu'il commençait à réaliser pour la première fois que ceci était peut-être au moins un peu incongru.

« Kuramochi-kun ? » S'enquit Takashima.

L'air renfrogné du guépard devint embarrassé et fut suivi d'une réponse plus grognée qu'autre chose :

« Bailler si bruyamment et s'étirer de façon si excessive après à peine cinq minutes de devoirs c'était le chercher, s'il ne fait pas d'efforts plus sérieux, il va perdre du temps d'entraînement au baseball en restant collé dans des cours de rattrapage comme Furuya en échouant à ses examens. »

« Hey ! C'est pas parce que je – » Objecta Sawamura finissant de faire tourner les rouages dans sa tête alors qu'il gobait toute la réponse du prédateur aussi rapidement que Masuko avait assimilé l'explication de Takashima qui avait l'oreille contre la porte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Takashima-sensei. » Masuko s'inclina dans sa direction. « Je vais garder mes deux kouhai sous contrôle. »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » Dit la vice-présidente. « Mais je peux comprendre que les garçons aient besoin d'un moyen non lié au baseball de relâcher leurs… frustrations, dirons-nous ? »

Elle regarda droit en direction de Kuramochi, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand elle vit son rougissement augmenter. Ha ! Ce gamin – il avait toujours été impressionné par sa poitrine tout comme Miyuki et Sawamura la première fois, et chacun savait qu'il était en train de développer un amour à distance avec Wakana-chan via le téléphone portable de Sawamura – mais il s'avérait qu'il battait des deux côtés dans tous les sens du terme. Batteur gaucher et batteur droitier… comme Miyuki qui était batteur gaucher mais lançait de la main droite… ou peut-être, pensa Takashima, que c'est elle qui était à blâmer – après tout, elle avait recruté ces garçons. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas le coup d'œil que pour le talent, mais aussi pour trouver des enfants qui commenceraient par lorgner sa poitrine, puis qui se pelotaient ensuite les uns les autres. (Excepté Chris-kun, bien entendu – il était trop bien élevé pour la reluquer, par contre il avait posé directement les mains sur Sawamura.) Quelle coïncidence que les trois anciens joueurs les plus brillants qu'elle ait recruté personnellement – Chris, Miyuki et Kuramochi – aient le même intérêt pour le dernier gamin qu'elle avait récupéré.

J'ai inconsciemment choisi des joueurs qui ont une superbe alchimie naturelle entre eux, se dit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait des dortoirs. C'est pas bon – on ne peut pas risquer une bagarre de chats de gouttière autour d'un chaton qui n'y connait rien. Mais peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, que tout ce bordel hormonal donnera à l'équipe un coup de jus supplémentaire ?

Il n'échappa pas à son œil averti que Miyuki était arrivé à l'angle du bâtiment adjacent deux minutes auparavant. Bien que ce soit anti-professionnel, elle éclata presque de rire. Le gamin était à demi-caché dans l'entrée de la cage d'escaliers, et l'aperçu qu'elle avait de son visage lui montrait qu'il était déchiré entre le divertissement que lui prodiguait cette intéressante chambre 5, sa jalousie envers Sawamura au vu des mauvais traitements que lui faisait subir son camarade de chambrée, et l'envie d'étrangler son seul et unique ami Kuramochi Youichi pour être si familièrement intime avec chaque centimètre carré du corps de Sawamura Eijun.


	6. Tout dans la tête

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Tout dans la tête**

 _Où le proviseur laisse libre cours à son imagination._

* * *

Déambuler en costard-cravate, agitant un éventail en papier en étant accompagné partout par la grande gigue qui lui servait d'adjoint avaient ses inconvénients. Le proviseur du lycée de Seidô savait que cela lui donnait l'apparence de la caricature du bouffon administratif par excellence. Cela signifiait aussi que les gens pouvaient le repérer lui et son ombre à plusieurs centaines de mètres, alors il voyait rarement leur vraie personnalité – les enfants comme les enseignants faisaient en sorte de se montrer sous leur meilleur jour. Exception faite, bien entendu, du duo impossible formé par Kataoka Tesshin et Takashima Rei. Ces deux-là n'infléchissaient jamais leur attitude, qu'il soit ou non présent.

Mais le déguisement du complet, de l'éventail et de l'acolyte avaient aussi un avantage, car lorsqu'il s'en débarrassait, il devenait comme invisible. Une fois par mois, la plupart du temps le soir, il déposait son éventail, semait son adjoint, échangeaient ses mocassins contre des baskets, revêtait une casquette de baseball exempte de tout logo et une paire de lunettes sans correction, et enfin enfilait un coupe-vent noir quelconque du même genre que ceux portés par la sécurité et la maintenance. Il n'y avait que l'équipe de sécurité qui était informée à l'avance de ces inspections et le laissait libre de se déplacer avec un sac rempli d'outils qu'il leur empruntait pour compléter son déguisement.

Il était ravi de constater que la plupart des mauvais comportements qu'il apercevait étaient très mineurs. Lui-même était un ancien élève, et l'endroit était tel qu'il s'en rappelait en tant qu'étudiant – oui, toutes les règles n'étaient pas respectées en permanence, mais c'était le paradis comparé aux horribles rumeurs concernant les méfaits commis dans certains établissements publics (des incidents terribles qui faisaient les gros titres de la presse à scandale, attiraient des voitures de police devant le lycée concerné, et incitaient le péquin lambda à déplorer l'état alarmant de la jeunesse japonaise de cette tranche d'âge de nos jours).

Seidô était différent. Dans un établissement aussi centré sur le sport, chaque élève savait à quel point la Fédération de Baseball qui se consacrait au sport dans le secondaire était stricte. L'équipe au complet pouvait se faire éjecter d'un tournoi et se voir privée de tout espoir de respirer l'air du stade Kōshien pour le restant de l'année si un scandale trop important était lié à l'école.

Le plus grand rêve du proviseur était de voir le nom de Seidô agréablement affiché en gros titre des journaux, présenté comme l'institution qui avait retrouvé sa gloire d'antan en atteignant – et encore mieux en remportant – le tournoi lié à cette terre sainte. Mais jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, sa plus grande peur était que sous sa direction, Seidô fasse les gros titres pour de mauvaises raisons – du genre qui tueraient tout espoir de participation si des élèves étaient attrapés en train de se droguer, ou étaient impliqués dans des bagarres entre gangs rivaux, ou si un joueur était accusé d'avoir mis une fille enceinte. Même les addictions répandues chez les adultes comme fumer ou boire de l'alcool – très socialement acceptables dans ce pays – étaient tabous pour des étudiants et traitées comme des crimes par la Fédération Japonaise de Baseball Lycéen.

Pour le moment, néanmoins, très peu d'éléments venaient justifier ses peurs. Sa principale inquiétude réaliste, en vérité, était qu'un de ces jours, un des garçons tombe raide mort à cause du surentraînement.

Les élèves qui ne jouaient pas venaient en grande majorité de bonnes familles qui pouvaient se permettre de les envoyer dans un lycée privé où ils se sentiraient rassurés par le fait que leurs notes étaient ô combien meilleures que celles de ces cinglés qui couraient toute la journée en balançant des battes, portaient des gants et regardaient avec insistance l'entrejambe de receveurs pour y lire d'énigmatiques signes de doigts. Et les enseignants étaient toujours triés sur le volet. En conséquence, l'essentiel des problèmes qui survenaient dans la population scolaire globale étaient ici négligeables, rien qui ne puisse être réglé avec quelques entretiens particuliers.

Et pour les joueurs de baseball, leur genre de problèmes était ce qu'on pouvait appeler de « bons problèmes ». Ils usaient l'équipement, cassaient des battes et réduisaient les balles en lambeaux, s'endormaient en classe parce qu'ils s'entraînaient trop dur, créaient des trous dans le plafond de l'internat quand ils essayaient de s'entraîner dans leur chambre à trois heures du matin, se disputaient avec passion sur des questions stratégiques, faisaient du boucan quand ils avaient remporté un match difficile, avaient parfois besoin d'une réunion de style thérapie de groupe quand ils perdaient des matchs, et des entretiens personnels quand ils n'étaient pas retenus pour jouer en match.

Rien qui puisse détruire la réputation de l'école. Pas de temps libre pour rejoindre des gangs et prendre part à des combats à l'arme blanche. Ils avaient à peine assez de temps pour penser à avoir une petite amie, encore moins pour les engrosser. Et ils étaient suffisamment malins pour ne pas fumer (contrairement au bourreau de travail qu'était leur coach ces temps-ci). Et sans aucun doute assez malins pour ne pas prendre de stupéfiants.

C'était ce domaine familier que le proviseur surveillait depuis des années, et il espérait que même si les matchs ne pouvaient être remportés, la discipline de l'école, au moins, demeurerait irréprochable. Malgré tout, il aimait faire ces petites rondes incognito, pour garder un œil et une oreille près du terrain. Il faisait confiance à Kataoka et Takashima pour faire tout leur possible pour l'équipe, mais il était parfois mal à l'aise vis à vis de leurs méthodes radicales et leurs choix tenant parfois d'actes de foi.

Parmi les décisions troublantes prises par Takashima ces deux dernières années, il y avait eu le fait d'accepter des élèves qui avaient causé des problèmes de bagarre au collège – Kuramochi Youichi l'arrêt-court inscrit l'an dernier, et Sawamura Eijun le lanceur gaucher arrivé cette année. Takashima lui avait assuré lors des admissions que les garçons avaient eu des intentions honorables en s'engageant dans ces rixes et avaient retenus la leçon, mais le proviseur avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux ait joué quelques matchs pour Seidô sans montrer de signe indiquant qu'ils avaient envie de déclencher un massacre. En fait, ils étaient devenus des membres précieux de l'équipe première. Alors sa peur de voir en gros titre « SEIDO DISQUALIFIÉ APRÈS AVOIR DÉCLENCHÉ UNE BAGARRE AU KOSHIEN » avait diminué de manière significative.

Bon, Takashima était une diablesse, elle ne craignait rien et sa devise semblait être 'toute stratégie qui fonctionne est bonne à prendre' du moment que personne ne faisait allusion aux règles qu'il avait fallu adapter pour que ça marche ; et Kataoka… hmm, le proviseur devait admettre que Kataoka le rendait nerveux, et qu'il serait bien plus à même de supporter ce type effrayant si seulement il emmenait cette satanée équipe au Kōshien.

Lors de cette inspection en particulier – de nuit, comme il n'avait pas vérifié les pensionnaires depuis des mois – le proviseur venait juste de saluer d'un signe de tête l'agent de sécurité situé à la limite du périmètre menant à l'internat quand il vit une ombre indistincte se déplacer furtivement le long du palier du rez-de-chaussée à son exact opposé, un oreiller sous le bras. L'ombre s'arrêta devant l'une des chambres et jeta un regard alentours comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Ce regard en arrière fit se refléter la lumière dans une paire de lunettes et sur les traits caractéristiques du receveur Miyuki Kazuya. D'une précédente visite de l'internat, le proviseur se rappelait vaguement que la chambre de Miyuki était à l'étage, alors pourquoi était-il en bas avec un oreiller à cette heure ? Il allait dormir dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce garçon avait caché là une petite-amie et emprunté un oreiller pour elle… ?

Il resta dans l'obscurité et vit Miyuki entrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Le proviseur se déplaça prudemment vers le bâtiment à l'autre bout du terrain, mais s'approchant, il fut distrait du comportement étrange de Miyuki par de drôles de bruits venant de l'étage.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il était alarmé par ce qui ressemblait affreusement à une orgie SM battant son plein. Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et avança petit à petit le long du couloir ouvert jusqu'à la seule chambre du palier dont la porte était ouverte, la lumière allumée à l'intérieur éclairant la coursive. A présent, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de Miyuki – est-ce que le receveur l'avait quittée pour que les autres puissent agir en toute liberté ? Des grognements entrecoupés par des halètements furent la première chose qu'il entendit. Puis des bruits étouffés et des respirations profondes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Encore quelques pas discrets dans le couloir, et les mots prirent forme :

« Ah – aahh – nggh – n'enfonce pas ton poing – je n'arrive pas à respirer ! »

« Arrête de gesticuler – j'en ai pas terminé avec toi. » Vint en guise de réponse, grogné dans un souffle. « Et si tu ne pouvais pas respirer, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir parler non plus, Bakamura – alors ça veut dire que je devrais appuyer encore davantage… juste comme ça ! »

« Aaagggh – hhhnngh – n-non – non, ne – gah ! – Takashima-sensei ne t'a pas déjà rappelé à l'ordre quand tu me faisais ça sans raison ? »

« Heh – cette fois j'ai une raison. »

« Nnngghhh – arrête d'appuyer ! C'est dégueu ! »

« Ça deviendra encore plus dégueu si tu recommences à faire le malin avec Tetsu-san ! C'est une raison suffisante pour toi ? »

Une troisième voix dit sévèrement :

« Hey, ne le tue pas avant que j'ai fini de jouer avec lui. C'était mon tour quand tu l'as attrapé, tu sais. »

Alors que le proviseur s'approchait de l'encadrement de la porte, une quatrième et une cinquième voix devinrent audibles :

« C'est comme ça que tu aimes, Isashiki-senpai ? » Fut la réponse sourde et basse qu'il entendit.

« Plus fort. » Répondit-on sèchement.

« J'essaye. »

« Plus fort ! Ce n'est pas encore agréable. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Plus haut – plus haut – ahh – juste là. »

« Ici ? »

« Plus vite Furuya – tu n'as vraiment aucune putain d'endurance ? »

« Hrrrgh… »

« Hey, t'endors pas sur moi ! »

« Ah – Désolé, senpai. »

Quelque part en arrière fond, le proviseur entendit de profonds ronflements (épuisement suite à trop de sessions à cravacher quelqu'un pour sa désobéissance, peut-être ?), et d'autres jeunes criant et grognant.

Juste quand l'épouvantable gros titre « SEIDO ÉJECTÉ DU TOURNOI EN RAISON D'UN SCANDALE IMPLIQUANT DES JOUEURS DANS UNE ORGIE » sortait de son imagination et lui faisait avoir des sueurs froides, il pencha précautionneusement la tête sur le bord de l'encadrement de la porte, et…

… ah grâce à Dieu, les grognements et halètements venaient seulement de Kuramochi et Sawamura, coincé dans une prise de catch au milieu du plancher avec les phalanges de Kuramochi à moitié enfoncées dans son nez et sa bouche.

Celui qui n'avait pas fini de « jouer » avec la victime était le capitaine Yuuki Tetsuya qui se trouvait devant un plateau de shôgi, attendant sans doute que Sawamura revienne jouer, de préférence en un seul morceau.

Le vice-capitaine Isashiki Jun se faisait masser les jambes par leur jeune lanceur surpuissant, Furuya Satoru, qui semblait peu s'impliquer dans l'exercice et se faisait réprimander pour ça.

Un tas de chair et de muscles qui – de ce qu'il pouvait voir sous cet angle – évoquait le troisième base Masuko Tooru, ronflait bruyamment sur l'un des lits, sourd au vacarme ambiant.

Et à l'autre bout de la chambre, dos à lui l'empêchant ainsi de les reconnaître, se trouvaient deux garçons grognant alors qu'ils s'affrontaient à un jeu vidéo au rythme effréné.

Les jambes du proviseur devinrent flageolantes tellement il fut soulagé et il se recula rapidement de l'encadrement avant qu'on ne puisse le voir et il redescendit. Ah, si ces bruits terrifiants ne menaient à rien de compromettant, Miyuki ne devrait rien faire de grave non plus. Pour se tranquilliser définitivement, il alla chercher la chambre dans laquelle il avait vu le receveur pénétrer son oreiller à la main – il s'agissait de la 5 – et les noms accrochés sur le _nafudakake_ dehors étaient… bien sûr : Masuko Tooru, Kuramochi Youichi et Sawamura Eijun. Si ces trois-là s'étaient incrustés dans la chambre de Miyuki, ce n'était pas étonnant que le garçon ait pensé qu'il s'agissait du meilleur endroit pour aller piquer un somme comme il savait qu'elle serait vide.

Le proviseur tourna prudemment la poignée, ouvrit légèrement la porte, et laissa entrer un rai de lumière de sa torche dans l'obscurité pour apercevoir Miyuki endormi sur le plus bas des deux lits superposés, serrant un coussin contre lui et bavant sur l'autre. Il éteignit sa torche, ferma doucement la porte et recommença à respirer normalement. Il passa ensuite une vingtaine de minutes à inspecter le reste de l'endroit et ne trouva rien qui clochait. Satisfait, il commença à revenir vers l'internat le long du chemin obscur longé d'arbres qui passait au plus près des bâtiments de l'administration.

Tout se passait bien. Tout allait bien. Quels garçons convenables que ceux de l'équipe de baseball. Pas d'horribles unes de journaux. Pas de scandales. Pas de…

« ... ce qui t'a fait croire qu'on ne se moquerait pas de lui après que tu lui aies attrapé l'entrejambe en public ? » Le chuchotement délibéré laissait clairement paraître la colère à travers le mur adjacent.

Le proviseur s'arrêta net dans ses pensées à l'entente de la voix et de ces paroles accablantes qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas voir celui qui venait de parler puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir à travers les murs, évidemment, mais il reconnut sans erreur possible la voix d'Oota-san.

Qui a attrapé l'entrejambe de qui en public ? Se demanda le proviseur, paniqué, alors que le gros titre « UN PRÉDATEUR SEXUEL À SEIDO » clignotait dans sa tête.

« Je suis désolé, sensei. » Répondit une voix rauque aux questions furieuses d'Oota.

Le proviseur ne parvenait pas à associer un visage à cette voix d'entrée de jeu, mais il resta immobile sous l'arbre, continuant à écouter.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies d'abord mis les choses au point avec lui après l'incident et que tu lui ai fait croire que tout allait bien, seulement pour le prendre par surprise avec ta déclaration ! » Oota réprimandait cette mystérieuse personne avec laquelle il s'entretenait.

« La façon dont je l'ai fait était vraiment stupide de ma part. » Admit franchement la personne.

« Oh que oui ! » Répliqua l'enseignant d'un ton sec. « Et pourquoi diable est-ce que tu approuves tout ce que je dis ? »

« Parce que vous avez raison ? »

« Aarrgh, Miyauchi, tu es exaspérant ! »

Miyauchi ? Comme le receveur de dernière année Miyauchi Keisuke ? Se demanda le proviseur, étonné. De qui Miyauchi a-t-il saisi l'entrejambe ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a informé de tout ça ?

« Je vais arranger les choses avec Kawakami, c'est promis. » Murmura l'élève.

Kawakami Norifumi ?

« Je crois qu'on a déjà vu comment tes tentatives d'arranger les choses ont tourné ! » Trancha Oota.

« Non, Oota-sensei – je pense que c'était mieux pour lui qu'il sache la vérité et qu'il voit comment gérer ça pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact, mais je n'aurais pas dû lui cacher ça en premier lieu. »

« Certaines choses sont mieux cachées ! »

« J'ai pensé ça au départ, mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me contredis maintenant ? »

« Parce que vous avez tort cette fois ci ? »

Avant que le proviseur puisse entendre la suite de l'échange, un branle-bas de combat débuta devant la chambre 5.

« MIYUKI KAZUYA ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU DORS DANS MON LIT ?! »

Le hurlement de Sawamura était à crever les tympans.

« TU ES EN TRAIN DE BAVER SUR MON OREILLER ! »

« Oi, Miyuki ! » Attaqua sèchement Kuramochi depuis l'encadrement de la porte. « Descend du lit de Sawamura et retourne dans ta chambre ! »

Des bruits de bagarre surgirent de l'intérieur aboutissant à l'éruption de trois personnes sur le palier – Miyuki riant à gorge déployée, essayait de remettre ses lunettes tout en tenant deux oreillers ; Sawamura essayait de lui arracher l'un des oreillers ; Kuramochi tentant de les séparer.

Toujours riant, et à l'évidence à moitié endormi, Miyuki dit d'une voix pâteuse :

« C'est sur mon oreiller que je bavais, Sawamura – le tien c'est celui que je tenais contre moi. »

« Merde ! C'est celui-là le mien ? Mais t'avais même une jambe dessus ! Bordel pourquoi t'enlaçais mon oreiller dans mon lit ? » Demanda Sawamura, changeant sa prise pour essayer de récupérer l'autre coussin désigné comme étant le sien.

Miyuki, apparemment ivre de sommeil, cessa de reculer et permit au lanceur de l'attirer d'un coup sec, puis il se pencha sur son visage et dit d'une voix séductrice :

« Mmm… parce que tu n'étais pas dans le lit avec moi, Sawamura… »

« Aaaagh ! » Hurla Sawamura, lâchant soudainement le coussin et repoussant Miyuki en arrière du même mouvement, l'envoyant contre Kuramochi qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Putain, Miyuki ! » Grogna l'arrêt-court, le réceptionnant pour qu'ils gardent tous deux l'équilibre. « Réveille-toi ! T'es un putain de somnambule, c'est ça ? »

« Nope. » Déclara le receveur avec désinvolture. « Je suis carrément réveillé. Et j'emmène carrément l'oreiller de Sawamura avec moi. »

« Hey, file-moi ça. » Trancha Kuramochi, tirant lui-même sur le coussin de son compagnon de chambrée. « Et ouais, on est désolé d'avoir envahi ta chambre, mais tu vas trop loin en te frottant contre l'oreiller de Sawamura, mec. »

« Pourquoi ? » Sourit Miyuki, se penchant cette fois vers le visage étonné de son camarade de classe. « T'es jaloux, hein ? »

« Ugh ! Miyuki Kazuya ! » Rugit Kuramochi, ressemblant terriblement à Sawamura ce faisant alors que lui, aussi, repoussait au loin le receveur.

« Rend-moi mon oreiller ! » Hurla Sawamura, mais sans essayer d'établir de contact physique avec Miyuki.

« Si tu viens dormir avec moi on peut se partager l'oreiller… » Avança le receveur.

« Il se passe quoi ? » Une voix calme mais sévère se fit entendre de l'autre bout du palier, alors que Takigawa Chris Yuu sortait de l'ombre.

« Chris-senpai ! » Gémit Sawamura.

« Chris-senpai ! » Salua joyeusement, et en même temps, Miyuki. « Tu viens pour qu'on se fasse un plan à quatre ? On peut tous dormir avec Sawamura… »

Chris s'avança vers le trio, arracha promptement le coussin que Sawamura désignait dans les bras de Miyuki et le lança doucement au première année avant de les voir lui et Kuramochi pénétrer dans leur chambre juste au moment où Masuko Tooru arrivait en trébuchant, se frottant les yeux, et lançant à Chris et Miyuki un regard fatigué avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et ses camarades.

Il ne resta plus que Miyuki et Chris s'opposant sur le palier – Chris affichait une expression austère tandis que Miyuki arborait un sourire narquois. Puis Chris tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage sans un mot.

Miyuki, resté là, se mit à rire tout seul pendant un bon moment avant de réajuster ses lunettes, de remettre l'oreiller sous son bras, et de remonter également dans les étages. Le proviseur regarda de son poste d'observation la porte de Chris se refermer au deuxième étage alors que le troisième année se retirait pour la nuit, espérant ne plus être dérangé. Une minute plus tard, Yuuki, Isashiki, Furuya, un garçon ressemblant à l'arrêt-court de réserve Nakata Ataru et un autre garçon quittèrent la chambre de Miyuki juste avant que le receveur n'entre et ne ferme également sa porte, empêchant la lumière de venir éclairer le couloir de l'étage.

Le vacarme avait à l'évidence chassé Oota et Miyauchi vers un nouvel endroit pour poursuivre leur discussion concernant les agressions sexuelles ; et le proviseur se retrouva seul, debout dans le noir sous un arbre, dans un nouvel état de choc alors qu'il voyait s'afficher en gras dans son cerveau le gros titre : « SCANDALE : L'ÉQUIPE DE SEIDO IMPLIQUÉE DANS DES AGRESSIONS SEXUELLES ET DES PARTOUZES GAY ».

Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit.


	7. Dire la vérité

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Dire la vérité**

 _Où Kataoka se met à nu._

* * *

Honnêtement, Kataoka aurait voulu pouvoir dire : « Chris, mets-les autour d'une table et fais leur trouver une solution. », parce que ça, ça n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il était un homme direct. Les seules nuances avec lesquelles il était familier étaient celles qu'il pouvait lire sur un terrain de baseball. Sur ce champ de bataille, il était passionnant d'essayer d'analyser les gens, de prédire ce qu'ils allaient faire, de calculer comment ils allaient se sentir, et de trouver comment utiliser tout ça contre eux.

Mais ici il ne s'agissait pas de baseball.

Il s'agissait d'autres sortes d'émotions, de motivations et d'envies. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Il aurait vraiment voulu que Chris solutionne le problème – une médiation par leurs pairs – les enfants avaient les moyens de trouver seuls des solutions à leurs propres problèmes. Cependant, il avait observé les joueurs depuis que Miyauchi lui avait pointé le fait que Sawamura se faisait peloter, et il n'était pas persuadé que le regard de Chris soit tout à fait… objectif concernant Sawamura.

Et il ne devrait pas impliquer Yuuki. La personnalité simple du capitaine ne faisait pas de lui le bon candidat pour gérer un problème aussi délicat.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus confier ça à Takashima, parce que ce maudit bordel hormonal faisait se marrer cette satanée femme. Elle pensait que personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle riait toute seule quand on approchait du sujet, mais Kataoka la connaissait trop bien, et il pouvait voir comment elle dissimulait son hilarité à la façon dont elle refoulait un sourire narquois.

Oota ? A oublier. L'homme se mettait dans tous ses états dès qu'il s'agissait de son « vulnérable Kawakami », et ne saurait pas gérer ça avec le détachement nécessaire.

Malheureusement, seul restait Kataoka.

Le proviseur avait eu un entretien avec lui ce matin dans son bureau, lui disant : « ...ce que j'ai vu et entendu la nuit dernière m'a d'abord ébranlé. Cependant, à la lumière du jour, je dois admettre que je me suis un peu monté la tête – les garçons ne faisaient sans doute que chahuter. J'ai parlé de Miyauchi et Kawakami avec Oota-san, et il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention et que Kawakami allait bien. Cependant, je veux être prudent concernant ce qui pourrait impacter la réputation de l'équipe et du lycée si les choses se savaient. Assurez-vous bien que Kawakami et Sawamura ne se sentent pas persécutés par les plus âgés – je ne veux pas que ça prenne de l'ampleur et que leurs parents finissent par débarquer dans mon bureau pour exiger des explications que je saurais difficilement leur donner… »

Kataoka s'était excusé auprès du proviseur au nom des concernés, et avait promis de discuter avec les garçons impliqués. Intérieurement, il se dit que le chef d'établissement aurait encore plus de sueurs froides s'il savait ce que ce Kataoka savait. Il y avait Kuramochi de qui il fallait s'inquiéter, et Chris, sans mentionner les autres rivalités et jalousies qui seraient normalement restées enfouies si seulement Miyuki et Miyauchi n'avaient pas agi en fonction de leurs sentiments. Tanba, par exemple, était proche de Miyauchi et avait encore une relation différente avec Chris ; les choses allaient encore se compliquer – et rapidement – si le lanceur titulaire s'apercevait de ce que ces deux-là avaient en tête concernant leurs jeunes coéquipiers.

Le match contre Akikawa s'était déroulé il y a quelques jours, et leur prochain adversaire serait Yakushi, sur qui ils en savaient très peu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des joueurs refusant d'agir en équipe à un tel moment.

Mais tout ça n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Donc il laissa cela infuser – littéralement – en allant se prendre un bain chaud, tard, le soir même qui suivit sa conversation avec le proviseur. Il était allé courir longuement le long de l'enceinte du lycée, et, surprenamment, il n'avait pas vu Sawamura faire de même – il devait être au gymnase, ou bien déjà dans sa chambre à repousser les avances de Miyuki, Kuramochi défendant probablement et avec courage sa vertu. Le renard qui garde le poulailler.

Kataoka aurait aimé rencontrer Sawamura par hasard ce soir pour échanger quelques mots avec lui, sans avoir besoin de lui imposer l'inconfort d'un entretien officiel. Si seulement il rentrait dans les bains maintenant comme cela avait été le cas cette nuit dans ses premières semaines au lycée, quand il était interdit d'entraînement avec l'équipe, il pourrait en tirer quelque chose…

Ah. Peut-être que l'univers se moquait de lui en ce moment difficile, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un déjà vu – Sawamura venait d'arriver, marchant à grands pas depuis les vestiaires comme cette nuit d'il y a trois mois. Et une nouvelle fois, le gamin sursauta et se figea comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture à la vue du coach, assis dans le bain, impliquant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans un espace clos.

Parfait, pensa Kataoka. Rien de tel qu'un bain pour mettre à nu le fond de la pensée de quelqu'un.

Sawamura marmonna un salut bizarre auquel le coach répondit par un hochement de tête avant que le gamin n'aille s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets pour se laver et se débarrasser de la transpiration et la crasse accumulée lors de son entraînement nocturne. Puis il se leva, tenant la minuscule serviette devant lui, et marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à « … je crois que je prendrai pas de bain ce soir… », pensant probablement que se baigner pour la deuxième fois avec son coach dans l'eau à 40 degrés Celsius serait deux fois de trop.

« Sawamura. » Appela Kataoka d'un ton ferme. « Viens te baigner. »

Le garçon le regarda comme s'il était sur le point de faire un arrêt-cardiaque. Mais après avoir affiché une expression comique pendant quelques secondes, il émit un autre grommellement affirmatif et vint vers le bain d'un pas traînant.

Dans un onsen public ordinaire, Kataoka aurait gardé ses yeux focalisés sur sa propre personne – ou, s'il avait dû parler à quelqu'un, aurait strictement maintenu un contact visuel – mais en tant que coach de l'équipe, il avait l'habitude de parcourir des yeux le corps des garçons qu'il entraînait pour vérifier comment les muscles se développaient. Il n'hésita pas à jeter au œil à Sawamura également – porter des lunettes sombres continuellement signifiait que les gens ne voyaient pas où il portait son regard.

Le corps du garçon se développait plutôt bien. En comparaison avec ce qu'il avait vu au printemps, il était plus tonique, les muscles se raffermissant aux bons endroits, les cuisses et les épaules se développaient bien, sans sembler nuire à sa souplesse caractéristique. Il avait eu seize ans deux mois plus tôt, et n'avait sans doute pas pris – ou du moins pas beaucoup – de poids supplémentaire mais les muscles et ligaments continueraient à se renforcer adéquatement pour jouer au baseball s'il continuait à bien s'entraîner.

Sawamura entra précautionneusement dans le bain et s'immergea dans le coin à l'opposé de celui où se trouvait Kataoka. Ils étaient sans aucun doute en meilleurs termes que lorsque le lanceur n'était pas en odeur de sainteté au printemps dernier, mais les conditions actuelles étaient toujours gênantes pour le garçon. C'était bien la peine de vouloir lui épargner l'embarras d'un entretien officiel. Bon, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire à présent. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller à l'essentiel.

« Sawamura. » Gronda Kataoka, le faisant sursauter.

« O-oui, Kantoku ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Miyuki à l'internat hier soir ? »

Le gamin marmonna un truc inintelligible.

« Plus fort. »

« …ce satané Miyuki… »

Il recommença à marmonner.

« Je ne t'entends pas.

« … a VIOLÉ L'INNOCENCE DE MON OREILLER ! »

Trop de bruit, trop d'émotion, juste trop. Mais c'était Sawamura, pour vous servir. Bruyant, émotif, et trop à propos de tout – ce qui faisait de lui un chouette gamin à entraîner, guider et à voir s'épanouir. Mais il était aussi trop naïf et trop… quel était le mot ? Innocent – presque pur, si Kataoka devait se forcer à lui mettre une étiquette. Et cela rendait la discussion deux fois plus éprouvante – le coach était handicapé par sa propre incompétence avec les discussions personnelles, et par la naïveté du garçon. Il prit une décision rapide : il allait risquer une question préliminaire concernant ce sujet, et si Sawamura n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il sous-entendait, il le prendrait comme l'affirmation que le garçon n'était pas traumatisé et qu'ils pouvaient revenir au baseball.

« Il s'agit vraiment de l'oreiller ? » Demanda Kataoka.

« Évidemment qu'il s'agit de l'oreiller. » Dit Sawamura sans trace aucune de tergiversation, alors qu'il regardait le au coach d'un air complètement intrigué, les yeux grands ouverts – c'était la première fois qu'il le regardait en face depuis son entrée dans les bains. « Comment est-ce que vous savez pour l'oreiller en plus, Boss ? »

C'était exactement ça. Le gamin n'avait rien pigé. Pendant une seconde, Kataoka se sentit légèrement désolé pour Miyuki d'avoir pris pour cible quelqu'un d'aussi obtus. Mais il n'était pas là pour jouer les entremetteurs pour le receveur – plutôt le contraire même – alors il revint vers les questions liées au baseball :

« Peu importe comment je le sais. Tu as refusé de lancer avec lui quand vous vous entraîniez dans l'enclos aujourd'hui. C'est une première. Mettons de côté l'oreiller, est-ce que ça va être un problème pour l'équipe ? »

La tête de Sawamura pivota à toute vitesse, et son regard éclatant habituel revint quand il déclara :

« Non, Boss ! Ce ne sera pas un problème ! Je ne vais pas refuser de lancer avec lui pour toujours. Je suis encore en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'a mis mal à l'aise avec ses bizarreries la nuit dernière, mais ce ne sera pas un problème pour l'équipe ! »

« Bien. Aucune dissension entre les joueurs ne devrait affecter le travail de l'équipe, en particulier pendant les matchs. Pour limiter la tension dans votre batterie pour l'instant, je te ferai davantage t'entraîner avec Miyauchi jusqu'au match contre Yakushi, comme ça toi et Miyuki n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous chercher pendant les entraînements. »

« Miyauchi-senpai est super ! » S'exclama Sawamura, son visage s'éclairant. « Et Chris-senpai – ça veut dire que je pourrais davantage m'entraîner avec Chris-senpai également ! »

Kataoka hésita alors même qu'il repoussait un autre élan de sympathie, cette fois pour Chris. A l'évidence, le garçon n'avait pas vu la façon dont le troisième année le regardait lui aussi. Mais si Kataoka essayait de diminuer son temps d'entraînement avec son mentor préféré, cela pourrait attirer l'attention de Sawamura sur ce qui lui avait échappé, ce qui amènerait d'autres problèmes. Quant à Chris, il n'avait pas agi sous l'impulsion de ses sentiments, à ce qu'en savait Kataoka.

« Tu peux t'entraîner davantage avec Miyauchi et Chris. Chris supervisera toutes tes sessions d'entraînement avec Miyuki. »

« Oui, Boss ! » Hurla Sawamura, levant les bras et envoyant voler ses jambes en avant de joie – uniquement pour se cogner le pied droit contre le mur avec un angle bizarre, créant une contraction musculaire.

C'était absurde, non ? Une crampe dans un bain chaud ? Les bains chauds étaient supposés soulager les crampes. Une telle chose ne pouvait arriver qu'à ce garçon maladroit.

« Donne ton pied. » Ordonna Kataoka.

Mais Sawamura, rendu muet par la douleur, ne pouvait pas bouger, et Kataoka dut s'avancer, saisir la jambe, et se pencher en avant pour fléchir la cheville et le genou et faire passer la contraction, comptant sur la chaleur de l'eau pour empêcher la crampe d'empirer.

Juste à ce moment-là, il entendit des bruits indiquant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne se déshabillant dans les vestiaires, depuis lesquels on avait une vue directe sur les bains.

« Sawamura, tu es là ? » Appela la personne. « Miyuki m'a demandé de m'assurer que toi et Furuya vous étiez bien lavés correctement après l'entraînement – Furuya dort par terre dans sa chambre et je n'ai pas pu le faire bouger, mais comme je devais moi-même venir ici… »

C'était Kawakami. Kataoka ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer quand le deuxième année pénétra dans la zone des bains et resta silencieux un peu dans le même style que Sawamura plus tôt en voyant le coach, nu dans le bain, tenant la jambe d'un première année tout aussi nu et penché au-dessus du garçon.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fut la première chose que Kataoka fut tenté d'aboyer au lanceur de deuxième année. Mais des années passées à tout dissimuler à ses adversaires sur le terrain de baseball – de la nervosité à la pure peur, de la joie à l'autosatisfaction, du dépit à la dévastation – lui donna la force de garder son sang-froid et de grogner :

« Kawakami, viens là et redresse Sawamura. Il a une crampe à la jambe. »

« O-o-oui Kantoku ! »

La scène était déjà loufoque – un homme nu fléchissant la jambe d'un garçon nu tandis qu'un autre garçon nu tenait l'autre par les aisselles pour lui faire garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mais Sawamura se devait de la rendre encore plus stupide quand, se remettant suffisamment de la douleur, il haleta en direction de Kawakami comme s'il s'agissait là de son dernier soupir :

« Nori-senpai ! Dis à ce sans-gêne de Miyuki Kazuya que la façon dont Furuya et moi nous nous lavons ne le regarde pas ! »

« Ça va mieux ? » Grommela Kataoka.

« Oui, Boss ! _Arigatou gozaimashita_ ! Rien de cassé – je me suis juste cogné contre la paroi avec un angle bizarre ! »

Kataoka lui relâcha la jambe, et Kawakami se rendit à toute vitesse à la douche pour se récurer rapidement, sans doute déjà propre mais ayant oublié la mission confiée par Miyuki de – c'était quoi déjà ? S'assurer que Sawamura se soit lavé correctement ? Kataoka sentit presque une contracture le prendre à son tour – même si celle-ci aurait été restreinte à son visage et son esprit – alors qu'il intégrait le fait que Miyuki Kazuya prêtait attention à la façon dont les lanceurs de première année se nettoyaient dans les bains.

Bordel de merde. Il allait falloir qu'il dise deux mots à Miyuki.

Mais d'abord, Kawakami.

Le deuxième année, qui s'était lavé avec une précipitation qui n'aurait sans doute pas répondu à l'exigeant standard de Miyuki en termes d'hygiène personnelle, semblait aussi avide que Sawamura de s'échapper après avoir murmuré quelque chose concernant le fait de sauter le bain ce soir-là. Alors Kataoka dût le tacler comme il avait taclé Sawamura.

« Kawakami. » Appela-t-il.

« Kantoku ? » Couina le garçon.

« Viens dans l'eau. »

« O-oui, monsieur. »

« Sawamura, tu as suffisamment trempé. Retourne dans ta chambre et repose-toi. »

« Oui, Boss ! »

Alors que Kawakami rentrait dans l'eau, Sawamura rejoignit rapidement les vestiaires pour partir. Kataoka calcula depuis combien de temps il était lui-même présent – sans doute vingt minutes. Sa limite personnelle dans un bain à 40 degré était de trente minutes avant que la chaleur ne lui monte à la tête. Du coup il devrait faire vite avec Kawakami. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'incidents supplémentaires nécessitant son intervention ce soir. Si les joueurs qui s'entraînaient en même temps que les lanceurs arrivaient alors qu'il était dans l'obligation de, disons, faire du bouche à bouche pour réanimer Kawakami ou quelque chose comme ça, le malentendu qui s'ensuivrait résulterait sans nul doute en un décès par infarctus de Oota-san et du proviseur.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que Miyauchi te laisse de l'espace ? » Demanda-t-il de façon directe au deuxième année, sans préambule, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Euh – Je – Je… » Bégaya Kawakami, rougissant suffisamment intensément pour que ce ne soit pas dû à l'eau.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il a fait ou dit qui t'aurait mis mal à l'aise ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Kataoka nota que Kawakami n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander de clarification concernant le sujet de discussion ; le garçon savait à quoi il faisait référence.

« Est-ce que tu te sens menacé par Miyauchi ? » Demanda le coach.

« Non, monsieur ! » Kawakami releva le regard, étonné. « Non ! Miyauchi-senpai a vraiment… il a vraiment été gentil avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais, vous savez, je ne me suis jamais senti menacé. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien personnellement – je parle à la personne, pas au lanceur. »

« Je vais bien, monsieur. »

« Alors j'ai besoin de savoir si ce que Miyauchi a dit ou fait va affecter la façon dont vous opérer en tant que batterie, ou même en tant que joueurs faisant partie de la même équipe. »

« Non, monsieur. Je suis toujours en train de… hum… d'essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens concernant ce qui est arrivé, mais ça n'affectera pas la façon dont on fonctionne dans l'équipe. »

La voix de Kawakami, cependant, contenait moins de naïveté que celle de Sawamura, et le doute embrumait ses yeux, rien à avoir avec le regard d'ambre clair et franc de Sawamura. Cela confirma à Kataoka que Kawakami était bien plus intelligent et sensible que son collègue lanceur. Mais cela confirmait aussi qu'il était troublé par ce qui s'était passé avec Miyauchi, tandis que Sawamura considérait le comportement de Miyuki comme un désagrément à peine plus important que ceux faisant déjà partie d'un historique de plusieurs mois de taquineries, lequel avait même débuté alors de la première visite du garçon à l'école, quand Takashima l'avait recruté.

Kataoka prit une nouvelle décision rapide et dit à Kawakami :

« Tu as besoin de temps pour intégrer ce qui a pu se passer entre vous deux. Et tu as besoin de mettre de la distance avec lui pour ça. Pour les quelques jours qui nous séparent du match contre Yakushi, je ferai en sorte que tu ne t'entraînes pas du tout avec Miyauchi. Tu iras avec Miyuki et Ono. »

« Kantoku, ce n'est pas ce que… »

« Donne-toi du temps et de l'espace, Kawakami. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Kataoka se leva pour partir, et vit que Kawakami avait suffisamment de sens commun pour détourner le regard, pas comme Sawamura trois mois auparavant, qui s'était négligemment rincé l'œil, manquant complètement de cette couche de convenances sociales qui lui aurait au moins permis de ne pas avoir l'air ridiculement intimidé.

Mais le manque de convenances artificielles de Sawamura était précisément ce qui le rendait intéressant en tant que joueur pour son coach, et si attirant pour des adolescents tels que Miyuki, Kuramochi et Chris, qui pouvaient très bien se questionner sur le côté duquel ils allaient passer à la batte (et pas sur un terrain de baseball).

Ne restait plus que Miyuki et Miyauchi qu'il devait prendre entre quatre yeux, et Kataoka savait ce qu'il dirait aux deux receveurs, séparément : « Quoi que tu ressentes pour tes coéquipiers, si ça risque de les troubler et d'affecter leur performance, contiens-toi. Sois proche d'eux en tant que joueur, mais garde une distance personnelle jusqu'à ce que les choses ne te semblent plus aussi étranges. Garde ta passion pour les matchs. Grandis d'abord et découvre qui tu es personnellement, puis vois si tu ressens toujours la même chose. En l'état, il y a de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

C'est ce qu'il devait leur dire en tant que coach et enseignant. Si un fragment du cœur de Kataoka lui soufflait que ça pouvait être un message dur pour deux garçons de seize et dix-sept ans, il fit taire cette voix et se dit que c'était le mieux pour eux en tant que joueurs et élèves. Et si une partie de sa conscience lui murmurait que cela allait contre sa politique qui était de traiter les joueurs comme des individus suffisamment grands pour être responsables de leurs propres actes, une autre partie la faisait taire en lui rappelant qu'il était l'adulte en charge de tous ces enfants qui avaient presque des corps d'adultes, mais qui au fond étaient encore très semblables aux gamins qu'ils étaient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps.


	8. Jeu d'espion

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

NdA : Ce chapitre est du point de vue d'un personnage original, mais contrairement à la responsable de l'équipe de restauration du chapitre 3, celui-ci avait besoin d'un nom.

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Jeu d'espion  
**

 _Où l'ami d'Animal est en plein dilemme._

* * *

Identifier le fils d'Animal à Seidô avait été facile. Le garçon avait l'allure de son père et une large partie de son patrimoine génétique, lequel s'exprimait au travers d'épais cheveux châtain ondulés, d'inhabituels yeux couleur citrine et un teint exceptionnellement clair. Mais son charme – lui, devait venir de sa mère, parce qu'Animaru-san, certes, était un gars plutôt pas mal, mais il était au demeurant très loin d'être aussi beau.

Pas que Kouta Youji sache à quoi ressemblait la mère du gamin. Sa relation avec Animaru-san ne les avait jamais amenés à parler de leur famille. Cependant, c'était un de ses plus proches amis, dans le sens où des hommes pouvaient être des amis proches (la femme de Kouta ne partagerait pas son avis sur ce qui faisait de quelqu'un un ami proche, mais ça c'était les femmes). C'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient quand lui et Animal étaient ensemble, leurs échanges tournaient autour du sport, ils se disputaient concernant le meilleur cocktail à base de saké qu'ils créaient lors de leurs rencontres, ils faisaient de la philosophie de comptoir et blaguaient sur des sujets d'actualité.

La famille de Kouta était depuis des décennies impliquée dans le monde du sport – des athlètes, des managers, des coaches, des kinésithérapeutes, des équipementiers sportifs et des experts de l'entretien des terrains faisaient partie de la clique. Alors il avait appris à connaître des professionnels de renom de par son travail et via des contacts personnels. J. Animal, joueur de baseball à la retraite, faisait partie du lot. Kouta appréciait beaucoup Animaru-san pour sa personnalité plus vraie que nature et la chaleur dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de tous quel que soit leur statut social. Même si d'autres ne voyaient dans l'homme qu'un étrange et célèbre gaijin qui parlait risiblement mal le japonais, Kouta s'entendait très bien avec lui.

Quand Animal avait appris l'an dernier que la société d'entretien des installations sportives de Kouta avait signé un contrat d'entretien concernant les équipements et les terrains de baseball du Lycée privé Seidô pour la prochaine année scolaire, il avait souri largement et dit :

« C'est formidable, Kouta-san ! Mon fils, Yuu, est en deuxième année là-bas. Il n'est plus très impliqué dans l'équipe parce qu'il récupère d'une blessure à l'épaule, mais garde un œil sur lui pour moi, d'accord ? »

C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux mentionnait un membre de sa famille à l'autre, et Animaru-san avait dit ça avec un rire joyeux et un clin d'œil, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être pris au sérieux. Alors quand l'année scolaire avait commencé, Kouta n'avait observé que d'un œil vague ce beau garçon courtois appelé Chris par ses camarades – il était dorénavant en dernière année. Il n'avait jamais fait savoir au garçon qu'il était un ami de son père.

Il avait appris que le gamin avait été un brillant receveur qui avait hérité de son paternel son sens tactique, jusqu'à ce que la blessure ait freiné ce développement prometteur. De ce que Kouta pouvait voir, il faisait à présent des tâches administratives et un entraînement léger avec l'équipe seconde avant de quitter l'école en début de soirée pour aller faire de la kiné sous la supervision de son père.

Puis, plusieurs semaines s'étant écoulées, Kouta avait rencontré Animal lors d'une réunion chez un ami commun, et le père du garçon lui avait confié qu'il était inquiet au sujet de Chris.

« Ce gamin me fait des cachotteries ! Tu te rends compte ? Yuu est censé y aller doucement et faire très attention le temps de sa rééducation, mais j'ai découvert, grâce à un crazy boy qui a déboulé lors de sa séance de kiné la semaine dernière, qu'il avait recommencé à s'entraîner sérieusement avec l'équipe, et qu'il recevait même les lancers des première année ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Kouta, soucieux. « Je l'ai juste vu prendre des notes et faire un entraînement léger. Je ne savais pas qu'il recevait des lancers. »

« Kouta-san, s'il te plaît – si jamais tu l'aperçois en train de faire quelque chose qui pourrait ré-aggraver l'état de son épaule, dis le moi. Même s'il est responsable de la gravité de sa blessure puisqu'il l'a cachée à ses coaches, pour ma part je blâme aussi ces coaches pour l'avoir fait jouer jusqu'au point de rupture et pour s'être fait si facilement aveugler par les dénégations d'un gamin chaque fois qu'on lui demandait s'il allait bien. Comme tu le sais, contrairement à ce qui se fait en Amérique, les coaches de baseball qui interviennent dans les lycées au Japon n'ont même pas besoin de formation digne de ce nom ou de certification – je ne suis pas certain qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils font parfois. »

Alors Kouta avait fait de son mieux pour rester attentif aux activités de Chris, et il envoyait un SMS par semaine à Animaru-san pour lui assurer que son fils semblait aller bien, même s'il coachait les lanceurs de première année. En fait, il semblait plus joyeux et mieux dans sa peau que plus tôt dans l'année, quand l'expression de son visage ne montrait qu'un nombre limité de nuances graves et sérieuses.

Cependant, cela n'améliora pas la pression artérielle d'Animaru-san quand Kouta fut dans l'obligation de le prévenir que Chris semblait préparer un match amical avec le reste de l'équipe seconde dans les jours à venir. Heureusement pour Chris, le garçon avait décidé de lui-même de cesser de cacher des choses à son père, car Animal lui répondit rapidement que Yuu avait été suffisamment franc pour l'informer de lui-même quelques minutes seulement après Kouta.

Le père était venu assister au match, et avait furieusement pris à partie les spectateurs autour de lui durant la première manche, où Kouta apprit que le « crazy boy » déjà mentionné était le lanceur de première année fort en gueule dont Chris semblait avoir la charge.

Puis le cœur de Kouta avait raté un battement – et Animaru-san avait dû être proche de l'arrêt cardiaque – quand Chris s'était déplacé pour attraper la balle et avait percuté la barrière. Mais chacun recommença à respirer quand le receveur ressortit indemne de son mouvement brusque, et quand Seidô gagna le match. Cela sembla réconcilier Animal avec son fils qui était juste aussi fou de baseball que lui-même au même âge ; il dit plus tard à Kouta que son fils était suffisamment âgé à présent – et qu'avec un peu de chance il avait retenu la leçon de sa blessure à l'épaule – pour savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Mais lors de leur rencontre suivante, les sourcils d'Animal étaient à nouveau froncés dans un pli soucieux alors qu'il marmonnait :

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec Yuu, et il ne me dit pas ce que c'est. »

« Hein ? Après ce match, tu étais content qu'il t'ait prouvé à que tu avais tort de t'inquiéter. » Dit Kouta.

« Non, ça ne concerne plus son implication dans l'équipe. Il est ouvert concernant ce sujet avec moi à présent. Quelque chose d'autre n'est pas net le concernant. Il a l'habitude de sourire tout seul ces temps-ci, et dit que ce n'est rien quand je lui demande ce qu'il a. Ça doit être une fille – il doit sortir avec une fille et avoir peur de me le dire parce que je l'embête constamment pour qu'il reste concentré sur ses études. Est-ce que tu as remarqué s'il passait plus de temps avec quelqu'un ? Une des élèves-manager peut-être ? Cette troisième année – comment elle s'appelle – Fujiwara Takako ? Elle est très jolie et engageante et sans doute son type – il la connaît depuis sa première année à Seidô. »

Kouta n'avait pas remarqué si Chris passait plus de temps que d'habitude à discuter avec les filles, ou qu'il ait fait particulièrement attention à l'une d'entre elles, et c'est ce qu'il dit au père du garçon.

« Quand bien même, s'il te plait aide-moi et fais attention aux choses imprudentes qu'il pourrait faire, d'accord ? » Demanda l'homme, et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de clin d'œil, ce qui signifiait qu'il était sérieux. « Je n'ai pas besoin que son cœur soit brisé en plus de son épaule si les choses tournaient mal. C'est sa dernière année de lycée. Il a besoin de bien réussir ses examens pour entrer dans une bonne université. »

Alors dès qu'il avait l'opportunité d'observer Chris durant sa journée de travail, Kouta prenait note de ses interactions avec les filles, pour voir s'il était intéressé par l'une d'entre elles. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêter attention à quelqu'un en particulier en dehors des lanceurs qu'il entraînait, et passait l'essentiel de son temps avec ses coéquipiers. Quant à la très belle Fujiwara, elle semblait être plus ou moins impliquée dans une relation amoureuse avec un autre joueur de troisième année – le champ extérieur qui portait un bouc (et qu'on laissait apparemment faire parce que personne ne semblait avoir envie de réprimander un très bon joueur de l'équipe première pourvu d'un sale caractère concernant quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique que de la pilosité faciale).

Alors il envoya un nouveau SMS à son ami par un caniculaire après-midi d'été :

« Animaru-san, je ne pense pas que ton fils fasse quoi que ce soit de malavisé. Et je n'ai rien constaté qui doive t'inquiéter. »

Le père du garçon lui répondit :

« Merci de le surveiller. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il ne fait rien de stupide. »

Sûr, le père de Chris se tracassait pour rien, Kouta rangea son téléphone alors qu'un membre de son équipe le rejoignait avec une canette fraîche. Il l'accepta avec gratitude et prit une courte pause à quelques pas de la machine à lancer qu'il était en train de réparer.

Les joueurs étaient éparpillés sur l'ensemble des deux terrains, s'exerçant à la batte, dans l'enclos, sur les champs intérieurs et extérieurs et dans le gymnase, tandis que d'autres étaient accroupis au sol en compagnie des coaches pour parler de stratégie, ou demandaient aux élèves-managers de nouvelles boites de balles pour s'entraîner. Il appréciait le paysage de tous ces jeunes dépensant leur énergie autour de ce sport dont ils étaient passionnés.

Son attention fut tout à coup attirée vers l'enclos quand un hurlement particulièrement fort fut poussé par Crazy Boy – quelque chose d'incompréhensible concernant le fait qu'il était « très satisfait de lancer avec Ono-senpai, merci bien, et je n'ai pas plus besoin de ton aide que mon oreiller avait besoin que tu te frottes sur lui ! ». Le hurlement était apparemment dirigé contre le receveur à lunettes – que Kouta connaissait comme étant l'ingénieux receveur Miyuki Kazuya. Il avait souvent vu Crazy Boy harceler Miyuki pour qu'il reçoive ses lancers, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'air en colère contre lui et semblait vouloir l'éviter.

Juste une dispute entre deux camarades de classe, pensa Kouta. Ça reviendrait à la normale en un rien de temps, à la façon dont se réglaient ces petites prises de bec entre adolescents.

Le dénommé Ono, cependant, fut appelé par un assistant du coach, et Crazy Boy allait se retrouver sans receveur hormis Miyuki comme les autres étaient déjà occupés. Mais Kouta sourit en voyant Chris s'éloigner du groupe qui discutait pour entrer dans l'enclos, où il dit à Miyuki qu'il recevrait pour le première année. Quel enfant diplomate – son père devait vraiment être fier de lui.

Le visage de Crazy Boy s'éclaira quand il réalisa que le troisième année était disponible – et Miyuki Kazuya fut jeté aux orties.

De ses précédentes observations, Kouta savait que Chris coachait des lanceurs de première année, mais il avait particulièrement eu la charge de Crazy Boy. C'était une bonne chose, du coup, qu'ils s'entendent bien. Le plus jeune adorait clairement son senpai et Chris semblait avoir réellement pris son kohai sous son aile. Kouta pouvait facilement le voir – même à travers la grille du masque, le fils d'Animal souriait, semblait sincèrement heureux.

Il avait toujours l'air heureux de recevoir les lancers de Crazy Boy.

En fait, Chris n'avait jamais l'air aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était avec Crazy Boy, maintenant que Kouta y réfléchissait…

Oh.

Non.

Mais ces yeux citrins brillaient derrière le masque – illuminés d'une étincelle de plaisir et de fierté – alors qu'ils regardaient attentivement le première année. Bien sûr il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais il ne l'avait jamais spécialement remarqué.

Il le regarda lancer, encore et encore, avec des corrections ponctuelles de Chris. C'était un garçon ordinaire. Plutôt pas mal, mais rien d'exceptionnel pour un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans – contrairement à Chris ou Miyuki, dont les traits étaient toujours agréables à voir quel que soit l'angle de la caméra. Ce gamin ne faisait pas partie de la même ligue – son plus bel attrait était ses grands yeux expressifs dont les iris avaient des reflets ambrés visibles. Et sortant plus de l'ordinaire, il avait pour lui la souplesse hors du commun de ses articulations. A part ça, il était dans la norme, un adolescent plutôt mignon sans être vraiment beau. Après, en réfléchissant, ce visage ouvert qui sautait aux yeux, ce sourire éclatant et ce tempérament de feu – si différent de la personnalité réservée de Chris… peut-être que les opposés s'attiraient réellement.

Il avait besoin de les voir davantage interagir pour arriver à une conclusion plus solide, mais il devait travailler, alors il se retourna vers la machine à lancer bloquée qui le garda occupé un long moment. Quand il releva à nouveau le regard des pièces mobiles, de la clef à molette et de la graisse, Chris et Crazy Boy étaient partis.

Le lendemain, il n'eut pas l'occasion de les voir ensemble, le travail ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit pour jouer les espions d'Animaru-san. Mais tout à fait par hasard, il entendit un joueur faire remarquer à un autre que le gymnase était toujours utilisé tard le soir « à cause de gars un peu tarés comme Sawamura ». Sawamura – Sawamura Eijun – c'était le nom du garçon, non ?

Parfait. Quelques équipements avaient été alignés dans un coin du gymnase pour des vérifications et de la maintenance – rien d'urgent, comme le lycée avait des exemplaires de rechange, mais c'était l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour rester tard quelques soirs pour « traiter le retard qui s'accumule », comme il le dit à son équipe et au personnel de sécurité.

Le premier soir, il joua de malchance, Sawamura lançant avec un dénommé Miyauchi, avec le coach présent. Mais le deuxième soir, il fut particulièrement chanceux, parce que Chris et Sawamura vinrent après dîner, et avaient l'endroit presque pour eux seuls. Ils le virent en entrant, en train de bricoler l'équipement de sport, mais à part pour le saluer – un hochement de tête de Chris et un joyeux « Konbanwa ! » de Sawamura – ils ne firent pas spécialement attention à lui. C'était une bonne chose qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe de maintenance puisqu'il voulait se fondre dans le paysage.

Plus il les regardait entre deux serrages de boulons ou deux adjonctions d'huile sur les parties en mouvement, et plus son cœur lui pesait lourd alors qu'il cherchait comment il allait expliquer ça à Animaru-san.

Parce que Chris resplendissait, et il trouvait tout un tas de raisons pour se relever de sa position de receveur, d'écarter son masque, et de marcher vers Sawamura pour ajuster sa posture.

Il murmurait des commentaires comme :

« ...de là où je suis, voilà ce que je vois quand ton lancer dévie plus vers l'intérieur que ce qu'il devrait – ta jambe droite est un peu trop penchée vers la droite, et ton bras gauche se déplace aussi trop vers la droite… »

Tout ceci alors que Chris se tenait très près dans le dos du gamin, une main sur la cuisse relevée du garçon, l'autre main posée sur son bras gauche, les doigts légèrement enroulés autour du poignet et les lèvres à un souffle de l'oreille gauche du garçon.

Le visage de Sawamura n'était que concentration. Le léger rougissement de ses joues, autant que pouvait le dire Kouta, était uniquement causé par l'effort physique et mental. Rien à voir avec la lueur de fascination… non, de désir… dans les yeux brillants de Chris, ou les lèvres à peine courbées de Chris semblant murmurer un secret tu à tous.

Et ses mains – Chris posait ses mains sur le corps du lanceur bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Kouta s'en aperçut, et il ne douta pas qu'un coach le verrait également, s'il était présent. Cependant, Sawamura semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Il regardait Chris avec une admiration empreinte d'innocence, comme celle d'un enfant, ou d'un jeune animal, laquelle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il émanait de son senpai.

Bon sang. Qu'était-il censé dire au père du garçon maintenant ?

Animaru-san, est-ce que tu as déjà demandé à ton fils s'il était proche d'un garçon en particulier ? (parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment proche de celui-là actuellement.)

Pas moyen. Sauf s'il voulait que son ami fasse un AVC.

Chris était presque en train de caresser la hanche droite de Sawamura – soit disant pour pousser cette jambe étrangement souple dans la bonne position et obtenir un impact maximum en descente – mais en réalité, il continuait probablement juste pour continuer à être en contact sans qu'il se fasse reprendre.

Merde.

Animaru-san, peut-être que tu devrais demander à Chris d'inviter un de ses coéquipiers à dîner. (parce ce qu'on dirait que ton fils adorerait le garder à la maison pour le restant de sa vie.)

Non, non, cela pousserait le père à de folles spéculations.

Finalement, Kouta soupira, se redressa près de la machine qu'il était en train de réparer, et referma sa caisse à outils. Les garçons relevèrent le regard, distraits un court instant, et Sawamura s'inclina légèrement dans sa direction et Chris eut le bon goût de rougir un peu – peut-être qu'il avait oublié qu'un adulte était présent, et les adultes avaient tendance à s'apercevoir de choses qui passaient par-dessus la tête d'enfants comme celui sur lequel il avait posé les mains.

Kouta soupira à nouveau, hocha la tête dans leur direction, et quitta le bâtiment. Il alla vers un banc situé à l'autre bout du gymnase, un endroit d'où il ne serait pas vu par les garçons s'ils sortaient immédiatement. Il s'assit et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, puis commença à écrire un texto à Animal, seulement pour le supprimer avant même de le terminer ou de songer à appuyer sur « Envoyer ».

Animaru-san, je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça, mais je pense que ton fils est amoureux de Crazy Boy.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis là avant de taper les derniers mots de la phrase, mais alors qu'il contemplait son message, il entendit des voix. Jetant un coup d'œil discret le long de l'angle, il vit un troisième garçon à l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Tanba-san ! » L'accueillit Sawamura. « Est-ce que tu viens aussi t'entraîner ? On vient juste de finir ! »

C'était le lanceur titulaire de l'équipe.

« Chris – je peux te dire un mot ? » Demanda Tanba, sa voix semblait douce et ferme à la fois – assez semblable à celle de Chris, qui parlait vraiment gentiment pour quelqu'un ayant une telle autorité parmi les joueurs.

« J'y vais, alors ! » Dit gaiement Sawamura. « Merci pour la session d'entraînement Chris-senpai ! _Konbanwa_ , Tanba-san ! »

Le garçon courut en direction de l'internat, laissant Chris et Tanba près de l'entrée.

Dès que Sawamura ne fut plus à portée d'oreille, Kouta entendit Tanba dire :

« Chris, il ne sait pas. Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Chris.

« Sawamura. Restes-en là. Arrête-toi maintenant, et il n'en saura jamais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu – Mais de quoi est-ce que tu – »

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardes, la façon dont tu le touches. Et ça fait deux jours à peine depuis que Kantoku t'a demandé de faire tampon entre lui et Miyuki le temps qu'ils règlent leur embrouille, mais tu es rentré en action tellement vite… Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

Chris passa une main dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard quelques secondes, puis il fit de nouveau face à son coéquipier pour lui demander :

« Tanba, tu fais ça pour lui, ou bien pour moi ? »

« C'est pour moi que je le fais. » Déclara Tanba.

Sous la lumière du néon, son visage rougissait, Kouta pouvait le voir. Pour un jeune si grand et d'une apparence si imposante, si pas intimidante avec son crâne rasé et les traits stricts de son visage, il était particulièrement gauche à présent, et… oui, timide.

« Tu… ? »

Tanba avança sa main droite et enroula ses doigts autour du biceps gauche de Chris. Sa main bougea lentement, et les doigts le touchaient avec hésitation, comme s'il était déterminé à s'approcher, mais effrayé à l'idée du contact.

« Je sais que tu n'as jamais pensé à moi de cette façon. » Dit Tanba, si doucement que Kouta dût faire un effort pour comprendre les mots. « Je pensais que tu aimais les filles. Peut-être que c'est le cas, je ne sais pas – peut-être que Sawamura est une exception. Mais je te demande à présent d'envisager de penser à moi de cette façon. Et de prendre du recul par rapport à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – avant qu'il s'en aperçoive. »

Tanba fit courir ses doigts du bras jusqu'au poignet de Chris avec hésitation, mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher la main de l'autre garçon et il enleva la sienne. Il se recula, le regarda encore un petit moment, puis murmura un « bonne nuit » avant de s'en aller. Chris, resté seul, s'adossa contre le mur à côté de l'entrée et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir.

Il resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de joueurs ne vienne en direction du bâtiment, à ce moment-là, il se redressa et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Kouta le regarda partir, appuya son dos contre le banc et regarda un moment l'obscurité avant de revenir à son téléphone. Il secoua la tête et supprima le message qu'il avait tapé, rangea l'appareil et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face aux réactions de son ami. Peut-être qu'il aurait les tripes de le faire un autre jour, mais pour l'instant, il garderait les secrets du garçon.


	9. Bribes

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

 **Spoiler alert :** Ce chapitre contient des spoilers concernant l'issue du tournoi d'été de Seidô, y compris la finale contre Inashiro, alors peut-être que vous préférerez ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas encore atteint le chapitre 190 du manga ou l'épisode 62 de l'anime.

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Bribes  
**

 _Où Oota n'arrive pas à comprendre les enfants._

* * *

Oota faisait toujours de son mieux pour comprendre les adolescents. Après tout, éduquer et guider les jeunes du mieux qu'il pouvait était sa vocation. Quand il était déconcerté par leur attitude, il essayait de se mettre à leur place et de se rappeler comment il se sentait quand lui-même était adolescent. Cela lui donnait la plupart du temps un aperçu suffisant, quand les élèves posaient des difficultés, pour qu'il détermine s'il devait compatir, les encourager, donner un avertissement ou sévir.

Mais depuis presque un mois maintenant, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre certains enfants. Les choses étranges avaient commencé à l'approche du match contre Yakushi, juste après que le principal ait complètement paniqué et Kataoka-kantoku échangé avec Miyauchi, Miyuki, Kawakami et Sawamura. Cela aurait dû permettre aux garçons de corriger ce qui n'allait pas et de revenir à leurs anciennes habitudes. Cependant, leur conflit émotionnel avait dû être plus important que ce qu'avait perçu Oota, parce que les choses semblaient aller de mal en pis, et qu'en le cercle des membres de l'équipe affectés s'élargir.

Bien entendu, Oota ne tenait aucun écrit concernant ses réflexions. Mais dans sa tête, il avait organisé ces différentes bribes qu'ils avaient vues et entendues, à la manière des mauvaises dissertations qu'il notait, avec différents sous-titres.

 **D'abord, le problème Miyauchi-Kawakami.**

Avec l'intervention d'Oota et de Kataoka puis le fait que Miyauchi n'insiste plus, Kawakami aurait dû être en mesure de retrouver des interactions normales avec le receveur, et la déclaration de Miyauchi n'aurait pas dû avoir de raison de revenir sur le tapis. Mais les choses n'avaient pas tourné ainsi.

Tout avait commencé à aller de travers durant le quart de finale contre Yakushi. Oota commençait à peine à retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit, et chacun pensait que Kawakami lançait avec retenue parce qu'il était perturbé par le homerun que Todoroki Raichi avait frappé contre Sawamura quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais Oota avait remarqué que Kawakami jetait des regards vers l'enclos, où Miyauchi aidait Tanba à s'échauffer. Et ces regards firent qu'Oota se demanda pour la première fois si sa relation avec Miyauchi lui trottait dans la tête. Il en eu confirmation le soir même, quand il croira Shirasu Kenjirou se dirigeant vers les dortoirs, seul.

« Shirasu, est-ce que Kawakami n'était pas avec toi juste à l'instant ? » Lui demanda Oota en s'arrêtant.

« Oh – Oota-sensei – si, il était avec moi, mais il a décidé de participer au débriefing fait par les receveurs. » Répondit le garçon.

« Est-ce que cette réunion n'était pas destinée aux lanceurs de première année ? » S'enquit Oota.

« Hum, oui, mais il voulait être présent. »

 _Il voulait être présent, sachant que Miyauchi serait là ?_ Se demanda Oota, tout en s'éloignant de Shirasu. Dans le gymnase, il se tint discrètement en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée. Kawakami était bien là, assis à même le sol aux côtés de Furuya et de Sawamura, écoutant ce que Chris, Miyauchi et Miyuki avaient à offrir comme évaluation de la performance des lanceurs lors du match contre Yakushi, et quels conseils à leur donner pour qu'ils s'améliorent.

A la fin du débriefing, Kawakami s'était approché de Miyauchi et lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient parler. Cela avait perturbé Oota. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, non ? Tout ce que dont Kawakami avait besoin était d'agir comme si rien de bizarre ne s'était jamais passé et tout reviendrait très rapidement à la normale.

Ils ne semblèrent pas surpris de voir Oota – après l'entretien avec Kataoka, ils savaient que les adultes souhaiteraient garder un œil sur leurs interactions. Ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers l'autre bout de la salle, à un endroit d'où il pouvait les voir, mais où il ne serait pas forcément à même d'entendre tout ce qu'ils se diraient.

Parmi les choses qu'il entendit, cependant, il y eut cette partie de l'échange, où Kawakami dit :

« ... je n'ai jamais été attiré que par des filles. Alors je ne peux pas – je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Mais si jamais je devais sortir avec un garçon, ce serait sans doute quelqu'un comme toi – de gentil, de digne et de solide… Je me suis beaucoup posé de questions ces dernières semaines, pour savoir si je devais te le dire ou non, si c'était te donner de faux espoirs, ou bien t'envoyer des signaux contradictoires, mais c'est ce que je ressens en toute honnêteté… »

Kawakami avait rougi tout au long de son petit speech mais il ne détourna pas une seconde le regard de Miyauchi, et Oota vit Miyauchi réagir comme un homme alors qu'il répondait :

« Merci de ta franchise envers moi – vraiment. »

Eh bien, sans doute que les choses allaient revenir à la normale à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Pensa avec impatience Oota. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour une raison inconnue, Kawakami et Miyauchi commencèrent en fait à passer plus de temps ensemble, en compagnie de Tanba. Le lanceur titulaire faisait un étrange chaperon, mais au moment de la demi-finale contre le lycée Sensen qui se tint deux jours plus tard, Miyauchi et Kawakami étaient suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour que le receveur dise sévèrement à Furuya et devant Kawakami « Priorité au MiyaKawa ! » quand le jeune lanceur avait essayé d'interrompre son entraînement avec Kawakami. Et Kawakami avait terminé le match en beauté.

 _MiyaKawa ?_ Oota avait levé les yeux au ciel depuis le banc quand il avait entendu la combinaison de noms semblable à celle d'une fiction slash en provenance de l'enclos. _Oui, bon, peu importe, si ça vous fait plaisir les enfants…_

Puis deux jours plus tard, ils jouèrent la finale contre Inashiro et perdirent d'un seul point. A l'aube de cette défaite, du tournoi d'été pour atteindre le Kōshien et du retrait des troisième année, Kawakami fut le joueur qui prit les choses le plus mal. En vérité, chaque joueur – et le coach, également – se tenait responsable, à sa manière, de ses propres faiblesses, réelles ou imaginaires ; mais un à un, ils se remettaient et allaient de l'avant. Pas Kawakami. Il estimait être coupable de ne pas avoir su clore le jeu proprement, rallongeant le match et échouant à contenir Inashiro. Il était resté démoralisé pendant des semaines ; et lors des matchs amicaux, il s'effondrait, permettant à de nombreux batteurs d'aller trop facilement sur base.

Malgré les efforts continuels de ses coéquipiers et d'Oota, personne ne parvenait à faire sortir Kawakami de son état dépressif. C'était douloureux pour Oota de le voir ainsi, mais surprenamment, il trouva presque aussi douloureux de voir Miyauchi rester en retrait, atrocement incertain concernant le degré de permission qu'il avait pour aider Kawakami, gardant inhabituellement ses distances parce que… probablement _parce qu'il ne savait simplement pas s'il dépasserait les fragiles limites qui avaient été posées s'il essayait de l'aider._

Encore plus inhabituel (et il s'agissait sans doute d'un mouvement désespéré), Miyauchi avait demandé au nouveau capitaine de l'équipe – _Miyuki_ , entre tous, le kouhai à qui il pouvait en vouloir et qu'il considérait sans doute depuis deux ans comme un parvenu irrespectueux – de remettre Kawakami sur pied.

L'autre receveur, cependant, était aussi paumé que Miyauchi quant à savoir comment réaliser ce miracle. Au final, quelques trois semaines après la finale, il fallut l'inimitable tactique d'ouverture brutale de porte couplée à des hurlements d'Isashiki Jun, invectivant Kawakami de faire disparaître ce regard lugubre, pour secouer le garçon et le faire sortir de son apitoiement sur lui-même.

Miyuki prit la suite à partir de là, organisant des entraînements permettant à Kawakami de reconstruire sa confiance en lui. Miyauchi sembla satisfait, Oota recommença à respirer, et il semblait depuis que les choses étaient à peu près stables sur ce front.

Mais le problème Miyauchi-Kawakami n'était pas le seul qui faisait s'arracher les cheveux à Oota.

 **Tanba et Chris étaient une autre énigme.**

Un soir, quelques jours avant le match contre Yakushi, Oota avait travaillé tard dans les locaux réservés au staff. Il avait terminé de corriger ses copies de la journée, puis avait décidé de vérifier une dernière fois si des joueurs étaient encore debout avant de rentrer chez lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu Tanba s'éloigner rapidement du gymnase, le visage et les mains crispés, laissant une silhouette solitaire près de la porte du bâtiment – Chris.

Cette nuit, et le lendemain, et encore le lendemain, Tanba avait usiné sec et sorti ses tripes lors de sessions particulières d'entraînement au lancer auto-organisées. Il avait lancé furieusement, encore et encore, contre leurs trois meilleurs batteurs : Yuuki, Isashiki et Masuko, rejoints ensuite par Kuramochi, Kadota Masaaki, Kusunoki Fumiya et Sakai Ichirou. Même Miyuki – qui était loin d'être le coéquipier favori de Tanba – était impliqué dans la session, recevant avec dynamisme ses lancers pour l'aider à retrouver sa condition de match.

Quelque chose s'était passé entre Tanba et Chris, et Oota n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Lors du débriefing qui avait suivi le match contre Yakushi, Oota avait bien entendu focalisé son attention sur Kawakami, et plus tard sur le tête-à-tête entre Miyauchi et Kawakami. Mais il avait aussi vu que Chris regardait beaucoup Sawamura et avait semblé particulièrement pensif quand Miyuki s'était accroupi devant Sawamura et avait déposé son poing sur le buste du garçon, lui disant que le coach avait confiance en la force de sa volonté. L'expression dans les yeux de Chris avait été poignante – pour Oota, il essayait de sourire, mais presque tristement, comme si… comme s'il venait de prendre la décision _de laisser tomber quelque chose, d'abandonner quelque chose._

Puis le matin de la demi-finale contre le lycée Sensen, Oota était en train de discuter avec les élèves-managers dans le réfectoire de l'équipe quand il vit Chris marcher en direction de Tanba, qui prenait son petit déjeuner seul. Tanba sembla surpris de voir Chris l'approcher – _pourquoi serait-il surpris alors que lui et Chris sont de bons amis depuis des années ?_ Est-ce que ce qui s'était passé entre eux lui avait laissé penser que Chris ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole ?

« Tu as la forme aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Chris, en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Tanba.

« Ça peut aller, je suppose. » Répondit précautionneusement le lanceur titulaire.

« Tu m'as l'air très bien. » Ajouta Chris avec un sourire.

Après une seconde de silence, Tanba sourit également, un sourire mi-timide, mi-taquin, et demanda doucement, son visage rougissant légèrement :

« C'est ta meilleure phrase d'approche ? »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots qu'Oota n'entendit pas car Yoshikawa Haruno lui demandait s'ils devaient emmener une boite supplémentaire de barres et de boissons énergétiques qui avaient été offertes par les anciens joueurs de Seidô. Puis juste après ça, l'ensemble des joueurs présents dans le réfectoire partit dans un rire hystérique alors que Masuko Tooru arrivait avec un crâne non intentionnellement fraîchement rasé, si-lisse-que-le-sommet-du-crâne-brillait – et qu'importe ce que Oota aurait pu entendre de la conversation entre Chris et Tanba, c'était perdu pour de bon.

Qu'est-ce qui se tramait entre ces deux troisième année ?

Tanba avait lancé très convenablement ce jour-là, considérant que ce soit son premier match de l'été depuis sa blessure à la mâchoire. Le relai Tanba-Sawamura-Kawakami avait bien fonctionné, et Seidô accédait à la finale. Phrase d'approche de Chris ou non, rien n'entravait la forme de Tanba si ce n'est le manque de jeu en match, alors quoi qu'il se soit passé entre ces deux-là, cela semblait plus ou moins résolu du côté de Tanba.

Quant à Chris, Oota le vit de nouveau arborer cette expression songeuse le lendemain du match contre Sensen – lui et Miyuki discutaient des balles coupées quand Sawamura était dans l'enclos, et quand Miyuki dit au première année qu'en fait il avait, sans le savoir, lancé une balle coupée lors du match de la veille, Chris avait de nouveau eu cet air étrange et ce sourire triste sur les lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Sawamura. Oota l'entendit murmurer à sa propre attention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le côté de l'enclos :

« Finalement, je vais te laisser partir… »

Du coup, ce mystérieux échange entre Tanba et Chris avait dû tourner autour de Sawamura d'une manière ou d'une autre – pas que Sawamura en soupçonne la simple existence, à l'évidence même, le garçon était plus exubérant que jamais. Mais quoi que Oota ait voulu penser ensuite concernant ce problème en particulier, il fut interrompu par l'irruption soudaine de l'ancien élève Azuma Kiyokuni dans l'enclos, répandant le chaos alors qu'il remettait sur le tapis son ancienne – et très bruyante – dispute avec Sawamura, exactement là où ils l'avaient laissée quelques dix mois auparavant.

Le problème Miyauchi-Kawakami et le problème Chris-Tanba, cependant, n'étaient toujours pas les seuls à tourmenter son pauvre cerveau.

 **Miyuki et Sawamura le préoccupaient également.**

Bien évidemment, Oota avait entendu de ses propres oreilles le vacarme dans l'internat cette nuit-là, quand Miyuki n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de _faire des avances_ à Sawamura juste devant la chambre du première année. Après que Kataoka ait pris Miyuki, Miyauchi et les deux lanceurs entre quatre yeux, les trois enseignants en charge de l'équipe de baseball s'étaient réunis, et Kataoka avait laconiquement expliqué que Sawamura n'avait absolument rien compris aux divagations de Miyuki, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'une forme particulièrement détestable de plaisanterie comme celles auxquelles il était assujetti depuis des mois. Alors personne ne devait faire davantage prendre conscience à Sawamura du tour que prenaient les choses.

Miyuki, en parallèle, avait reçu l'ordre de continuer à cultiver le lien de proximité qu'il avait avec Sawamura en tant que coéquipier, mais de garder une distance personnelle avec le garçon.

Lors du quart de finale contre Yakushi, Sawamura dans sa naïve et légère façon d'être, avait puérilement montré son agacement vers Miyuki – au moment où il était arrivé sur le monticule, il avait ignoré le signe du receveur et lancé ce dont il avait envie, enrageant suffisamment Miyuki pour qu'il lui renvoie la balle de toutes ses forces, faisant passer son mécontentement quant au fait d'être désobéi en plein match. La balle avait dû être chargée de ses sentiments liés au baseball, parce que Sawamura avait semblé recevoir chaque gramme de la colère du receveur, ce qui l'avait ramené à ses sens.

Pour Oota, c'était limpide. Miyuki avait dit en des termes très clairs à Sawamura, grâce à cette balle jetée violemment : _Ce qui est personnel est personnel, mais ça ce sont les affaires. Nous sommes une batterie, et j'attends de toi que tu lances dans mon gant. Si tu ne le fais pas, ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse une stratégie pour toi._

Sawamura avait hoché la tête de manière répétée, signifiant sa bonne compréhension du message, puis avait ensuite lancé docilement tout ce que Miyuki lui avait demandé.

C'était exactement ce que Kataoka avait demandé à Miyuki concernant Sawamura. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Mais juste après ça, Miyuki avait manifesté un comportement étrange qui avait déconcerté Oota. Il était ensuite apparu à Oota que le receveur était en fait en train de lutter pour maintenir cette dichotomie entre le personnel et le baseball et les relations attendues entre coéquipiers.

Entre autres faits inhabituels, Miyuki s'était excusé sincèrement (et c'était une première, à ce qu'en savait Oota) à l'égard de Sawamura concernant le mauvais appel de lancer qui avait permis au jeune Todoroki de frapper un homerun.

Aussi, il avait agi de manière téméraire, bien qu'efficace, durant le match – comme lorsqu'il avait attrapé le lancer de Tanba à main nue – ce qui avait dû plutôt piquer, même s'il n'en avait rien montré.

Puis il s'était à nouveau excusé auprès de Sawamura, plus malicieusement cette fois, durant le débriefing du soir. Avec le recul, Oota avait l'impression que c'était comme si Miyuki essayait de dire à Sawamura : _Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi…_

Sawamura, jusqu'à ce moment-là, avait apparemment été dans l'état d'ignorance béate à laquelle Kataoka avait fait allusion. Mais quand Miyuki avait posé son poing sur le buste de Sawamura pendant la réunion, puis qu'il avait eu le même geste au cours de la finale contre Inashiro quatre jours plus tard, cela avait semblé ouvrir les yeux de Sawamura d'une manière différente de celle de la balle lancée avec colère.

Du peu que Oota avait glané auprès de Takashima-sensei et des petits indices qu'elle avait laissé percer concernant la relation difficile entre Miyuki et Sawamura, le receveur n'avait, jusqu'alors, eu des contacts physiques que sous couvert de taquineries. Un bras impudent jeté en travers des épaules, embêter Sawamura jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape par le col et le secoue… mais aucun contact véritable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose doucement ses phalanges contre le cœur du garçon.

C'était le premier contact sincère, non voulu comme une plaisanterie, et c'était probablement symbolique du conflit intérieur de Miyuki – c'était exactement au moment où il faisait de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec le lanceur qu'il l'avait touché de façon sérieuse et significative, et cela avait semblé éveiller quelque chose en Sawamura.

C'est là que les choses avaient aussi commencé à devenir bizarres avec Sawamura. Au lieu de se contenter de hurler sur Miyuki comme il le faisait toujours quand le receveur et son irritante personnalité l'agaçaient, il s'était mis à interagir de façon atypique avec lui.

Comme en refusant le temps mort demandé par Miyuki durant le match contre Sensen, comme pour dire : _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dorlotes – j'ai besoin que tu fasses équipe avec moi._

Comme laisser Miyuki les emmener lui, Furuya et Kominato aux toilettes après le match contre Sensen afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Oota aurait cru qu'après la débâcle devant sa chambre, Sawamura se serait rebellé et aurait décidé de trouver les toilettes par ses propres moyens afin que Miyuki ne le mette pas à nouveau « mal à l'aise avec ses bizarreries ». (Et dans le bus, Oota aurait pu jurer avoir vu un muscle tressauter sur le visage de Kataoka quand celui-ci avait entendu les mots _« Miyuki a emmené les première année aux toilettes »_. L'homme avait semblé sur le point de développer un sérieux tic facial. La situation avait dû frôler de très près un des points que le coach avait vaguement mentionné au sujet d'un Miyuki s'intéressant un peu trop à la façon dont les lanceurs se lavaient – c'était une chose au sujet de laquelle Oota avait décidé qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir trop de détails.)

Comme tirer la tronche et bouder, toujours à sa manière quasi canine, au lieu de brailler rageusement dans l'enclos la veille de la finale contre Inashiro, quand il avait clairement été contrarié par le fait que Miyuki ne l'écoute pas, plus tôt dans le réfectoire, concernant son souhait d'apprendre une balle à effet.

Mais Miyuki restait encore sur la réserve comme Miyauchi, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non sans franchir la ligne. Et cela avait conduit au désastre de la finale contre Inashiro, quand Miyuki n'avait pas su prendre de temps mort alors que Sawamura était sous pression – et avait ensuite lancé une _deadball_ sur Shirakawa Katsuyuki. Miyuki avait bien dû savoir que Sawamura était sous pression – il n'avait pas pu ne pas savoir. Plus tôt dans le match, il n'avait eu aucun problème à demander un temps mort pour apaiser Tanba après que le titulaire a été frappé. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait de même pour calmer Sawamura dans une situation plus préoccupante. Pourquoi ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Miyuki de ne pas voir l'évidence.

A moins qu'il ait été si occupé à essayer de conserver une distance personnelle avec Sawamura que cela ait bousillé sa capacité de jugement concernant le garçon, même lors d'un match. Et cela n'avait pas dû aider que Sawamura ait commencé à interagir différemment avec lui, mettant encore plus à mal ses paramètres déjà flous en les éloignant encore davantage du terrain connu.

Oota ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner entre ces enfants. Il avait envie de les comprendre – vraiment – mais saisir leurs motivations commençait à lui sembler une immense montagne dont il pouvait à peine escalader le tiers.

 **Et le dernier, bien sûr, était Kuramochi.**

Il ne savait pas s'il devait appeler ça le problème Kuramochi-Sawamura, ou le problème Kuramochi-Miyuki, ou le problème Kuramochi-Petite-amie-de-Sawamura, mais tout cela se mélangeait un peu plus dans sa tête.

Après la demi-finale contre Sensen, Kuramochi avait rencontré Wakana, la petite-amie de Sawamura, qui était belle à tomber selon certaines sources, et il avait dû ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. C'était compréhensible pour Oota jusque-là. Mais ensuite Oota avait entendu Kuramochi dire à Miyuki le lendemain :

« Tu sais, pendant longtemps, c'était soit les filles soit toi. Puis Bakamura est arrivé, m'est rentré dans la tête et ça a été plus facile de te faire sortir du cadre. Mais si c'est pour que tu sois jaloux et que tu sois sur notre dos, je vais te laisser de l'espace – tu peux l'avoir – pour l'instant, au moins – parce que je vais me concentrer sur sa copine. »

« Ce n'est pas sa copine. » Marmonna Miyuki.

« Ça a l'air de t'emmerder que des gens croient ça en tout cas. »

Puis Kuramochi avait ponctué sa réplique de son rire désagréable semblable à celui d'une hyène. Miyuki avait tiqué et dit :

« Putain de batteur ambidextre (1). Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'avoir en ce moment. »

Ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Kuramochi.

Voilà. C'était trop incompréhensible pour Oota. Il pensait pouvoir comprendre les adolescents, mais il n'y parvenait pas avec cette brochette là, pas dans l'immédiat, pas avant qu'ils aient eux-mêmes dépêtré ces nœuds dans lesquels ils s'étaient emmêlés.

Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient réglé ça avant de bousiller l'opportunité d'atteindre le Kōshien qu'était le tournoi d'automne. Et il espérait avec encore plus de ferveur que s'ils parvenaient à y accéder, ce bordel hormonal ne résulterait pas en des joueurs de Seidô pelotant, faisant des avances et utilisant des phrases d'approches sur leurs coéquipiers, en live à la télévision japonaise.

Ça le tuerait, purement et simplement.

* * *

NdA : Toutes mes excuses auprès de Terajima-sensei pour avoir récupéré des évènements et enjolivé des dialogues de son manga, afin de tordre tout ça pour que cela colle avec la caractérisation des personnages dans cette histoire !

 _NdT (1) :_ « Bloody switch hitter » _signifie bien textuellement_ « Putain de batteur ambidextre » _(ce qu'est Kuramochi). Oota étant perplexe, et ne comprenant pas la conversation, j'ai choisi cette traduction. Mais... ce n'est pas le vrai sens de la phrase. Si j'avais dû traduire cette réplique du point de vue de Miyuki ou Kuramochi qui savent de quoi ils parlent, cela aurait plutôt donné_ « Bi(sexuel) de merde » _(ce qu'est, ici, Kuramochi)._


	10. Contagion

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - Contagion**

 _Où Ochiai Hiromitsu souhaite faire le ménage._

* * *

Le garçon n'était plus qu'un outil cassé. Même s'il avait été utile quand il avait été intact, Ochiai Hiromitsu ne voyait plus l'intérêt de le garder maintenant qu'il était endommagé. Les équipements défectueux devaient être rapidement mis à l'écart, tout comme certains autres, non endommagés, mais qui devraient tout de même être mis jetés à la poubelle. Parce qu'une boîte à outils était plus utile et pratique pour son propriétaire si elle n'était pas pleine à craquer d'objets inutiles.

Ce qui rendait le gamin inhabituellement irritant pour Ochiai, cependant, était le fait qu'il soit persuadé qu'il pouvait être réparé. Bon, peut-être que c'était le cas, mais là n'était pas la question. La question était qu'il ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on le répare. Il continuait à s'entraîner avec enthousiasme, une vive lueur dans les yeux, souriant comme si le monde était son terrain de jeu – une illusion qui se dissiperait bien assez tôt, une fois qu'il aurait grandi.

Ochiai ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet outil émoussé ne connaissait pas sa place. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi faisaient référence Kataoka Tesshin et Takashima Rei quand ils parlaient du « cœur » de Sawamura. Qu'est-ce qu'était le « cœur » à part une sorte de rêve immature selon lequel on pourrait, un jour, on ne sait pas comment, devenir meilleur que ce que la vie avait prévu ?

Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Kataoka, en tant que coach, insistait pour conserver dans sa boîte à outils tout une collection de gadgets comme Sawamura et tout un tas d'autres composants qui pourraient très bien ne jamais avoir d'intérêt pratique si l'on cherchait à remporter un tournoi.

Mais ce qui était le plus inconvenant était la boîte à outils elle-même – l'équipe de baseball toute entière – était contaminée par ces rêveries illusoires de « cœur » et d' « espoir » que ce Sawamura semblait incarner. Le fait que ces garçons pourtant sortis depuis longtemps de l'école maternelle puissent croire en de telles idioties plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux sur la dureté de la vie était forcément la faute des adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un leur dise de se réveiller, de considérer les choses froidement, de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient réussir de façon réaliste, et laisser tomber tout le reste, s'ils ne pouvaient faire mieux que second (ou bon dernier).

Ochiai ne voulait pas d'une équipe de quasi cent joueurs. Il avait seulement besoin de joueurs qu'il pouvait brandir tels des armes pour se battre jusqu'au sommet du baseball lycéen. Atteindre cette apogée était la raison pour laquelle le proviseur de Seidô et le conseil d'administration l'avaient engagé, puisque Kataoka avait échoué. Il n'aurait pas le temps et la disponibilité pour entraîner chacun et lui faire développer ses capacités limitées, alors il lui semblait plus miséricordieux de laisser tomber tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des meilleurs. Ainsi ils pourraient se consacrer à leurs études et ne pas gâcher leurs années de lycée à poursuivre un but inatteignable qui ne les mènerait nulle part dans la vie.

Après tout, cette année était une année blanche. L'équipe n'était pas suffisamment bonne pour battre ses plus forts adversaires – n'importe qui déposant un regard froid, objectif, sur la plupart d'entre eux dans leur état actuel pourrait le voir. Ochiai ne se reposait que sur les chiffres, les statistiques et sur le bon vieux talent, et rien dans les listes de chiffres qu'il compulsait ne lui montrait de capacité et de forme digne d'une perspective de Kōshien. Il voyait énormément de motivation, mais il n'était sûrement pas le seul qui pourrait dire qu'il était grand temps de se débarrasser de l'ivraie et de faire pousser les graines de grande valeur tel ce prodige nommé Furuya Satoru ? Alors seulement ils pourraient construire une équipe autour du lanceur titulaire pour gravir le sommet d'un grand tournoi durant la prochaine année scolaire.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des gamins inutiles errant alentours, engloutissant des ressources qui devraient être uniquement dédiées à la crème. Il ne voulait définitivement pas de Sawamura Eijun, avec ses yeux de galago et son sourire contagieux, circulant un peu partout, s'époumonant et redonnant de l'espoir là où il n'y en avait aucun.

Mais pour des raisons mystérieuses, Sawamura semblait important pour Kataoka Tesshin. Et pour le capitaine Miyuki Kazuya. Et même pour les vice-capitaines Kuramochi Youichi et Maezono Kenta, qui lui grognaient après mais le regardaient d'un œil protecteur. Ochiai remarqua que bien que la majeure partie des meilleurs joueurs de Seidô se moque ou embête Sawamura à première vue, leurs agissements et attitudes étaient largement empreints d'une mystérieuse affection pour le garçon, et même – et c'était totalement absurde – même de respect, ils le reconnaissaient comme un des leurs alors même qu'il ne méritait pas sa place parmi eux.

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il était stupéfait de la quantité d'efforts déployée par Kataoka et Miyuki pour que le gamin récupère sa forme de lancer. Ils venaient juste de réaliser qu'il était frappé d'une vilaine forme de yips après avoir frappé accidentellement un joueur d'Inashiro… à la tempe, c'est ça ?... avec un lancer raté dans la finale qu'ils avaient perdue, et ils travaillaient longuement après les heures d'entraînement pour régler le problème depuis le match catastrophique contre Yakushi.

Pourquoi mettre autant d'énergie dans la réparation d'une pièce de la machine qui n'était pas une pièce essentielle ? Toujours plus de personnes encourageaient avec détermination le garçon, dépensant un temps précieux à l'aider lors de sessions d'entraînement – comme Kanemaru Shinji et Kariba Wataru – ou en lui donnant du support, et en étant simplement là pour lui – comme Kuramochi, le petit avec les cheveux rose – Kominato Haruichi, Maezono, et une bonne brochette des troisième année qui venaient juste de quitter l'équipe. Sans mentionner l'intimidante Takashima – Ochiai ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle, mais elle semblait très investie dans ce gamin.

Quelle valeur voyaient-ils en Sawamura ?

Il y avait une chose encore plus troublante à laquelle il avait assisté un soir où il rodait entre deux bâtiments, alors qu'il continuait sa reconnaissance du terrain et tâchait de trouver subrepticement les meilleurs endroits du lycée depuis lesquels il pourrait espionner les gens (il croyait fermement que l'essence du pouvoir résidait dans le fait de connaître l'ennemi, de diviser pour régner, et de connaître les faiblesses de l'autre).

Kataoka avait alors un mot en privé avec Miyuki à l'extérieur d'une des structures scolaires – bon sang, il ne savait pas encore de quel bâtiment il s'agissait – et il perçut une partie très intrigante de leur échange :

« ...Je ne suis pas à l'abri de devoir reconnaître que j'ai peut-être eu tort, Miyuki. » Dit Kataoka.

« Kantoku ? » Miyuki semblait stupéfait.

« J'avais de bonnes intentions, mais j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct. J'aurais dû te laisser la main et te faire confiance pour déterminer quelle était la meilleure façon dont tu pouvais interagir avec Sawamura. Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer de conditions restrictives qui ont limité tes options et sont rentrées en contradiction avec tes instincts le concernant – c'est ce qui est arrivé à la fois lors de la finale contre Inashiro et durant le match amical contre Yakushi. Je te demande à présent d'agir de la façon que tu considères appropriée, du moment que cela le renforce lui et l'équipe et que ça n'impacte par l'unité. »

« Kantoku… » Commença Miyuki, avant de baisser le regard. « Vous n'aviez pas tort. J'avais besoin d'un coup de semonce concernant le côté personnel des choses. »

« Peut-être bien. Mais maintenant que tu as eu ce rappel, es-tu en mesure de trouver un équilibre dans ta façon d'interagir avec lui ? »

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien. » Déclara Miyuki.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu douter de ta capacité à faire ressortir le meilleur d'un lanceur. »

« A-hahaha, eh bien… » Commença Miyuki en levant une main pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête sans conviction, mal à l'aise.

Le gamin semblait espérer que le coach poursuivrait et dirait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais Kataoka garda le silence tout en le fixant.

Alors Miyuki fut dans l'obligation de poursuivre :

« Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai jamais vu un lanceur autrement que comme un simple lanceur… »

Kataoka sembla y réfléchir un petit moment avant de dire :

« Très bien, dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que tu es certain d'arriver à faire avec lui. »

Cela sembla ramener Miyuki dans un terrain connu, et il dit :

« Je peux le guider vers des alternatives qui fonctionneront bien sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il surmonte son yips. Et une fois surmonté, il en ressortira plus fort. »

« Alors fais ça. »

« Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour dispenser la leçon, cependant. Je vais devoir mettre à contribution d'autres personnes pour qu'il soit plus réceptif. »

« C'est d'accord. Mais tu ne pourras pas éviter d'interagir avec lui éternellement. »

« Je sais. »

La conversation s'était terminée ainsi. Rien qu'à leurs paroles, Ochiai comprit que quelque chose s'était passé entre Miyuki et Sawamura durant la période antérieure à son recrutement par Seidô, et quoi que ce fût, cela avait affecté le jugement du receveur. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, et en vérité, il n'en avait rien à faire – sauf que ça l'agaçait, car apparemment encore plus de ressources allaient être gâchées pour ce garçon aux grands yeux qui n'aurait jamais sa place dans l'équipe une fois que lui, Ochiai, serait le seul décisionnaire.

Cela le hérissa suffisamment pour qu'il passe une bonne partie du lendemain à suivre les allées et venues de Miyuki pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire – rien d'évident puisque les classes avaient repris après la coupure estivale ; il ne pouvait pas lorgner l'intérieur de la classe 2-B toute la journée, où il ne pourrait pas justifier sa présence s'il était interrogé par un membre du staff.

Il pouvait seulement espérer que le plan de Miyuki ne serait pas mis en pratique durant les heures de classe. Heureusement, juste après la fin de l'entraînement du soir, il vit le garçon trottiner vers un autre élève qui était venu assister à l'entraînement et qui ne portait pas de tenue de baseball.

Ochiai se faufila du mieux qu'il put alors que Miyuki entrainait l'élève à part pour parler en tête à tête, et se positionna d'une façon telle qu'il espérait être le moins visible possible tout en pouvant entendre – entre un arbre d'apparence piteuse et une grande poubelle.

« ... je sais que tu es occupé par tes révisions en vue des examens, Chris-senpai, mais puis-je solliciter ton concours ? Ça n'aura pas le même impact si ça vient de moi – je ne suis pas exactement la personne qu'il préfère en ce moment. »

« Et moi si ? »

« Tu me demandes ça sérieusement ? » Miyuki semblait sincèrement surpris. « Il vénère même le sol sur lequel tu marches. »

« En ce moment ? » Dit doucement ledit Chris, pensivement. « Mais je suis sûr que tu sais que j'essaye – comme toi – de garder mes distances avec lui. »

« Eh bien… »

« Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué. » Dit Chris. « Même Tanba s'en est aperçu. »

« Tanba aussi vénère le sol sur lequel tu marches. Il aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'en apercevoir. »

Même si les paroles étaient vives, le ton de Miyuki restait respectueux. (Et Ochiai s'aperçut tout à coup que Miyuki ne parlait respectueusement qu'à Kataoka et aux anciens joueurs de troisième année).

« Donc tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu me le demandes quand même parce que… » Chris laissa ses paroles en suspens.

« Parce que contrairement à moi, tu n'étais pas assez stupide pour lui faire une offre qu'il ne serait que trop pressé de refuser. Et dans les faits, toi, il t'écoute. »

« Ça ne peut pas être une solution à long terme, tu sais. »

« Je sais, Chris-senpai. Je résoudrai mon problème de communication – et les autres problèmes – que j'ai avec lui, mais ce ne sera pas immédiat. Je sais à quel point tu es attaché à lui – très bien, n'allons pas sur ce terrain là – je sais à quel point tu te soucies de son développement en tant que lanceur. Tu es un véritable mentor pour lui. Tu es vraiment le seul vers qui je peux me tourner. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Alors qu'Ochiai se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour les suivre, Takashima l'appela pour lui dire que Kataoka demandait une courte réunion entre coaches. Alors il devrait attendre une autre occasion de voir le prochain épisode de cette agaçante série dont il espérait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une saga, parce qu'il y avait tant d'autres personnes à espionner, tant d'autres conversations à écouter, tant de ménage à faire dans cette boîte à outils…

Hélas, le lendemain soir, qui aurait été le meilleur moment pour voir ce que Miyuki avait demandé à ce Chris de faire pour Sawamura, il devait assister à une autre réunion d'équipe. Puis il reçut un appel urgent de sa mère concernant le fait que sa femme dont il était séparé venait d'appeler pour dire que sa fille voyait le médecin car elle avait une grosse poussée de fièvre, et qu'il ferait bien d'avoir la décence de passer la voir s'il voulait être un père digne de ce nom.

Alors il avait fait son devoir de père ce soir là – heureusement, sa petite fille n'avait rien de trop grave. Bien sûr, il avait payé la note du docteur, alors sa bientôt ex-femme n'aurait pas encore de raisons supplémentaires de le regarder d'un air aigri.

Quand enfin il fut en mesure de reprendre la série dramatique qu'était la vie de Sawamura Eijun, le gamin était passé au niveau suivant, sans doute après l'intervention de son Chris-senpai. Il lançait de façon répétée avec Kariba dans le gymnase, Kanemaru à la batte. Kanemaru portait ce qui ressemblait à une armure complète faite de bric-à-brac – un mélange entre des protections de baseball orthodoxes et d'autres trucs qui devaient provenir du costume raté d'un cosplayer débutant.

Cet entraînement auto-imposé ressemblait à une pathétique série d'essais d'aiguiser un lancer extérieur bas. C'était plutôt pas mal en termes de force et de technique, mais son contrôle était pitoyable, au point que malgré qu'il cherche à effectuer un lancer extérieur, il réussit tout de même à atteindre plusieurs fois Kanemaru à la cuisse et à la hanche.

« Aaargh ! » Hurla Sawamura. « Je peux le sentir – je l'ai sur le bout des doigts ! Mais je n'arrive pas à le lancer ! »

« Sawamura, par pitié, va te reposer ! » Lui hurla Kanemaru en retour, enlevant d'un geste l'espèce de masque de serial killer qu'il portait.

« Pas tant que je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai tout à fait compris ce que Chris-senpai m'a appris, mais le faire n'est pas la même chose que le comprendre ! Cinquante lancers de plus ! »

« Pas question ! » Beugla Kanemaru.

« J'ai pas besoin de me reposer ! »

« Ben moi si ! » Rugit Kanemaru.

« Je vais recevoir ses lancers encore un petit moment. » Dit gentiment Kariba au blond. « Toi, retournes aux dortoirs. »

« Je t'aiderai encore demain ! » S'énerva Kanemaru à destination de Sawamura alors qu'il passait la porte, forçant Ochiai à se décaler et à plonger derrière un distributeur automatique pour ne pas être vu. « Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de m'écrouler. Et de faire mes devoirs avant ça. Oh grand dieu, j'aurais jamais terminé ce que j'ai à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai promis à Chris-senpai… »

Alors qu'il disparaissait en direction de l'internat, marmottant concernant le travail scolaire qu'il avait à faire, Ochiai se glissa à nouveau vers la porte pour continuer à regarder Kariba recevoir patiemment les lancers de Sawamura jusqu'à ce que cet idiot plein d'enthousiasme s'arrête enfin pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ne faisait pas correctement.

Kariba se leva, alla vers lui, et dit :

« Sawamura – de là où je suis, je ne vois rien qui cloche dans ta forme – surtout quand il n'y a pas de batteur. Mais je ne peux pas sentir à ta place l'impression que la balle te laisse sur les doigts, alors c'est quelque chose que tu vas devoir découvrir petit à petit. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ça 'petit à petit', Kariba. » Gémit Sawamura.

« Eh bien, je suis quasi sûr que tu ne trouveras pas ce qui ne va pas en en faisait trop dès la première session. On a encore demain. D'ici là, tu auras peut-être une meilleure idée. »

« Ouais, peut-être… »

« Allez viens, allons aux bains. »

« Vas-y d'abord. Je vais encore lancer un peu dans le filet, pour voir si j'arrive à récupérer la sensation dans le bout de mes doigts quand je suis plus proche de la cible. »

« Tu vas en faire trop. »

« Non, promis ! » Sourit le gamin, faisant signe à Kariba de la main avant de s'incliner. « Merci pour le temps que tu as consacré à m'aider ce soir ! »

Ochiai dut à nouveau plonger quand Kariba quitta le bâtiment. Il revint dans l'encadrement de la porte juste à temps pour voir Sawamura regrouper les balles au sol, les jetant dans une caisse, puis il traîna la caisse jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il se tiendrait pour lancer dans le filet.

Il lança un peu, marcha alentours, la balle dans la main gauche, la regardant fixement comme s'il tentait de résoudre un mystère lié à la balle elle-même, il relança un peu, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et contempla à nouveau la balle, puis il recommença à lancer. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que la caisse soit vide. A ce moment-là, il trottina jusqu'au filet où il réunit toutes les balles et les jeta dans leur caisse. Puis, il s'assit, s'adossant contre une pile de caisses, prenant une balle en main et l'étudiant autant que ses doigts jusqu'à ce que, sans doute à cause de la fatigue psychologique, il ne ferme les yeux.

Après presque dix minutes, Ochiai réalisa que le gamin avait vraiment piqué du nez. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller le réveiller. Ça ne le ferait pas si des joueurs roupillaient dans le gymnase – cela donnait une mauvaise image en termes de discipline et de bienséance. Il entra et se tint devant Sawamura, qui était affalé contre les caisses, la balle tenue légèrement dans sa main. Il était sur le point de se pencher pour secouer le gamin quand il entendit des pas à l'extérieur.

Quelqu'un appelait :

« Oi ! Sawamura ! Comment ça se fait que j'entende Kariba dire que tu es encore ici ? Tu es vraiment assez stupide pour te surmener comme ça ? »

Par réflexe, Ochiai plongea derrière un autre tas de caisses, un peu plus loin du filet (est-ce que les rats et autres nuisibles ressentaient ça, se demanda-t-il ?). A l'évidence, bien sûr qu'il ne faisait rien de mal ici – un membre du staff sur le point de réveiller un joueur endormi dans le gymnase – mais sa nature secrète le poussait à préférer rester caché.

C'était Miyuki. Le capitaine devint silencieux quand il vit Sawamura au sol, et il se dépêcha d'approcher, sans aucun doute inquiet à l'idée que l'autre garçon se soit peut-être écroulé.

« Sawamura ! » Appela-t-il, courant vers lui et s'accroupissant.

Mais le lanceur changea de position et murmura quelque chose d'incohérent avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond, son souffle régulier.

Ayant l'assurance que Sawamura n'était pas mort ou agonisant, Miyuki se calma, s'avança doucement du lanceur jusqu'à être juste à côté de lui, à genoux, et se contenta de regarder le garçon.

Ochiai ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien les joueurs de Seidô, alors il ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude qu'il reconnaissait correctement les expressions sur le visage de Miyuki. Mais de ce qu'il savait, le capitaine affichait des expressions allant de la détermination inébranlable au sourire espiègle un peu trop intelligent, en passant par tout un tas d'expressions acerbes et désapprobatrices ainsi que d'expressions désobligeantes et ironiques entre ces deux limites. Pour ce que Ochiai en savait, son expression actuelle – pleine de douceur, avec cette tendresse dans le regard et ce sourire désarmant – n'était pas une expression que Miyuki montrait à quiconque ici.

Le receveur regarda Sawamura dormir ainsi pendant une bonne minute, puis, avec hésitation, il leva la main droite et la passa dans la tignasse humide et désordonnée du garçon – très précautionneusement, presque avec respect d'abord, puis un peu plus franchement, son sourire grandissant, comme un enfant découvrant un animal sauvage qu'il pouvait caresser sans se faire mordre.

Ochiai avait compris des échanges de Miyuki avec Kataoka et Chris qu'il essayait, quelle qu'en soit la raison, de maintenir une distance personnelle avec Sawamura. Eh bien à ce qu'il voyait c'était un échec total à présent, parce qu'il était en train de faire glisser sa main des cheveux du garçon à son visage. Ses phalanges tracèrent délicatement la courbe de la joue de Sawamura jusqu'à son menton, et son pouce frôla la lèvre inférieure du lanceur.

Sawamura bougea et marmonna quelque chose, et Miyuki retira sa main en une fraction de seconde. Ochiai le vit basculer de nouveau dans une position accroupie, plaquer un sourire superficiel sur son visage, et tendre la même main qui avait été caressante un instant plus tôt pour secouer le garçon par son épaule gauche.

« Oi – ce n'est pas l'endroit pour dormir, espèce d'idiot ! Réveille-toi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Sawamura ouvrit les yeux, cilla un peu en voyant Miyuki face à lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis son cerveau se remit en marche et prenant conscience de qui était en face de lui, il se redressa vivement et se mit à hurler :

« Miyuki Kazuya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je réveille l'idiot qui s'est endormi là, ça se voit. » Répliqua Miyuki. « Kariba m'a dit que tu étais encore là à t'entraîner, mais apparemment, tu étais en train de buller. »

« Tais-toi ! Je m'entraînais ! Ça m'a juste fatigué de réfléchir, c'est tout ! »

« Tu t'es endormi alors que tu réfléchissais ? Ah – bien sûr, le moindre petit effort cérébral est trop dur à gérer pour toi. » Miyuki sourit d'un air narquois. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas déjà dit l'autre jour de ne penser à rien de compliqué, étant donné que tu es stupide ? »

Sawamura sauta sur ses pieds, et Miyuki se redressa un millième de seconde derrière lui, comme si le mouvement rapide du lanceur l'avait emmené dans son sillage.

Ochiai – et Miyuki aussi sans doute – s'attendaient à ce que Sawamura se remette à hurler comme il le faisait habituellement quand ses coéquipiers le taquinaient, mais le garçon les surprit tous deux en fixant Miyuki d'un regard ardent alors qu'il lui demandait très calmement :

« Miyuki Kazuya, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Miyuki sembla pris de court un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement avant de sourire tel le chat du Cheshire et de répondre :

« Il n'y a que ce genre de choses que tu comprennes, baka – alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vouloir te dire d'autre ? »

« Tu m'as tellement traité d'idiot que ça n'a plus aucun sens depuis longtemps, parce que j'ai compris que c'était juste ta façon d'être – et en plus tu es loin d'être le seul à me dire que je suis stupide, de toute façon. » Grogna Sawamura « Alors ça ne me dérange pas que tu m'agaces et que tu m'insultes si c'est juste ta façon d'être avec moi. Mais ça me dérange si tu fais semblant. Et ce que tu dis ne colle pas avec ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as posé ton poing sur mon cœur ce jour lors du débriefing, et pendant le match contre Inashiro. Tu dis débectes des trucs désagréables en permanence – ça couvre les choses que je ne t'entends pas dire parce que tu vomis des horreurs en permanence. Mais je t'ai entendu quand tu m'as touché. Vraiment. »

Miyuki, le regard fixé sur Sawamura, affichait l'air le plus choqué et crédule que Ochiai lui ait jamais vu. Mais comme juste avant, il se reprit rapidement et rit :

« Tu t'es vraiment trop entraîné ce soir, hein, baka ? Je ne pensais pas que même toi tu pouvais être stupide à ce point, mais apparemment je me trompais. »

Les yeux de Sawamura brillèrent et ses poings se refermèrent alors qu'il disait :

« Même si tu crois que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'entendrais, tu pourrais au moins être honnête avec moi comme tu l'es quand on joue au baseball. »

« Eh ? » Demanda Miyuki, adoptant un air faussement surpris. « A propos de quoi je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi ? »

« C'est ce que je veux que tu me dises, espèce d'enflure. » S'énerva Sawamura.

« Ahhh… voyons voir… tu ne sens pas super bon là, maintenant, et tu ferais mieux de te prendre un bain ? »

« Enfoiré de Miyuki. » Siffla furieusement Sawamura avant de quitter en trombe le gymnase, Miyuki le suivit à une distance de sécurité de quelques mètres.

Alors que Ochiai sortait de sa cachette, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé concernant Sawamura Eijun. Il avait largement sous-estimé le gamin. Ce n'était pas un outil cassé – c'était un élément dangereux qui attirait les gens dans son monde illusoire, en résultait l'attitude excessivement protectrice de coaches comme Takashima et Kataoka envers lui, et il charmait des garçons, les poussant à penser à d'autres garçons d'une manière inconvenante. Des joueurs talentueux tels que Miyuki étaient bien trop précieux pour l'équipe pour que Ochiai lui cherche des ennuis concernant ce problème, donc Sawamura serait celui dont il s'occuperait. Ochiai allait mettre un terme à cette contagion, et si ça signifiait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'anéantir le moral du garçon et de détruire sa forme pour le faire exclure, il le ferait.

* * *

 _NdT : Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre cette traduction ! Avec ce chapitre, nous commençons les choses sérieuses, la longueur augmente (et continuera à augmenter à chaque chapitre ou presque) et il y a davantage de scènes entre les personnages. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire ^-^_


	11. Arranger les choses

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Arranger les choses**

 _Où la responsable de l'équipe de restauration est folle furieuse._

* * *

Elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse depuis des années. En fait, la responsable de l'équipe de restauration n'était même pas sûre de la dernière fois où elle avait été aussi folle de rage. Ça devait remonter au jour où cet étranger impatient avait bousculé violemment sa benjamine – qui n'avait alors que quatre ans – parce que la petite fille était restée un court instant dans l'ouverture de la porte, captivée par le joli jouet dans la vitrine du magasin. Elle avait ramassé sa petite, l'avait embrassée afin de la consoler, et était sortie en trombe derrière l'homme pour lui dire ses quatre vérités concernant le fait qu'il soit aussi méchant envers une petite fille.

L'incident actuel ne concernait pas ses enfants, qui étaient toutes de braves jeunes femmes à présent, capables de prendre soin d'elles-mêmes. Mais elle se sentait aussi bouleversée que si quelqu'un s'en était pris à la chair de sa chair, parce que ça concernait Sawamura-kun – le plus généreux, le plus gentil et le plus doux de tous les enfants qu'elle et son équipe aient jamais rencontré à Seidô.

C'était arrivé le matin même, et elle aurait pu ne jamais rien savoir si elle n'était pas venue ce jour-là assurer le service dominical, lequel était normalement supervisé par son adjointe. La moitié de l'équipe était en repos les vendredis et samedis tandis que l'autre moitié – elle compris – avaient les dimanches et lundis. Cependant, son adjointe l'avait appelée hier soir pour lui dire qu'elle commençait à ressentir les effets d'un mauvais rhume, alors elle était venue travailler à sa place aujourd'hui.

Et même ainsi, elle aurait pu ne s'apercevoir de rien si elle n'avait pas couru hors des cuisines dans une vaine tentative de rattraper la camionnette du réparateur de four qui avait oublié son téléphone portable sur un des plans de travail. Son inutile course folle derrière le véhicule qui s'éloignait rapidement l'avait amenée jusqu'aux terrains d'entraînement, qui étaient proches des cuisines, du réfectoire et des dortoirs.

C'est au moment où elle abandonna sa chasse et revenait vers les cuisines qu'elle aperçut Sawamura sur l'un des terrains et s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en baseball, mais elle avait vu les enfants s'entraîner suffisamment souvent pour savoir que Sawamura lançait la balle d'une drôle de façon – qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa façon de faire habituelle, énergique, telle un claquement de fouet qui partait de derrière son dos et passait au-dessus de sa tête. Il lançait d'une façon vraiment bizarre, en jetant son bras de côté, en une pâle copie du style de lanceur aux joues rebondies qui était en deuxième année à Seidô.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la clôture, poussée par la curiosité, elle réalisa que la façon dont il lançait la balle n'était pas le seul signe indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait aussi les regards que lui jetaient le reste des joueurs ainsi que les coaches qui étaient là à le fixer, l'incrédulité visible sur leurs visages.

Le pire restait sans doute l'expression de joie contrainte dans le sourire de Sawamura, qui avait l'air terriblement fausse couplée à l'alarmante étincelle de fébrilité dans ses yeux, toute la lumière et la flamme des iris ambrées transformées en un mélange troublant d'humiliation et de gratitude désespérée. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la détresse et la colère envers lui-même qu'elle avait vu chez lui et chez tous les autres joueurs suite à la défaite de Seidô en finale lors du tournoi de qualifications pour le Kōshien d'été – ce genre de souffrances et de dépression étaient normales après un tel évènement, et les joueurs avaient surmonté cela un à un, certains plus vite que d'autres.

Ici, cela n'avait rien à voir. Le garçon arborait un air tel qu'on aurait dit que quelque chose de vital avait commencé à se flétrir en lui.

Quelqu'un – probablement Miyuki Kazuya, même si elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, trop abasourdie par la lueur étrangère dans les yeux de Sawamura – lui demanda s'il s'agissait de son idée. Sa réponse mentionna quelque chose concernant « le sergent » qui l'avait aidé à réaliser qu'il avait encore ce moyen pour être utile à l'équipe. Elle vit une vague de choc et de malaise alors que les visages se tournaient vers le nouveau coach assistant – ce drôle de bonhomme à l'allure bizarre et la démarche pesante qui errait dans l'école en portant des t-shirts de mauvais goût, se frottant le menton en regardant dans chaque coin quand il n'était pas en train de paresser sur un banc. La confusion initiale qui avait paru sur les visages des autres joueurs changea tout à coup, et elle vit de la colère dans plusieurs regards – une émotion qui fut rapidement contenue au moment où chacun vit que manifestement Kataoka était le plus furieux entre tous.

Le coach sembla recevoir la colère de tous ceux alentours et l'exprima à leur place pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire – et il le fit sans dire un mot, en envoyant un long regard meurtrier au nouveau coach assistant.

Il y eut plusieurs échanges qu'elle ne parvint pas à suivre concernant le style de lancer et une situation de match entre le coach, Sawamura et Miyuki-kun, dont la conclusion fut que Sawamura devait retourner à son style de lancer habituel illico. En prime, Kataoka-kantoku gratifia le drôle de bonhomme d'un nouveau regard meurtrier.

Au début, la responsable de l'équipe de restauration ne comprit pas réellement. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le regard de Sawamura s'enflammer à nouveau, puis elle retourna dans les cuisines, se disant que peut-être que le nouvel assistant avait entraîné Sawamura avec une sorte de nouvelle méthode avec laquelle le coach n'avait pas été d'accord.

Ce n'est qu'au moment du déjeuner qu'elle apprit ce qui s'était vraiment passé. L'élève au comptoir était un jeune au physique ingrat, Kariba Wataru, et c'était lui qu'elle avait vu en train de recevoir les lancers de Sawamura ce matin, durant la séquence perturbante. Pendant les quelques minutes restantes avant l'arrivée du reste des élèves, tandis que Kariba-kun s'installait au comptoir, elle lui demanda ce qui était arrivé à Sawamura-kun.

A voix basse, Kariba lui expliqua que le nouveau coach assistant, Ochiai-san, traînait vers le gymnase juste après le petit-déjeuner, alors qu'il aidait Sawamura en recevant ses lancers. Ochiai avait en gros dit au lanceur qu'il n'avait aucune valeur propre à apporter à l'équipe puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa phobie de lancer « vers l'intérieur » (ce que la responsable comprit plus ou moins comme étant la trajectoire passant au plus près du batteur). Alors, avait dit Ochiai, Sawamura pourrait tout aussi bien se rendre utile à l'entraînement en lançant d'une façon qui permettrait aux batteurs de se préparer contre le lanceur de côté gaucher de l'équipe qui serait leur prochain adversaire.

Sawamura, se sentant déjà inutile car ne parvenant pas à lancer comme d'habitude, avait pris les paroles d'Ochiai très à cœur et avait en fait cru que c'était là l'unique manière dont il pouvait aider l'équipe à présent – alors même que lancer à répétition d'une façon qui lui était si étrangère pouvait en fait impacter sa capacité à lancer dans son style naturel, où il était le meilleur.

Fort heureusement, la colère de Kataoka-kantoku avait fait réaliser son erreur à Sawamura concernant le fait que ce serait la meilleure façon de contribuer à l'équipe, et l'entraînement habituel avait commencé juste après ça. Le coach Ochiai, dit Kariba en baissant encore plus la voix, n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas de Sawamura.

Oh, elle avait été folle de rage quand elle avait su la vérité. Personne – et encore moins un adulte dont le métier était supposément de guider et de faire grandir des élèves – ne devrait parler de façon si cruelle dans le but de détruire le moral d'un enfant. Avant d'entendre la version de Kariba, elle avait pensé que ce nouveau coach assistant était peut-être juste un peu trop strict dans l'entraînement des joueurs, mais elle savait à présent que Ochiai n'avait pas été trop dur ou qu'il avait été trop vite en besogne – il n'avait juste pas les intérêts de Sawamura à cœur.

Si ça n'était pas rentré en conflit avec sa conscience professionnelle, elle aurait fait en sorte que l'homme avale quelques trucs désagréables comme… comme une bonne dose de laxatifs la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait eu le moindre contrôle sur son assiette. Bon, si elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, au moins elle pourrait… elle pourrait s'assurer que sa prochaine gamelle contienne autant de sel que de riz, ou… ou ajouter une bonne dose d'anchois dans son prochain smoothie.

Comment avait-il osé blesser Sawamura de cette façon ?

Avant qu'elle puisse rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Ochiai, cependant, la responsable pouvait faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux – et aller préparer quelque chose de bon. Rien que pour Sawamura. Elle se dégagea de l'espace dans un coin de la cuisine, mesura rapidement, prépara et mélangea quelques un de ses meilleurs ingrédients, puis rejoignit la table de préparation de la cafétéria qui n'était pas utilisée le dimanche. Là-bas, elle prépara quatre cupcakes au chocolat, les sortant du four après vingt minutes, elle les décora avec la ganache au chocolat noir la plus délicate qu'elle put concocter, et se dépêcha de revenir dans le réfectoire des joueurs juste à temps pour voir Sawamura déposer son plateau sur l'un des chariots situés sur le côté de la cantine.

« Sawamura-kun ! » L'appela-t-elle, lui faisant signe d'approcher vers la cuisine. « Viens par là un instant, tu veux ? »

« Oui, m'dame ! » Répondit-il gaiement.

Cela la rendit heureuse de voir que ses yeux avaient repris leur lueur habituelle. Comme les autres joueurs, il s'était changé, abandonnant les uniformes tâchés et poussiéreux le temps du déjeuner, et était vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement propre et d'un t-shirt rouge vif, ce qui, espérait-elle, reflétait un meilleur état d'esprit.

Elle le fit asseoir sur un tabouret devant un plan de travail, en dehors du champ de vision des autres joueurs qui quittaient peu à peu le réfectoire, et lui présenta les cupcakes dans une assiette.

« Chh ! » Murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ne le répète pas à tes coéquipiers. Ils sont rien que pour toi – c'est une cadeau de ma part. Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Le visage du garçon s'illumina comme un arbre de Noël et il lui offrit le sourire le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Pour moi ? Merci, m'dame ! Je ne dis jamais non à un dessert ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas trop perturber ton alimentation et ton après-midi d'entraînement en les mangeant tous d'un coup, je te mettrai le reste dans un sac en papier, comme ça tu pourras les manger plus tard. » Dit-elle, alors que la chef cuisinière, ses adjointes, et la personne en charge de la plonge lui envoyaient des regards interrogatifs.

Elles se demandaient sans aucun doute s'il s'était passé quelque chose pour qu'elle prenne Sawamura à part – le garçon était un des chouchous du staff entier, mais elles comprirent que quelque chose d'inhabituel avait dû se passer pour qu'elle décide de le gâter de cette façon.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait leur donner ou non les détails – certaines personnes de son équipe n'étaient pas aussi modérées qu'elle, et elle craignait qu'en leur racontant toute l'histoire, Ochiai soit bientôt découvert à l'article de la mort dans une benne à ordure de Tokyo après avoir été largement torturé à l'aide de fourchettes émoussées, de baguettes et de woks bouillants.

Sawamura dévora deux cupcakes, déclara qu'il s'agissait des meilleurs qu'il ait jamais mangés, et reçut les deux restants « pour après dîner » dans un sachet. A ce moment-là, le réfectoire était vide, et le garçon jeta un œil vers la pendule fixée au mur pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas être en retard à l'entraînement. Pas de souci de ce côté là – il lui restait un quart d'heure. Et il n'était pas le seul à être encore dans les environs, parce que Miyuki revenait vers le réfectoire, à l'évidence à sa recherche. Le receveur n'avait pas encore repassé son équipement d'entraînement – il était tête nue, et portait un t-shirt bleu roi et un pantalon bleu marine.

« Sawamura. » Dit Miyuki avec un ton sérieux que l'équipe de restauration ne l'entendait pas souvent utiliser dans le réfectoire.

La responsable trouva de quoi s'occuper dans la cuisine et envoya un rapide regard d'avertissement pour indiquer à son équipe de ne pas bouger non plus, parce qu'apparemment Miyuki avait quelque chose d'important à dire au lanceur, et si cela concernait l'horrible incident de la matinée, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque s'en mêle.

Elle pouvait encore les voir et les entendre de là où elle travaillait, mais elle essaya d'avoir l'air aussi occupée que possible avec son nettoyage, savonnant et frottant, leur laissant de l'espace. Elle les observait depuis des mois, et avait remarqué que Chris-kun – qui ne déjeunait plus ici depuis le départ de l'équipe de baseball des troisième année – semblait rester en retrait pour le moment, laissant le champ libre à Miyuki en ce qui concernait Sawamura ; le bruyant Kuramochi également semblait laisser une certaine liberté de mouvement à son camarade de classe dernièrement.

Alors Miyuki avait sa chance avec Sawamura, et s'il la gâchait – ou pire s'il perturbait Sawamura, elle allait lui donner un bon coup sur sa jolie tête avec la plus lourde louche en bois qu'elle trouverait, peu importe les conséquences.

« J'ai parlé avec Kariba de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. » Dit Miyuki, sans montrer ne serait-ce que l'ombre de ses sourires moqueurs ou même ses simples sourires habituels tandis qu'il s'approchait du première année qui s'était arrêté près du mur adjacent dès que le plus âgé l'avait appelé.

« Ouais ? »

Sawamura regardait Miyuki d'un air plutôt circonspect, comme s'il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de parler seul à seul avec lui.

« Ne refais jamais ça. » Lui dit le receveur, d'une voix grave et ferme, fixant son regard marron sur son coéquipier, se tenant juste devant lui.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Sawamura, prudemment.

« Ne sois plus secoué parce que quelqu'un te dit que tu ne vaux rien. Plus jamais. »

Miyuki gardait un ton et un volume stable, mais la responsable pouvait entendre la fureur sous-jacente qui menaçait de faire trembler sa voix – elle pouvait la reconnaître parce qu'elle-même avait lutté pour ravaler sa rage un peu plus tôt et la garder sous contrôle.

« N'importe qui peut te dire n'importe quoi, mais ne crois plus jamais quelqu'un qui te dit une chose pareille. »

Elle crut qu'à cette preuve de soutien Sawamura rougirait, ou rirait, ou peut-être même pleurerait – comme elle l'avait vu faire épisodiquement. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fit rien de tout cela. A la place, il foudroya Miyuki du regard et grogna :

« Eh bien, au moins celui-là avec ses sourcils de Droopy est suffisamment honnête pour me dire exactement ce qu'il pense, contrairement à d'autres. »

Sawamura fit mine de partir, mais, dans un réflexe comme seuls en avaient les sportifs, les paumes de Miyuki vinrent percuter le mur de chaque côté de Sawamura, forçant le lanceur à s'adosser sur la surface rigide.

« Miyuki ! B-bordel… » Balbutia Sawamura.

Miyuki se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit proche de celui du lanceur, ses quatre centimètres supplémentaires lui permettant d'incliner légèrement la tête vers Sawamura. Ainsi, leurs fronts se frôlaient presque.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. » Grommela Miyuki.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Tu as raison. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as raison. » Murmura Miyuki. « Concernant le fait que je ne sois pas honnête avec toi. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire – comment dire, ou si je dois dire, ce que je voudrais. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas verbaliser parce que j'ai peur que ça te perturbe, ou que le fait de les dire, moi, me perturbe. Et il y a des choses que je ne devrais pas dire parce que, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, j'ai fini capitaine de l'équipe, et je ne sais pas comment, mais dorénavant je suis responsable de vous tous. »

« Miyuki… » Souffla Sawamura, les yeux écarquillés, fixant directement ce regard perçant, si proche du sien.

« Laisse-moi du temps. D'accord ? Je ne veux pas que l'on foute en l'air le tournoi d'automne. Je ne veux pas me foirer en tant que capitaine. Je ne veux pas te perturber toi. Juste… laisse-moi juste me comporter comme d'habitude, de cette façon ironique et désagréable qui t'agace tellement un peu plus longtemps ? Jusqu'à ce que je vois un moyen de ne pas tout foutre en l'air ? »

A présent, la responsable et son équipe, malgré leurs plus fervents efforts pour se contenir étaient toutes entassées dans l'entrée de la cuisine, plutôt bouche bée.

Sawamura regardait Miyuki d'un air ahuri, les mots lui manquant. Puis son regard s'adoucit, il avala sa salive, et il bascula lentement la tête en avant pour appuyer délicatement son front contre celui de Miyuki.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Sawamura ne dise doucement :

« Je suis quasi sûr que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre tout ce que tu viens de dire, mais je peux sentir que tu en pensais chaque mot. »

« Du coup… »

« D-du coup je vais attendre. Tu peux être aussi chiant que tu veux jusqu'à ce que tu aies réglé ce bordel dans ta tête. »

« Et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu entendras quand je serai prêt à le dire…? »

« On… eh bien, on verra ça quand on y sera. »

« En attendant… »

« En attendant, tu continueras à me mettre hors de moi et je continuerai à t'attraper par le col pour te secouer les puces. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. »

« Et… et je te laisserai me traiter d'imbécile autant que tu veux mais je ne te croirai plus quand tu le diras. »

« Uh-uh – c'est pourtant attesté – tu fais un bel imbécile. » Sourit Miyuki d'un air narquois.

« Miyuki Kazuya, espèce d'enfoiré. »

« Retournons à l'entraînement. On va être en retard. »

« Ah ouais ? Et qui est-ce qui me retenait ici ? »

« Ce n'est pas une odeur de gâteau au chocolat qui s'échappe de ce sachet ? »

« Bas les pattes. Ce sont mes cupcakes. »

Miyuki sourit et renifla, s'écartant de Sawamura et du mur, puis il marcha à côté du lanceur, leurs épaules se frôlant tous les quelques pas, alors qu'ils sortaient du réfectoire.

La responsable de la restauration et son équipe recommencèrent à respirer après avoir inconsciemment retenu leur souffle pendant presque une minute et elle se remit au travail en affichant le sourire le plus niais qu'elle se soit permis depuis bien longtemps.

Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas besoin de chercher sa louche en bois après tout.

Mais Ochiai aurait quand même son menu particulier à base de sel au riz et de smoothie aux anchois. Parce que c'était toujours une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre au protégé de personnes qui avaient leur mot à dire sur le contenu de votre assiette.


	12. Jargon animalier

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 – Jargon animalier**

 _Où Takashima se contente d'écouter._

* * *

« Furuya-kun, Kominato-kun – c'est terminé. » Appela Takashima, s'adressant aux deux première année, l'un assis sur une chaise dans l'enclos, l'autre s'entraînant à la batte.

Leurs réponses étaient prévisibles, et identiques :

« Mais ça va, Takashima-sensei. »

Bien sûr qu'ils allaient lui dire ça. Et bien sûr qu'il fallait leur ordonner avec fermeté de venir en direction des bancs ombragés près du banc des joueurs au bout du terrain pour qu'ils s'asseyent, s'hydratent et se reposent.

La situation de Furuya était la plus inquiétante. Après qu'il se soit blessé à un ligament collatéral du pied droit pendant le match contre le lycée Ugumori dimanche, il lui était interdit de courir et de lancer debout. Takashima devait s'assurer qu'il reste bien assis pendant qu'il lançait, et qu'il ne compensait pas de façon inappropriée avec les muscles du haut de son corps parce qu'il ne se tenait pas sur ses pieds. Elle avait décidé de le limiter à vingt-cinq minutes de lancer par heure d'entraînement.

La situation de Kominato Haruichi était bien moins inquiétante pour l'instant – il avait eu de la fièvre la nuit dernière et s'était réveillé avec des sinus congestionnés le matin – ce qu'il avait démenti. Ils s'en étaient aperçus suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir prendre des précautions seulement parce qu'Oota l'avait attrapé en train de se moucher plusieurs fois pendant les cours et avait exigé qu'il dise la vérité. Cela semblait aller mieux maintenant, et la fièvre était tombée. Mais Kataoka ne l'avait pas autorisé à courir et à prendre part à l'entraînement des champs intérieurs, parce que s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rhume ou d'une grippe, trop d'effort physique mettrait le système cardiaque du garçon à rude épreuve.

Takashima espérait que ce ne soit rien – le match contre Ouya était pour dans trois jours ; ils auraient besoin que leur meilleur seconde base soit au top de sa forme. Dans l'intervalle, il n'était autorisé qu'à s'entraîner à la batte – et Takashima le limitait à vingt minutes par heure, en veillant à ce qu'il s'hydrate et se repose bien entre deux.

Mais ces deux gamins obsédés en feraient trop s'ils n'étaient pas surveillés de près vu qu'ils avaient l'enclos et les cages pour eux seuls pendant que les autres s'entraînaient en défense et courraient. Alors Takashima avait enrôlé Natsukawa Yui pour surveiller Furuya, et positionné Yoshikawa Haruno près des cages, pour garder un œil sur eux.

Ils en étaient à leur seconde pause forcée quand les élèves-managers les quittèrent pour aller assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe seconde qui faisait des exercices de course entre les bases sur le terrain B. Takashima partit avec elles mais revint quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier ce que faisaient les garçons. Elle les trouva assis docilement, regardant tranquillement leurs coéquipiers de l'équipe première courir le long du terrain A. Elle resta silencieuse, en retrait, observant la scène, prenant elle-même une pause. Les garçons ne réalisèrent sans doute pas qu'elle était là, ou peut-être qu'ils avaient oublié qu'elle reviendrait, parce qu'après un moment de silence, Furuya demanda sans crier gare à Haruichi :

« Est-ce que Zono-senpai t'a déjà touché ? »

« Zono-senpai… touché…? Ehhh… Furuya-kun, c'est quoi cette question ? » S'enquit Haruichi, semblant pris de court, sa tête pivotant sur son cou trompeusement fin pour regarder d'un air interrogatif le grand lanceur à travers ses longues mèches rose.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, alors ? » Demanda Furuya avec son habituel ton monotone.

« Heuuu… il n'a rien fait de suffisamment particulier pour que j'en garde une forte impression et y pense immédiatement, là, maintenant. Tu demandes ça parce que… »

« Parce que mes compagnons de chambrée ne m'ont jamais touché. »

Takashima compta bien trois secondes de silence. Puis Haruichi dit doucement, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un qui était un peu... lent à la détente :

« Ouuii, le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

« Donc ce n'est pas nous qui sommes bizarres. »

« Bizarres comment ? »

« Je me demandais s'il était normal pour un senpai d'attraper et de… toucher un kouhai. En dehors du terrain. »

Même de dos, Takashima vit à la posture du jeune Kominato qu'une étincelle s'était faite dans son cerveau alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un air compréhensif et déclarait :

« Ce n'est pas normal. Sauf si tu es Eijun-kun et que tu partages ta chambre avec Kuramochi-senpai. »

L'absence de réponse immédiate de Furuya apprit à Takashima – et à Haruichi, sans nul doute – que l'exemple évoqué était exactement celui que le lanceur avait en tête. Après une réflexion de peut-être trente secondes, Furuya reprit doucement la parole :

« Je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens. »

« Uh-huh. » Haruichi lui adressa un hochement de tête pour la forme alors qu'il fixait les garçons qui couraient, ne regardant même plus Furuya, comme si l'euphémisme du lanceur était l'évidence même. (L'exact sentiment de Takashima.)

« Je ne sais pas toujours comment m'y prendre avec eux. »

« Uh-huh. » Un autre hochement de tête négligent.

« J'aime les animaux. »

« Yep – tout le monde sait que ta série d'encyclopédies Animal Kingdom est vissée sous ton bras dès qu'on n'est plus sur le terrain. » Rit gentiment Haruichi, regardant toujours ses coéquipiers en train de courir.

« C'est pour ça que je remarque tous les comportements étranges. »

« Eh ? »

« Même quand les gens pensent que je suis trop amorphe pour être réveillé et les voir. »

La tête rose se tourna de nouveau en direction de Furuya et Haruichi demanda :

« Heu… est-ce qu'on parle d'animaux là ? »

« On parle du comportement animal – chez les joueurs de l'équipe. »

« Uh… huuuh…? » Commença Haruichi, hésitant, son intonation montant dans les aigus.

« Le rapprochement dans la meute. »

« Rien d'anormal dans une équipe de baseball. »

« Parade nuptiale. » Dit Furuya toujours sans inflexion dans sa voix.

Ah, se dit Takashima. Même Furuya, aka le Monstrueux chaton rêveur, a remarqué ?

« Para...quoi ? »

« C'est pour ça que je te demandais si Zono-senpai t'a déjà touché de la façon dont Kuramochi-senpai touche Sawamura. »

« Furuya-kun, tu pourrais recommencer depuis le début ? Je suis un peu perdu, là, pour le dire gentiment. »

« Les senpais de troisième année sont dans d'autres chambres à présent. »

« C'est le début là ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir une parade nuptiale ? »

« C'est une introduction. » Déclara Furuya de façon très terre à terre.

« D'accord. Introduction. » Répéta Haruichi, avec un peu d'impatience. « Les senpais de troisième année sont dans d'autres chambres – yep, je sais ça – ils partagent leur chambre avec d'autres troisième année pendant qu'ils préparent leurs derniers examens. »

« Mais ils continuent à traîner avec nous quand ils font une pause dans leurs révisions. »

« Oui. Aniki passe à l'occasion. »

« Et un senpai comme Tetsu-san qui ne dort pas là continue à passer avant de rentrer chez lui le soir. »

« Et… »

« Hier soir, Jun-san et Tetsu-san étaient encore dans la chambre de Miyuki-senpai. Miyuki-senpai nous a fait venir Sawamura et moi. Il a dit que c'était pour qu'ils nous donnent des conseils en défense. Mais je crois qu'il voulait juste qu'on leur tienne compagnie pendant qu'il jouait aux jeux vidéo avec Kuramochi-senpai. »

« Euhhh… Furuya-kun, j'espère que Jun-san ne t'a pas demandé de lui masser à nouveau les jambes, d'abord parce qu'il ne joue plus au baseball en ce moment, et surtout, tu es blessé au pied. » (Une nouvelle fois, l'exact sentiment de Takashima.)

« Non. Il savait pour mon pied. Il m'a proposé de me le masser à la place pendant qu'il m'expliquait comment tirer le meilleur parti d'un bras puissant en champ extérieur. »

« Tu as accepté ? »

« Oui, il m'a donné plein de conseils sur la défense en champ extérieur. »

« Le massage, je veux dire. » Dit impatiemment Haruichi.

« Non. »

« J'aurais dit oui ! » Rit Haruichi. « Je suppose qu'Eijun-kun, de son côté, a dû jouer au shôgi avec Tetsu-san ? »

« Oui. Après m'avoir donné suffisamment de conseils, Jun-san est reparti, disant qu'il avait plus de révisions à faire que Tetsu-san. Kuramochi-senpai et Miyuki-senpai étaient toujours en train de jouer, et Sawamura et Tetsu-san aussi. J'aurais dû partir, mais j'étais fatigué, alors je me suis appuyé contre l'armoire et j'ai somnolé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

« Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Tetsu-san était parti. Kuramochi-senpai avait cessé de jouer et il taquinait Sawamura. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? »

« Il disait que seul un idiot de première catégorie pouvait surmonter son traumatisme de lancer à l'intérieur, dans l'enclos, juste avant le match contre Nanamori, et sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. » La phrase sortit de façon si fluide et inhabituelle qu'il était évident que Furuya citait Kuramochi, certainement mot pour mot.

« Il n'a pas tort. Et c'est lui qui a dû être le plus surpris, puisque j'ai entendu dire que le lancer d'Eijun-kun avait presque tracé une ligne enflammée à quelques centimètres de Kuramochi-senpai ! » Ricana Haruichi.

« Il a aussi taquiné Sawamura concernant son attitude chaleureuse et amicale envers Coach Ochiai après le match contre Nanamori. Il a dit que si Ochiai n'avait pas répondu de façon civilisée, ou qu'il avait encore essayé un truc bizarre avec Sawamura, lui et les autres senpais auraient arrangé un 'accident à la batte' pour lui. »

« Protecteur, hein ? »

« Sawamura a eu l'air un peu énervé, alors Kuramochi-senpai s'est moqué de la façon dont ses pupilles s'étrécissaient comme celles d'un chat quand il était troublé. »

« Ha ha ! C'est vrai – ça lui arrive ! » Rit Haruichi. « Alors c'est à ça que tu pensais quand tu parlais de comportement animal ? »

« Non. »

« Alors… »

« Eh bien, Kuramochi-senpai a dit à Sawamura qu'il devrait se débarrasser de cette impression féline, que c'était un tic – et que leurs adversaires sauraient à ça qu'il était contrarié. Mais Miyuki-senpai a dit que c'était ok comme ça, parce qu'on pouvait lire dans Sawamura comme dans un livre ouvert de toute façon. Kuramochi-senpai s'est mis à rire et a dit que pour une fois, Miyuki et Zono étaient d'accord sur un point, et qu'à présent le capitaine allait se disputer avec son autre vice-capitaine pour changer, concernant le problème de regard de chat. »

« Attends une seconde – est-ce qu'il sous-entend que Miyuki-senpai s'est disputé avec Zono-senpai à propos d'autre chose ? » Demanda Haruichi avec une inquiétude qui faisait écho à celle de Takashima. Est-ce qu'il y a des dissensions entre les leaders de l'équipe ?

« Oui. Sawamura a aussi posé la question, et Kuramochi a dit : 'Kanemaru ne t'a rien dit ? Il était présent. Zono s'est enfin mis suffisamment en colère contre l'autre pénible, là, pour faire exactement ce que tu lui fais tout le temps – tu sais, l'attraper par le col et le secouer. Plusieurs deuxième année étaient inquiets parce qu'ils pensaient que Zono allait mettre son poing dans la jolie petite gueule de Miyuki, mais je connais Zono – il a plus de jugeote que ça, même s'il peut être émotif. Je te le dis juste, Bakamura, parce que tu mérites de savoir que ton capitaine commence à satisfaire ses pulsions masochistes avec quelqu'un d'autre.' »

« Ehhh ? » S'exclama Haruichi. « Kuramochi-senpai a vraiment dit tout ça ? Et tu as vraiment réussi à tout retenir… »

« J'ai dû paraphraser un peu. Ma mémoire des mots n'est pas si bonne que ça. »

« Ça explique tes notes aux examens. Mais il s'est passé quoi après ? »

« Sawamura a eu l'air affecté. Il a dit que l'équipe devait être unie et qu'on ne devait pas se battre entre nous. »

« Eijun-kun a dit quelque chose de sensé pour une fois ! »

« Mais ensuite Kuramochi-senpai a dit que le différend était réglé maintenant – un truc concernant le fait que Watanabe-senpai était heureux d'avoir été sollicité pour aider. Kuramochi-senpai a ensuite dit que c'était bien que le problème soit réglé, parce que 'ça a duré des jours, et tout le monde était sur les charbons ardents quand les parents s'engueulent.' »

« Oh… Miyuki-senpai n'a pas dû apprécier. » Sourit Haruichi.

Furuya répondit de la même voix monotone.

« En effet. Miyuki-senpai est intervenu : 'Oi, oi, qui sont les parents ici ?' »

« Et… ? »

« Et Kuramochi-senpai a dit : 'Tu es Papa, évidemment. Et cette mère poule de Zono est Maman'. A ce moment-là, Sawamura a regardé Kuramochi-senpai et demandé : 'Si Miyuki Kazuya est Papa et Zono-senpai Maman, alors toi tu es qui ?' Et Miyuki-senpai a souri d'un air narquois et a répondu à Sawamura : 'Kuramochi est la maîtresse, bien sûr.' »

Haruichi ricana, et Takashima l'aurait presque imité, mais elle resta silencieuse et écouta le jeune Kominato ajouter :

« Et Eijun-kun leur idiot d'enfant illégitime ! Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Kuramochi-senpai après ça ? »

« Il a attrapé Sawamura et l'a maintenu au sol avec une prise de catch. » Déclara Furuya.

« Eh ? Mais ce n'est pas Eijun-kun qui l'a traité de fil à la patte. »

« C'est exactement ce que Sawamura a dit quand il a protesté. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment commencé à prêter attention – »

« Tu ne faisais pas attention avant ce moment-là ? » Interrogea à brûle pourpoint Haruichi.

« Pas vraiment. C'est là que j'ai commencé à prêter attention, parce que Kuramochi-senpai a répondu à Sawamura en disant : 'Ah, mais tu es le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre à Miyuki, tu ne savais pas ?' »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Miyuki-senpai a fait ? Ou dit ? »

« Il a foudroyé Kuramochi-senpai du regard. J'ai commencé à faire attention à ce moment-là parce que j'avais l'impression que la scène changeait – comme sur ces images en trompe l'œil ou le dessin ne change pas mais où ton cerveau en voit d'abord une puis une autre. »

« Ça changeait comment ? »

L'expression de Furuya devenait plus fluide quand il décrivait une impression visuelle plutôt que des échanges verbaux parce qu'il dit assez simplement :

« D'abord on aurait dit que Miyuki-senpai et Kuramochi-senpai étaient deux prédateurs sur le point de se disputer une proie – Sawamura. Puis ça a changé et on aurait dit tout à coup que Kuramochi-senpai faisait une parade nuptiale en présentant de la nourriture – Sawamura – à un prétendant – Miyuki-senpai. Puis ça a encore changé et on aurait dit que Kuramochi-senpai essayait de courtiser celui qu'il avait entre ses mâchoires, façon de parler – Sawamura – et de se moquer de son rival – Miyuki-senpai – ce faisant. Puis ça a encore changé, et… »

« Attends, attends – c'est là qu'arrive la parade nuptiale des animaux, c'est ça ? L'introduction est finie ? »

« L'introduction est finie. »

« Si c'est comme ça que tu rédiges tes devoirs, tu devrais écrire de plus courtes intros et envisager d'ajouter plus de contenu, Furuya-kun. »

« Mais tu m'as demandé de commencer au début. »

« Mea culpa. Je ne recommencerai plus jamais. Maintenant explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite – en détail ! »

« Le scénario concernant le prédateur courtisant celui dans ses mâchoires semblait se préciser. Parce que Kuramochi-senpai a changé sa prise sur Sawamura. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Au lieu de le maintenir au sol à l'aide de ses jambes et d'utiliser une clef à la tête, il a en quelque sorte… relevé Sawamura et reculé doucement jusqu'à s'appuyer contre la commode, et Sawamura, à ce moment-là, il… était penché en arrière contre Kuramochi, avec les jambes de Kuramochi enroulées autour des hanches, ses pieds maintenant les jambes de Sawamura, et les bras autour des bras et du buste de Sawamura. Et il n'a pas quitté Miyuki-senpai des yeux, le narguant en souriant. C'est te convient ? »

« Ohh… oh. Mmh mmh. C'est précis. Continue, s'il te plait. »

« Miyuki-senpai n'a pas bougé, il avait un sourire étrange sur le visage, et il a continué à foudroyer Kuramochi-senpai du regard. Sawamura a pété un câble, il s'est mis à brailler et à le menacer, et Kuramochi-senpai lui disait qu'il le lâcherait si Sawamura lui donnait l'adresse mail de Wakana-chan. »

« Ah. Comme d'habitude. »

« Sawamura a refusé. Il a continué à hurler et à se débattre, puis Kuramochi-senpai a remonté une de ses mains sur la tête de Sawamura et a commencé à lui caresser les cheveux tout en continuant à regarder Miyuki-senpai, et Sawamura s'est à peu près figé et est devenu silencieux. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite Kuramochi-senpai a continué à caresser les cheveux de Sawamura, il a souri d'un air cynique en direction de Miyuki et a dit à Sawamura : 'Je finirai bien par conquérir le coeur de Wakana – mais en attendant, je vais devoir me contenter de toi. Et tu es utile pour s'en prendre à Miyuki. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça le déstabilise, hein ? Tu vois ça ? Alors qui est sa maîtresse ici, je me le demande ?' »

« Ils ont fait tout ça devant toi ? » Haruichi avait l'air étonné.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence, puis Furuya admit d'un air morose :

« Je crois qu'ils avaient oublié que j'étais là. »

Haruichi tapota gentiment l'épaule de Furuya et dit d'un ton tranquille :

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont simplement cru que tu dormais. C'est le cas d'habitude. Et après, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Sawamura est devenu écarlate, son regard alternait entre Miyuki-senpai et Kuramochi-senpai. Puis il s'est remis en mouvement et a donné un grand coup de pied pour briser la prise de Kuramochi-senpai. Il a sauté sur ses pieds et a pointé du doigt tour à tour Kuramochi-senpai et Miyuki-senpai en bredouillant et hurlant : 'Cheetah-senpai ! Je viens juste de réussir à ce que Miyuki Kazuya soit un peu plus honnête avec moi, et maintenant toi aussi tu commences à me mettre mal à l'aise avec tes bizarreries ! C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué avec lui, alors ça suffit. Parce que je peux en gérer un seul à la fois – pas les deux ! Aucun de vous ne se comporte comme un capitaine ou vice-capitaine, là !' Il est sorti de la chambre de Miyuki-senpai en tapant des pieds, et Miyuki-senpai est parti derrière lui, en jetant un dernier regard noir à Kuramochi-senpai. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont réalisé que j'étais là. Miyuki-senpai m'a jeté un regard étonné, mais à l'évidence sa priorité était de rattraper Sawamura. Kuramochi-senpai m'a souri et m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi. Mais il avait le visage plutôt rouge également – je crois qu'il avait vraiment oublié que j'étais là. »

« Woh. »

« Je suis parti. Je ne sais pas où Sawamura et Miyuki-senpai sont allés, mais je suppose que tout va bien entre eux. Ils sont… plus proches ces derniers temps. »

En effet, Takashima avait remarqué que Miyuki et Sawamura avaient réduit la distance qui s'était installée entre eux. – construite à force de taquineries, de rabaissements et d'agacement mutuel. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas crue possible tant qu'ils étaient tous deux à Seidô. Miyuki regardait Sawamura avec une chaleur et une affection sincère dernièrement, il avait diminué les taquineries, et il s'était tenu sur le monticule aux côtés de Sawamura durant le match contre Ugumori et ils avaient passé un bon moment à ricaner ensemble quand Sawamura était arrivé pour remplacer Furuya. Leur langage corporel à ce moment-là en disait long – ils avaient eu l'air de deux amis – deux égaux, au lieu d'un receveur donnant des instructions à son lanceur.

A présent, les choses allaient vraisemblablement bien. Le groupe qui courrait s'arrêta pour s'étirer en ligne, les meilleurs sur le devant tandis que ceux qui avaient le moins d'endurance se trouvaient vers le fond. Sawamura – qui avait commencé tout en bas de la hiérarchie en tant que première année – s'était avancé dans la ligne alors que d'autres étaient plus à la traîne, et courait à présent près de Miyuki vers l'avant, les deux riant à l'occasion (où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver l'oxygène nécessaire pour rire à plein poumons alors qu'ils s'entraînaient si dur ?).

Les choses semblaient aller également bien avec Kuramochi – l'arrêt-court les avait rejoints, et avait lancé un bras provocateur autour des épaules de Sawamura, juste pour que Miyuki dégage ce bras du lanceur. Sawamura, aussi énergique qu'habituellement, se retourna et courut à reculons un petit moment tout en souriant et disant quelque chose à Kuramochi qui leur fila un coup de pied à lui et Miyuki.

« J'ai aussi vu Miyauchi-senpai et Kawakami-senpai ce soir-là en sortant de la chambre. » Dit Furuya, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Takashima sur la conversation et la sortant de ses pensées concernant Miyuki et Sawamura.

« On parle toujours de comportement animal ? » Demanda Haruichi.

« Oui. Miyauchi-senpai était dans une sorte de mode protecteur que l'on voit chez les mâles dont on a repoussé les avances, mais qui continuent à rôder alentours pour protéger celui qu'ils courtisaient, attendant de retenter leur chance. Il tournait autour de Kawakami-senpai quand ils parlaient. Ils ont cessé de parler quand ils m'ont vu arriver, mais avant qu'ils m'aperçoivent, j'ai entendu Miyauchi-senpai dire : 'Je me suis senti impuissant de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.' Et j'ai entendu Kawakami-senpai répondre : 'J'avais vraiment envie d'aller te voir et de – je sais pas – me mettre à chialer ou exploser – mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'utilise.' Puis Miyauchi-senpai m'a vu et ils sont restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que je sois trop loin pour entendre. »

« Peut-être que tu as trop lu tes encyclopédies animalières. La situation de Miyauchi-senpai et Kawakami-senpai aurait pu être complètement autre chose que… hum… ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre Miyuki-senpai. »

« Ça ressemblait à ce à quoi ça ressemblait. » Insista calmement Furuya.

« Tu n'es pas doué avec les gens, tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui, mais c'est différent quand ils commencent à se comporter comme des animaux. »

« Ça sonne tellement faux venant de toi, quand tu affiches ce visage inexpressif. »

Après quelques autres minutes de silence, Furuya reprit la parole :

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Miyuki-senpai, tu sais. Même si certains font des remarques désobligeantes comme quoi je serais fou de lui. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je suis fasciné comme un lanceur qui admire un brillant receveur, mais après ce que j'ai vu dans la chambre hier soir, je suis sûr que c'est une fascination différente de celles de la situation de Sawamura, Miyuki-senpai et Kuramochi-senpai. »

« En bref, tu as réalisé qu'en vérité tu ne craquais pas pour Miyuki-senpai en dehors du baseball. »

« Hnn. »

« Alors tu craques sur qui, du coup ? Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit du pneu à propos duquel vous vous disputez Eijun-kun et toi. »

« Takako-senpai est très belle. »

Haruichi afficha un grand sourire avant qu'il se force à le contenir un peu et il tapota l'épaule de Furuya dans un geste de consolation un peu surjoué :

« Tu sais qu'elle est avec Jun-san, hein ? »

« Je sais. »

« Tu aurais dû demander à Jun-san qu'elle te masse elle-même le pied hier soir ! » Haruichi éclata de rire, cessant brutalement sa tentative de consolation.

Takashima leva un sourcil quand elle vit Furuya faire quelque chose qu'elle le voyait rarement faire dans un contexte social – se préparer à lancer une pique à quelqu'un. Elle regarda et écouta avec intérêt alors qu'il demandait calmement à Haruichi :

« Tu es certain que Zono-senpai ne te touche pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit. »

« Hmm. »

« Quoi 'Hmm' ? »

« Oui, je suppose que ce serait bien plus sérieux si c'était le cas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait sérieux ? »

« Un autre truc que j'ai entendu dans la chambre de Miyuki-senpai plus tôt dans la soirée – quand Jun-san et Tetsu-san étaient encore là – Kuramochi se plaignait d'à quel point Ryou-san pouvait avoir l'esprit mal tourné. »

« Aniki ? Qu'est-ce que mon frère a à voir avec ça ? »

« Toi et Zono-senpai étiez dans le gymnase il y a peu, vous entraînant à la batte, et Zono-senpai était près de toi. Ryou-san n'était pas très content... »

« Hein ? Je me suis entraîné à la batte avec Zono-senpai des centaines de fois et avec le reste de l'équipe également. »

« Oui, mais cette fois, il semble que Zono-senpai t'ait dit : 'Avec toi les swings ont l'air faciles.' »

« Et ? »

« Et Ryou-san était dans le coin, prenant une pause entre deux révisions. Et il a entendu Zono-senpai. Et Kuramochi-senpai se plaignait que l'instant d'après, Ryou-san l'entraînait à l'écart et lui demandait des trucs bizarres comme : 'Tu le connais bien Zono, hein, puisque tu es aussi vice-capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il utiliserait le mot 'swing' comme un euphémisme pour quelque chose d'autre – ou alors est-ce qu'il dit 'swing' quand il parle d'autre chose que se déchaîner avec une balle et une batte ? Est-ce que c'est un mot qu'il utilise dans des phrases d'approche ? »

« Ehhhh ?! » Haruichi bondit sur ses pieds, le visage écarlate, bredouillant qu'il allait devoir discuter avec son frère aîné concernant les fausses idées qu'il se faisait là où RIEN n'appelait à avoir de telles idées.

Takashima se mit réellement à rire à ce moment-là, et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour la découvrir là, faisant de son mieux pour reprendre son habituelle apparence austère. Haruichi rougit encore plus, et même Furuya prit des couleurs, un léger rose se montrant sur ses pommettes.

« Ok, vous pouvez recommencer à vous entraîner pour les vingt prochaines minutes – enfin, si vous pouvez trouver un peu de place dans l'enclos ou les cages comme vos coéquipiers ont fini de courir. » Dit-elle, sans se préoccuper de la pointe d'hilarité dans sa voix.

Ils se hâtèrent, tous deux ayant encore le visage coloré, et Takashima s'assit sur le banc qu'ils venaient de libérer, observant la foule de joueurs ayant pris place dans les cages et dans l'enclos.

Alors Sawamura et Miyuki étaient parvenu à un arrangement. Kataoka avait admis qu'il avait dit à Miyuki de trouver sa propre façon d'atteindre un équilibre dans sa gestion de Sawamura, comme lutter contre ses instincts n'avaient pas produit de bons résultats pour la batterie ou l'équipe. Bien, de ce que Takashima pouvait voir, c'était bon pour le jeu et la confiance en lui de Sawamura – il avait surmonté son yips, et avait l'air fin prêt à ouvrir le match contre Ouya ce dimanche.

Mais savoir atteindre l'équilibre était chose difficile. Miyuki trébuchait contre d'autres obstacles maintenant, ne parvenant pas à voir à quel point Furuya avait sombré dans un état de catatonie durant l'arrêt pour cause de pluie du match contre Teitou, loupant la blessure au pied de Furuya durant le match contre Ugumori, et se débattant encore avec son rôle de capitaine. Comme elle venait de l'apprendre, il n'avait apparemment pas suffisamment mesuré ses paroles quand il avait discuté avec Watanabe Hisashi du travail de recherche sur les équipes adverses, et il en était presque venu aux mains avec Maezono-kun pour résoudre le problème.

Watanabe-kun, Kudou Yasushi et Hiashio Shuuji étaient venus frapper au bureau des coaches l'autre soir, alors qu'elle et Kataoka étaient présents. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient tous deux découvert à quel point les trois garçons s'étaient sentis tiraillés – sans doute depuis un bon moment – par le fait qu'ils fassent partie de l'équipe sans avoir le niveau pour jouer en match. Alors si Miyuki et Zono s'étaient disputés ces derniers jours, cela devait signifier que Nabe-kun avait auparavant approché Miyuki pour être rassuré, et que le capitaine n'avait sans doute pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de répondre, donnant naissance à un Zono furibond parce qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Nabe de ses doutes.

Takashima secoua doucement la tête et ajusta ses lunettes. Elle ne dirait rien pour l'instant. Elle laisserait le temps aux choses d'essayer de se résoudre par elles-mêmes. Il y avait une forte possibilité que les incidents de parcours de Miyuki soient le résultat de sa jeunesse dans le rôle de capitaine auquel il continuait à s'habituer, et non pas des problèmes de jugement du type de ceux qu'il avait eus contre Inashiro quand il repoussait ses intuitions concernant Sawamura. Il avait été bien plus dérouté alors, et cela n'avait pas non plus aidé Sawamura. Au moins si ces deux-là trouvaient un équilibre avec l'autre, peut-être que les choses fonctionneraient mieux pour l'équipe dans son ensemble, et Miyuki se stabiliserait tôt ou tard. Elle espérait juste qu'il se souviendrait qu'il devait rester neutre dans sa façon de traiter les joueurs en tant que capitaine.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était certaine qu'au moins le rapprochement de Miyuki avec Sawamura avait aidé grandement le lanceur à se sortir des griffes du yips, et il avait aussi été un soutien précieux contre la malveillance apparente d'Ochiai. (Elle n'avait pas encore rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Ochiai pour avoir essayé de nuire à son lanceur gaucher, mais peut-être que l'univers lui-même se chargeait de la vengeance d'une façon créative, parce qu'elle avait remarqué que l'homme semblait ne plus du tout apprécier ses repas ces derniers jours, et qu'il se rendait très souvent aux toilettes. Le karma – c'était forcément le karma qui prenait la forme de maux de ventre.)

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait de nouveaux développements était d'attendre et d'observer cette multitude de chats. Si Miyuki merdait et laissait ses affaires personnelles nuire à la performance de l'équipe, elle devrait envoyer à Cheeky Cheshire-kun de quoi le réveiller. Et après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle supposait que la manière la plus efficace était de sous-entendre auprès de Demon Cat Kominato Ryousuke-kun que Miyuki avait utilisé une vilaine phrase d'approche sur Haru-Kitty.

Le solide coup de karaté que le capitaine recevrait sur sa jolie tête devrait lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Et que Demon Cat l'attaque ou non, ce serait toujours un coup moins douloureux que l'agonie de laisser le ticket pour le Kōshien leur échapper une nouvelle fois.


	13. Force motrice

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

 **Spoiler alert :** Comprend des détails concernant les matchs contre Nanamori, Ugomori et Ouya, détails qui peuvent ou non être importants pour ceux n'ayant pas lu les chapitres 261 à 327. _(NdT : les épisodes 10 à 25 de la saison 2)_

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Force motrice**

 _Où le chauffeur de bus de l'équipe de Seidô dirige les choses dans certaines directions._

* * *

N'importe qui penserait qu'un des meilleurs moyens d'apprendre à connaître les joueurs de baseball de Seidô était d'observer leur comportement dans le bus de l'équipe. Bien sûr que le chauffeur du bus devrait être à même de lister les travers des joueurs vu qu'il les conduisait du lycée au stade, aller et retour, match après match, tout du long de l'année scolaire ? Eh bien, il pouvait en effet dire quels enfants bavardaient à l'aller mais étaient silencieux au retour, qui préférait s'asseoir où et avec qui, et quels noms étaient régulièrement criés avec une pointe de frustration par des coéquipiers agacés parce que les concernés s'étaient perdus à la recherche des toilettes dans le stade et étaient en retard au bus, faisant attendre tout le monde.

Mais c'était à l'extérieur du bus qu'il voyait les joueurs et les coaches afficher des émotions plus réelles que celles qu'ils arboraient quand ils s'entassaient dans le véhicule de trente places, vêtus de leurs tenues blanches et bleues propres et éclatantes ; recouverts de poussière, sentant la transpiration et le chaud, les émotions à vif, sur le chemin du retour.

Quand ils descendaient à la fin de chaque week-end, fatigués par leurs matchs, attrapant leurs sacs dans le compartiment à bagages, le remerciant puis se dispersant, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne les verrait plus de la semaine. Après tout, il ne travaillait pas pour le lycée. Le bus appartenait au lycée – et était garé en permanence derrière les dortoirs – et son contrat lui imposait de conduire l'équipe à ses matchs aller et retour.

Toutefois, Seidô avait un arrangement avec son employeur, une compagnie de bus privée, qui lui imposait de passer un jour sur deux en semaine pour vérifier le carburant, la pression des pneus, les freins, les phares, la climatisation et la batterie, et de nettoyer l'extérieur du véhicule. Le lycée ne souhaitait pas que le bus reste planté là des jours entiers pour découvrir au moment de partir qu'il ne démarrait pas car la batterie était morte.

Bien entendu, après chaque match et trajet de retour, il nettoyait consciencieusement l'intérieur et l'extérieur du véhicule. Les enfants respectaient l'espace commun – il n'avait jamais dû gérer des salissures intentionnelles ou des sièges endommagés, ou vu d'emballages alimentaires jetés négligemment. Mais transporter des adolescents qui font du sport et sont amenés à se jeter sur un terrain engorgé par la pluie et la boue signifiait que les tâches étaient inévitables.

Alors il passait un bon nombre de jours et d'heures à travailler à Seidô, faisant ses vérifications, appelant pour avoir une aide mécanique si un problème survenait, et il avait suffisamment de temps entre ces rendez-vous réguliers et ses horaires de conduite en soirée pour jeter un œil sur les terrains de l'école, discuter avec le staff de sécurité et de maintenance, et – plus souvent qu'ils auraient pu le penser – écouter silencieusement les élèves qui se retrouvaient derrière le dortoir pour avoir un mot ou deux en privé.

C'est également sur le parking près du grillage qui bordait l'arrière de l'internat et du gymnase qu'il avait rencontré Ochiai Hiromitsu un mois plus tôt. Une après-midi, il était en train de nettoyer les éclaboussures boueuses présentes sur la carrosserie suite à la pluie de la nuit précédente quand Ochiai – qu'il avait reconnu comme le coach spécialisé nouvellement embauché par le lycée – vint rôder derrière le dortoir. Au début, il n'aperçut pas le chauffeur de l'autre côté du bus, derrière la clôture. Mais le conducteur vit les pieds de l'autre homme sous le châssis, et le vit regarder dans tous les coins, derrière les poubelles, cherchant apparemment quelque chose.

Il remarqua enfin le chauffeur qui le regardait depuis l'avant du bus, et le fixa une seconde, puis lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salutations et quitta les lieux.

Presque une semaine plus tard, Ochiai était à nouveau là. Cette fois, le coach assistant emprunta le portail dans la clôture grillagée pour lui parler. Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries (faute de mieux) – concernant le baseball, les enfants et la météo. Quelques échanges de plus, et le chauffeur avait pigé quel type de personne était Ochiai – l'homme lui rappelait tout à fait son propre frère.

Il pouvait dire, par ces brèves conversations sur des sujets décousus, que ce type était stratège, ambitieux et calculateur – le genre à espionner tout un tas de choses qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'espionner. Mais il n'arrivait pas à condamner Ochiai et à le considérer comme un connard obsédé du contrôle et rien d'autre, parce que son frère aîné était ce même type de personne.

Son frère pouvait être cruel en mode nettoyage/destruction/coup de force dans l'entreprise pour qui il travaillait, mais tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire était de lui rappeler calmement le fait qu'il était un être humain tout comme les autres personnes concernées, et de relever la rudesse de ses actes, pour qu'il s'arrête, réfléchisse, revienne en arrière et reconsidère ses faits et gestes.

En bref, il pouvait être froid et brutal, mais ce n'était pas un monstre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas facile de savoir cela si on ne le connaissait pas très bien.

Il devinait qu'Ochiai fonctionnait un peu de cette façon. Par conséquent, il ne fut pas surpris quand il entendit des rumeurs de mécontentement un peu plus d'un mois après l'arrivée du nouveau coach assistant. Ce fut un de ses amis à la sécurité qui lui offrit le potin du jour : la cuisinière assistante avait entendu de la responsable de la restauration, qui l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, qu'Ochiai avait méchamment essayé d'endommager la forme du lanceur gaucher de première année.

« Tu sais, celui qui fait sans cesse du raffut, avec les grands yeux brillants. » Précisa l'agent. « Sawamura. »

« Ah – celui qui se perd toujours en cherchant les toilettes. » Acquiesça le chauffeur, reconnaissant le nom et la description du garçon.

« Je ne connais pas son historique avec les toilettes, mais c'est un des chouchous de certains membres du staff ici, et personne n'est vraiment content de l'autre en ce moment. Si Kataoka-sensei n'était pas le genre d'homme à redonner leur chance aux gens encore et encore, Ochiai aurait certainement été mis à la porte avec un pied au cul à présent. »

« Peut-être que Kataoka-kantoku voit une certaine valeur en lui. » Observa le chauffeur. « Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a embauché, alors il n'a peut-être pas son mot à dire sur le fait qu'il reste ou qu'il parte. »

« Possible. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas sa tête – toujours à rôder comme s'il se croyait dans une parodie de film d'espionnage ou un truc dans le genre. » Grommela l'agent de sécurité.

Le chauffeur songea à ces nouveaux évènements. Il aimait beaucoup Sawamura, bien qu'il mette régulièrement le bus en retard à cause de sa vessie et de son sens de l'orientation douteux. Ce gamin était la personnification d'une journée estivale et il remontait toujours le moral de tous à part quand il était déçu de sa propre performance sur le terrain – à ce moment-là, il restait silencieux et on avait comme l'impression que des nuages pluvieux arrivaient. Quel dommage qu'un adulte puisse nuire à un enfant aussi radieux.

Du coup, lors du match suivant, quand il conduisit l'équipe au stade Edogawa pour jouer contre le lycée Nanamori, il garda un œil sur Ochiai et Sawamura. Rien de spécial à signaler pour le moment – l'équipe se préparait mentalement pour le match en toute discrétion. Mais après le match, dont Seidô sortit triomphant en seulement cinq manches, le chauffeur n'attendit pas à l'intérieur du bus comme il le faisait habituellement. A la place, il se tint tout près, à un endroit où il pouvait voir les joueurs commencer à se regrouper près du stade. Sawamura – pour une fois parmi les premiers arrivés (sans doute qu'un match de seulement cinq manches n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il cherche désespérément les toilettes ?) – discutait joyeusement avec quelques coéquipiers ; Ochiai se tenait non loin de là, les observant et les écoutant.

Puis Sawamura perçut le regard d'Ochiai, et le chauffeur se demanda ce que le garçon allait faire. Se montrer sarcastique envers le coach assistant qui l'avait maltraité ? Ignorer l'homme ? Avoir l'air effrayé et s'éloigner ?

Il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, il dit joyeusement à Ochiai, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, que s'il voulait rejoindre leur conversation, il pouvait s'approcher.

Cela réchauffa le cœur du chauffeur, et il entendit la remarque qu'Ochiai fit à Sawamura, lui disant qu'il était un lanceur bizarre. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas peur de lancer vers l'intérieur auparavant ? demanda-t-il. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait plus peur à présent ?

Sawamura avait eu l'air un peu timide en répondant qu'il avait toujours peur, mais qu'il avait encore plus peur de ne plus pouvoir lancer depuis le monticule.

A ce moment-là, Oota-buchou avait adressé un signe de tête au chauffeur pour lui signifier que tous les élèves étaient là, alors il retourna vers le bus et ouvrit la porte.

Il les reconduisit au lycée et les déposa derrière le dortoir comme il le faisait toujours, empruntant la voie pavée privée qui séparait les deux terrains du dortoir et du gymnase. Les élèves et coaches le remercièrent en descendant et passaient par le portail de la clôture à maille lignées pour rejoindre les bains ou leur chambre. Ochiai, cependant, décida de s'attarder. Il attendit le temps que le chauffeur gare le bus, essuie le sol du véhicule et passe un coup sur les sièges, puis il s'approcha quand il ressortit pour nettoyer le pare-brise.

« Normalement vous rejoignez le bus quand vous voyez l'équipe arriver, et c'est là que vous nous attendez, non ? Mais vous avez décidé d'attendre avec les élèves aujourd'hui. » Remarqua Ochiai, levant la tête vers lui puisqu'il s'était perché sur son escabeau pour passer le chamois sur la vitre.

Ils avaient suffisamment interagi, apparemment, pour qu'Ochiai soit à l'aise à l'idée de parler franchement avec lui. Peut-être qu'Ochiai pouvait sentir qu'il était quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait jamais, et qu'il le traitait comme quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien – ce qui était le cas, en un sens, parce qu'il pensait toujours à son frère aîné quand ils parlaient ensemble.

« Toujours aussi observateur. » Sourit le chauffeur, frottant une tache.

« Alors sur quoi vous vouliez garder un œil et une oreille ? Vous écoutiez ce que je disais au lanceur de première année, c'est ça ? »

Le chauffeur finit d'enlever la tache, baissa le chamois, et descendit de l'escabeau pour regarder Ochiai dans les yeux avant de dire :

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : c'est un bon gamin – il a vraiment un bon fond – il est aimable et absolument pas fourbe. Des jeunes comme celui-là devraient être protégés. »

« Ahhh… c'est ça, alors ? »

La main d'Ochiai quitta son menton et alla rejoindre ses cheveux, puis il eut l'air pensif.

« Eh bien, je ne nierai pas qu'il m'a surpris plus d'une fois par son esprit d'ouverture, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait sa place dans l'équipe, et je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit le cas. Même si, après sa performance d'aujourd'hui, il n'est peut-être pas une cause perdue. »

Puis le coach assistant regarda sur le côté, comme si ses yeux cherchaient le cours de ses pensées.

Le chauffeur se contenta de dire :

« C'est à vous de déterminer qui fait partie de l'équipe, pas à moi. Mais souvenez-vous que ce n'est qu'un gamin, et un bon gamin en plus. »

« Mmm… peut-être bien, mais je ne suis pas non plus sûr de l'effet qu'il fait aux autres joueurs. La façon dont certains autres garçons le regardent… Je ne trouve pas ça sain. »

Le chauffeur conduisait les joueurs de Seidô depuis pas mal d'années, et il bricolait le bus depuis assez longtemps à côté de la clôture pour entendre et voir toutes sortes de choses qui se passaient parfois entre garçons.

« Ah. » Dit-il. « Si vous sous-entendez ce que je crois – à cet âge, pas mal de garçons développent des intérêts bizarres pour d'autres garçons. Pour certains cela passe, pour d'autres non, mais dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que ça ait de l'importance, au bout du compte. »

Ochiai garda le silence un moment, puis il hocha la tête et murmura un acquiescement.

« Mmm. Entendu. »

Après ces dernières paroles, le coach assistant fit demi-tour et retourna vers le portail avant de disparaître à l'angle du gymnase.

Le lendemain, le chauffeur dut retourner au stade Edogawa, cette fois le prochain match les opposait au lycée Ugumori. Les joueurs les plus âgés – les deuxième année – étaient inhabituellement silencieux durant le transport. Mais Sawamura et la plupart des première année se comportaient comme d'habitude, alors quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec le gamin, ou avec la discussion qu'avait eue le chauffeur avec Ochiai. Peut-être que les deuxième année avaient eu un désaccord stratégique la veille au soir, ou qu'il y avait eu une dispute entre plusieurs d'entre eux.

Quand le match commença, il pénétra dans le stade et se tint en arrière pour voir Seidô se bagarrer lors d'un match surprenamment serré, si l'on considérait le fait qu'Ugumori n'était pas un grand nom du baseball lycéen. Quand Seidô remporta la victoire, Oota-buchou lui confirma rapidement la réservation pour qu'il les emmène au stade Meiji-jingu le dimanche suivant pour les quart-de-finale. Le chauffeur n'entendit rien de plus concernant Sawamura ce jour-là, ou durant ses visites de semaine.

Mais quand il vint le samedi pour s'assurer que le bus était en état de marche pour le match crucial du lendemain, deux élèves arrivèrent depuis les dortoirs, discutant ensemble – et c'est comme ça qu'il eut des nouvelles de la situation. Il pouvait entendre plutôt correctement depuis l'intérieur du bus, comme il avait ouvert la fenêtre conducteur qui donnait côté clôture. Les deux élèves n'avaient sans doute aucune idée de sa présence – il avait nettoyé les stores un peu plus tôt et ils étaient encore baissés ; alors même s'ils l'avaient su présent, ils n'auraient pas pensé qu'il pouvait les entendre si clairement.

Il les reconnut tous les deux, les ayant conduits pendant près de deux ans et demi. Des élèves de troisième année, qui avaient tous deux quitté l'équipe de baseball, mais tous les deux bien connus quand ils étaient actifs : Tanba Kouichirou, l'ancien lanceur titulaire, et Takigawa Chris Yuu, le brillant receveur reconverti en un génial manager. Il avait vu Tanba jouer par mal de fois. Plus récemment, il avait aussi eu Chris dans le bus dans un rôle de manager et de coach, et l'avait vu sur le banc du stade.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » Disait Chris à Tanba.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent à un endroit qui leur sembla confortable et s'adossèrent contre le mur de derrière, côte à côte. Tanba glissa ses mains dans ses poches, et Chris releva un pied contre le bas du mur.

« Tu te débattais avec tes chapitres de physique sur lesquels tu disais pas mal galérer. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois distrait. » Répondit Tanba.

« Donc tu as sacrifié tes propres heures de révision pour économiser les miennes. » Sourit Chris à regret.

Tanba, rougissant un petit peu, parlait avec un étrange mélange de timidité et d'assurance mêlées :

« J'étais trop crevé pour continuer à lire. Et j'étais déjà en train de faire un tour pour me reposer les yeux quand j'ai vu Coach Ochiai prendre Miyuki et Nabe en embuscade derrière ce distributeur, puis je les ai suivis jusqu'au gymnase, où je savais qu'il y avait Sawamura – je l'entendais à plusieurs centaines de mètres, il se plaignait de sa propre stupidité auprès de Kanemaru, Toujou et Kariba. »

« J'imagine la scène. » Dit Chris avec un petit soupir amusé.

« J'avais peur que coach Ochiai fasse encore quelque chose de mal à Sawamura, mais je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Tu aurais dû voir à quel point Miyuki était méfiant et protecteur. Il questionnait chaque proposition d'Ochiai et le regardait avec un regard si perçant qu'on aurait dit celui d'un rapace. Il n'a accepté de coopérer que lorsqu'il a vu que Sawamura était chaud pour participer. Sawamura n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur protecteur, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

« Je n'en doutais pas. » Dit doucement Chris, contemplatif, ce à quoi Tanba ne sembla pas savoir quoi répondre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Chris demanda :

« Personne ne t'a vu dans l'encadrement de la porte ? »

« Je ne me tenais pas près de la porte. » Expliqua Tanba. « Je marchais alentours, je passais devant de temps à autres, mais je pouvais entendre tout ce qui se disait même quand je ne pouvais pas les voir. De toute façon il y avait tout un attroupement – ils ne m'auraient sans doute pas vu même si j'avais effectivement été à la porte. »

« Merci, Tanba. » Dit Chris avec un sourire affable. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Ochiai essayait d'apprendre exactement à Sawamura, d'ailleurs. »

« J'ai l'impression que Miyuki ou Sawamura voudront te montrer ça eux-mêmes, alors je garde le secret pour l'instant. » Le sourire de Tanba refléta celui de Chris.

« Tu es la personne la plus prévenante que je connaisse. » Dit sincèrement Chris. « Merci d'avoir vérifié que Sawamura allait bien, alors que c'est moi qui m'inquiète pour lui. »

« C'est un chouette gamin. Je n'ai pas la même connexion que celle que tu as avec lui, mais je l'aime bien – j'ai encore parlé avec lui hier matin, en fait, dans le couloir devant les salles de classes avec Miyauchi et Ryou. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir blessé, et encore moins par Ochiai – tu te souviens quand Testu nous a dit qu'Ochiai lui avait vraiment fait une mauvaise impression lors de leur première rencontre, quand il a appris par le proviseur que Kantoku allait partir ? »

« Hmm, oui. Je me rappelle. » Chris fronça les sourcils. « Mais pour moi le plus intéressant est que même toi tu aies appris à apprécier Sawamura. »

« Comment ça 'même moi' ? » Demanda Tanba, rougissant davantage, et il commença à marmonner entre ses dents. « Comme je viens de le dire, c'est un bon gamin. Et s'il est important pour toi, il est important pour moi. »

« Ça représente beaucoup pour moi de t'entendre dire ça. Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il soit si important pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr que ça m'ennuie un peu, mais c'est quelqu'un de spécial pour toi, et je respecte ça. Je te l'ai dit, j'attendrai – je t'attendrai. » Dit doucement Tanba avant d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin : « En plus, avec les derniers examens dans environ dix semaines, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, non, pour te convaincre de tomber amoureux de moi ? »

« Tanba… » Commença Chris, la surprise perceptible dans sa voix et dans son regard.

« Allez, retournons bachoter. On a pris une pause suffisamment longue. »

Tanba commença à s'éloigner vers le passage qui séparait les dortoirs du gymnase, mais Chris s'avança et lui saisit la main, faisant se retourner Tanba, très étonné.

« Tanba. » Répéta Chris avec un soupçon de sourire cette fois, alors qu'il s'avançait sans lâcher la main pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci encore. »

« Chris… » Les yeux de Tanba étaient écarquillés, sa main toujours entre celles de Chris. « Je croyais… je ne… »

« Sache que, oui, je suis d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour moi de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, avec les examens et tout le reste, vraiment. Et oui, j'ai encore des choses à résoudre avec… d'autres personnes. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le mauvais moment pour te dire que je t'apprécie, et que bien que je ne puisse pas tomber amoureux de toi… pour l'instant… je peux dire, du fond du cœur, que je suis plutôt… quel est le terme ? Charmé ? »

« Chris, tu… » Dit Tanba, les joues empourprées, peu sûr de comment continuer. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et continua avec une expression de sérieux dans le regard bien qu'il gardât un sourire aux lèvres : « Tu sais que si je rate mes examens, je dirai que c'est ta faute pour m'avoir taquiné ainsi. »

« Je prendrai mes responsabilités. »

« Tu ferais mieux. Maintenant relâche ma main – Oota-sensei est en train d'arriver depuis le terrain. »

« Oh, il ne fera pas attention à nous… »

« Chris, sérieusement – il va faire une crise cardiaque – et il est en train de se tourner vers nous. Lâche-moi. »

« Non. »

« Tout de suite. »

« Froussard. »

« Aguicheur. »

Ils se lâchèrent, saluèrent poliment Oota-buchou quand le président du club passa par le portail de la clôture, et l'accompagnèrent sur le chemin entre les dortoirs et le gymnase jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur les perde de vue.

Alors comme ça il semblerait qu'Ochiai ait appris à Sawamura des choses que le capitaine de l'équipe Miyuki Kazuya avait autorisées – ce qui signifiait que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal au garçon. C'était une bonne chose, pensa le chauffeur. Il était temps qu'Ochiai-san apprenne à s'entendre avec les gens qu'il avait peut-être jugés inutiles dans un premier temps, et il était aussi temps pour l'équipe d'apprendre que peut-être l'homme n'était pas le monstrueux démon qu'ils semblaient s'imaginer.

Concernant le sujet de conversation abordé par Tanba et Chris, le chauffeur en entendit à nouveau parler le lendemain, quand il emmena l'équipe au second stade Meiji Jingu pour leur quart-de-finale contre le lycée Ouya. Il s'avéra que ce fut un match difficile et passionnant, plein d'actions stratégiques et de contre-mesures auxquelles les deux équipes avaient dû consacrer beaucoup de réflexion. A la fin, Seidô remporta la victoire, et Oota-buchou lui confirma la réservation pour la demi-finale du samedi suivant qui se tiendraient dans le même stade.

Chris n'était pas le seul troisième année à être venu – l'ancien capitaine Yuuki Tetsuya était présent également, avec Kadota Masaashi et Sakai Ichirou. Yuuki discutait avec son successeur, Miyuki, et Kadota et Sakai parlaient avec quelques autres des deuxième année.

Le chauffeur s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible de l'autre côté du pilier en béton derrière lequel Sawamura et Chris parlaient, juste à temps pour entendre Chris dire :

« …comme je te le disais plus tôt, tu as vraiment bien fait d'ajouter une nouvelle arme à ton arsenal. Tu es vraiment devenu plus fort, de bien des façons. »

« C'est à tes conseils que je le dois, shishô ! » Déclara sincèrement Sawamura.

« Ce n'est pas que grâce à moi. J'ai cru comprendre que ce coach Ochiai était pour beaucoup dans le dernier développement. »

« Oui, sourcils en broussailles a été très patient dans ses explications ! Et… et Miyuki Kazuya également… » La voix de Sawamura s'adoucit quand il prononça le nom de Miyuki.

Le chauffeur se demanda pourquoi il n'appelait pas le capitaine « Miyuki-senpai » comme le faisaient les autres première année.

« Sawamura, ton Miyuki-senpai a fait beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses pour t'aider à traverser cette période difficile. » Dit Chris.

« Miyuki K...senpai… a été chouette. » Sawamura avait l'air inexplicablement timide. Le chauffeur ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait imaginer ses pommettes se colorer. « Il a été vraiment hum, vraiment… différent avec moi ces derniers temps. »

Le chauffeur se serait attendu à ce que la question de Chris soit quelque chose comme « différent en quoi ? ». Mais Chris ne dit pas ça, il demanda prudemment :

« Est-ce que tu aimes qu'il agisse différemment avec toi ? Dis-moi franchement. »

« C'est… c'est agréable – je suppose ? Non, je veux dire, oui – j'aime sa façon de se comporter avec moi dernièrement. »

« Tu serais heureux s'il continuait comme ça, ou même s'il continuait à aller dans ce sens ? » Demanda Chris.

« Uhm… Chris-senpai, pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tout le monde me parle en charade ces derniers jours ? Tu commences à me perdre comme le fait Miyuki Kaz – Miyuki-senpai, à dire plein de trucs étranges que je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Mais du peu que je comprends, je crois que je peux dire que oui, je suppose que j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je voulais que tu me confirmes si tu étais heureux de tout ça. »

« Quel que soit ce 'ça'… ? » Demanda Sawamura.

« Quel que soit ce 'ça'. »

Leur tête à tête prit fin quand quelqu'un les rejoignit et Sawamura retourna dans le stade. Le chauffeur se déplaça derrière le pilier pour voir que Yuuki Tetsuya parlait à présent à un autre groupe de joueurs, et que Chris était en compagnie de Miyuki.

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour entendre Chris dire à Miyuki :

« Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps de lui… eh bien, de lui dire au revoir en quelque sorte. »

« Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu aurais fait pour moi, Chris-senpai, si nos places avaient été inversées. » Dit Miyuki, le regard fixé sur le plus âgé.

« Tu en es certain ? » Demanda Chris.

« Ha – Chris-senpai – je ne suis pas certain d'avoir beaucoup de certitudes ces temps-ci. »

« On croirait entendre Sawamura. » Plaisanta Chris. « Ça commence à m'inquiéter. »

Le chauffeur avait vu auparavant le visage de Miyuki s'éclairer à chaque fois que Chris lui avait proposé de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le bus – en effet, il avait toujours regardé Chris avec une sorte de respect méditatif. Il affichait toujours pour le receveur plus âgé le même respect mais sans cet aspect pensif ces derniers temps – cette expression en particulier semblait dorénavant réservée à Sawamura, accompagnée d'un sourire espiègle.

Miyuki souriait à présent à Chris et répondit :

« Nous resterons tous deux sous ta responsabilité en tant que kouhai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Ah. Vraiment, si longtemps ? Mais puisqu'on parle du futur, laisse-moi te dire ici et maintenant que si jamais Sawamura me dit un jour qu'il n'est pas heureux quel que soit sa situation avec toi, je reviendrai devant l'objectif et je pourrai bien t'éjecter du cadre. »

« Oh ? » Le sourire de Miyuki s'élargit. « Je ne suis pas certain que Tanba-san serait heureux de t'entendre dire une chose pareille. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Sourit Chris. « Sawamura déteint sur Tanba également – il m'a dit très sérieusement il y a peu qu'il aimait bien Sawamura. Je crois que ça ne le dérangerait pas trop si je lui ramenais Sawamura à la maison, façon de parler. »

Les yeux de Miyuki s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un :

« Quoi ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà suffisamment de personnes qui chassent derrière Sa… »

Puis il s'interrompit, referma la bouche, regarda longuement Chris, réalisant qu'on venait de le taquiner, et il dit d'un ton plat :

« Tu m'as bien eu, hein, Chris-senpai ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Évidemment. Il n'y a pas moyen que tu proposes un plan à trois entre toi, Tanba-san et Sawamura. »

« C'est un peu moralisateur de la part de quelqu'un qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps m'a proposé un plan à quatre juste devant la porte de Sawamura. »

« J'étais ivre de sommeil. »

« Excusez-moi. »

Yuuki appela Chris pour lui demander s'il revenait à l'école avec eux, et Chris prit congé.

Le chauffeur sortit pour s'acheter sa tasse de thé et réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu. Quand après la fin du match Seiko-Sensen, il reconduisit l'équipe de Seidô, il ne fut pas totalement surpris de trouver Ochiai traînant à nouveau, dans l'attente de pouvoir parler avec lui.

« Vous étiez à nouveau à l'extérieur du stade cet après-midi. » Remarqua le coach assistant, quand tout le monde eut quitté le bus.

« Effectivement. » Admit-il ouvertement.

« Vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il.

« Vous partageriez avec moi ? » Demanda sérieusement Ochiai, se frottant le menton.

« Pour contribuer à vos plans de conquête du monde ? Je ne crois pas, Ochiai-san. » Répondit-il en riant.

« Hmph. Vous êtes marrant, vous. »

« Et vous, Ochiai-san, vous êtes plus raisonnable que ce que pensent la plupart des gens. Merci pour ce que vous avez apporté à Sawamura et aux autres enfants. J'espère que vous continuerez à les aider. »

Ochiai se gratta la tête, lança un regard curieux au chauffeur, puis abandonna l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de franchir le portail situé dans le grillage et de disparaître à l'angle du gymnase.


	14. Nuit de garde

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 – Nuit de garde**

 _Où l'agent de sécurité est témoin d'un mélange d'émotions_

* * *

Dès le jour de sa prise de poste au lycée Seidô, l'agent de sécurité avait appris qu'il s'agissait là d'une école de fous de baseball et que les élèves se mettaient sans cesse en danger. Les enfants persistaient à courir un peu partout sur le terrain et à se déplacer entre les dortoirs, les terrains et le gymnase avant l'aube. Un ou deux allaient même jusqu'à s'asseoir dehors sur les escaliers donnant sur la route pavée à l'arrière de l'internat afin de regarder le terrain – à deux heures du matin.

Pourvu qu'aucun intrus ayant des intentions de meurtre, de viol ou de rapt ne se faufile dans les lieux une nuit pour tendre une embuscade à un joueur insomniaque. Ou ne se cache dans l'internat jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dorme, pénètre dans une chambre et s'en prenne aux enfants. C'était là le pire cauchemar de l'équipe de sécurité.

Comme il était impossible de sécuriser chaque centimètre carré du périmètre sans avoir à disposition une petite armée en service 24 heures sur 24, ils concentraient généralement leurs efforts sur les points d'entrée durant la journée, et s'assuraient que tous les visiteurs qui étaient venus assister à l'entraînement de l'équipe ou aux matchs amicaux aient bien quitté les lieux une fois terminé, à moins qu'ils ne soient accompagnés d'un membre du staff. De nuit, ils se focalisaient sur le portail principal, les dortoirs, le gymnase, les deux terrains, et la route privée entre les terrains d'un côté et les dortoirs et le gymnase de l'autre.

Seuls les joueurs, les membres du staff autorisés comme les coaches, le président du club, le proviseur, le proviseur adjoint, quelques rares professeurs de garde et – dans des circonstances spéciales – l'équipe de maintenance, étaient admis dans l'enceinte de l'internat une fois la nuit tombée. De jour, quelques autres comme les élèves-managers et les personnels administratifs pouvaient entrer lorsque des réunions d'équipe ou de matchs étaient prévues.

Au début, l'importante responsabilité l'avait perturbé. Mais à présent, des années plus tard, il s'était habitué au travail – et aux incidents ne mettant en jeu la vie de personne, lesquels étaient au demeurant très distrayants et ponctuaient le travail de l'équipe de nuit (comme cette fois où le proviseur avait presque fait une crise cardiaque lors d'une de ses inspections incognito parce qu'il avait cru à tort que les joueurs étaient impliqués dans une folle orgie).

Il s'avéra que la période précédant la demi-finale du 23 octobre de Seidô contre le lycée Seiko fut plutôt mouvementée. Deux soirs avant le match, au moment où il commençait sa garde, les joueurs tenaient une réunion après avoir, comme ses collègues le lui dirent, effectué un match interne arbitré par Yuuki Tetsuya, avec les joueurs titulaires coachés par Ochiai et les autres joueurs de l'équipe première coachés par Kataoka.

Un des premiers à sortir de la réunion qui s'était tenue dans le réfectoire fut le lanceur de deuxième année Kawakami Norifumi, il arborait une expression si abattue qu'il semblait évident qu'il venait de passer un mauvais moment à l'entente de l'analyse de sa performance. Toutefois, l'ancien receveur de troisième année, Miyauchi Keisuke, l'attendait au niveau du dortoir – pour l'agent de sécurité, c'était un duo habituel, les deux se rencontrant régulièrement en privé.

« …j'ai dû avaler quelques dures vérités de Nabe. » Entendit l'agent de sécurité, reconnaissant la voix de Kawakami, alors qu'il faisait une ronde dans cette section – le bout de l'aile des dortoirs la plus éloignée du gymnase. Les deux gamins s'assirent sur les marches de la véranda.

« Nabe avait raison ? » Demanda Miyauchi.

« En plein dans le mille. Bizarrement, Miyuki était plus indulgent avec nous après le match – il a dit que nous autres lanceurs avions bien joué tous les trois. Mais Nabe a été plus incisif avec moi – il a dit que Furuya et Sawamura s'étaient bien débrouillés, mais pas moi. Que j'avais énormément de boulot à faire avec ma plongeante, et que je m'étais laissé ébranler par les batteurs. »

L'agent de sécurité s'arrêta un peu plus loin pour entendre ce que Miyauchi allait dire pour réconforter Kawakami.

« C'est déjà courageux de ta part de lancer cette plongeante après avoir échoué d'une façon si cuisante l'an dernier. Ne fuis pas tes faiblesses ; connais les pour les renforcer. » Dit simplement Miyauchi.

« Ce n'est pas juste quelques points de faiblesse – Je suis totalement à la traine derrière Furuya et Sawamura, ils ont encore semblé progresser aujourd'hui. » Grimaça Kawakami. « J'ai besoin d'un lancer plongeant exploitable pour arriver à suivre. »

« C'est ta principale motivation ? Rattraper le niveau de deux kouhai étrangement talentueux ? »

« Eh bien, je commence à me sentir laissé de côté. »

« Ce n'est pas dérangeant de te comparer aux autres, mais le plus important est de progresser pour toi-même, peu importe les autres alentours. »

« Mais pendant les moments difficiles, c'est dur de se souvenir de pourquoi je travaille autant – alors que je suis poussé par quelqu'un de plus jeune qui a des kilomètres d'avance sur moi. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. On cherche toujours à progresser en tant qu'équipe, à travailler pour l'équipe, et nous sommes poussés à faire mieux que nos coéquipiers avant même d'avoir des adversaires. Mais depuis que je me suis retiré, j'ai pris de la distance par rapport à toutes ces fois où je sentais que je ne serai jamais meilleur que Chris ou Miyuki aux yeux de Kantoku, où je m'entrainais jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir quoi qu'il arrive, parce que je voulais faire de mon mieux, même si cela signifiait que je ne pouvais jamais surpasser mes rivaux. »

« Miya-senpai… »

« Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être quelqu'un qui n'essayerait pas davantage juste parce que je ne pouvais pas gagner la course. »

« Tu n'as jamais cessé de repousser tes propres limites – j'ai toujours admiré ça. Ça m'a donné pas mal de force tout ce temps. »

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux. Mais je veux aussi te dire que je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un qui se reposera sur ses lauriers si dans le futur je m'apercevais que j'étais le meilleur dans mon domaine – et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois comme ça non plus. Ne pas faire d'efforts parce qu'on est trop à la traine est aussi mauvais que ne pas faire d'efforts parce qu'on pense qu'on ne sera pas rattrapé. J'espère que tu auras toujours cette envie propre de renforcer tes points faibles plutôt que de te tourner vers les autres. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. Même s'il n'y a jamais eu de temps où j'ai été le meilleur dans un domaine. » Soupira Kawakami. « J'ai toujours été à la traine. »

« Tu es meilleur que ce que tu penses. »

« Je pourrai te dire la même chose. »

« Oh, je sais déjà que je suis sacrément bon. »

Kawakami se mit à rire à ce moment-là, son air maussade définitivement disparu.

« Miya-senpai, tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral, même quand tu es en pleine préparation d'examens et as mieux à faire que de parler avec moi. » Rit-il.

Miyauchi expira fortement par le nez et dit :

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que je préfère faire plutôt que de parler avec toi. »

« Pareil. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu me fais me sentir mieux – j'aime vraiment ça, parler comme ça avec toi. »

Une autre expiration appréciative, et Miyauchi se leva en disant :

« Hmm. On discutera à nouveau demain. Je dois retourner à mes révisions, et toi tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as un match important dimanche prochain. »

« Dans lequel je pourrai ne même pas avoir à jouer. » Rit Kawakami.

« Je sais que ça fait mal de ne pas jouer. Mais que tu joues ou non, ça ne fait aucune différence dans le fait que tu restes le lanceur de côté pour lequel je laisserai tomber en un battement de cil n'importe quel autre lanceur – ici, ou à la fac dans le futur, ou même en tant que pro. »

Il fit demi-tour, sur le point de s'éloigner, mais Kawakami fit trois pas pour le rattraper, et enlaça Miyauchi par derrière, pressant son visage contre sa large épaule droite. Miyauchi semblait tellement plus imposant que Kawakami qu'il était surprenant de voir, quand ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, que Kawakami n'était plus petit que de peut-être cinq centimètres seulement.

« Merci, Miyauchi-senpai. » Chuchota Kawakami, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Miyauchi resta immobile quelques instants. Quand enfin il se remit en mouvement, ce fut pour se retourner à moitié et déposer un baiser sur le dessus de la tête du lanceur et de lui murmurer un « bonne nuit » avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Kawakami le regarda partir, puis rejoignit sa propre chambre, empruntant l'autre escalier, les joues rosies et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'équipe de sécurité avait réalisé que Miyauchi avait une sorte de coup de cœur non réciproque pour le plus jeune… qui à présent, du moins, semblait avoir l'esprit ouvert à l'idée d'explorer des possibilités qu'il avait auparavant rayées d'un trait.

D'autres évènement survinrent ce soir-là. Cependant, ils ne furent pas aussi calmes et réconfortants que la discussion de Kawakami avec Miyauchi. Quelques quinze minutes après que les deux se soient séparés, Miyuki Kazuya et Kuramochi Youichi arrivaient, marchant côte à côte, Kuramochi demanda sèchement :

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as à être aussi sympa avec la performance de l'équipe aujourd'hui, hein ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de dire 'ouais, tout le monde a bien bossé'. J'arrive pas à croire que Nabe – on parle de Nabe, là – ait été plus dur que toi avec les lanceurs. Ce pauvre Nori faisait une de ces têtes, on aurait dit un chiot à qui on avait foutu un coup de pied après son éval'. »

« Tu trouves ? Mais ils ont donné tout ce qu'ils avaient, et je veux qu'ils continuent à faire exactement ça pour les deux derniers matchs, comme ça on pourra emmener Kantoku au Kōshien et le convaincre de rester. » Dit Miyuki d'un air désinvolte. « Nori est en train de réapprendre les plongeantes. Sa performance n'était pas du niveau de celle de Furuya ou Sawamura aujourd'hui parce que je l'ai poussé à faire ce lancer alors qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il n'était pas au point. »

Kuramochi se renfrogna.

« J'entends les mots qui sortent de ta bouche, mais ils tranchent tellement avec tout ce que je sais de toi, que c'est presque comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils veulent dire – c'est zarb. » Maugréa-t-il, lançant un regard suspicieux vers Miyuki. « C'est lui, hein ? Bakamura – il est en train de te contaminer avec toute sa gentillesse. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un s'approcher autant de toi auparavant et c'est en train d'éroder ton caractère désagréable. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Et tu me raccompagnes jusqu'à ma chambre comme un gentleman parce que tu le cherches lui, non ? » Se mit à glousser Kuramochi, son visage montrant un sourire de hyène.

« Je raccompagne mon vice-capitaine préféré jusqu'à sa chambre parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour l'avoir hors de vue. » Répondit sarcastiquement Miyuki.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas confiance parce que tu crois que je vais sauter sur Sawamura dès que je serai seul avec lui dans la chambre. » Rit Kuramochi.

« Il est peut-être suffisamment bête pour te laisser le plaquer au sol dans toutes les prises de catchs de la création, mais il te filerait un coup de pied dont tu te souviendrais si tu étais vraiment assez stupide pour lui sauter dessus dans ce sens-là. Et tu es loin d'être stupide, _Youichi_. »

« Je pourrais te tenir le même discours, _Kazuya_. Est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement pour cette raison que tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? Tu as peur qu'il prenne le large si ta confession le fait flipper. »

« Il ne fuira pas. »

« T'as l'air plutôt sûr de toi, comme d'hab', c'est le truc le plus énervant chez toi… oh – il n'est pas là. » Dit Kuramochi, alors qu'ils atteignaient la chambre 5, ouvraient la porte et allumaient la lumière, trouvant l'espace inoccupé. « Mais y a son téléphone ! »

L'agent de sécurité vit Kuramochi pénétrer joyeusement dans la pièce et se jeter sur l'objet laissé à l'abandon. Les garçons ne refermèrent pas la porte derrière eux, alors elle se repoussa un peu mais resta entrouverte, lui permettant d'entendre facilement l'échange entre les deuxième année.

« Je vais envoyer un message à Wakana. » Rit doucement Kuramochi.

« Tu n'as pas encore assez évolué pour lui envoyer des messages depuis ton téléphone à toi ? » Soupira Miyuki.

« Évidemment que si. Cet idiot laisse trainer tellement souvent son téléphone que j'ai récupéré toutes ses coordonnées depuis un bail. »

« Alors pourquoi tu continues à utiliser son téléphone pour communiquer avec elle ? »

« Parce que c'est marrant de voir comment elle réussit toujours à savoir que c'est moi – c'est incroyable. J'adore lui envoyer un message et voir avec quelle rapidité elle s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas son 'Eijun' qui lui parle. Elle n'a besoin que d'un ou deux messages en général – elle est vraiment maligne. » S'enthousiasma Kuramochi.

« Elle te fascine cette fille, non ? »

« Elle est super. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bakamura n'a jamais eu l'idée de lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais je suis bien content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait – oh ! Elle a répondu – elle m'a reconnu ! »

« Ravi pour toi. » Dit Miyuki d'une voix lourde d'ironie.

« Envoyons-lui une photo de nous. » Suggéra Kuramochi.

« Je crois qu'elle a déjà suffisamment de photos de nous tous depuis cette soirée avant le match contre Inashiro – match qui, comme tu t'en souviendras, n'a pas tourné en notre faveur. Tu as prévu de nous porter la poisse pour le match contre Seiko avec une nouvelle série de selfies, c'est ça ? »

« Ça ne nous portera pas la poisse. C'est juste une photo des deux senpais préférés de Sawamura pour celle qui ne sera jamais sa petite-amie. Peut-être que ça la persuadera de m'envoyer enfin sa propre photo. »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte d'à quel point ce que tu dis est absurde. »

« Allez – on a qu'à faire ça sur le lit de Sawamura – ça te plairait, non ? Tu n'as pas été sur son lit depuis cette nuit où tu t'en es pris à son oreiller – il a changé la taie juste après, tu savais ça ? Hyahahahah ! »

Miyuki dut être tenté par l'attrait du lit de Sawamura, parce que l'agent de sécurité entendit le cadre de lit craquer et le bruit de photos que l'on prenait avec un téléphone portable alors que Kuramochi disait :

« Ok, souris – penche la tête vers moi. »

Un autre craquement, des plaintes (de Miyuki) et des rires (de Kuramochi), et des indications pour poser de telle ou telle façon avec toujours plus de bruits de photos que l'on prenait. Puis Kuramochi fit quelque chose qui fit glapir Miyuki :

« Oi ! Il n'y a pas que besoin que tu me molestes pour impressionner ta copine. »

« Je te moleste pas – j'allais juste t'embrasser le temps d'une photo. »

« Je ne t'embrasse pas. »

« Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été curieux d'essayer ne serait-ce qu'une fois, Kazuya – on sait depuis le début que toi et moi on aime les deux… »

« Grouille-toi. »

« Allons-y… »

L'agent de sécurité était trop absorbé par l'échange limite risqué (risqué pour deux adolescents du moins) pour s'apercevoir que Sawamura Eijun était à ce moment-là en train d'arriver en trottinant vers sa chambre, sans doute pour récupérer son téléphone. L'agent de sécurité le vit arriver, mais son cerveau ne fit pas le lien avant que le lanceur n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et révèle la scène incriminante, Kuramochi au lit avec Miyuki, l'arrêt-court au-dessus du receveur, les lèvres contre les siennes et prenant une photo.

« Merde – Sawamura – » Commença Miyuki, dégageant Kuramochi d'au-dessus de lui.

L'agent de sécurité ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Sawamura, mais de dos, la silhouette du gamin semblait figée dans l'encadrement de la porte avant qu'il ne murmure :

« Oh. J'ai juste… mon téléphone… »

« Sawamura. » Dit Kuramochi, se redressant depuis le sol sur lequel il avait atterri. « On était juste – on utilisait ton téléphone… »

« Ah – hahaha. » Sawamura laissa échapper des bruits nerveux et un rire sans joie alors qu'il reculait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. « Je reviendrai le chercher plus tard comme vous… heu… »

Sawamura fit demi-tour et s'éloigna rapidement, son visage semblait pâle à la lumière de l'éclairage de la coursive. Le garde entendit Miyuki siffler à Kuramochi :

« Toi tu restes là – c'est moi qui vais lui parler. »

Le capitaine se dépêcha de suivre Sawamura et le rattrapa au bout de la coursive.

« Sawamura ! »

Le lanceur s'arrêta, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Miyuki le dépassa pour voir son visage tout en commençant à expliquer :

« On prenait des photos débiles – c'est tout – Kuramochi voulait en envoyer quelques-unes à ton amie Wakana, pour lui faire une sorte de blague. On est désolé d'avoir utilisé ton téléphone – et ton lit. Ça semblait amusant au départ… »

Une fois encore, l'agent de sécurité n'était pas en position de voir le visage de Sawamura, mais le garçon répondit un peu trop vite :

« Heu, pas de problème – ce n'est pas comme si Kuramochi-senpai n'avait pas déjà envoyé des centaines de bêtises à Wakana. »

« Sawamura, regarde-moi. »

« Hein ? Je te regarde. »

« Non. Regarde-moi. Il n'y a rien entre Kuramochi et moi… »

« Whoa ! C'est pas mes affaires ! » Sawamura se remit à rire nerveusement, tenant ses mains en l'air, paumes face à Miyuki. « C'est vous deux que ça concerne – pas moi ! Pas besoin d'explication, capitaine ! Mais au moins maintenant je sais ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire avant que je sois prêt. »

« Quoi… ? Non – Sawamura, ce n'est absolument pas ça que je voulais te dire. »

Sawamura, cependant, ne semblait pas écouter et continua :

« Je peux comprendre en quoi ma réaction pouvait t'inquiéter, mais franchement – j'ai pas de problème avec ça ! Je pensais que c'était une sorte d'énorme secret ténébreux– et, je suppose que c'en est un en quelque sorte – mais voilà, si vous êtes tous les deux heureux comme ça… »

« Sawamura ! » L'interrompit Miyuki. « Arrête – arrête et écoute-moi. Tu as dit que tu pouvais sentir que j'avais quelque chose à te dire qui n'avait rien à voir avec toute la merde que je pouvais sortir autrement. Arrête un instant et réfléchis – tu penses vraiment que c'était ça ? Que c'était de ça que je voulais te parler ? »

Sawamura garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Non. Ce – ce truc avec toi et Kuramochi-senpai – c'est complètement inattendu. Je croyais – je croyais… uhm… que tu voulais qu'on soit amis. »

« Quoi ? »

Le garçon se gratta la tête un peu trop brusquement et dit un peu trop gaiement :

« Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais fatigué de ton comportement désobligeant, désagréable et manipulateur et que tu voulais être ami pour de vrai, normalement, avec quelqu'un, et que tu n'étais pas sûr de comment j'allais le prendre. »

« C'est à ça que tu pensais ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et ça te rendait heureux – l'idée d'être ami avec moi ? » Demanda calmement Miyuki.

« Bien sûr ! Tu es horrible vu de l'extérieur, mais en vrai tu es mieux que ce que les gens pensent. Pourquoi je voudrais pas qu'on soit amis ? Mais je suppose que je me suis trompé – c'est ça que tu voulais me dire, non ? A propos de toi et de Kuramochi-senpai, et tu voulais que je sache parce que je partage ma chambre avec Kuramochi-senpai, et parce qu'on est une batterie, et qu'il y a des fois où tu voudrais que je te laisse la chambre pour que tu sois seul avec lui, et – »

« Non ! » Coupa Miyuki, mettant fin au radotage fébrile de Sawamura.

D'autres joueurs arrivaient vers l'aile, et l'agent de sécurité, Miyuki et Sawamura – ainsi que Kuramochi, qui s'avançait lentement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre 5 – surent qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de parler sans que la moitié de l'équipe les entende.

Miyuki se dépêcha de dire :

« Non, Sawamura – il n'y a absolument rien entre Kuramochi et moi. Ce que tu as vu était une blague, pour taquiner Wakana. Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire nous concernant. »

« Vraiment rien ? » Demanda Sawamura, un petit groupe de joueurs arrivant vers eux.

« Vraiment rien. »

« Alors ce que j'ai senti… »

« Tu avais raison – je voulais qu'on soit amis. Et je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. »

« Oh. » Murmura Sawamura avant de retomber dans le silence, comme s'il ne semblait pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

Les joueurs saluèrent Miyuki et Sawamura au moment où ils les croisèrent. Mais déjà un autre groupe s'avançait vers l'aile, et le capitaine dit rapidement :

« Du coup… est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda Sawamura, semblant sortir de sa confusion avant qu'il ne se mette à baragouiner à nouveau. « Oh – uh – oui – soyons amis après les deux derniers matchs – qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde. »

« On doit attendre que la finale soit passée pour être amis ? » Demanda Miyuki avec un sourire bizarrement ironique et perplexe.

« C'est toi qui voulais attendre pour en parler, non ? Alors attendons. »

« Alors on est quoi pour l'instant ? »

« On est coéquipiers, Miyuki Kazuya, espèce d'abruti. » Murmura Sawamura, alors que d'autres personnes s'approchaient. « Je dois y aller – j'ai dit à Haruichi et Furuya que je les rejoignais aux bains. On s'est déjà douchés, mais on vient encore de s'entraîner, alors… _ja ne_ ! »

Le garçon s'enfuit, et Miyuki continua à le regarder, remarquant à peine ses coéquipiers qui passaient en file à côté de lui et le saluaient. Kuramochi sortit enfin de la chambre 5 et se tint à côté de Miyuki, tous deux observant la silhouette de Sawamura courant vers les bains.

« Bordel, Miyuki – ce n'est ni ce que lui ni toi vouliez vous dire. » Grogna Kuramochi, une fois que les autres joueurs les eurent dépassés.

Cependant, il ne trouva rien ressemblant à l'assurance habituelle de Miyuki quand ce dernier murmura, apparemment en état de choc :

« C'est pour ça que Chris-senpai a des années lumières d'avance sur moi en terme d'intelligence. Même Tanba-san est un génie comparé à moi. Tanba-san a averti Chris-senpai parce qu'il savait à quel point Sawamura était important pour lui – et il a pu voir que Sawamura ne voyait en Chris-senpai que son shishô et pas un soupirant potentiel. Et Chris a tout de suite compris – il a compris que si Sawamura soupçonnait quelque chose, ça allait détruire leur relation. Il le savait, et il a mis de la distance. Je suis le seul idiot qui a continué à insister. Putain. Tu avais raison – il se serait mis à courir si je lui avais dit ce que je voulais vraiment. »

Kuramochi regardait Miyuki les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce que Miyuki se remette suffisamment de son choc pour s'apercevoir du regard posé sur lui, et alors Kuramochi dit d'un air ébahi :

« Tu craques vraiment pour lui, hein ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quand les choses ne vont pas avec Sawamura, sérieux, ça impacte vraiment ton cerveau, non ? Il te fait tant d'effet que ça ? »

« Eh ? »

« Est-ce que tu t'écoutes parler ? » Hurla Kuramochi.

Après quoi, ils laissèrent passer une minute inconfortable parce que trois joueurs passaient par là. Une fois que leurs coéquipiers les eurent salués et se furent éloignés, Kuramochi continua, un ton plus bas :

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça – Miyuki Kazuya, le génie du baseball le plus désagréable de Tokyo. Sors de ton état de choc, abruti de capitaine ! Sawamura ne saurait pas mentir même si sa vie en dépendait – putain, même un ver de terre aurait pigé, c'était pathétique tellement il était mauvais – alors si tu crois ce qu'il vient de dire, tu es encore plus aveugle et sourd que ça. Le choc a dû t'embrouiller le cerveau. Est-ce que tu as entendu sa voix ? Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de pleurer. »

« Il était bouleversé parce qu'il avait envie qu'on soit amis, puis il a cru que je lui cachais que j'avais une liaison avec toi… »

« T'es sérieux !? »

« Oui, il – non, je veux dire… oh. »

« Uh-huh. »

Cinq secondes de silence passèrent le temps que le déclic se fasse, puis Miyuki murmura.

« Il est jaloux. »

Kuramochi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je lui parlerai ce soir quand il reviendra dans notre chambre – et je ne le toucherai pas, je te le jure – me regarde pas comme ça. »

« Bon sang. » Marmonna furieusement Miyuki. « C'est exactement ce contre quoi Rei-chan m'a mis en garde. Il me déstabilise. Et je ne suis pas neutre avec lui – ou particulièrement futé là, maintenant. Merde. Elle va mourir de rire si elle découvre qu'elle avait raison. »

« Bordel, Miyuki – sur le terrain tu joues avec lui comme si c'était un instrument de musique comme avec tous les autres lanceurs, et tu le taquines sans arrêt depuis des mois, mais le simple fait d'avoir été surpris m'embrassant a fait de toi une véritable loque. »

« C'est différent… du terrain – de tout le reste. »

« Remet-toi, mec, ou tu vas te déverser comme un seau d'eau percé contre Seiko dimanche. »

Kuramochi envoya un dernier regard dur à Miyuki puis retourna dans sa chambre et Miyuki remonta lui-même vers la sienne après avoir regardé dans le vide pendant peut-être une minute. L'agent de sécurité se demanda comment la discussion de Kuramochi avec Sawamura se passerait plus tard dans la nuit. Cependant, elle n'eut jamais lieu. Quand Sawamura revint enfin aux dortoirs à une heure indue, il ne revint pas dans la chambre 5. Il se rendit dans une autre chambre à la place, et un Kanemaru Shinji à moitié endormi descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prévenir un Kuramochi pleinement éveillé que Sawamura dormait ailleurs pour la nuit.

Alors que l'agent de sécurité quittait le lycée quand son service prit fin tôt le matin, les joueurs se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, et il entendit Kuramochi dire à Miyuki :

« Kanemaru est venu me dire que Sawamura s'était endormi dans l'ancien lit de Chris-senpai hier soir. »

« Je sais. J'ai entendu sa voix à travers la cloison et je suis allé frapper à la porte, mais Kanemaru est sorti dans le couloir, a secoué la tête et m'a dit que c'était mieux que je le laisse tranquille. »

« Il t'évite, mais il va se cacher dans la chambre juste à côté de la tienne ? » Marmonna Kuramochi. « Décidément, ce n'est pas une lumière. »

« Ça ne t'a jamais empêché d'avoir envie de poser tes sales pattes sur lui. »

« Pareil pour toi. »

« Cela fait de nous d'encore plus grands imbéciles que lui ? » Grimaça Miyuki.

« Parle pour toi. » Trancha Kuramochi. « Et résous ça avant le match de demain contre Seiko, bordel de merde. »

« Tout ira bien contre Seiko. »

« Dit le capitaine dont le cerveau super pointu s'est réduit en bouillie hier soir suite à sa discussion avec celui qui ne lui adresse plus la parole en ce moment… »

Les paroles des garçons s'évanouirent alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'agent de sécurité, lequel se demanda fugacement alors qu'il rentrait chez lui s'il devrait dire quelque chose à Sawamura. Mais non, il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des amours des adolescents. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à gérer par eux-mêmes leurs émotions tumultueuses au fil des ans ; une interférence prématurée pourrait bien freiner ce développement.

En plus, son job était de faire en sorte de les protéger des choses véritablement effrayantes de ce monde – comme les intrus mal intentionnés capables de leur infliger des lésions corporelles graves – et pas de les cocooner comme le ferait un papi gâteau. Alors lui et ses collègues géreraient les potentiels intrus, tandis que les garçons s'occuperaient du reste par leurs propres moyens. Et vraiment, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une peine de cœur pour faire grandir un gamin un peu plus vite.


	15. Des raisons de rester

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

Spoiler alert : Ce chapitre contient des spoilers concernant l'issue du match contre Seiko (couverts dans les chapitres 328 à 352 du manga) _(NdT : soit les épisodes 31 à 35 de la saison 2)_

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 – Des raisons de rester**

 _Où Kataoka se pose des questions concernant les forces de l'univers._

* * *

Cette semaine avait été mouvementée, se dit Kataoka. D'abord il avait appris que les joueurs étaient au courant du fait qu'il avait déposé sa démission après le tournoi de l'été. Il avait appelé Sawamura dans le bureau des coaches le lendemain du match contre Ouya pour que lui et Takashima lui demandent comment il s'était senti après avoir lancé pendant les neuf manches, l'encourager au vu des progrès accomplis, et lui rappeler de bien garder les pieds sur terre. Juste avant de partir, Sawamura lui avait joyeusement déclaré qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux victoires du Kōshien, et que l'ensemble des joueurs se démenait pour faire en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas une équipe victorieuse – et donc qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer mentalement !

Quelques jours plus tard, comme si une force cachée de l'univers voulait appuyer le message que Sawamura avait laissé échapper, son ancien coach, Sakaki Eijirou, était venu faire une visite à Seidô durant le match interne à l'équipe, faisant se remémorer une pluie de souvenirs à Kataoka – et suscitant des visions du futur. Sakaki-kantoku était venu lui dire qu'il revenait dans le monde du baseball lycéen après sept années d'absence, et que ce serait une guerre ouverte entre eux la saison prochaine – parce que lui aussi coacherait une équipe de Tokyo Ouest . Il avait ajouté : « Ne fuis pas, Tesshin. »

Alors les joueurs luttaient pour qu'il reste, et son ancien coach lui disait de ne pas fuir – des forces mystérieuses semblaient le pousser à rester sur son poste. Mais une lettre de démission, une fois remise, ne pouvait pas être reprise. Il pouvait seulement faire de son mieux pour l'équipe tant qu'il était là et exiger qu'ils fassent de leur mieux également, puis voir ce que ces forces mystérieuses leur apporteraient en retour.

Une semaine plus tard, l'univers semblait toujours les pousser de l'avant. Ils venaient juste d'affronter férocement le lycée Seiko ce matin lors des demi-finales, et en étaient ressortis victorieux – mais à quel prix. Et il craignait que ce soit la détermination des joueurs à empêcher son départ qui avait contribué aux maux dont ils souffraient.

Son souci premier était Furuya – le lanceur s'était à nouveau blessé au pied durant le match, et refusait obstinément de sans doute devoir se reposer lors de la finale du lendemain contre Yakushi. Pour empêcher l'adolescent de se tracasser et qu'il ne l'exprime à manière toute silencieuse – ce qui serait mauvais pour sa santé et le viderait de ses réserves limitées d'énergie – Kataoka lui avait dit qu'il serait sur la liste de match. Cependant, il devait absolument voir Higuchi-sensei à la première heure le lendemain matin, écouter le verdict du médecin concernant son état, et obéir aux instructions qui découleraient de ce diagnostic.

Watanabe et Kudou avaient eu l'œil et fait du bon boulot – s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Furuya se mouvait différemment pendant la cinquième manche, le lanceur n'aurait jamais reconnu qu'il s'était blessé et aurait continué à jouer avec obstination.

Mais Kataoka était tout aussi inquiet pour Miyuki à présent. Le coach soupçonnait que le receveur ne soit pas sorti indemne de la collision de la neuvième manche au niveau du marbre avec le massif lanceur, Ogawa Tsunematsu. Toutefois, il avait catégoriquement nié avoir besoin de soins médicaux, bien que les coaches lui aient expressément demandé d'accompagner Furuya à la clinique après le match.

Sans doute que Miyuki n'était pas suffisamment bête pour dissimuler une blessure sérieuse ? Après avoir vu ce par quoi était passé Chris – et ce qu'il subissait encore aujourd'hui – parce qu'il avait serré les dents et continué à jouer malgré la douleur sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber l'équipe, il ne répéterait pas l'erreur de son senpai ?

Kataoka avait horreur de l'admettre, mais une part de lui-même était effrayée à l'idée que Miyuki soit blessé. Dès l'instant où le receveur admettrait sa blessure, il n'hésiterait pas à le retirer de la liste pour le salut et le propre bien être du garçon. Toutefois, le retirer de la liste de match porterait un sérieux coup au moral de l'intégralité de l'équipe – le timing était épouvantable à l'aube du dernier match du tournoi d'automne. En fait, cela porterait un sévère coup à Miyuki lui-même, parce que tous les joueurs voulaient jouer dans la finale du tournoi. Un joueur aussi crucial que le capitaine, receveur titulaire et quatrième batteur ne voudrait dans aucune circonstance avoir à passer son tour.

S'il y avait quelque chose de cassé et si le joueur ne pouvait pas bouger ou était à l'évidence au martyre, alors personne – le joueur lui-même encore moins – ne pouvait se plaindre s'il était interdit de jouer. Mais si le gamin bougeait et s'entraînait avec fluidité, en déclarant qu'il allait bien, ne serait-il pas mal de la part du coach de le forcer à admettre une possible vérité et de le laisser sur le banc – ou pire, de retirer son nom de la liste de la finale si convoitée ?

Ces deux dernières années, Kataoka et Takashima s'étaient blâmés en silence de n'avoir pas remarqué la blessure de Chris suffisamment tôt. Le garçon l'avait très bien dissimulé, et il n'était pas inhabituel pour les athlètes de soigner en permanence l'un ou autre point douloureux – se masser régulièrement et instinctivement une articulation douloureuse n'avait rien de rare dans le monde du sport. Mais tout de même, ils étaient ses entraîneurs et professeurs, et ils n'avaient pas remarqué que c'était quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple douleur.

Kataoka ne voulait jamais revoir quelque chose d'aussi critique et bouleversant que la situation de Chris. Mais le cas de Miyuki était différent pour de multiples raisons. D'abord, s'il était effectivement blessé (ce qui n'était pas certain), c'était suffisamment bénin pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements, ou trop frais pour lui causer des problèmes. Ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'un match pour la saison – lequel déterminerait leur participation au Kōshien de printemps – au lieu d'un long tournoi qui empirerait les dommages corporels existants. Enfin Miyuki était le pilier central de l'équipe. S'il était déterminé à aller sur le terrain et qu'il ne montrait rien laissant indiquer qu'il ne devrait pas être là, Kataoka se disait qu'il avait tout à fait le droit de jouer.

Bien sûr, le spectaculaire homerun final de Miyuki à la fin du match du jour n'était que le sommet de la montagne que chacun avait gravie pour placer l'équipe dans une configuration de victoire. Chaque joueur et supporter avait fait un travail incroyable et donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais personne ne pouvait nier que Miyuki, plus que n'importe quel autre, était celui qui portait le poids de la responsabilité du succès de l'équipe.

Il avait montré l'exemple en n'abandonnant pas, en gérant chaque situation avec objectivité, et avait guidé les lanceurs dans des conditions encore plus difficiles au vu de l'obstination et du problème au pied de Furuya. Furuya avait concédé des points, n'avait pas voulu quitter le monticule alors qu'il était dans un sale état, mais personne n'y pouvait rien. Et Sawamura – imprévisible et manquant toujours de régularité – avait été en difficulté au départ, concédant deux points parce que ses lancers n'étaient pas assez bas, permettant à Seiko de revenir à égalité. Cependant il s'était stabilisé suffisamment rapidement pour les empêcher de marquer pendant deux manches, effectuant même un plongeon pour attraper héroïquement un lancer direct d'un batteur. L'équipe avait stoppé là l'hémorragie de points, et Kataoka avait placé Kawakami sur le monticule précisément pour ses lancers bas et son excellent contrôle afin de bloquer Nagata, véritable frappeur, et quatrième batteur de Seiko.

Puis Miyuki avait mis de côté son objectivité un court moment, se permettant de laisser transparaître ses sentiments personnels, alors que le match se poursuivait en prolongations. Au moment où il quittait le banc, il avait confié aux lanceurs qu'il était également un peu stressé parce que si l'équipe ne marquait pas à présent ce serait comme faire défaut à ses lanceurs après tous leurs efforts. Puis il était sorti et avait frappé un homerun, clôturant le match immédiatement et donnant la victoire à Seidô – et ses lanceurs.

Ce qui ramenait Kataoka à ce qui se tramait entre Sawamura et Miyuki.

Ils avaient bien travaillé ensemble ce matin, même si leur alchimie avait été un peu moins éclatante qu'elle l'avait été ces derniers temps. Miyuki avait accordé autant d'attention à chaque lanceur pendant le match, travaillant de façon à tirer le meilleur de chaque joueur – proche et encourageant avec Furuya, alternant entre sérieux et plaisanteries avec Sawamura, et montrant sa confiance au fiable Kawakami, qui était de la même année que lui.

Il n'avait pas spécialement porté attention à Sawamura – ce qui était bien, considérant son besoin de neutralité – et Sawamura n'avait pas non plus été en demande. Sur le banc, après l'annonce des prolongations, Sawamura avait été attentif et attentionné envers Miyuki, lui offrant à boire et lui apportant une serviette avec enthousiasme quand cela lui avait été demandé. Il avait semblé à Kataoka que les deux étaient en train de ré-établir leur connexion – et il avait compris que cette connexion avait subi un coup dur au cours des deux derniers jours.

En fait, il avait assisté à des tentatives pour réduire les dégâts déjà avant le match.

Un premier indice lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas sur le plan personnel juste avant le début de l'entraînement de la veille. Le coach avait entendu Kuramochi dire à Sawamura avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain :

« …putain, m'évite pas comme ça – au moins reviens dormir dans la chambre ce soir… »

Cela avait piqué la curiosité du coach, mais les heures d'entraînement ne montrèrent pas grand-chose, chacun était concentré sur l'amélioration de ses propres points faibles mis en lumière par le match interne de la veille. Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir c'est que Sawamura n'était pas aussi bavard que d'habitude, et qu'il était resté collé à Furuya, Kominato Haruichi, Ono et Kariba, ne semblant échanger avec Miyuki et Kuramochi que pour des choses strictement liées au baseball.

Il était peu probable qu'ils aient suffisamment d'intimité pour pouvoir parler dans les bains ou au réfectoire, et si Sawamura évitait leur chambre, alors Kuramochi ne pourrait l'attraper qu'à trois moments clefs : entre l'entraînement et le bain, le bain et le dîner, ou après le dîner.

Heureusement pour le propre emploi du temps de Kataoka, l'arrêt-court tacla – littéralement – le lanceur avant de le traîner jusqu'au banc au moment où tout le monde quittait le terrain. Personne à part Miyuki ne semblât en penser grand-chose – après tout, Kuramochi était tout le temps en train de sauter sur son camarade de chambre pour le punir de l'une ou l'autre chose, et l'équipe les laissa seuls. Miyuki, cependant, quitta le terrain avec réluctance après avoir laissé vagabonder un dernier regard en direction du banc.

Le coach se leva du banc sur lequel il était en train de lire une pile de notes prises lors de l'entraînement, et marcha jusqu'à la bande de terrain du côté opposé au banc – ainsi quand les garçons s'en iraient il y aurait moins de chances qu'ils tombent sur lui.

« Aaagh ! Lâche-moi ! » Pestait Sawamura quand il fut suffisamment proche pour les entendre.

« Tais-toi et reste tranquille une seconde, espèce de taré hyperactif ! Contente-toi d'écouter, bordel ! Je ne roule PAS de pelles à Miyuki ! » Siffla Kuramochi en réponse.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! »

« C'était ma faute. Putain, j'ai horreur de l'admettre, mais c'était ma faute à moi. Je voulais juste provoquer Wakana pour qu'elle m'envoie sa photo en lui envoyant les photos les plus débiles possible, et j'ai entraîné Miyuki. On n'est PAS ensemble. Miyuki et moi, je veux dire – Wakana-chan c'est autre chose – sérieux – je ne pourrai pas mieux la connaître ? »

« H… Qu… huuuh ?! » S'exclama Sawamura, semblant en colère et confus à la fois. « Tu me demandes si tu peux sortir avec mon amie d'enfance juste après que je t'ai vu embrasser ton camarade de classe ? »

« Heu, ouais… parce que le baiser était une mise en scène – c'était du vent, ça signifiait rien. Wakana-chan c'est autre chose – j'ai vraiment envie de mieux la connaître. Elle dit qu'elle sait toujours quand c'est moi qui lui écrit depuis ton téléphone parce que, contrairement à toi, moi je lui demande comment elle va et ce qu'elle fait au lieu de m'épancher sur combien j'ai été mauvais ou fabuleux lors de mon dernier match. Écoute – peu importe… juste, considère que tu es prévenu, je vais vraiment me mettre à draguer ta petite-amie – »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Tu… »

« Et Miyuki et moi on n'est pas ensemble. »

« Vous n'êtes… »

« PAS ensemble. Jamais. Ni maintenant ni jamais, sauf peut-être si tu nous brises le cœur à tous les deux, hyahahaha ! »

« Vraiment pas ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas cru quand il te l'a dit ? »

« Si, mais pas totalement. » La voix de Sawamura était plus basse à présent.

« Tu me crois moi ? »

« Je suppose que tu es plus honnête que lui. »

« Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. »

« Tu peux descendre maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas – c'est plutôt confortable là. »

« Kuramochi-senpai ! »

« Heh – convainc-moi que tu me crois et je te dégage. »

« Je te crois. »

« Regarde-moi et répète ça. »

« Je te crois ! »

« On scelle ça en s'embrassant ? »

« Aaaaaaaarrgh ! VIRE-TOI de là ! » Le hurlement de Sawamura fut suivi de bruits de bagarre et de quelques coups, après quoi Kataoka put entendre le bruit de deux personnes piétinant et époussetant des vêtements recouverts de poussière.

« Au moins maintenant tu as l'air de t'être entraîné correctement aujourd'hui. » Rit Kuramochi.

« Contrairement aux arrêt-courts fans de prises de catchs qui ont l'habitude de se vautrer entre les bases, les lanceurs n'ont normalement pas besoin de se salir autant durant un entraînement normal ! » Trancha Sawamura.

« Surtout quand ils n'arrivent pas à toucher la balle avec une batte ou n'arriveraient pas à courir jusqu'en première base même si leur vie en dépendait et qu'ils ont besoin d'un batteur suppléant. »

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas besoin de batteur suppléant ! »

« Un de ces jours, Kantoku va décider de t'en mettre un parce que les équipes adverses commencent à se rendre compte que tu ne sais qu'amortir… »

Ils semblaient être revenus à leurs chamailleries habituelles au moment où ils quittaient, comme prévu, le banc du côté qu'il avait abandonné. Ils s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière, et donc, sans le remarquer.

Kataoka essaya de ne pas avoir d'images mentales de Kuramochi embrassant Miyuki pour l'objectif, le temps que les deux gamins sortent de son champ de vision et qu'il se rende lui-même au réfectoire.

Après le dîner, il avait fait chercher Miyuki, Kuramochi et Maezono – pas pour débattre du fait que le capitaine ait embrassé un de ses vice-capitaines (une nouvelle qui aurait sans doute fait tourner Zono de l'œil), mais pour discuter des membres de l'équipe qui seraient titularisés pour le match contre Seiko. En fait, il fit un point d'honneur à ne pas évoquer de questions personnelles, parce qu'il voulait voir ce que Miyuki avait prévu de faire.

« J'ai décidé que Furuya commencerait le match demain, mais Sawamura et Kawakami auront également leur rôle à jouer. Tu peux les en informer. »

Et il termina la courte réunion sur cette note et attendit. Vingt minutes plus tard, un des agents de sécurité, qu'il connaissait depuis des années et à qui il avait demandé de lui rendre service juste avant l'heure du dîner, arriva à son bureau et hocha positivement la tête, lui offrant les détails suivants :

Sawamura avait parlé avec Furuya toute la soirée (quelque chose d'inhabituel), et après avoir mangé, les deux rivaux s'étaient tous deux rendus au gymnase, où ils avaient échangé des trucs concernant leurs lancers (une scène encore plus étrange). Pendant qu'ils étaient là, Miyuki, Kuramochi, Maezono, Shirasu et le plus jeune Kominato s'étaient montrés. Miyuki avait annoncé sans ménagement aux deux lanceurs que Furuya serait celui qui débuterait le match contre Seiko, et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller tous deux se coucher tôt.

Alors que leur groupe s'éloignait, Sawamura avait hurlé qu'il était à présent trop énervé pour dormir. Maezono et Kominato s'étaient séparés du groupe pour aller s'entraîner à la batte, et Kuramochi avait agressé verbalement Miyuki, lui disant :

« T'avais vraiment besoin de leur dire alors qu'ils étaient là tous les deux ? »

« Ils s'entendaient trop bien à mon goût, alors leur avoir dit de cette façon me convient très bien. » Avait juste répondu Miyuki avec un sourire.

« Tu recommences à montrer ton côté désagréable, tu sais. » Avait murmuré Kuramochi. Même Shirasu qui était d'un naturel placide avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je sais. » Avait répondu légèrement Miyuki.

« Tu as besoin de parler avec Sawamura – vraiment parler. Il continue à t'éviter, non, même maintenant que je lui ai parlé ? Il a traîné avec Furuya toute la soirée… »

« Oh, on va parler. »

« Quand ? Elle est demain, la demi-finale ! »

« Je dirai… à peu près… maintenant. »

À point nommé, Sawamura déboulait derrière eux, et confrontait Miyuki dans le passage sur combien il avait été méchant d'annoncer une telle chose de cette façon. Miyuki avait suggéré que lui et Sawamura aillent dans une chambre pour parler, mais Sawamura avait aboyé :

« Je ne vais pas dans ta chambre – tu fais des trucs bizarres quand tu es avec des gens dans une chambre ! »

Le garde était alors parti – comme Kataoka lui avait demandé de l'informer du moment où Sawamura et Miyuki auraient une chance de parler seul à seul.

« Je peux vous dire où ils sont sans doute allés s'ils devaient résoudre quelque chose en privé. » Lui dit le garde avec un sourire. « Je ne sais pas comment ça marchait quand vous étiez élève ici, mais depuis que je travaille là, les garçons vont souvent derrière le dortoir quand ils ne peuvent pas se trouver un endroit où parler – ou ici, quand l'un des deux refuse d'être dans une chambre avec l'autre. »

Ils dépassèrent Kuramochi et Shirasu qui marchaient ensemble vers l'enceinte du dortoir, et ils leur adressèrent un signe de tête quand ils saluèrent les adultes. Ça signifiait que Sawamura et Miyuki étaient seuls à présent – et l'agent de sécurité indiqua à Kataoka la direction de l'extrémité de l'aile centrale.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kataoka de se faufiler discrètement alentours, de se cacher derrière les distributeurs automatiques et les poubelles – il laissait ce genre de loisirs à Ochiai – et il commençait à craindre que le garde n'attende justement ça de sa part.

Cependant, l'homme le conduisit vers un espace de stockage qui contenait du matériel de nettoyage et de petites pièces de mobilier abîmées utilisées dans les chambres, des chaises par exemple, attendant d'être réparées ou remplacées.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé après le chahut de Miyuki et Kuramochi hier soir. Mais ça n'avait pas de signification véritable, et ce n'était pas mon rôle d'intervenir. Ce serait bien si Miyuki pouvait arranger les choses avec Sawamura, vous savez. » Dit calmement l'homme. « Avec les demis et la finale qui arrivent, tout ça. »

L'agent de sécurité déverrouilla la porte, mais il n'alluma pas la plafonnière. A la place il utilisa sa lampe torche et éclaira le sol alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une petite fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sous celle-ci se trouvait un bureau avec un pied cassé, penchant d'un côté. Très précautionneusement, le garde ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre sans un bruit puis fit signe à Kataoka d'approcher. Il sourit et adressa un signe de tête au coach, lui donnant sa lampe torche pour qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin plus tard, et il ressortit de la pièce.

Kataoka se tint près de la fenêtre, dans l'obscurité et il tendit l'oreille, deux voix masculines flottèrent jusqu'à lui depuis quelques mètres plus bas à droite.

« …parce tu me poursuis toujours avec tes récriminations. » Disait doucement Miyuki. « Tu es tout le temps en train de me courir après, à me demander de recevoir tes lancers, ou à me tancer concernant l'une ou l'autre chose que j'aurais mal faite. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir, surtout si je t'ennuyais assez pour te faire sortir de tes gonds. »

« Putain de Miyuki Kazuya. » Marmonna Sawamura, essayant de paraître en colère et échouant visiblement.

« Maintenant que tu me crois enfin quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre moi et Kuramochi, je dois être honnête à propos d'autre chose. »

« Quoi d'autre ? » Demanda suspicieusement Sawamura.

« Ce que je voulais te dire – ce n'était pas que je voulais qu'on soit amis. »

« Hein ? »

« Et avant que tu ne sautes aux conclusions – non, ça ne concerne pas une affaire sordide que j'aurais avec Kuramochi ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Du coup… »

« Du coup comme on en avait convenu, on en parlera après la fin du tournoi d'automne, ok ? »

« Hmm… dac… er… Miyuki Ka… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Kataoka pouvait entendre un bruit de mouvement, puis la friction de vêtements entre eux, ainsi qu'un petit halètement.

« Ce que je fais ? » Dit enfin la voix de Miyuki, un peu étouffée, comme si son visage était à moitié enfoui contre quelque chose. « Je te tiens – j'entre en contact – j'entre juste en contact pour que tu me crois. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu te plains du fait que je dise un tas de trucs que je ne pense pas, et je suppose que c'est vrai, mais tu as aussi dit que tu pouvais sentir si je pensais ce que je disais quand on était en contact physique, alors je… te montre juste que je pensais ce que je viens de dire. » Il y avait comme un léger sourire contenu dans cette voix étouffée.

« Oh. »

« Tu me crois ? » Demanda Miyuki.

« Heu… du coup… si tu ne voulais pas me demander qu'on soit amis… nous ne sommes pas amis ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je te préviens, sur le terrain, je suis ton receveur et ton capitaine, et je ne te traiterai pas différemment des autres. Mais concernant ce dont on doit parler, il y a quelque chose de plus que ça – et on en parlera après la finale, ok ? »

« Ok. » Murmura Sawamura, sa voix semblant également un peu étouffée, comme si le garçon avait à présent le nez contre quelque chose – peut-être l'épaule ou les cheveux de l'autre garçon.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Mmm. »

Kataoka referma prudemment la fenêtre du local de stockage, sans faire de bruit, alluma la lampe, et repartit par le même chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur du local où l'agent de sécurité l'attendait.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » Demanda l'homme en fermant la porte.

« Aussi bien que possible, je suppose. »

« Ça ne nuira pas au match de demain ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Tout ceci s'était passé la veille au soir, et vu comment les choses avaient tournées, cela avait peut-être été le sauvetage du match de ce matin contre Seiko. Parce que cela avait laissé Miyuki libre mentalement et émotionnellement de se concentrer sur ce qui devait être fait pour parvenir à la victoire finale.

Mais tandis que l'unité de l'équipe se renforçait, ce match leur avait coûté une nouvelle blessure au pied pour Furuya, et une très probable nouvelle blessure quelque part sur le corps de Miyuki Kazuya, une qu'il dissimulait avec toute la force de sa volonté, comme il le faisait déjà avec ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à dire à Sawamura Eijun.


	16. Beaucoup de souci à se faire

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 – Beaucoup de souci à se faire**

 _Où Oota se tracasse pas mal._

* * *

Oota était presque sûr qu'une veine allait éclater au niveau de sa tête. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était juste un chouia too much pour qu'il puisse l'accepter avec calme. Après toutes les difficultés qu'avaient posées Miyauchi au début de l'été en molestant Kawakami, puis en lui avouant ses sentiments, le receveur avait parcouru une route longue et douloureuse pour retrouver une relation normale, et qui ne soit pas empreinte de malaise avec le lanceur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Oota entendait à présent ? Juste à l'instant ? Est-ce qu'il venait bien d'entendre Tanba demander à Miyauchi ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt au réfectoire, et Miyauchi de lui répondre cash qu'il avait à nouveau essayé de lui attraper l'entrejambe ? A la veille de la finale du tournoi d'automne ! Alors que Kawakami était le lanceur qui ouvrait le match !

Cette veine commençait vraiment à pulser à présent.

Les coaches et les anciens joueurs de troisième année, ainsi qu'une partie des joueurs de première et deuxième année, avaient quitté le gymnase ce soir après avoir vu Sawamura se décarcasser sans grand résultat comme à chaque fois où il apprenait une nouvelle chose, essayant de lancer une deux-coutures sous la supervision de Miyuki et Kataoka.

Oota avait passé un moment à discuter avec les anciens coaches de base Kadota et Kusunoki en dehors du gymnase une fois que Sawamura eut fini de lancer. Puis il avait marché avec eux vers les dortoirs, les laissant pour se rendre dans le bureau des coaches – au premier étage, juste à côté de la rangée de chambre occupées par les troisième année. Quand ils se séparèrent après avoir dépassé les chambres des deux élèves, Oota se dirigea vers le bureau, mais flâna le long du chemin ouvert, observant la fraîche nuit d'automne et essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage pour la finale du lendemain. Comment ça allait se passer ? Est-ce que Seidô resterait une nouvelle fois sur sa faim et échouerait face au dernier obstacle avant le Kōshien ? Est-ce que Kataoka-kantoku allait réellement quitter le lycée ? Comment est-ce que Kawakami allait s'en sortir alors qu'il ouvrait un match d'une telle importance ?

Il soupira et continua à se tracasser jusqu'au moment où il arriva tout au bout du passage, à l'endroit où il faisait noir et où les chambres n'étaient plus utilisées, et il semblait que quelqu'un avait éteint les lumières sur les derniers mètres du couloir. Alors qu'il se tenait là, il se rendit compte de la présence de deux silhouettes au rez-de-chaussée, dans la zone entre l'entrée principale et les bureaux utilisés par la sécurité, l'équipe de restauration et la surveillance du dortoir.

Il identifia les deux silhouettes comme étant celles de Miyauchi et Tanba, lesquels discutaient un peu à l'écart des lieux de passage. Tanba demandait à Miyauchi pourquoi il n'était pas venu au gymnase avec les autres voir Sawamura s'entraîner, et Miyauchi répondit qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie. Oota était sur le point de se tourner pour pénétrer dans le bureau quand il entendit Tanba demander en riant :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans la salle commune tout à l'heure ? Quand tu as avancé ton bras vers Kawakami et qu'il t'a bloqué en croisant les bras ? »

Miyauchi répondit avec naturel :

« Oh, il m'empêchait juste de lui attraper à nouveau l'entrejambe. Sa technique était plutôt bien, hein ? »

« Comment ça… à nouveau ? »

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la veine avait commencé à pulser sur la tempe d'Oota.

« Oh, bien sûr… Tu n'étais pas sur le banc durant le tournoi à trois équipes en début d'été, non ? » Remarqua Miyauchi. « Toi et le reste de l'équipe jouiez contre Shuuhoku plus tard et vous vous échauffiez sur l'autre terrain, je crois. Je suis surpris que personne ne te l'ait dit. »

« Attends, attends… » Murmura Tanba, incrédule. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as molesté Kawakami durant ce tournoi ? En plein match ? »

« Vraiment – personne ne t'a raconté ? Ah – mais c'est à ce moment-là que tu as été blessé à la mâchoire. Alors les gens s'inquiétaient sans doute plus de savoir si ça allait quand ils te parlaient. »

« Peut-être. Ou peut-être que personne n'a pensé que ça valait la peine de mentionner ça, vu tes autres extravagances depuis trois ans. »

« Eh bien, maintenant tu sais. »

« Bon sang, Miyauchi. De toutes les choses… »

« Ouais. Pas la peine de me le répéter. J'ai déjà eu une engueulade par Oota-buchou, Kantoku et Kawakami lui-même. »

« Alors la raison pour laquelle les choses étaient bizarres entre vous deux cet été, ce n'était pas seulement parce que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais, mais aussi parce que tu avais eu un geste déplacé avant ça ? » Tanba semblait déchiré entre éclater de rire et passer un savon à Miyauchi.

« Oui, bon, surtout parce que je me suis déclaré. Pas tellement parce que je l'ai peloté. »

« Et maintenant tu veux semer la zizanie en essayant à nouveau de le peloter ? »

« Il s'est très bien défendu, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a grandi. » Dit Miyauchi, l'air ridiculement fier de Kawakami.

« Miyauchi… » L'ancien lanceur titulaire riait doucement à présent, son langage corporel exprimant à la fois l'amusement et la désapprobation. « Tu ne veux pas que Kawakami soit à nouveau furieux après toi… »

« Il n'a jamais été furieux après moi. »

« Tu en es bien certain ? »

« Plutôt. »

Puis tous furent tout à coup distraits par la voix de Sawamura, qui résonnait haut et fort depuis l'autre bout de l'enceinte, près de la buanderie. Cette partie du couloir situé au rez-de-chaussée n'était pas visible de là où était Oota, mais quand le lanceur et ses compagnons approchèrent de la chambre du premier, ils entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

« Chris-senpai, j'ai été bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le gaucher avec enthousiasme, marchant entre Chris et Miyuki.

La voix de Chris était trop basse pour qu'Oota entende sa réponse, mais la réaction de Sawamura lui apprit que Chris avait dû signifier qu'il n'avait pas été très bon au début.

« C'était si mauvais que ça au départ ? » S'enquit Sawamura, se renfrognant.

« Hey, tu as déjà oublié ? » Lui rappela Miyuki. « Chris-senpai s'est abrité derrière le filet et a refusé de se mettre en position de batteur parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie d'être frappé par tes lancers ! »

« Je me souviens. » Grogna Sawamura, acerbe.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Sawamura. » Dit gentiment Chris.

Puis Oota ne réussit pas à entendre la suite jusqu'à la dernière phrase :

« Cela demande de la patience de t'entraîner, mais ça en vaut toujours et la peine et l'attente. »

Le visage de Sawamura s'éclaira comme un gâteau d'anniversaire dont on viendrait d'allumer les bougies, et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer de joie, une vision qui fit sourire Chris.

« Oi, oi, on dirait que tu vas exploser de joie ! » Le tança Miyuki. « Ne sois pas surexcité à ce point la veille de la finale ! »

Sous ses pieds, Miyauchi et Tanba s'étaient tus en voyant le trio apparaître à l'autre bout de la cour, puis Miyauchi demanda doucement à Tanba :

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? De voir à quel point Chris a l'air heureux chaque fois qu'il est en présence de Sawamura ? »

Tanba croisa les bras et s'appuya davantage sur ses talons, tout en continuant à regarder le trio trop éloigné pour qu'ils entendent leur conversation.

« Non. » Dit-il. « Sans Sawamura, Chris ne m'aurait jamais laissé de chance d'être proche de lui différemment, d'être autre chose qu'amis. »

« Hmm ? »

« Sawamura est le premier garçon dont Chris s'est senti attiré. C'est uniquement parce qu'il est entré dans la vie de Chris qu'il a recommencé à sourire et à parler normalement avec le reste d'entre nous. Et c'est seulement parce que Sawamura lui a fait de l'effet sans qu'il s'y soit attendu que Chris a décidé d'être plus ouvert concernant l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Sans ça, il sortirait sans doute avec… je ne sais pas… Takako-chan ? »

« Jun te tuerait s'il t'entendait. »

« Si Takako-chan avait eu le choix entre Chris et Jun pour commencer, tu penses qu'elle aurait choisi qui ? » Demanda Tanba de façon rhétorique.

Mais Miyauchi répondit d'un air entendu :

« Ah… Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Jun a son charme aux yeux des filles, je pense. Takako aurait pu être avec Tetsu à la place, mais elle a refusé. Jun est de ce type là – négligé, bruyant, avec une image de bad boy mais on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il a bon cœur – les gentilles filles craquent toujours pour ce type là. »

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir raison. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais regardé. »

« Pas qu'elles t'attirent. »

« Je n'ai jamais été attiré par personne, garçon ou fille, jusqu'à… eh bien, Chris. »

« Et ton ami Manaka d'Ichidaisan ? Vous sembliez plutôt proches. »

« Kacchan n'a toujours été qu'un ami d'enfance, rien de plus… »

Ils furent interrompus par une voix forte – mais cette fois, ce n'était pas Sawamura. A la surprise d'Oota, et sans aucun doute à celle de Miyauchi également, il s'agissait de Kawakami.

« Miyauchi-senpai ! C'est là que tu es allé te cacher après qu'on soit tous sortis du réfectoire ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » Claqua la voix de Kawakami, il marchait d'un bon pas en travers de la cour.

Même depuis l'étage, Oota pouvait voir que les sourcils du lanceur étaient froncés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs – ce fut sans doute ce moment que choisit Sawamura pour chuchoter quelque chose à Chris concernant le fait que « Nori-senpai ressemble à un écureuil nocturne en colère. »

« Heu, je dirai que Kawakami est furieux après toi, maintenant, Miyauchi. » Dit Tanba, légèrement nerveux.

Puis il s'excusa et échappa ainsi à cette situation inconfortable, souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux concernés puis rejoignant Chris qui venait de s'écarter de quelques pas de Miyuki et Sawamura.

Kawakami attendit que Tanba soit suffisamment loin avant d'attaquer Miyauchi, lui demandant âprement :

« Pourquoi tu as encore essayé de me tripoter en public ? »

« Tu aurais préféré en privé ? » Demanda Miyauchi.

Oota ne sut pas dire si le propos était ironique ou non, au vu du ton inexpressif sur lequel avait été prononcée la phrase.

« Miya-senpai ! » Siffla Kawakami.

« Mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas parce que je te saisis l'entrejambe que ça signifie quoi que ce soit. C'est juste le genre de chose que je fais pour voir à quel point tu es sûr de toi. Ne le prend pas à cœur. »

« Non, tu m'as dit une fois que tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer faire ça à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça en fait quelque chose de plutôt personnel, non ? Alors je ne peux pas faire autrement que le prendre à cœur ! »

« Hmm… oui, mais tu devrais le prendre différemment de la façon dont tu prends d'autres choses, comme quand je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. »

Il n'était pas possible de le dire avec certitude au vu du manque de lumière de la zone dans laquelle ils se tenaient, mais Oota pouvait facilement deviner que Kawakami devait devenir écarlate alors qu'il disait :

« Eh-eh bien, je sais déjà ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et oui, bien sûr je l'ai pris personnellement, mais ce n'était pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. »

« Je sais. »

« A-alors tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir comment je me sens, et que tu n'as pas besoin de vérifier en m'agressant. Tu ne recommences pas, compris ? »

« Même pas en privé ? »

« Miya-senpai ! »

« D'accord, je suis désolé. Désolé de t'avoir touché pendant ce match, et désolé pour avoir essayé de recommencer ce soir dans le réfectoire. »

« Excuses acceptées. »

« Merci de ne pas rester fâché après moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais été sérieusement fâché contre toi. »

« Non ? Tu semblais plutôt fâché quand tu as débarqué il y a moins d'une minute. »

« C'est parce que je pensais que tu m'évitais après avoir quitté le réfectoire. Je voulais te parler. Enfin, je voulais te secouer d'abord pour ce que tu as essayé de faire, puis je voulais parler avec toi. »

« A propos de quoi ? Tu es nerveux pour le match de demain ? Tu as dit que tu… »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux. Je vais très bien. Je voulais juste te demander un truc maintenant, si jamais ça se passait mal demain et que j'étais trop bouleversé pour discuter après. Je voulais te demander si… après le camp d'entraînement d'hiver, et avant qu'on rentre chez nous pour la fin d'année – si tu aimerais, peut-être… aller voir un film, ou boir un café, ou un truc comme ça… »

La mâchoire de Oota alla presque rencontrer la balustrade, et Miyauchi lui-même resta silencieux et immobile pendant environ trente secondes avant d'enfin demander :

« Kawakami Norifumi, est-ce que tu es en train de m'inviter à sortir ? »

« Oui, mais on devra partager les frais. L'argent de poche s'épuise toujours à cette période de l'année – je pense que mes parents auraient peur de ne pas me voir rentrer pour le nouvel an s'ils m'envoyaient trop d'argent… »

« C'est bien un rencard. »

« Très bien. » Dit bizarrement Kawakami. « Je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant. Je vais aller me coucher. Je voudrais me lever tôt demain et aller courir un peu avant le match. »

« Je te raccompagne à l'étage ? »

« Tu ne me pelotes pas, compris ? »

« Je ne te pelote pas. »

La chambre actuelle de Miyauchi n'était pas très éloignée du bureau des coaches, et celle de Kawakami non plus d'ailleurs. Oota ne souhaitait pas rester planté là alors qu'ils allaient monter. Il avait un peu trop peur d'attraper Miyauchi par le col et de le secouer violemment comme l'avait fait Sawamura avec Miyuki plus tôt cette année. Alors il entra dans le bureau des coaches et se tint là, dans un état second, répondant vaguement aux sollicitations de Kataoka, Takashima et Ochiai quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à lui demander, toute la logistique était fin prête pour le lendemain, et il connaissait les détails comme sa poche, ce qui lui permettait de répondre en autopilote.

Il était inquiet au sujet de Kawakami – inquiet que le garçon soit à l'initiative d'une relation plus intime avec Miyauchi à cause de la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir lui retourner ses sentiments, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de meilleure alternative se présentant à lui. Mais pourtant, c'était Kawakami qui avait proposé la rencontre, pas Miyauchi. Kawakami aurait facilement pu demander à des filles de sa connaissance, s'il avait sérieusement voulu sortir avec quelqu'un, et non sortir avec Miyauchi. Après tout, lui et Shirasu, avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps, étaient deux garçons dont les filles n'étaient pas trop intimidées et avec qui elles parlaient, puisqu'ils étaient gentils, calmes et agréables par nature. Oota savait qu'ils étaient en bons termes avec toutes les filles de leur classe. Alors si Kawakami n'avait pas demandé à une fille à la place, peut-être… peut-être… qu'il commençait vraiment à ressentir quelque chose pour Miyauchi ?

Quand les autres coaches décidèrent d'arrêter là pour la soirée, Oota dit qu'il resterait pour fermer. Une fois les autres partis, il s'assit seul dans le bureau un moment. Puis il se leva et laissa échapper un soupir sur le pas de la porte, éteignant les lumières, puis verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de Miyauchi alors qu'il s'approchait de l'escalier le plus proche, puis il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait dépassé et il marcha jusqu'à l'autre aile, où il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de Kawakami. Non, il ne devait pas parler avec le garçon ce soir – il ne voulait pas le contrarier la veille de la finale. Et s'ils gagnaient demain, alors tout le monde se ficherait de savoir avec qui les joueurs sortaient, du moment qu'ils n'enfreignaient pas les règles du lycée en flirtant dans les couloirs ou lorsqu'ils portaient leur uniforme – et stipulant que ces amourettes ne tournent pas mal laissant les différents partis le cœur brisé et trop déconcentrés pour étudier ou jouer correctement au baseball.

Oota descendit et marcha encore un peu, s'inquiétant de nouveau, pas seulement de Kawakami et Miyauchi, mais aussi de la finale, de Kataoka-kantoku, sans qui la vie deviendrait horrible sous l'égide d'Ochiai, de si l'on pouvait compter sur Sawamura pour prendre la suite de Kawakami le lendemain (Dieu, les statistiques du gaucher étaient calamiteuses contre Yakushi !), de ce que le docteur allait dire concernant le pied de Furuya le lendemain matin, et de si Furuya accepterait seulement d'écouter le médecin…

Il déambulait sans but, passa la buanderie puis les bains quand il entendit des voix non loin des distributeurs automatiques situés à l'extérieur du réfectoire. Jetant un œil à l'angle du bâtiment, il vit Sawamura et Miyuki assis sur l'un des bancs près des machines, en face du gymnase. Bonté divine. Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas être au lit comme tous les autres ? Kataoka-kantoku leur avait spécifiquement demandé de ne pas rester debout trop tard ce soir…

« Tu ne pourrais pas recevoir encore un peu mes lancers ? » Tentait d'amadouer Sawamura.

« Tu as déjà eu les dix lancers supplémentaires que Kantoku a autorisés après que tu aies enfin maitrisé ce lancer ! » Répondit Miyuki, avant de boire une gorgée de la canette qu'il tenait, puis il la donna à Sawamura.

« Je pourrai en lancer encore cent ! C'était fantastique une fois que je l'ai maîtrisé ! » S'exclama Sawamura.

Miyuki se mit à rire.

« Hey, même si tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer, moi si. »

« Alors je viendrai te réveiller tôt demain matin pour que tu reçoives mes lancers ! » Le lanceur avala deux gorgées de la canette et la rendit à Miyuki.

« A quoi tu carbures ? » Demanda Miyuki, incrédule, en avalant une autre gorgée, puis il secoua la canette pour vérifier s'il en restait assez pour Sawamura avant de faire signe au lanceur qu'il pouvait la terminer.

Sous les yeux de Miyuki, Sawamura vida la canette, penchant sa tête en arrière pour récupérer les dernières gouttes, puis son esprit sauta avec enthousiasme vers autre chose :

« Oh, oui – dis – qu'est-ce que ça faisait de me voir lancer depuis le côté pendant qu'Ono-senpai recevait mes lancers ? C'était différent ? Intéressant ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à te quitter des yeux. » Dit sérieusement Miyuki.

« C'est – c'est… » Bégaya Sawamura après un silence choqué. « Tu ne peux pas dire un truc pareil, là, comme ça ! »

« Ah ? Pourquoi pas ? » La question avait un fort accent hypocrite.

« Et tu ne demandes pas pourquoi tu ne peux dire ça ! » Renchérit Sawamura. « Si tu as besoin qu'on te dise ce genre de trucs, tu es vraiment un cas désespéré ! »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Miyuki de son agaçante façon habituelle.

« Et au fait, il n'y a pas encore quelque chose que tu dois me dire? Est-ce qu'il faut encore attendre la fin du tournoi ? Tout sera terminé demain ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ? » Taquina Miyuki.

« Allez, tu peux me le dire ! »

« D'accord, je vais te dire… que tu es un gars bruyant, borné et hyperactif. »

« Hey ! »

« Mais c'est cet acharnement qui fait que tu as été aussi déterminé à apprendre la deux-coutures ce soir, juste parce que tu as vu Sanada Shunpei l'utiliser à bon escient cet après-midi – tu es vraiment facilement influençable. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors on va devoir s'assurer que quiconque n'ayant pas une bonne influence sur toi ne puisse pas faire quoi que ce soit qui te nuise, ou nous nuise. »

« Qui ça nous ? »

« L'équipe. »

« Oh. »

Miyuki émit un rire bas et donna une pichenette sur le nez de Sawamura.

« Et 'nous' aussi, comme dans 'toi et moi', espèce d'idiot. Allez, baka, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Tu es certain que tu ne me caches rien ? »

Miyuki sembla surpris le temps d'un instant, mais très vite le receveur demanda en riant :

« Qu'est-ce que je te cacherai d'autre ? »

« Tu as fait vraiment attention à ne pas entrer en contact physique avec moi ce soir – rien à voir avec hier soir. C'est comme si tu avais peur que je m'aperçoive que tu me caches encore autre chose. »

« Baka. » Dit doucement Miyuki. « Je veux juste qu'on soit tous les deux concentrés sur le match de demain. »

« Vraiment, ce n'est que ça ? Promis ? »

« Ohhh… » Taquina Miyuki, se penchant un peu en direction du lanceur. « Est-ce que le petit Sawamura ne se sent pas capable de dormir sans un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

« Hey ! Qui a parlé de baiser !? » Hurla Sawamura, s'écartant de Miyuki.

« Chh… Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, _Uza_ mura. » Sourit Miyuki. « Est-ce que je devrais aussi demander à Kuramochi de te border et de te chanter une berceuse ? »

« Miyuki Kazuya ! Ce que tu peux être pénible ! » Grogna Sawamura, se redressant sur ses pieds et s'éloignant du banc pour jeter la canette dans la plus proche poubelle.

Miyuki marcha à sa suite, tellement près que lorsque Sawamura se retourna dos à la poubelle, il se trouva presque nez à nez avec le receveur. Miyuki déposa ses mains sur le haut des bras de Sawamura et, étreignant le plus jeune, il s'avança de quelques centimètres pour planter un baiser sur son front.

« Voilà – un baiser de bonne chance pour le match de demain contre Yakushi, et un baiser de bonne nuit, tout en un. Tu vas te coucher à présent ? »

« D'accord. » Murmura Sawamura, semblant curieusement embarrassé et satisfait à la fois. « Tu ne me caches vraiment rien d'autre ? »

« Rien de cataclysmique, baka. Concentre-toi sur le match de demain. Là, ce serait cataclysmique si on ne gagnait pas. »

« On va gagner. Il le faut. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils disent exactement la même chose à Yakushi, alors on va devoir les vaincre. »

« Vous savez comment vous y prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Kantoku ? »

« On y arrivera. On gagnera, je ferai ce qu'il faudra, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Miyuki raccompagna Sawamura jusqu'à sa chambre – Oota dut se faufiler derrière la porte de la buanderie afin qu'ils ne le voient pas. Quand le lanceur eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, Oota vit Miyuki s'attarder devant quelques instants, observant la porte close, avant de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces relations et ces romances n'apparaissaient à Oota qu'à la veille de la finale du tournoi d'automne ? Pourquoi ces garçons lui causaient-ils tant de souci ? Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment tendues sans tous ces trucs là – des projets de rendez-vous, des baisers de bonne nuit et des histoires de secrets que l'on gardait… gah ! Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, il vaudrait mieux que ça ne bousille pas leur concentration lors du match du lendemain ! Ils avaient intérêt à gagner d'abord, et seulement ensuite à penser à des rendez-vous et à s'embrasser… non, non, non – qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? En tant qu'enseignant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas encourager les élèves à se bécoter. Absolument pas. Cela allait totalement à l'encontre des règles.

Mais encore une fois, s'ils remportaient la victoire, ils se qualifieraient pour le Kōshien de printemps, et à ce moment-là, qui se soucierait de qui embrassait qui ?


	17. Attraper Sawamura

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

Spoiler alert : Ce chapitre contient des détails concernant l'issue de la finale du tournoi d'automne entre Seidô et Yakushi. _(NdT : chapitres 369 à 410 du manga et épisodes 41 à 51 de la saison 2 de l'anime)_

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 – Attraper Sawamura**

 _Où Ochiai se fait contaminer._

* * *

L'épidémie était remarquablement… eh bien, contagieuse. Ochiai en prit réellement conscience une fois qu'il était trop tard. Cela le frappa quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de sourire – un sourire sincèrement amusé en plus. Il se trouvait dans le gymnase, la veille de la finale du tournoi d'automne, et il avait assisté à la réaction hilarante de Sawamura lorsqu'il avait vu arriver Kataoka de façon inattendue lors de sa session d'entraînement impromptue.

Les coaches avaient tenu une réunion après le dîner lors de laquelle Kataoka avait révélé qu'en dépit de ses paroles réconfortantes à l'égard de Furuya un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas prévu d'inclure le lanceur titulaire dans ses plans pour le lendemain. Il s'appuierait principalement sur Kawakami, puis sur Sawamura pour prendre sa suite. La précision et la fiabilité de Kawakami faisaient que le garçon n'avait pas spécialement besoin de préparation. Mais le manque de constance de Sawamura, aggravé par ses épouvantables résultats contre Yakushi, en faisait une proposition aventureuse. Gardant cela en tête, Kataoka les avaient conduits lui, Takashima et Oota là où Sawamura se trouverait sûrement à cette heure ci – le gymnase.

Là-bas, ils avaient effectivement trouvé le lanceur sur le point d'apprendre la deux-coutures sous le tutorat de Miyuki. Ono recevait, et presque tous les anciens troisième année assistaient à la scène. Quand Kataoka entra, l'expression enjouée de Sawamura mua immédiatement en quelque chose de comique, entre le choc et le stress, le tout accompagné d'un « B-Big Boss ! » hurlé spontanément.

C'est à ce moment-là que c'était arrivé. Takashima étouffait un rire à côté de lui, et Ochiai s'était aperçu qu'il était en train de sourire. De sourire à Sawamura. Pas un sourire cynique exprimant le fait qu'il trouvait le cas du garçon désespérant, mais d'une façon presque… bon sang, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un autre mot pour ça… d'une façon presque sympathique, parce que ce garçon était mignon quand il perdait ses moyens.

Enfer et damnation. Il avait été contaminé par Sawamura Eijun.

Comme si cette seule réalisation ne suffisait pas à le frustrer, cette session dans le gymnase avait démontré avec encore plus de force combien Kataoka était charismatique, et à quel point il avait à cœur le développement de ses joueurs de façon à faire ressortir le meilleur de chacun d'entre eux. Et Ochiai avait su tout à coup qu'il lui serait impossible de prendre la suite de Kataoka. Il était tout aussi capable que l'homme en tant que coach, meilleur à de multiples points de vue, mais il n'avait pas la passion de Kataoka, qui reflétait et décuplait celle des joueurs, faisait ressortir leur volonté et leur courage ce qui avait permis à l'équipe de traverser avec succès des situations en match où Ochiai aurait abandonné.

Ce n'était pas juste d'attendre de lui qu'il prenne la suite d'un tel homme quand lui-même était si différent dans son fonctionnement – convenant à toute équipe désirant son expertise technique et concernant l'entraînement physique, mais pas pour Seidô, qui fonctionnait au cœur.

Entre la consternation de découvrir qu'il avait été contaminé par la maladie qui faisait graviter les gens autour de Sawamura, et sa soudaine révélation comme quoi Kataoka était le coach parfait pour Seidô, l'art de la dissimulation développé par Ochiai faiblit jusqu'à aller s'exécuter en arrière plan. Et il s'était retrouvé en train de faire une autre chose complètement inexplicable ce même soir : il s'était épanché auprès de Takashima, se lamentant au sujet de Kataoka qui n'était pas fair-play – comment pouvait-il s'incliner devant lui en lui demandant de prendre soin de l'équipe, puis montrer ensuite à quel point il était un coach formidable pour ces enfants ?

Takashima ne lui avait rien répondu, et s'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait sans doute pas su quoi dire non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette femme – ses valeurs étaient trop différentes des siennes – mais il était heureux qu'en cet instant de faiblesse, elle ne se soit pas mise à rire ou jubiler ; elle l'avait simplement écouté avec – aurait-ce été de la compassion mêlée de surprise ?

Une fois qu'il eut dit ce qu'il avait eu besoin de dire, l'inévitable arriva : Sawamura après avoir démontré à tous qu'il était inutile de compter sur ses capacités d'apprentissage, eut une formidable intuition en réponse aux demandes conjointes de Miyuki et Kataoka pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même pour son dernier lancer. Il réussit un magnifique lancer, et on eut l'impression que la balle accélérait en milieu de course avant d'atteindre le gant du receveur – Miyuki ayant remplacé Ono à ce moment-là.

Kataoka avait autorisé encore dix lancers à Sawamura après ça, et à la fin de la session, même Oota semblait moins paniqué à l'idée de faire lancer Sawamura contre Yakushi.

Les adultes étaient retournés au bureau des coaches, et quand les discussions concernant ce qu'il y avait à préparer pour le lendemain furent terminées, Ochiai sut ce qu'il dirait au proviseur et à son adjoint après la finale. Si Seidô remportait la victoire, il leur dirait que c'était Kataoka qui avait rendu cette victoire possible. Et même s'ils perdaient, il leur dirait que c'était Kataoka, et non lui, qui les avait menés jusqu'en finale, parce qu'il avait refusé de sacrifier toute l'équipe pour un joueur, ou de sacrifier des joueurs qui semblaient inutiles à l'équipe. Si Ochiai avait été décisionnaire, des enfants comme Sawamura, Watanabe, Asou, Kudou et encore d'autres auraient été forcés de quitter l'équipe depuis longtemps. Cependant, ces joueurs en particulier avaient été des éléments essentiels ayant permis à l'équipe d'arriver si loin cet automne. Alors ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que Kataoka reprenne sa lettre de démission.

Ce soir-là, il était allé se coucher préoccupé la pénible idée de devoir à nouveau chercher du travail. Mais de façon agaçante, revint aussi Sawamura et l'effet qu'il faisait aux gens. Il ressentait même une étrange curiosité concernant les éventuels développements entre le gaucher et Miyuki après le moment d'intimité dont il avait été témoin dans le gymnase quelques semaines plus tôt, quand Miyuki avait touché en cachette le visage de Sawamura alors que ce dernier était endormi.

Le matin, Ochiai revint au lycée pour s'apercevoir que Kataoka et Takashima avaient emmené Furuya voir le Dr. Higushi. Le verdict, à leur retour, était que Furuya pouvait jouer une manche, au plus – possiblement moins ou pas du tout s'il ressentait la moindre douleur au pied. Du coup ça réglait la question du relai de lanceurs – Kawakami pour la majeure partie du match, puis Sawamura, et si cela s'avérait approprié, Furuya tout à la fin.

Quand Takashima annonça qu'elle allait informer le capitaine pour Furuya, Ochiai marcha dans son sillon, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de se triturer le cerveau à la recherche d'équipes pouvant avoir besoin d'un coach. On leur dit que Miyuki était au gymnase avec Sawamura et Kuramochi, alors Takashima y entra, tandis qu'Ochiai restait à l'extérieur. Il les écouta parler alors qu'elle informait Miyuki de l'état de Furuya, et il entendit le speech attendu d'un capitaine concernant le fait qu'il était soulagé de savoir que Furuya serait au moins sur le banc, et qu'il était un élément essentiel de l'équipe. Takashima fit remarquer à Miyuki qu'il devrait plutôt dire ça à Furuya lui-même, lequel répondit que s'il disait ça au lanceur ça ne ferait que le rendre plus têtu et déterminé à lancer même s'il ne pouvait pas, tout cela n'avait rien de passionnant. Mais il dressa l'oreille quand il entendit Sawamura intervenir avec beaucoup d'insistance, disant à Miyuki que certaines choses devaient être dites pour être comprises.

Ochiai s'écarta au moment où ils sortirent du bâtiment, et vit Sawamura, marchant à côté de Miyuki et se tournant vers le capitaine, les yeux plein d'espoir et disant malicieusement :

« D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire aussi ? »

Miyuki, en retour, offrit un sourire moqueur à Sawamura et une réponse sur un ton étonnamment aguicheur, chantonnant un « _U-za-i_ … ». Oui, le capitaine lui disait de se taire, et il ne manquait plus qu'un cœur à la fin de la phrase – mais il était peut-être même déjà là, au vu du langage corporel et du ton de sa voix.

Bon. Leur relation avait à ce point progressé. Intéressant. Et Kuramochi jetait un regard très précautionneux à Miyuki alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du gymnase. Intéressant également. Ochiai s'était aperçu depuis un moment maintenant que l'arrêt-court avait un faible pour Sawamura, et un petit vécu avec Miyuki également – rien d'important, mais c'était suffisant pour en faire un curieux triangle. (A un moment donné, quand il avait entendu dire que Kuramochi était le genre de garçon qui jouait sur tous les tableaux puisque apparemment il craquait également pour les jolies filles, il avait fait un ultime effort pour essayer de redresser le tir en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'être un batteur ambidextre n'était pas forcément une bonne chose et qu'il devrait choisir définitivement un côté et de passer à la batte à gauche ; son indice n'avait apparemment pas été bien pris par ce gamin rebelle.)

Mais durant la finale de l'après-midi, Ochiai réalisa quelle était la raison du regard intense de Kuramochi sur Miyuki le matin même, quand il fut peu à peu réalisé au sein de l'équipe de Seidô que Miyuki avait été blessé lors de la collision lors du match contre Seiko. Il semblait que Kuramochi s'en soit aperçu la veille au soir, et ait gardé le secret pour son capitaine.

Takashima était furieuse que Miyuki ait caché sa blessure. Ochiai n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle avait dit à Miyuki dans les vestiaires après que le kiné l'ait examiné, et il n'était pas non plus certain de ce que le receveur avait pu lui répondre, mais elle n'avait pas décoléré à son retour dans les gradins. Et ce fut au tour d'Ochiai de l'écouter exprimer sa frustration et sa déception devant l'obstination de Miyuki. Puis, exactement comme elle lui avait rendu service la nuit dernière en l'écoutant sans se moquer de lui et en lui donnant la meilleure réponse possible en ne disant rien, il lui donna la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était rassurant de voir que le moral de l'équipe semblait se maintenir malgré le fait que les joueurs sachent que Miyuki était blessé.

Kawakami avait été suffisamment malchanceux pour qu'un lancer de Todoroki Raichi engourdisse sa main droite quand il était passé à la batte, mais Sawamura s'était saisi de l'occasion et jouait très bien, gardant et l'équipe du lycée Yakushi, et ses propres démons incarnés par les joueurs de Yakushi, à distance.

Honnêtement, Ochiai sentait que s'il devait choisir, il ne retirerait pas le gaucher pour la dernière manche. Mais Kataoka, comme toujours, voyait les choses différemment. A ce moment-là, il pouvait plus ou moins deviner à quoi il pensait en mettant Furuya sur le terrain. Il supposait que Kataoka voulait d'abord susciter le désarroi dans le cœur de Yakushi en leur faisant croire qu'il envoyait le titulaire maintenant qu'ils étaient à terre, pour les finir complètement. Puis, il songea que Kataoka souhaitait donner une chance à Furuya de participer au match – chaque joueur souhaitait jouer en finale, et il n'était que justice que le titulaire ait cette opportunité. Enfin, il devait le faire dans l'intérêt de Sawamura également, parce que le gamin se trouvait là où il était à présent parce qu'il avait suivi son propre chemin, un pas après l'autre, trébuchant, partant de rien, parsemant ses progrès laborieux de bonds en avant instinctifs qui le propulsaient dans d'excellentes directions, et Kataoka ne devait pas vouloir qu'il prenne de l'avance sur son propre rythme ou n'endosse une trop lourde responsabilité pour l'instant.

Et Seidô réussit. Ils gagnèrent. Furuya clôtura le match sans aucune merci ni pour Yakushi ni pour Miyuki, et ce fut terminé. Ochiai dit ce qu'il avait à dire au proviseur, et vit les anciens joueurs accueillir en fête Kataoka suite à la victoire. Kataoka s'inclina devant eux – ça alors – laissant couler des larmes se faisant, et s'excusant pour ne pas avoir été capable de leur faire gagner un ticket pour le Kōshien pendant qu'ils étaient encore dans l'équipe. Ce n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire pour un coach, pensa Ochiai, alors que les anciens membres de l'équipe soulevaient et lançaient doucement Kataoka en l'air en guise de célébration. Oui bon, après c'étaient toutes ces choses ne semblant pas adéquates pour un coach qui avaient amené l'équipe jusque-là, alors qu'est-ce qu'Ochiai en savait ?

De loin, il vit également Takashima se précipiter pour emmener Miyuki à la clinique la plus proche – ils garderaient les tests et scans détaillés pour le lendemain – avec Maezono et Kuramochi le maintenant presque debout. Sawamura n'était pas avec eux ; il était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Furuya et Kominato, puis il se joignit aux troisième année fêtant le triomphe du lycée. Très étrange. Au vu de la proximité qu'il avait constatée entre Miyuki et Sawamura, pourquoi le lanceur n'était-il pas dans le taxi avec…

Bien sûr. Ce stupide gamin n'avait simplement pas dû réaliser que la blessure de Miyuki pouvait être sérieuse. Ça n'étonnerait pas Ochiai que ce gamin idiot pense juste que le capitaine souffrait d'une petite douleur dans le côté qui aurait gêné sa performance du jour, et que la visite à la clinique n'était qu'une précaution. Et il pensait bien Miyuki capable d'avoir dissimulé le plus sa douleur devant Sawamura pour ne pas inquiéter le garçon. Il pouvait la montrer à ses vice-capitaines et à Takashima maintenant que le match était terminé, mais pas à Sawamura.

Ce qui signifiait que Sawamura n'allait pas être ravi – et de la façon la plus bruyante possible – lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait.

Néanmoins les comportements inconvenants au sein de l'équipe n'étaient plus le problème d'Ochiai maintenant qu'il s'était mis hors-jeu en portant Kataoka aux nues, mais puisqu'il s'était retrouvé à sourire aux bêtises de Sawamura la veille au soir, il décida que peu importe que ce soit ou non ses affaires, il avait envie de savoir. Parce que c'était dans sa nature de jouer les indiscrets. Et parce que Sawamura l'avait fait sourire. Et parce que voilà.

L'équipe revint d'abord au lycée. L'ensemble des joueurs et des managers laissaient libre cours à leur joie, fêtant leur victoire dans le réfectoire ainsi qu'en haut, devant le bureau de Kataoka dans lequel le coach s'était barricadé. Kataoka s'était sans doute enfermé là parce qu'il était embarrassé d'avoir pleuré, ou peut-être, songea Ochiai, qu'il voulait éviter d'être à nouveau jeté dans les airs comme ça avait été le cas un peu plus tôt (sans nul doute une expérience à vous donner envie de vomir).

Cela festoyait d'un bout à l'autre de l'internat, et au vu de la nourriture disposée dans le réfectoire et les nombreux cris de joie et bruits d'éclaboussures venant des bains, Ochiai supposa que les dortoirs seraient le lieu principal des festivités pour le reste de la soirée, jusqu'au dîner et même ensuite. Du coup, le gymnase pourrait avoir les faveurs de Miyuki et Sawamura s'ils souhaitaient parler sans être interrompus, puisque personne n'irait s'entraîner ce soir ? Ou bien l'arrière des dortoirs ?

Ochiai marcha à grands pas vers le portail derrière les dortoirs et il demanda au chauffeur de bus :

« S'il vous plaît, vous me prêteriez votre escabeau avant que vous ne partiez ? »

« De nouvelles machinations, Ochiai-san ? » Demanda le chauffeur, légèrement préoccupé, alors qu'il se tenait sur ledit escabeau pour essuyer le pare-brise.

« Ah, oui, mais rien que vous pourriez considérer comme d'horribles plans de domination du monde. » Soupira Ochiai, se grattant la tête et regardant l'homme avec autant de franchise qu'il lui était possible de montrer.

« Hmm. Très bien. Mais s'il vous plaît rendez-le-moi en bon état pour quand je reviendrai mardi, ou vous devrez en acheter un nouveau pour le remplacer. »

« J'en prendrai soin comme la prunelle de mes yeux. » Assura sèchement Ochiai.

« Je le laisse enveloppé dans une bâche sous le bus quand je termine de nettoyer. Vous pourrez le prendre quand vous en aurez besoin. »

« Merci bien. »

Ochiai se rendit ensuite dans le gymnase qui, comme il l'avait pressenti, était encore vide, et il se tint sur un équipement de gymnastique pour défaire le loquet d'une fenêtre tout au bout. Il aurait besoin de cette fenêtre plus tard s'il avait vu juste concernant l'endroit où Miyuki et Sawamura viendraient mettre les choses à plat, comme il n'y avait pas de caisses de balles derrière lesquelles se cacher aujourd'hui – toutes les boîtes à l'exception d'une seule étaient rangées et sous clef comme il n'y aurait presque aucun entraînement ce soir-là.

Et si les deux gamins se rencontraient derrière les dortoirs à la place, il serait également en position de s'approcher davantage de là où ils seraient.

Il n'était pas certain du moment où Miyuki, Takashima et les vice-capitaines reviendraient, alors il décida de poireauter à l'angle du réfectoire, faisant de temps à autres un petit tour à l'intérieur pour prendre une tranche de gâteau ou se remplir une tasse de thé chaud. Pile au bon moment, quand le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, et quand il jugea que personne n'irait vers l'arrière du dortoir, il sortit par le portail de derrière et récupéra l'escabeau de dessous le bus et le plaça sur le flanc arrière du gymnase, sous la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte plus tôt. Puis il revint rôder autour du réfectoire et échangea quelques mots avec ceux qui voulaient bien parler avec lui.

Le premier signe montrant qu'ils étaient de retour fut Kuramochi regagnant sa chambre à grands pas, portant toujours sa tenue de jeu. Sawamura l'avait vu également, et il sprinta dans sa direction, souhaitant à l'évidence savoir où était Miyuki. Un coup de menton de Kuramochi vers le haut indiqua à Ochiai que le vice-capitaine signifiait à Sawamura que Takashima avait conduit Miyuki dans le bureau de Kataoka. Sawamura continua à rire joyeusement et c'est en souriant qu'il posa une nouvelle question à Kuramochi, mais son expression changea soudainement à la réponse de l'arrêt-court. Quand Kuramochi eut terminé de parler, il n'y avait plus trace de sourire sur le visage du première année.

Sawamura entra dans leur chambre, et Kuramochi le suivit. Ils restèrent là un certain temps avant que Miyuki ne redescende et – après avoir été alpagué par une brochette de joueurs lui demandant comment il allait – il arriva enfin devant la chambre 5. Il était sur le point de frapper à la porte quand Kuramochi ouvrit, des vêtements de rechange et une serviette sous le bras, se dirigeant à l'évidence vers les bains. Le langage corporel de Kuramochi semblait indiquer qu'il disait à Miyuki qu'il devrait parler avec Sawamura, et Ochiai craignit un instant d'avoir fait le mauvais calcul – peut-être qu'il devrait à présent se faufiler dans la chambre de Toujou Hideaki à côté de la leur et presser un verre sur le mur pour entendre ce qu'ils se diraient par le mur mitoyen.

Mais quelques instants après l'entrée de Miyuki dans la chambre, Sawamura sortit en furie, tempêtant, refusant de parler et marchant vers l'entrée du gymnase, Miyuki sur les talons. Beaucoup de joueurs les virent, et plusieurs firent mine de les suivre, mais Kuramochi sembla leur dire de les laisser seuls. Ochiai rejoignit discrètement le bout des dortoirs, passa à l'arrière, longea le grillage, et de là, traça jusque derrière le gymnase. Un des agents de sécurité sembla le regarder bizarrement, mais il murmura « problème de coach », et ignora le regard de l'homme.

A cette heure-ci, la nuit automnale était tombée, et Sawamura ou Miyuki ayant allumé les lumières à l'intérieur du gymnase, Ochiai sut qu'ils ne pourraient pas le voir à travers la fenêtre. Il l'avait entrouverte plus tôt pour pouvoir entendre, il avait l'intention de les observer à travers la vitre, les reflets sur le verre une fois les lumières allumées signifiaient qu'il avait toutes les chances qu'ils ne voient pas son visage à travers le panneau.

« …est-ce qu'on ne devait pas parler après le tournoi ? » Demandait Miyuki alors qu'Ochiai atteignait le haut de l'escabeau.

« Ça ne m'intéresse plus. » Dit Sawamura. Il avait l'air furieux. Il gardait les décibels sous contrôle pour une fois, ce qui rendait sa colère d'autant plus évidente.

Ils portaient tous deux encore leur tenue de match – Miyuki, évidemment, venait juste de rentrer de la clinique, et Sawamura n'était pas non plus allé aux bains ni ne s'était changé, parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à harceler Kataoka avec les troisième année, à courir partout dans l'internat pour parler joyeusement avec chacun, puis il était rentré prendre un thé dans le réfectoire. Ils étaient tous les deux sales et recouverts de la poussière de la finale, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter en intensité dramatique alors qu'ils se tenaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, se faisant face.

« Sawamura… » Dit Miyuki. « C'est le bon moment pour qu'on parle. Le passage à la clinique n'était qu'un examen initial pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé ou déchiré – je dois encore voir le Dr. Higushi demain matin et faire des scans pour avoir un diagnostic plus détaillé – je n'irai pas en classe, et au moment où je reviendrai, Kantoku annoncera le verdict, et tout le monde me posera un million de questions, et… »

« Je viens de te dire que ça ne m'intéressait plus. »

« Er… Tu n'es plus intéressé par notre discussion, ou bien…? » Miyuki semblait légèrement inquiet.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit à quel point c'était grave ? » Demanda Sawamura à brûle pourpoint.

« Attends… tu es en colère à cause de ma blessure ? Tout le stade était au courant, toi compris, non ? Tout ce que tu as fait à ce moment-là, c'est ronchonner après moi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est maintenant que tu te mets en colère ? »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave ! » La voix de Sawamura commençait à monter dans les tours. « Trois semaines ? Je ne réalise même pas à quel point ça doit être grave – je ne me suis jamais fait suffisamment mal pour avoir besoin de plus de trois jours de repos ! »

« Trois semaines, c'est le diagnostic initial de la clinique – le Dr. Higushi dira peut-être autre chose demain – sans doute moins que – »

Mais Sawamura ignora les paroles de Miyuki et continua sa diatribe :

« …Si j'avais su, je serai venu à la clinique avec toi ! Au début quand Kantoku t'a parlé durement j'ai juste cru que tu avais un coup de mou. Et puis j'ai appris que tu étais blessé suite au match d'hier, mais tu es resté sur le terrain, tu as continué à jouer, j'ai cru que c'était pas grave, que tu étais gêné par… je sais pas… un gros point de côté ou un truc comme ça… »

« Tu croyais que j'avais juste un point de côté ? » Miyuki semblait stupéfait. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais été si mauvais à la batte pendant quasi tout le match parce que j'avais un point de côté ? »

« Parce que tu l'as trop bien caché bordel ! » Sawamura hurlait à présent, il agitait les bras de façon incohérente, mais il ne fit pas un geste vers Miyuki. « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé suite à la collision d'hier. Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout. Tu as juste fait comme si tout allait bien ! Et tu as reçu mes lancers hier soir et ce matin parce que je t'ai réveillé plus tôt alors que tu aurais dû te reposer. T-tu t'es assis sur ce banc avec moi hier soir, à boire du thé, l'air de rien – espèce d'abruti ! Tu me cachais un truc aussi énorme et… et je suis en colère parce que je n'ai rien vu ! »

« Baka. » Dit doucement Miyuki. « Je me suis assuré que tu ne remarques rien. »

« Connard. Tu as même fait en sorte que je sois sur le terrain à attendre mon tour à la batte quand tu t'es fait examiner par le kiné, hein ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit après que tous les autres dans les vestiaires ont compris à quel point ça pouvait être grave parce que tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète, c'est ça ? »

« Eh bien, c'était une coïncidence si tu n'étais pas dans les vestiaires – mais c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas que tu te tracasses pour moi – tu aurais retenu tes lancers si ça avait été le cas. »

« Furuya et Kawakami-senpai savaient ! » Hurla Sawamura encore plus fort, son visage rougissant.

« Kawakami avait fini de lancer pour la journée, et Furuya est le genre de mec qui a suffisamment de suite dans les idées pour ne pas retenir ses lancers même si j'avais été à l'article de la mort – et effectivement, il ne s'est absolument pas retenu. Mais toi tu l'aurais fait. »

« Tu es vraiment horrible ! »

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Parce que c'est vrai ! »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mauvais sang. Ça allait encore. Je n'aurais pas joué si je n'avais pas pensé être la meilleure personne pour vous guider sur le terrain. Je ne voulais pas que toi, en particulier, tu sois affecté… »

« J'ai juste envie de t'attraper par le col, là, tout de suite, et de te secouer plus fort que jamais, mais – mais je ne peux même pas faire ça parce que tu t'es fait blesser ! » Fulmina Sawamura, se détournant de Miyuki, frustré, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.

« Pour être précis, c'est Ogawa qui m'a blessé. » Dit Miyuki en souriant, son calme complet contrastant avec l'agitation de Sawamura.

« Ferme-la ! » Hurla Sawamura, se retournant pour faire face à Miyuki. « Et arrête de sourire ! J'ai envie de t'en coller une ! Je le ferai, d'ailleurs, si tu n'étais pas blessé ! »

« Oh, ne te retiens pas sous prétexte que j'ai les abdominaux qui me tirent un tout petit peu. » Taquina Miyuki.

« 'Un tout petit peu' mon cul ! Tu ne vas pas jouer pendant trois semaines entières ! C'est une blessure sérieuse ! »

« Allez, Sawamura, je ne suis pas si fragile – me faire secouer un peu ne me ferait pas de mal. » Rit Miyuki. « Et je suis sûr que j'irai bien dans moins de deux semaines – les médecins sont toujours trop prudents… »

« Conneries ! Tu as besoin de te reposer et de ne rien faire de stupide ! »

« Mais moi, ça me manque que tu me secoues. » Souffla Miyuki, son ton était presque boudeur, sauf qu'en le regardant on voyait que ce n'était pas le cas car il arborait toujours son agaçant sourire caractéristique. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter comme si j'étais fait en porcelaine. »

« C-c'est exactement comme ça que je vais te traiter pour les trois prochaines semaines ! Comme de la porcelaine ! »

« Awww…. Furuya est tellement plus inflexible et marrant que toi… » Se plaignit Miyuki, se rapprochant de Sawamura.

« Marrant ?! Furuya ? » Explosa Sawamura en se mettant à reculer.

« Il n'a pas retenu ses lancers aujourd'hui, et il ne se serait pas retenu non plus s'il avait eu envie de me secouer jusqu'à ce que je ravale mes dents – s'il était dans ce genre de trucs, mais, c'est pas le cas. Je crois. »

« Hey, moi non plus 'dans' ce genre de trucs, espèce de tordu – est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que Kuramochi-senpai dise que tu es mas… er… maso… um… peu importe… tes tendances ? »

« Lui et Rei-chan ont l'art de l'exagération. Tu es gentil d'avoir cette proximité là, c'est tout. Et si je peux amplifier ça en t'agaçant suffisamment pour te donner envie de m'attraper, pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? » Miyuki fit un nouveau pas vers le lanceur.

Sawamura, qui reculait, commença à le mettre en garde :

« Hey, hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu te rapproches ? Reste là où tu es. Tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de me pousser à te secouer un bon coup, tu m'entends ? Tu n'es absolument pas en état que je fasse ça… »

« Alors tu ne m'attraperas pas pour me secouer ? »

« Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot ! Recule ! »

« Et tu ne riposteras pas peu importe ce que je fais ? » Miyuki s'approcha à nouveau, coinçant Sawamura près des filets.

« Tu es blessé bordel ! Bien sûr que je ne riposterai pas peu importe combien tu me provoques ! Tu ne me feras pas t'attraper aujourd'hui ! »

« Du coup je peux t'attraper toi ? »

« QUOI ? Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? Miyuki Kazuya ! » Siffla Sawamura, dos contre le filet et les mains de Miyuki sur ses épaules.

« Reste tranquille, abruti. »

« Hey… Miyuki… t'as perdu la tête …? »

A cet instant, Sawamura n'avait nulle part où aller à moins de choisir d'envoyer voler au sol le filet derrière lui, et les mains de Miyuki glissèrent de ses épaules jusqu'à son cou, puis son visage.

« Donc, tu refuses qu'on ait cette discussion qu'on attend depuis maintenant des semaines, même si on s'était promis de parler après la finale, c'est ça ? » Dit Miyuki, souriant d'un air bizarrement satisfait.

Sawamura était quasiment dos à Ochiai, et il ne pouvait presque pas voir le visage du lanceur, mais il pouvait voir la rougeur augmenter sur sa joue gauche, que Miyuki caressait gentiment du bout des doigts.

« Je… je suis trop en colère après toi pour parler. » Murmura-t-il, mais il y avait fort peu de conviction dans sa voix à présent, pas quand le receveur en face de lui tenait son visage entre ses mains.

« Du coup si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle, je vais devoir te montrer, alors ? » Le sourire provoquant de Miyuki s'adoucit.

« Q- qu- qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » Bégaya Sawamura, plaçant ses mains sur le torse de Miyuki.

« Oi, arrête de me repousser – tu n'es pas censé riposter, peu importe ce que je fais, tu te souviens ? » Lui rappela Miyuki.

« Hey, attends une seconde… »

« Ne me pousse pas, Sawamura – tu ne ferais pas de mal à un homme blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Miyuki d'un ton plus bas, convaincant.

« Miyuki Kazuya, tu es vraiment horrible… » Murmura Sawamura, ses mains reposant toujours sur le buste de Miyuki mais elles étaient juste posées à présent.

« Je sais. » Dit doucement Miyuki, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon.

Sawamura se tint tranquille plusieurs secondes avant de commencer à répondre au baiser – pour Ochiai le baiser parut étrange et maladroit comme l'était sans doute n'importe quel baiser entre deux adolescents inexpérimentés, mais il était sincère. Les mains de Sawamura descendirent sur la taille de Miyuki, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il recula tout à coup ses mains et son visage.

« Ç-ça fait mal ? C'est bandé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sawamura, inquiet. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas si fragile que ça, baka. Les bandages ne sont là que pour apporter un peu de soutien aux muscles pour l'instant. Tu peux me toucher où tu veux. » Murmura Miyuki en retour, gardant le visage proche de celui de Sawamura.

« Tu es sûr ? On peut parler. »

« Ah, maintenant tu veux qu'on parle ? » Demanda Miyuki, amusé.

« Tu es blessé, espèce d'idiot. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter… »

« Oh, il y a des tas de trucs que je peux faire même dans cet état. » Miyuki lui adressa un sourire lourd de sens.

« Qui a dit que je voulais faire des tas de trucs avec toi ? » Grommela Sawamura, mais ses mains étaient de retour sur la taille de Miyuki.

Et Miyuki se pencha à nouveau vers lui, disant :

« Ne me repousse pas maintenant, Sawamura – ne me blesse pas… »

« Tu changes de couplet selon l'objectif du moment, hein, espèce d'horrible capitaine ? » Demanda Sawamura, apparemment souriant à ce que pouvait en voir Ochiai, le coin de sa bouche étant relevé.

« Évidemment – et ça vaut le coup de se faire traiter de méchant et d'horrible si j'obtiens ce que je veux – à savoir, toi, actuellement. » Déclara Miyuki, en comblant la distance entre eux pour presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Sawamura, glissant une main sur la nuque du garçon pour le rapprocher.

Ochiai en avait assez vu. Sa curiosité était satisfaite. Si les baisers – et d'autres choses encore – se poursuivaient dans l'intimité d'une de leurs chambres à coucher, il n'aurait pas les moyens de le savoir, et cela serait trop déplacé de sa part d'essayer de les espionner et de voir dans quoi les garçons allaient s'engager, peu importe ce qu'en disait le règlement du lycée.

Il descendit, referma l'escabeau et l'enveloppa dans sa bâche, faisant comme s'il n'avait absolument pas l'air ridicule aux yeux des agents de sécurité. Il le porta jusqu'à l'endroit où sa voiture était garée, non loin du bus de l'équipe, et le rangea dans son coffre afin de pouvoir le rendre en bon état au chauffeur de bus mardi.

L'heure du dîner était presque arrivée, il passait à nouveau le portail quand il aperçut un petit groupe de joueurs marchant en direction du gymnase.

Sawamura Eijun était contagieux, d'accord, mais Ochiai commençait à penser que ce n'était pas trop grave d'attraper une telle maladie. Alors en dépit de son mépris premier pour le garçon, et en dépit de son dégoût précédent pour tous les comportements inappropriés entre joueurs (c'était une équipe victorieuse, n'est-ce pas ?), Ochiai se retrouva à faire une nouvelle chose étrange pour le second soir d'affilée – il croisa le groupe de garçons non loin du gymnase, les stoppa en chemin, et les renvoya vers le réfectoire, disant :

« Le gymnase et les terrains d'entraînement sont interdits d'accès ce soir – appréciez votre dîner et amusez-vous – c'est un ordre. »

Son ami le chauffeur de bus serait tellement fier de lui.


	18. Vu et entendu

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

Alerte : Contenu citronné à venir (lemon). Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de savoir quel rating mettre, cependant. Parce que ce n'est pas comme si Monsieur l'adjoint _voyait_ quoi que ce soit…

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 – Vu et entendu**

 _Où le proviseur adjoint ne sait pas ce qui le frappe._

* * *

Le proviseur adjoint du lycée de Seidô soupçonnait fortement que, parfois, le proviseur le laissait tomber pour effectuer de secrètes missions d'espionnage. Comment son supérieur réussissait à s'échapper régulièrement, puis à revenir le lendemain au travail, arborant un air suffisant et ayant en sa possession des indices particulièrement enviables sur comment les choses se passaient vraiment dans le lycée, tout cela le dépassait.

Au vu du petit grabuge disciplinaire qui avait agité l'équipe de baseball il y a quelques mois, l'adjoint avait compris que la plupart des incidents valant la peine d'être espionnés se déroulaient dans l'internat après l'entraînement.

Alors il attendit un jour où le proviseur devait partir tôt pour participer à un séminaire réunissant les chefs d'établissements de l'agglomération de Tokyo, et il saisit l'opportunité pour faire un petit tour dans l'enceinte comprenant le gymnase et les dortoirs.

C'était deux jours après que Seidô ait incroyablement, magnifiquement, remporté le tournoi d'automne et se soit qualifié pour le tournoi du Meiji Jingu et pour le Kōshien de printemps. Tout le monde était d'humeur enjouée. On avait persuadé Kataoka de reprendre sa lettre de démission, le proviseur avait dit à Kataoka et Takashima de demander à Ochiai s'il voulait bien rester en tant que coach assistant, et l'ensemble du lycée avait le moral au beau fixe. Le capitaine Miyuki Kazuya était blessé, mais il n'aurait besoin que de trois semaines de récupération, et si tout se passait comme prévu, il serait d'attaque pour participer au camp d'hiver, puis au Kōshien de printemps.

Il restait une demi-heure avant le dîner. La plupart des joueurs se trouvaient dans leur chambre, sans doute occupés à faire leurs devoirs, mais certains se rendaient ou revenaient des bains ou de la buanderie, et l'internat semblait sur le point de reprendre vie avec une soixantaine d'enfants affamés qui allaient affluer en masse vers le réfectoire. Peut-être qu'il était venu trop tôt ; peut-être qu'il aurait entendu davantage de précieux et intéressants secrets s'il était venu plus tard le soir. Mais l'automne était bien avancé, les nuits étaient froides, et il n'avait pas envie de vagabonder dans le coin avec le vent secouant ses jambes maigres à plus de dix heures du soir…

Une minute – qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était Takigawa Chris Yuu et Tanba Kouichirou qu'il venait de voir en haut des escaliers, et est-ce que c'est bien un baiser que Tanba venait de déposer sur la joue de Chris juste avant que l'ancien lanceur titulaire ne s'éloigne vers la porte de sa propre chambre ?

L'adjoint secoua la tête. Non. Il était plutôt loin, de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, et il n'avait pas dû bien voir – ils étaient en haut, après tout, et il aurait pu s'agir de complètement autre chose. En plus, il s'agissait d'élèves de dernière année qui n'avaient plus que quelques mois avant de passer leurs examens terminaux et de sortir diplômés de Seidô. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant pour un éventuel baiser sur la joue.

Cependant, cela le perturba suffisamment pour qu'il marche jusqu'aux escaliers au bout du dortoir, bien qu'ils soient à présent déserts. Les portes des chambres de Chris et Tanba étaient d'ailleurs solidement fermées. Toutefois, il aperçut du mouvement vers une autre porte, et Kawakami Norifumi sortit avec un sourire gêné (oh, là, une seconde, pourquoi le deuxième année Kawakami Norifumi sortait d'une des chambres réservées aux troisième année ?). La raison de son léger rougissement et de son sourire timide ne tarda pas à devenir évidente quand Miyauchi Keisuke, dont c'était la chambre, passa le pas de la porte également et s'avança pour saisir la main de Kawakami.

« Miya-senpai, ça suffit ! » Rit Kawakami. « Je dois me préparer pour le dîner. Plus tard, d'accord ? »

Riant doucement, Miyauchi repoussa Kawakami avec une claque sur les fesses, et le visage du lanceur de deuxième année rougit complètement alors qu'il se hâtait vers sa chambre. Miyauchi aperçut le proviseur adjoint avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais d'un calme olympien, le musculeux receveur lui adressa simplement un signe de tête et s'inclina poliment avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Légèrement sonné, l'adjoint marcha le long de l'aile vers l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Kawakami. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte du lanceur, frottant ses cheveux frisés et essayant de comprendre le sens des scènes étranges auxquelles il assistait ce soir-là, son attention fut captée par le rire de hyène de Kuramochi Youichi, lequel était appuyé contre le battant de la porte de la dernière chambre de l'étage. L'adjoint se souvint qu'à cet étage la chambre en question était celle de Shirasu Kenjirou, et Kuramochi se tenait là, regardant son téléphone et discutant avec l'autre deuxième année situé à l'intérieur :

« Wakana a accepté de me rencontrer en début d'année – je vais essayer de trouver un jour pendant la semaine du nouvel an pour prendre le train pour Nagano et aller la voir. »

La réponse de Shirasu, venant de l'intérieur, donna du grain à moudre à l'adjoint.

« Tu vas rencontrer la petite-amie de Sawamura seul à seul ? »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était pas sa petite-amie. Ce sont juste des amis d'enfance. Wakana a un peu tâté le terrain avec Sawamura le jour de la finale en lui envoyant un message disant qu'elle voudrait être avec lui, mais cet abruti lui a brisé le cœur en lui envoyant une réponse complètement stupide comme quoi ils ne pourraient rien faire s'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ou une imbécilité du genre, et elle a laissé tomber, elle n'insistera plus. »

« Et tu profites du fait qu'elle ait le cœur brisé pour rentrer dans sa vie ? »

« Je fais déjà partie de sa vie ! On s'envoie tout le temps des sms ! Je vais juste lui prouver qu'il y encore beaucoup de poissons dans la mer en plus de Bakamura ! C'est une fille fantastique, et son mec ce sera moi ! »

« Kuramochi… bon, eh bien, du moment que ça ne lui cause pas de problèmes à elle, ou que ça ne nuit pas à tes études ou au baseball, ou que ça ne nuit pas à ta relation avec Sawamura. »

Kuramochi pencha la tête en arrière et se remit à rire :

« Bakamura a des choses bien plus passionnantes en tête que ses amis d'enfance en ce moment. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis monté discuter avec toi ? Lui et tu-sais-qui avaient besoin de la chambre pour passer un moment seuls ! »

Ce que Shirasu murmura en réponse, l'adjoint n'en sut rien, parce que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Il chancela jusqu'en bas, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il avait vu et entendu concernant Tanba et Chris, Miyauchi et Kawakami, et Kuramochi volant sa petite-amie à Sawamura pendant que Sawamura avait besoin d'être seul dans sa chambre avec… qui ?

Quand il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut Sawamura – flanqué de Miyuki. Si ce n'est ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'aurait probablement pas fait attention à eux, même si, effectivement, les autres joueurs commençaient à se diriger vers le réfectoire alors que ces deux-là allaient dans la direction opposée et pénétraient dans une chambre à la place. La vision de ce binôme entrant dans la chambre 5 rappela également des évènements que le proviseur avait mentionné il y a un certain temps (après l'une de ses agaçantes inspections secrètes, sans nul doute) – il avait fait référence au fait que Miyuki s'était comporté de façon inappropriée avec Sawamura devant cette même chambre. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont les deux avaient interagi avant d'entrer dans la chambre – ils marchaient près de l'autre, les doigts de Miyuki réajustant le T-shirt de Sawamura…

L'adjoint se tint au bout de la véranda pendant quelques minutes, attendant de voir s'ils ressortaient pour se diriger vers le réfectoire comme tous les autres joueurs affamés, mais la porte ne se rouvrait pas. Il jeta un regard alentours pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à lui, se sentant étrangement comme un intrus pénétrant sur le lieu d'un crime. En tant que proviseur adjoint, il avait tout à fait le droit d'être ici et de fureter dans tous les coins s'il en avait envie, mais il ne voulait pas alarmer les élèves qui le verraient faire. Il avait également la sensation qu'il serait gênant de partager ses inquiétudes avec les agents de sécurité – qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Est-ce que ça ne semblerait pas étrange s'il allait leur annoncer : « Heu… j'ai décidé d'espionner deux joueurs parce qu'ils avaient l'air un peu trop proches à mon goût. » ?

Personne ne le regardait, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, alors il frappa à la porte de la chambre 6, puis appuya sur la poignée. Elle tourna sans résistance, lui ouvrant l'accès à la chambre actuellement inoccupée. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant – les cas de vols dans les dortoirs étaient extrêmement rares à Seidô ; généralement les enfants verrouillaient pendant les classes et les entraînements, et également quand ils éteignaient pour la nuit, mais la plupart d'entre eux laissaient les chambres ouvertes entre le dîner et le coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre 6, il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour mieux entendre et trouva un verre vide sur l'un des bureaux. Il posa la partie ouverte sur la fine cloison qui séparait la chambre de celle de Sawamura, et pressa son oreille contre la base.

La première voix qu'il perçut fut celle de Sawamura dont il reconnut le timbre :

« …devrais davantage nous encourager ! Tu ne peux pas broyer du noir pendant qu'on s'entraîne, et faire d'horribles commentaires concernant le fait qu'on s'entende trop bien à ton goût et que tu trouves ça écœurant ! C'est le genre de chose que devrait dire un capitaine ? »

« Sans doute pas. » Répondit la voix de Miyuki – et il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il se soit mis à sourire d'un air suffisant, vu la façon dont les mots avaient été prononcés.

« Alors arrête. » Ordonna Sawamura.

« Nan. J'aime voir vos expressions agacées. Et j'arrêterai encore moins parce que ça m'insupporte quand je te vois te rapprocher des autres alors que je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe. »

« Tu fais et feras toujours partie de l'équipe, abruti de capitaine ! Même si tu ne peux pas t'entraîner avec nous en ce moment, tu pourrais être plus positif et nous encourager en tant que membre de l'équipe ! »

Juste quand l'adjoint pensait que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une dispute entre coéquipiers, Miyuki continua et dit :

« J'ai compris. Ne perdons pas de temps à nous disputer à propos de ça – ce n'est pas simple d'être totalement seuls, en privé, et je ne peux pas perdre ce temps à discuter de trucs à propos desquels on peut se disputer devant tout le monde. Ce n'est pas un arrangement idéal et ça ne marchera pas à long terme, mais pour l'instant, Kuramochi a accepté de nous laisser la chambre seuls quasi tous les jours, pendant quinze minutes juste avant le dîner, et si on se pointe vingt-cinq minutes après l'heure officielle du repas, il devrait encore y avoir des personnes qui font la queue au comptoir, alors on ne devrait pas trop attirer l'attention. Au moins les premières fois. »

« Ce qui nous laisse… quarante minutes à nous. » Dit Sawamura.

« Ooh, il sait faire du calcul mental. » Rit Miyuki.

« La ferme, Miyuki Kazuya ! » Dit sèchement Sawamura.

« C'est tellement drôle de t'énerver, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. » Rit le capitaine, phrase qui fut suivie d'excuses hâtives quand les bruits de pieds suggérèrent que Sawamura s'avançait vers la porte. « D'accord, désolé ! Reviens là, baka – ne me fais pas te courir après – je ne suis pas supposé courir, tu sais. Rei-chan, Kantoku et une bonne douzaine de joueurs ont menacé de me tuer d'une façon horrible si j'avançais à plus d'un kilomètre heure pendant les trois prochaines semaines. »

« Ouais, et j'en fais partie, je te rappelle. » Grogna Sawamura.

« Alors ne me fais pas te courir après – je crois l'avoir déjà fait et t'avoir attrapé… » La voix de Miyuki semblait communiquer sur plusieurs niveaux de compréhension, la plupart du temps désagréable, alors que les bruits de pas légers, tranquilles et calculés laissaient penser qu'il rejoignait l'autre garçon.

« Tu dis des choses ultra embarrassantes. » Marmonna Sawamura.

« Seulement parce que j'adore la façon dont tu réagis. » Murmura Miyuki, sa voix descendant dans les graves, la rendant presque inintelligible pour le proviseur adjoint alors qu'il ajoutait : « Mais je crois que je commence même à aimer encore plus ça quand tu rougis, que j'arrête de te taquiner, et que je peux me faire pardonner comme ça… »

Le silence tomba. Pas le genre de silence stérile qu'il pouvait y avoir entre deux personnes dans une pièce qui avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole, mais le genre de silence significatif qui tombait quand les deux ne parlaient plus parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose d'autre. Comme – comme – quelle horreur… certainement que ces deux garçons n'étaient pas en train de… s'embrasser… ?

« Mmm… » Un bruit de gorge échappa à l'un d'entre eux.

Ils devaient s'embrasser. Sans doute. Sûrement. Certainement.

La voix de Sawamura, quand le silence fut rompu, était un peu rauque, mais elle avait un accent insolent :

« Je le savais – j'étais sûr que tu n'étais intéressé que par mon corps. »

« Tu as deviné. » Répondit tout aussi insolemment Miyuki, avant qu'il ne continue d'un ton plus sérieux. « Honnêtement, c'était le cas au départ – j'avais tout le temps envie de te toucher, je ne savais pas pourquoi, et ça me perturbait. »

« Et tu voulais en parler avec moi après que je t'ai confronté, mais tu craignais que je prenne peur et que je pète un câble. » Dit Sawamura.

« Oui. Et… est-ce que ça t'a fait peur ? Quand tu as deviné ce qui se tramait ? » Demanda Miyuki.

Le craquement typique d'un meuble laissa penser au proviseur adjoint que soit l'un soit les deux s'étaient éloignés de la porte, à l'intérieur de la chambre, et s'étaient assis, ou allongés, sur l'un des lits – au vu du bruit, il s'agissait certainement du lit adjacent au mur contre lequel l'adjoint avait posé son verre.

« Un peu au début. » Admit Sawamura, sa voix particulièrement claire. « Tu n'étais pas vraiment subtil, même si je suis sûr que tu pensais être très intelligent et énigmatique. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Mais plus j'y pensais, moins ça me dérangeait. C'est juste que je n'étais pas certain du pourquoi – pourquoi tu voulais te rapprocher de moi alors que tu me traitais d'idiot une phrase sur trois. »

« C'est affectueux. » La voix de Miyuki était de nouveau claire à présent – les deux jeunes se trouvaient sans doute à moins d'un mètre du proviseur adjoint.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Si, c'est affectueux, et on a été tous deux d'accord pour dire que tu étais un bel idiot, et la plupart du temps il semble que je sois encore plus idiot que toi, alors il n'y a rien de contradictoire ici. »

« Tu peux te sortir de n'importe quelle situation avec de la parlotte, hein, Miyuki Kazuya ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne peux pas expliquer correctement le pourquoi – tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais envie de te toucher déjà quelques instants après notre rencontre, et puis tu as réapparu quelques mois plus tard, bruyant, enthousiaste, plein d'émotions et tu étais la personne la plus facile à taquiner au monde, et j'avais encore envie de te toucher en permanence, mais je ne pouvais rien dire et rien faire. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances, mais je flanchais tous les deux jours, en t'enrageant suffisamment pour que tu m'attrapes et me secoues. J'ai cru que ça allait passer, mais petit à petit, tu mettais de la lumière et de la chaleur là où il n'y avait que du froid et des nuages, et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'est la meilleure explication que je puisse donner… whoa, whoa – est-ce que tu pleures, baka ? »

« Non. » La réponse fut ponctuée d'un reniflement.

« Tu sais que Kuramochi va me filer un coup de pied et vraiment me casser une ou deux côtes si tu te pointes au dîner avec les yeux rouges et qu'il pense que je t'ai fait pleurer… »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des trucs comme ça, des choses gentilles – ça me prend au dépourvu comme ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis si méchant que ça ? » Demanda Miyuki, essayant de prendre un ton blessé.

« Je croyais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus. » Renifla Sawamura.

« Ohh…? Si je suis si méchant, comment ça se fait que ça ne t'ennuie pas que je fasse ça…? »

Un nouveau profond silence, suggérant un nouveau baiser en cours, lequel fut confirmé quelques trente secondes plus tard par le léger son de lèvres se décollant dans un bruit humide, et un léger gémissement de protestation à la fin du baiser. Le gémissement devait provenir de Miyuki, parce que ce fut Sawamura qui prit la parole presque au même moment :

« J'aime que tu fasses ça parce que je t'apprécie, Miyuki Kazuya – tout aussi imparfait et méchant que tu sois – tel que tu es, et pas malgré la façon dont tu te comportes. »

Un différent type de silence suivit pendant peut-être cinq secondes – le type de silence lourd qu'il y avait dans une conversation le temps qu'une des deux parties intègre quelque chose. Et suite à ces cinq secondes, Miyuki parla avec tant d'émerveillement et de simplicité qu'il était probablement sincère :

« C'est… vraiment, vraiment… gentil. »

Le bruissement de vêtements, d'autres craquements devant du lit, le bruit de deux corps pivotant, puis Sawamura demanda :

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

« J'essaye de te prendre dans mes bras, baka. »

« Non, non, pas comme ça – ça va finir que je vais écraser tes côtes et on n'a pas envie de ça maintenant. »

« Alors je me mets sur toi. »

« Vu l'état de tes muscles, je te laisserai pas t'appuyer contre moi comme ça – ça tirera trop sur tes abdos. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

« Assied-toi juste là bien gentiment et ne fais rien de trop physique… aagh ! Hey ! » Siffla Sawamura. L'adjoint entendit le bruit de deux corps heurtant le matelas.

« Hmm, ce n'est pas trop physique si je me mets comme ça – je pense que j'ai appris un ou deux trucs de toutes ces fois où Kuramochi te maintient en place avec très peu d'effort. » Miyuki devait définitivement sourire narquoisement en disant ces mots.

« Miyuki Kazuya ! Tu vas te faire ma… mmmmph… non ne… mmngh… »

Sans doute possible, les bruits qu'il entendait étaient ceux de baisers affamés, humides et profonds.

« Miyuki… tu ne devrais pas… mmm… »

« Je n'ai pas mal – »

Un baiser.

« – regarde – »

Un deuxième baiser.

« – je mets mon poids sur mon côté gauche – »

Un autre baiser.

« – ça ne fait presque pas mal quand je fais ça – »

Un dernier baiser.

« – alors ça va. »

« Putain Miyuki, c'est agréable… »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Mm-hmm. »

« Eijun… »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que… je peux toucher… ? »

« Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis déjà touché moi. » Rit Miyuki. « Ça ne doit pas être si différent… ah, mais… je suppose que le mieux serait que tu me dises ce que tu aimes. »

« Je suis pas sûr de savoir comment dire ça – ce serait bizarre. »

« Montre-moi, alors. »

« Ce serait encore plus zarb. »

« Alors laisse-moi… je peux ? »

« Seulement si je peux te toucher aussi. »

« Ok, mais après – je suis bien plus intéressé par toi que par moi, là, maintenant. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Sawamura avait un sourire dans sa voix. « Tu es dur comme un roc. »

« Eh oh, moi je demande la permission, mais toi tu te contentes de me peloter sans rien demander ! Qui est impoli ici ? »

« Hum… on pourrait être impolis ensemble ? » Demanda joyeusement Sawamura.

« C'est déjà le cas. » Souffla Miyuki, avec bien plus de portée et d'intention contenue que dans la proposition somme toute innocente de Sawamura en comparaison.

Un léger bruit de vêtements qui glissaient contre la peau, puis…

« Miyuki… nnnhhh…» Gémit doucement Sawamura, il semblait tenter d'étouffer un cri, sans nul doute parce que Miyuki avait fait son premier vrai mouvement.

« Tu es tellement hot – dans tous les sens du terme. » Murmura Miyuki.

« Aaahh… »

« Ça te plait ? »

« Oui… mmm… »

« Mais ça risque de trop manquer de lubrification pour être agréable – qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu te touches ? Tu craches dans ta main ? C'est ce que je fais. » A tous les coups, Miyuki devait sourire à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » Haleta Sawamura, semblant s'étrangler à moitié – il devait probablement contenir son hilarité et en même temps il était totalement focalisé sur son érection et les sensations que Miyuki éveillait en lui. « Un obsédé de l'hygiène tel que toi ? »

« Je suis juste exigeant concernant la façon de se doucher, baka. Mais pour le reste, j'aime faire des trucs sales avec toi. »

« Tais-toi… aaah-h-h… Miyuki. »

Plusieurs instants passèrent, remplis de grognements inintelligibles et de halètements, probablement produits par Sawamura tandis que Miyuki faisait en sorte que cela soit plus agréable – en lubrifiant le sexe de l'autre garçon avec de la salive, peut-être ?

Puis Miyuki parla à nouveau, demandant avec une intensité liée à l'excitation sexuelle et son entrain caractéristique :

« Et depuis quand tu m'appelles juste 'Miyuki', comme ça, hein, Eijun ? Puisqu'on en est au déjà au stade où je suis en train de te branler, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas m'appeler Kazuya lorsqu'on est seuls ? »

« Bordel Miyuki Kazuya. » S'étouffa Sawamura, à priori proche de l'orgasme.

« Ce n'est pas poli de ta part. » Dit Miyuki, avec toujours un sourire dans la voix. « Tiens j'ai une idée – appelle-moi Miyuki-senpai et je te finis ça bien comme il faut… »

« Enfoiré ! Comme si j'allais – nnnnggh – plus vite ! »

« Je t'ai entendu lors du match contre Seiko, tu sais, vers la fin – tu pensais que je ne t'entendrais pas me hurler 'Miyuki-senpai !' ? » Dit Miyuki dans un souffle. « Je t'ai parfaitement entendu, et ça m'a complètement excité, mais je devais me concentrer pour renvoyer cette foutue balle avec ma batte. Alors vas-y, Eijun – dis-le encore. »

« Comme si je… hhhaaaah ! »

« Tu peux toujours m'appeler Miyuki Kazuya en public, et je t'appellerai Sawamura, mais ici et maintenant, dis senpai. »

« Je suis sur le point de… h-h-hey...mmmrrrrgh… ralentis pas ! »

« Je vais carrément arrêter si tu ne m'appelles pas Miyuki-senpai. »

« Enfoiré – unnnhh – Miyuki… Miyuki-senpai ! »

Le rythme intense et la façon dont sortirent les cris étouffés qui suivirent immédiatement l'usage de l'honorifique suggérèrent que Miyuki arrivait à la fin de l'acte et faisait avoir à Sawamura un formidable orgasme qui aurait impressionné le proviseur adjoint s'il n'était pas scotché sur place, l'oreille contre le verre, le verre contre le mur, complètement horrifié.

Un gémissement satisfait sembla marquer la descente du jeune lanceur depuis son orgasme, accompagné par le bruit de baisers négligents, et Miyuki murmura :

« Tu es magnifique, espèce d'idiot. » Les mots prononcés avec douceur presque perdus entre les respirations profondes de Sawamura qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Ce qu'il réussit rapidement, avec la capacité de récupération que seul pouvait avoir un adolescent, parce qu'aussitôt après l'adjoint entendit Sawamura grogner :

« Et toi tu es horrible, senpai ! »

De légers rires, des bruits de bagarre, des craquements en provenance du lit, et Miyuki haussa tout à coup la voix pour dire avec une note d'urgence :

« O – oi, Eijun ! Tu vas me faire une nouvelle blessure ! »

« Non. » Déclara Sawamura avec conviction. « Tu utilises ta blessure à toutes les sauces depuis des jours, en commençant par le fait que tu m'aies volé mon premier baiser, et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas si fragile que ça, pour te citer ! »

« F-fais gaffe… »

« Eh, t'inquiète – je suis appuyé que sur ton côté gauche, et si tu pouvais t'allonger dessus pour me branler, tu peux totalement supporter ça un petit moment. Maintenant enlève ça. »

« Eijun, tu n'as pas besoin de… gnnnnghhh – oi, oi – tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée… hhahh… Eijun… merde, c'est fantastique… »

« Tais-toi, senpai. » Murmura Sawamura. « Et détends-toi. Sinon tu vas trop tirer sur tes muscles. »

Le son caractéristique, humide, juste avant que Sawamura prenne la parole indiqua au proviseur-adjoint-figé-sur-place – et qui n'avait pas reçu de fellation de sa femme depuis bien trop longtemps – que Sawamura Eijun avait commencé à sucer le sexe de Miyuki Kazuya.

« Tu es certain de ne jamais avoir fait ça avant ? Parce que tu t'y prends incroyablement bien… mmmm… merde, Eijun, je ne pense pas que je puisse ne pas contracter mes muscles alors que tu es s-si bon que ça… unnnh… »

Un autre bruit humide indiqua que Sawamura s'était une nouvelle fois interrompu pour dire sèchement à Miyuki :

« Oui, Miyuki-senpai, c'est bien ma première fois. J'ai fait des recherches sur le net avec mon téléphone pour savoir comment m'y prendre, alors maintenant tu la boucles et tu arrêtes de te contracter, ou je te mords. Comme ça tu verras que mes dents sont bien affutées. »

« Tu as cherché sur le net… ? Ahhh… ok… Merde. Bien affutées. D'accord, je vais… unnngh… hhh… c'est vraiment bon… »

D'autres bruits humides du même style et des grognements agités parvinrent aux oreilles du proviseur adjoint, puis un halètement et plus de gémissements d'impuissance qu'il en avait jamais entendu de la part de Miyuki Kazuya, puis des respirations profondes, et il devint évident que le receveur avait atteint l'orgasme.

« H-hey, tu n'as pas à… recrache juste… wow, est-ce que tu viens d'avaler ? » Demanda Miyuki avec une bonne dose d'émerveillement dans sa voix, légèrement étouffée et enrouée suite à l'effort physique.

« Uh-huh. »

« Tu aurais juste pu… »

« Je m'en fous. »

« On est déjà suffisamment débraillés là – un peu plus de sperme n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à l'état de nos fringues. » Rit doucement Miyuki.

« Merde. On a foutu un beau bordel. » Marmonna Sawamura.

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça Miyuki, semblant déraisonnablement content de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre pour aller manger ? »

« Merde. » La suffisance avait disparu en un instant.

Le lit craqua, et le proviseur adjoint put entendre des bruits de pieds nus sur le tapis – sans doute Sawamura.

« Ok, pas de panique – j'ai un T-shirt bleu tout simple qui peut sans doute passer pour un des tiens si personne ne regarde de trop près. » Dit le lanceur, sa voix étant légèrement assourdie, comme s'il avait la tête dans sa garde-robe – ce qui était sans doute le cas. « Et… en jogging… ce noir là est assez passe-partout, non ? Tu as bien quelque chose qui ressemble à ça ? »

« Parfait. »

« Tiens, essuie toi les mains sur mon T-shirt. » Dit Sawamura, en même temps il y eut le son de vêtements ôtés ou enfilés à la hâte. « Il est pourri de toute façon. »

« Mets ça au fond de ton linge sale – et espérons que Kuramochi ne voit rien. »

« J'irai faire la lessive direct après manger. »

« Tiens – là – essuie toi aussi – tu peux utiliser le mien – et fous le au fond de ta corbeille également – merde, j'espère que Kuramochi ne verra pas qu'ils sont à moi. »

« Il serait mort de rire. Ou il ferait comme s'il était écœuré. »

« Oh putain, oublie-le. Le dîner – on doit y aller. »

« Ok. »

Il entendit le bruit précipité de pas vers le genkan, puis le bruit d'une porte qu'on déverrouillait, ouvrait et refermait alors que les deux se hâtaient vers le réfectoire.

Se sentant au bord de l'évanouissement, et espérant vraiment que sa femme recommence à lui faire des fellations, le proviseur adjoint sortit tremblotant de la chambre 6 une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et il quitta l'internat dans un état second.

Dès son arrivée le lendemain matin, il passa la tête dans le bureau du proviseur, et sollicita un entretien pour évoquer une affaire sérieuse.

« Il se passe des choses terribles dans les dortoirs. » Dit-il à son supérieur d'une voix tremblotante. « Terribles, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Les choses que j'ai vues et entendues… »

« Oh, j'ai entendu des choses épouvantables également, mais en grande majorité il s'est avéré qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter. » Dit calmement le proviseur, un sourire serein sur le visage. « Je veux dire, j'ai cru que les garçons participaient à une orgie ! Mais il ne s'agissait que de chahut, de shôgi, de massage et de jeux vidéo ! Hahaha ! »

« Non, non, non – c'est pour de vrai cette fois – des garçons s'embrassent, se mettent des claques sur les fesses et volent les petites-amies des autres et… et… » Il baissa la voix pour murmurer. « …et ils se touchent entre eux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Ah on a vu des tonnes de chahut à base de baisers et de claques sur les fesses, et les filles seront toujours une source de conflit entre des adolescents en bonne santé. » Dit légèrement le proviseur. « Mais par 'toucher' – erm – qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? »

« Oh, je n'ai rien vu – j'ai juste entendu la conversation, et ces… ces bruits ! »

« Ahahaha ! » Rit le proviseur. « Alors c'est probablement comme ce que j'avais entendu – pas mal de bruit inutile, mais rien de plus, vraiment ! »

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce ne soit rien ! » Insista l'adjoint, sa voix se muant en un bas sifflement. « Ils étaient en train de se branler l'un l'autre ! Ou un d'entre eux au moins, et l'autre était en train de… sucer son … ami ! »

« Vraiment, je suis sûr que ce n'était rien… » Dit le proviseur, son sourire ayant l'air un peu contraint à présent il se mit à jouer avec un crayon.

« Je vous le dis, il s'est passé QUELQUE CHOSE ! » L'adjoint mit ses mains devant sa bouche juste après ça, réalisant qu'il avait hurlé avec toute sa puissance vocale.

Le sourire du proviseur semblait vraiment très crispé à présent, mais il le garda en place avec détermination, et quand il parla, il semblait combattre pour garder sa voix sous contrôle quand il répondit à son subordonné :

« On. S'en. Fiche. Vous et moi savons que des trucs étranges se trament dans ce dortoir, mais officiellement, ce que j'ai pensé être une orgie s'est avéré n'être RIEN DU TOUT, et officiellement nous CONTINUERONS avec cette version, bon sang. Nous nous sommes enfin qualifiés pour le Kōshien après toutes ces années, et quel que soit le genre d'équipe que Kataoka a monté, par l'enfer, j'en ai rien à faire dans l'immédiat parce que c'est une équipe QUI GAGNE, et nous allons au KOSHIEN, et si ces trucs étranges dans les dortoirs contribuent au fait que ce soit une équipe qui gagne, alors nous ne regarderons pas de TROP PRÈS ces trucs étranges, un point c'est tout. C'est compris ? »

Le crayon qui était dans la main du proviseur gisait en deux morceaux à présent, et l'adjoint, visant le visage rond et tendu de son supérieur, referma la bouche, acquiesça avec raideur et alla se retrancher dans son propre bureau.

Son supérieur avait raison. C'était bien plus simple de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que toute sanction officielle puisse mettre en péril leur invitation au Kōshien. Personne ne dirait rien, la fédération de baseball ne saurait jamais.

Il ne se passait rien.

Tout allait bien officiellement.


	19. Le moment de partager

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

 _Rappel : Kouta, qui est le narrateur de ce chapitre, est un personnage original déjà présenté en milieu d'histoire, il s'agit de M. Maintenance et ami de Animal._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 – Le moment de partager**

 _Où Kouta se dit que les garçons de l'équipe devraient rencontrer davantage de filles de leur âge._

* * *

« Je voudrais que tu reçoives mes lancers. » Fut ce que Kouta Youji entendit dire Sawamura Eijun à Miyuki Kazuya entre deux gorgées d'eau lors de la pause de l'entraînement de l'après-midi.

« Je voudrais aussi recevoir tes lancers. » Miyuki offrit au lanceur un sourire nuancé par le froncement de ses sourcils, donnant à son expression globale un air de frustration et d'impuissance. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça, mais pour une fois, c'est plutôt vrai. »

« Miyuki Kazuya, tu… » L'agacement du lanceur était apparemment trop complexe pour qu'il arrive à mettre les bons mots dessus.

Kouta avait remarqué que le receveur restait assis lors des entraînements depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il était presque toujours présent, mais semblait avoir interdiction de faire plus que marcher, s'asseoir, tourner une page et tenir un crayon. Le jeune s'asseyait sur une chaise, un banc, les stands ou sur le banc des joueurs, selon l'endroit où se situait le reste de l'équipe, mais il ne faisait qu'observer les autres et leur crier des paroles peu encourageantes.

Aujourd'hui, il était juché sur une chaise qui avait certainement été fauchée dans une salle de classe, les pieds fins faisaient qu'elle était peu adaptée au sol accidenté de cet endroit du terrain d'entraînement. Les mouvements vacillants de la chaise rappelèrent à Kouta que son équipe devrait s'occuper des portions érodées des deux terrains prochainement. Demain, pendant les heures de classe, ce serait une bonne occasion de faire l'un des terrains, et il leur resterait à persuader l'équipe d'utiliser l'autre terrain uniquement jusqu'à ce que la terre et la nouvelle pelouse prennent bien.

« C'est frustrant, de devoir rester assis sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que l'inflammation diminue. » Marmonna Miyuki.

« Même quand ça aura diminué, c'est à ce moment-là que tu commenceras la kiné, et tu n'auras pas le droit de t'entraîner avec nous jusqu'à ce que le Dr. Higushi donne son accord. » Lui rappela sévèrement Sawamura, les yeux brillants, même la ligne de sa bouche était plus droite qu'habituellement.

« Je sais. » Soupira Miyuki, l'air étonnement malheureux pour un enfant qui arborait habituellement l'une ou l'autre variation d'un sourire ironique. « Et je voudrais pouvoir jouer au Jingu. »

L'expression de Sawamura s'adoucit immédiatement, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Miyuki.

« Hey, Kazuya. » La voix du garçon baissa considérablement de volume quand il prononça le prénom de son vis-à-vis. « Tu seras de retour à l'entraînement plus tôt que tu le crois. »

Kouta avait un point de vue privilégié sur ces deux-là, de là où il était, occupé à réparer une grande bosse dans une des cages d'entraînement à la batte qu'il avait déplacée pour pouvoir travailler. Et il vit que la main de Sawamura, tout en restant de façon plutôt neutre sur l'épaule du capitaine, bougeait pour faire quelque chose qui ne pouvait sans doute pas être vu des autres joueurs ou du staff présent puisque le gamin avait orienté son corps de façon à leur bloquer la vue : son pouce venait caresser le cou de Miyuki juste au-dessus du col du maillot du receveur.

Aha. Alors comme ça Tanba Kouichirou avait réussi à faire renoncer Chris, finalement, et Sawamura sortait avec Miyuki, avec qui il s'était disputé le jour où Kouta avait observé pour la première fois la fascination de Chris pour le première année ? Uh-oh. Est-ce que Chris en était bouleversé ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant ? Kouta n'avait pas remarqué si le fils de son ami s'était conduit différemment ces derniers temps – mais c'était parce que Chris avait quitté l'équipe depuis un moment déjà, et il ne trainait plus beaucoup vers les lieux d'entraînement ; alors Kouta avait peu l'occasion de le garder un œil.

« Ce n'est pas juste l'histoire des trois semaines, Eijun. » La voix de Miyuki avait également diminué de volume quand il avait prononcé le prénom de l'autre garçon. « Après trois semaines d'inactivité, je ne serai pas en état de m'entraîner à fond, ni de jouer en match. Il faudra du temps pour que je retrouve mon ancienne condition physique – je serai sans doute le premier à m'écrouler lors du camp d'hiver, et au bout du compte Kantoku me virera définitivement du club de baseball, haha. »

Son rire sonnait faux.

La couleur monta aux joues de Sawamura alors qu'il commençait à s'énerver :

« Hey, je ne veux pas que tu parles d'une façon si lugubre, Miyuki Kazuya ! Tu vas la récupérer ta condition physique et tu pourras continuer à jouer aussi incroyablement que tu l'as toujours fait ! Tu as fait le choix d'aggraver ta blessure en commençant par la cacher, alors assumes en les conséquences comme un homme ! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Dit Miyuki, avec humeur, le ton de sa voix contrebalancé par le fait qu'il attrape discrètement le maillot de Sawamura, faisant courir ses doigts parallèlement à la boutonnière. « Tu n'as jamais été dans cette situation. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Sawamura eut l'air blessé, mais cette expression fugace fut remplacée par un éclair de compréhension dans son regard – ce qui montra de façon éloquente le fait qu'il acceptait d'avaler une vérité désagréable – puis il arbora un air que Kouta interpréta comme une acceptation généreuse des paroles de Miyuki.

« Tu as raison. » Déclara le lanceur. « Je ne comprends pas. Je suis tout le temps derrière toi, avec toi, bref à tes côtés à tout point de vue, mais il y a trop de choses que je ne comprends pas parce que je n'ai pas assez d'expérience ou simplement parce que je suis trop stupide. »

« Oi, ce n'est pas… » Miyuki semblait un peu désolé à présent, et il retint le maillot de Sawamura entre son pouce et son index.

« Je sais que tu ne sous-entendais pas que j'étais stupide, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire – on sait tous les deux que c'est le cas. » Déclara Sawamura de façon terre à terre, sans amertume. « Mais surtout, je n'ai juste pas l'expérience nécessaire pour t'aider avec ce que tu ressens par rapport à cette blessure et ce que tu traverses, alors je pense que tu devrais parler avec quelqu'un qui pourrait. »

« Oh ? »

« Chris-senpai. Je ne sais pas comment marchent ces trucs là, mais si tu pouvais demander à Takashima-sensei de faire en sorte qu'une partie de ta rééducation se passe dans le centre du père de Chris, pendant les heures où Chris est présent, tu pourrais échanger avec quelqu'un qui traverse pire que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… »

« Et continue à parler avec Tetsu-san des conneries liées à ta fonction de capitaine – j'ai peut-être été capitaine pendant mes années de collège, mais l'équipe était constituée de mes meilleurs amis, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de gérer des personnes qui ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec toi. »

« Eijun… »

« Hmm ? »

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. »

« Haaah ?! »

« Chhh… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

« Je suis déprimé et désagréable et toi tu brilles autant que dix mille rayons de soleil et je vais vraiment entamer ta joie de vivre à long terme… »

Sawamura fit un pas en arrière et afficha une multitude d'expressions avant de bredouiller :

« C- c- c'est exactement pour ça que je te PARTAGE, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Haaah ? » Dit à son tour Miyuki.

« Je te partage avec Chris-senpai et Kuramochi-senpai et Tetsu-san et… et tous ceux pour qui tu comptes et qui peuvent mieux te comprendre que moi de plein de façons différentes, et tu peux être complètement déprimé avec nous tous et je ne me sentirai pas totalement inutile alors que tu as besoin qu'on t'aide ! »

« Tu me partages avec d'autres personnes ? » Demanda Miyuki, il semblait stupéfait, mais il était difficile pour Kouta de dire si c'était sincère ou simulé. « Wah. C'est nouveau ça ? Maintenant c'est toi qui me proposes un plan à cinq, avec moi, Chris-senpai, Kuramochi, Tetsu-san et toi ? »

« CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE, ESPÈCE DE PERVERS ! » Hurla Sawamura, tellement plus fort que son niveau habituel que tous les membres de l'équipe de baseball et le staff se tournèrent pour les regarder.

Miyuki, à présent, tenait son flanc blessé, riant jusqu'à avoir à en avoir le souffle coupé et haletant entre deux éclats :

« Ow, ow, ow… ça fait mal. »

Et dire que Kouta avait pensé qu'ils essayaient de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur relation. Cela dit, Sawamura devait souvent faire ce genre de coups d'éclat, parce qu'il suffit de quelques secondes pour que l'équipe hausse les épaules et détourne le regard, les expressions sur les visages semblant dire : Oh, ce sont encore ces deux-là qui se disputent à propos d'un truc qu'on n'est pas prêt de piger…

« Sawamura ! Reviens dans l'enclos ! » L'appela Ono Hiroshi.

« Hai ! Je suis là dans une minute, Ono-senpai ! » Répondit le lanceur, le visage toujours rouge.

Puis il se tourna vers Miyuki pour siffler :

« Je voulais dire que je te soutiendrai du mieux possible, autant que je pourrai, et si ça signifie que je dois faire appel à d'autres personnes qui pourront mieux t'aider que moi en t'apportant leur écoute, leur compréhension et leurs conseils, alors je le ferai ! »

Miyuki avait cessé de rire au milieu de la tirade de Sawamura et le regardait à présent avec un simple sourire étirant les coins de ses lèvres.

« Merci, Eijun. » Dit-il doucement. « Sincèrement. »

« De rien, Miyuki-senpai. » Sourit Sawamura.

« Ooh, ne me dis pas ça ici, ou ça risque de devenir embarrassant… » Marmonna Miyuki.

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, Miyuki-senpai. »

« Merde, Eijun, tu sais que je ne peux pas t'entendre m'appeler comme ça sans que ça me fasse de l'effet. » Gémit Miyuki.

« Je sais. » Répondit Sawamura, avec un air suffisant. « Je maintiens, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

« Sawamura ! » Appela une nouvelle fois Ono.

« Désolé Ono-senpai ! J'arrive dans une seconde ! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. » Lui dit Miyuki.

« Et tu ferais mieux de parler avec Chris-senpai. »

« D'accord. »

« A plus tard… senpai ! »

Avec un sourire insolent, Sawamura détala vers l'enclos pour le reste de l'après-midi, laissant Miyuki se tortiller légèrement.

Ce fut tout ce que Kouta entendit concernant le développement des relations personnelles au sein de l'équipe de Seidô pour la journée. Il dut attendre jusqu'à mi-novembre, le tournoi du Meiji Jingu terminé, pour en apprendre davantage.

Cela se passa dans le centre sportif d'Animaru-san situé dans le Centre d'Entraînement National. Kouta était venu un soir pour aller boire un coup avec son ami, et il était arrivé à la fin des séances de rééducation de Chris et de Miyuki. Animal avait terminé avec la kiné de son fils pour la journée, et Miyuki en avait également terminé avec son thérapeute, les deux garçons discutaient ensemble.

Animal était occupé à discuter avec un client que Kouta reconnut comme étant un joueur professionnel venu pour effectuer du renforcement musculaire sur le haut du corps, alors il saisit sa chance d'écouter l'échange entre les deux garçons. Ne souhaitant pas qu'ils réalisent – du moins pas maintenant – que le responsable de l'équipe de maintenance de leur lycée était un ami du père de Chris, Kouta resta hors de leur vue, caché derrière l'un des écrans que les entraîneurs et thérapeutes utilisaient pour donner de l'intimité si nécessaire à leurs patients. Animal avait d'abord lancé ce centre sportif comme un endroit où les athlètes pouvaient venir suivre des programmes de musculation spécifiques, mais à un moment donné – sans doute depuis la blessure de son fils – il avait élargi les services. Il collaborait à présent avec quelques kinésithérapeutes qui venaient voir des patients en fonction de leurs besoins. Alors il y avait quelques écrans que Kouta choisit à dessein pour se dissimuler au regard des enfants.

La première chose qu'il entendit alors qu'il patientait fut Chris rappelant plutôt sévèrement à Miyuki que lui-même et Sawamura étaient encore très jeunes, et qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas aller trop loin, trop vite.

« Tu as eu dix-sept ans il y a quelques jours, et Sawamura n'a toujours que seize ans, alors ne vous précipitez pas. Il y a encore tellement de choses que vous devez apprendre concernant l'autre, et tant de choses que vous avez besoin d'apprendre sur des choses que vous ne devriez pas encore faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« On n'a pas fait tant de choses que ça. » Assura maladroitement Miyuki « Vraiment, pas tant que ça – à peine plus que ce qu'on aurait pu faire… hum… seuls – si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Et je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. » Déclara Chris.

« Je sais. » Dit Miyuki. « On ne va pas se précipiter à faire des choses plus importantes. »

« Sawamura ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, et on peut parler de son besoin d'essayer de faire les choses et de les mettre en pratique avant de les comprendre, c'est lui qui aura certainement envie de faire plus que ce que vous devriez, alors ce sera à toi de freiner dans votre intérêt à tous les deux. Ne lui cède pas en permanence. »

« C'est dur. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le toucher. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait un jeu de mot avec ce 'dur' ? » Demanda plus légèrement Chris.

« Non, j'étais – aagh, Chris-senpai ! Non ! » Gémit Miyuki. « Je pensais que j'étais pas mal dans mon genre, mais je n'arrive pas à te battre quand il s'agit d'avoir l'esprit tordu ! »

Chris rit doucement, et Kouta pouvait juste imaginer Miyuki, le visage coloré, donnant peut-être un petit coup à Chris sur son bras non-blessé. Ou bien leur relation n'était peut-être pas du genre où l'un donnerait un gentil coup à l'autre ? Kouta réalisa qu'il ignorait totalement si Miyuki savait que Chris était attiré par Sawamura, et il se demanda si cette conversation n'était pas très cruelle pour Chris. Ses questions silencieuses trouvèrent leur réponse quand Miyuki dit d'un ton grave :

« Mais en vérité, Chris-senpai, il y a des moments où je me demande si ce n'était pas simplement trop égoïste de ma part de lui courir après. Il serait tellement mieux avec toi – sens de l'humour tordu ou non – alors que moi je ne lui apporte sans doute rien de bien. J'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de lui et je suis parti en chasse, et je ne me suis pas arrêté pour réfléchir au fait que ce n'était peut-être pas lui rendre service parce que je suis, eh bien, comme je suis. »

Chris resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, et Kouta aurait payé cher pour voir l'expression de son visage, mais quand il parla enfin, sa voix était claire et il n'y avait pas trace de ressentiment :

« Cette question de savoir si deux personnes s'influencent positivement ou non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit si important, du moment qu'aucune des deux ne fait exprès de faire du mal à l'autre. Si les deux parties souhaitent bien faire, alors je pense que l'important c'est qu'elles veuillent être ensemble. Sawamura veut être avec toi, et pour moi, c'est le principal. »

« Probablement parce que ce n'est pas toi qui lui as demandé en premier. »

« Il n'aurait pas voulu être avec moi – pas de la façon dont il veut être avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, même si j'avais été capable de le séduire, il m'aurait toujours regardé avec des yeux émerveillés, comme un gentil petit chien ou un jeune enfant m'admirant comme si j'étais la perfection incarnée, le senpai qui sait toujours mieux que lui et lui dit quoi faire. Ça n'aurait jamais été comme avec toi – vous êtes égaux, il ne te regarde pas avec une adoration aveugle, et il a vu tous tes défauts dès le début mais il veut quand même être ton partenaire. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais eu avec lui s'il avait seulement accepté de sortir avec moi. En plus, il ne m'a jamais regardé de la façon dont il te regarde – Tanba avait raison – on peut le voir dans les yeux de Sawamura – il me respecte, mais c'est toi qu'il veut. »

« Je suis désolé, Chris-senpai. »

« De quoi ? »

« J'ai la sensation que je te prends tout ce qui est important dans ta vie – ta place en équipe première pendant ta deuxième année, et maintenant Sawamura… »

« Tâche juste de ne pas me piquer Tanba ensuite. » Dit Chris, pince sans rire.

Miyuki était à l'évidence trop surpris pour répondre, parce que Kouta pouvait presque sentir à quel point le silence était imposant entre les deux garçons, et cette tranquillité s'installa le temps de cinq longs 'tic' de la trotteuse de l'horloge fixée au mur, jusqu'à ce que Miyuki se mette à ricaner, Chris à rire, et le barrage céda.

« Ow, ow… » Se plaignit Miyuki, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il essayait de contenir son rire. « J'ai mal aux côtes. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Tu es diabolique, Chris-senpai. »

« Mais pas toi. Écoute – tu ne m'as rien pris. La vie a fait que les choses se sont passées ainsi. En ce qui nous concernent toi et moi, grossièrement, il s'agit de cas où je n'ai pas été en mesure de remplir un rôle pour l'une ou l'autre raison, et c'est seulement après que j'ai été incapable de remplir ce rôle qu'il s'est avéré que toi tu étais en mesure de réussir, et de façon adéquate. Il n'a jamais été question que tu me voles quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais c'est ce que je voulais – quand je suis arrivé à Seidô, je voulais te battre et te prendre la position de receveur titulaire. Je voulais essentiellement te surpasser après que tu te sois montré meilleur tacticien que moi au collège. Pendant un moment, je t'ai même voulu toi, même si je suppose que c'était surtout lié à ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir disputer le poste avec toi comme j'en avais eu envie depuis notre dernier match. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne m'aies pas séduit. » Murmura Chris, amusé. « Tu aurais été horrible pour moi. »

Miyuki rit.

« Je ne suis un cadeau pour personne – mais ce pauvre Sawamura est coincé avec moi maintenant. Toi et Tanba-san êtes plus chanceux que lui, au moins – vous êtes tous les deux des personnes attentionnées. »

« Je suis heureux que Tanba m'ait dit ce qu'il ressentait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Personne avant lui ne m'avait regardé de cette façon. C'est… c'est agréable – plus qu'agréable. Tu dois le savoir, parce que c'est comme ça que Sawamura te regarde à présent. »

« Heu. Ouais. » Miyuki avait l'air embarrassé. « Ça me surprend un peu que Tanba-san ait eu les tripes d'aller vers toi, cependant – mais je suppose qu'il savait que tu en valais la peine. »

« Tanba a vraiment évolué. Je n'en avais aucune idée à la base, mais en regardant en arrière, je réalise qu'il était complètement en admiration devant moi pendant nos deux premières années à Seidô. Il était vraiment timide. Si on s'était mis ensemble dans ces circonstances, ça aurait sans doute donné une relation comme avec Sawamura – il m'aurait admiré en permanence, et ça m'aurait mis énormément la pression. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Il n'a plus peur de dire ce qu'il veut et de tendre les bras pour… de me tendre les bras. Lui et moi voulons être ensemble, juste comme toi et Sawamura avez envie d'être ensemble, alors arrête de tourner en rond à te demander si être avec toi lui est ou non bénéfique – prends la décision de lui être bénéfique. Comporte-toi du mieux possible avec lui et donne le meilleur de toi-même. »

« Merci, Chris-senpai. » Dit sincèrement Miyuki. « Malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, tu as passé des jours à m'aider à accepter ma blessure et le temps dont j'aurais besoin pour m'en remettre, et maintenant tu m'aides à me sentir moins mal concernant d'autres sortes de choses également. Juste… merci. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Les garçons se levèrent, et parlèrent de partager un taxi pour retourner au lycée, puis ils quittèrent le gymnase après avoir salué le père de Chris. Leur au revoir incita le client d'Animal à également quitter les lieux. C'est à ce moment-là que Kouta sortit pour encourager son ami à mettre fin à sa journée pour qu'ils puissent boire un verre.

Dans leur bar favori qui était tout proche du Centre d'Entraînement National, Kouta et Animal allèrent de leurs plaisanteries habituelles, et trois verres plus tard, l'ancien athlète mentionna son fils.

« Yuu a plus ou moins admis – de façon vague et discrète, comme il sait le faire – qu'il sortait avec un garçon. » Soupira l'homme.

« Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné depuis quelques temps, mais je ne pouvais pas en être absolument sûr, alors je ne voulais rien te dire si c'était pour te faire peur pour rien. » Confia Kouta.

« C'est un de ses amis de troisième année – Tanba Kouichirou. Je dois dire que je suis très surpris qu'il soit attiré par un autre garçon, mais… s'il est heureux, et si c'est une relation positive et pas destructrice, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. En plus, ça peut n'être qu'une phase. »

« Et si ça n'était pas le cas ? »

« Alors… oui, bon, Tanba est un bon gamin. Je le connais. C'est un garçon gentil, très convenable. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Yuu aurait pu sortir avec quelqu'un de dingo qui l'aurait uniquement déconcentré dans ses révisions puis lui aurait brisé le cœur – quelqu'un comme… j'sais pas… Crazy Boy ? »

Kouta réussit de justesse à ne pas s'étouffer avec son saké, et il prit une autre gorgée prudente avant de se racler la gorge et de remarquer :

« Oui, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

Le restant de l'année, Kouta aperçut d'autres petits instants volés entre Miyuki et Sawamura durant les heures d'entraînement – un léger contact par ci, une pression de la main par là – et plus rarement, il repérait Chris et Tanba ailleurs que sur le terrain, se parlant à voix basse, des livres et notes devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

D'un côté, Kouta pensait que ces garçons avaient passé trop de temps en compagnie des autres garçons de l'équipe, et qu'ils devraient vraiment faire un tour dans le reste du lycée et mieux apprendre à connaître certaines des filles. Puis ensuite, il se souvenait de ce que Animaru-san avait dit, que l'important était le bonheur de Chris, et le fait que la relation était positive, et Kouta se retrouva à espérer que ces enfants soient suffisamment matures pour créer des relations personnelles constructives et non des relations néfastes, car, adolescents, ils étaient plus que capables d'arriver à ce type de relations sans même s'en rendre compte.

Au moins tout semblait bien se passer dans les deux couples, et peu à peu il s'habitua à l'idée de garçons sortant ensemble, au point qu'il ne cilla même pas quand vers la fin de l'année civile, il aperçut un autre couple masculin formé par deux joueurs de l'équipe le premier jours après la fin du camp d'hiver.

Les classes étaient terminées depuis une semaine pour le reste des élèves, mais les joueurs de baseball étaient restés pour une éreintante semaine d'entraînement du 23 décembre jusqu'au matin du 30. Ils s'étaient reposés et avaient préparé leurs affaires ce dernier jour, puis le lendemain matin, le jour du réveillon, ils quittaient Seidô pour rentrer chez eux.

Kouta, sa journée de travail terminée, se détendait dans un café, seul, l'après-midi, attendant que sa femme l'appelle pour qu'il aille la récupérer avant qu'ils ne se rendent chez sa belle-mère pour aider aux préparatifs du jour de l'an. Alors qu'il sirotait son café et regardait passer le temps, deux garçons entrèrent dans le café. Ils s'étaient changés et ne portaient pas leurs uniformes, mais il les reconnut comme étant des élèves de Seidô – le lanceur de deuxième année Kawakami Norifumi, qu'il reconnut du premier coup ; mais il lui fallut davantage de temps pour mettre un nom sur le visage du receveur remplaçant de troisième année qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu en action – Miyauchi Keisuke.

Ils ne le virent pas – peut-être même qu'ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu s'ils l'avaient vu, comme lui-même ne portait pas sa tenue de travail. Ils entrèrent dans un box près du sien, dans l'angle, d'où il pourrait plus ou moins les voir du coin de l'œil sans trop avoir à tourner la tête.

Ils passèrent commande et attendirent que la serveuse s'éloigne avant de se dire quoi que ce soit. A présent, Kouta avait vu plein de façons dont des garçons pouvaient se comporter ensemble quand ils étaient plus qu'amis, et il réalisa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un autre couple du club de baseball.

Vraiment. Kataoka devrait prendre davantage de filles comme élèves-managers – bon sang, vu comment étaient bâties certaines filles aujourd'hui, Kataoka devrait en prendre comme joueuses. Mais alors… ah… si un garçon voulaient vraiment aimer un autre garçon, que pouvait-il dire ? Ces deux-là étaient sans aucun doute adorables.

« Ok, Miyauchi-senpai, c'est moi qui paierai le café, comme tu as payé pour les tickets de cinéma alors que j'avais dit qu'on était censés partager les frais ! » Dit Kawakami, semblant à la fois absolument ravi et légèrement ennuyé.

Le plus grand souffla avant de répondre :

« Mais j'avais vraiment envie de t'inviter à sortir, alors même si tu es celui qui a fait la proposition, je voulais payer les tickets. J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça – t'emmener quelque part en dehors du lycée. »

Kawakami rougissait – de ce que pouvait voir Kouta au vu de l'angle – et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, puis il baissa le regard vers un point quelconque de la table et dit :

« Eh bien, merci de m'avoir invité au cinéma, alors. J'ai vraiment apprécié. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

« Je voudrais qu'on puisse faire ça plus souvent. » Bredouilla timidement Kawakami.

« Tant que tu es dans l'équipe de baseball, il n'y a quasi aucune chance. » Remarqua Miyauchi, pensif. « Il n'y a aucun temps pour ça sauf au moment du nouvel an. Mais si tu es toujours sérieux à ce sujet – à notre sujet – et si tout ça ne t'a pas effrayé d'ici là, nous aurons pas mal de temps dans le futur. »

« Je n'aurais pas peur. Je veux dire, c'est plutôt étrange, pour moi, du moins. » Admit Kawakami. « Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais pensé que je sortirai avec un mec. Ça ne m'avait juste jamais traversé l'esprit. »

« C'est à cause de moi, non ? Je t'ai fait réfléchir à ça en te disant des choses que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé m'entendre dire. Et ensuite j'ai gardé espoir alors même que je n'aurais pas dû, et c'est ça qui a continué à t'y faire réfléchir. » Murmura Miyauchi.

« Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, Miyauchi-senpai. » Lui dit fermement Kawakami. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Je disais juste que c'était étrange parce que je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant de prendre ma décision, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'apprécie pas. Plus précisément, c'est parce que je t'apprécie toi que j'apprécie tout ça. »

« Tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Evidemment. Et on peut se revoir pendant la semaine de congé – tu ne vis pas si loin de chez moi après tout. » Dit Kawakami avec enthousiasme.

« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour se voir à Tokyo plutôt qu'à Saitama justement pour ne pas rencontrer des connaissances de nos villes d'origine. » Sourit Miyauchi.

« Ça ne me dérange plus. » Dit franchement Kawakami. « Oui, on pourrait rencontrer des gens que l'on connait alors qu'on… qu'on partage un sundae ou autre, et ça m'est égal si ça arrive. »

« Hein ? Une glace en plein hiver ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à manger des glaces en plein hiver ! » Protesta Kawakami.

« On se gèlerait les dents. »

« Je te les réchaufferai en t'embrassant. »

Miyauchi resta sans voix pendant un petit moment au vu de l'audace de la réplique. Puis il sembla retrouver sa langue et dit :

« Ça me dit bien. »

Leurs cafés et sandwiches arrivèrent, et un silence confortable s'installa à leur table alors qu'ils commençaient à payer.

« Mmm, le crevette-avocat est vraiment bon – tiens – goûte. » Dit Kawakami, tendant le sandwich à Miyauchi en travers de la table.

Le haut du visage légèrement rose, Miyauchi se pencha en avant et prit une bouchée du sandwich de l'autre, et à ce moment-là, au lieu de se rasseoir et de mâcher, il continua le mouvement se penchant davantage et franchit la distance pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du lanceur avant de se rasseoir sur son siège, le visage radieux.

Kawakami rougit, puis rougit encore davantage, regardant furtivement si personne ne les regardait (ce n'était pas le cas, et Kouta s'assura de détourner à temps le regard pour ne pas être vu par le deuxième année). Puis il se contenta de sourire, et continua à manger son sandwich, pour enfin dire entre deux bouchées :

« Je m'éclipserai ce soir après être passé au sanctuaire Hikawa avec ma famille pour passer les premières heures du nouvel an avec toi. »

« De toute façon, j'avais justement prévu de te kidnapper dans ce but. » Confia Miyauchi.

Kawakami se mit à rire.

« On dirait que ton otage sera consentant, dans ce cas. »

« Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureux qu'il soit consentant. »

« Eh bien, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur ravisseur. »

Kouta vit le pied de Kawakami donner un petit coup à Miyauchi sous la table, et il vit le pied de l'autre jeune homme faire de même.

Il reçut un SMS de sa femme à ce moment-là, alors il termina rapidement son café, paya et quitta le café pour la rejoindre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au binôme de l'autre table. Il conduisit jusqu'au petit centre commercial où sa femme avait terminé ses achats, l'aida à ranger les paquets dans le coffre, et se dirigea vers la maison de sa belle-mère.

« J'étais en train de penser. » Murmura-t-il, quand ils arrivèrent à un feu rouge.

« A quoi ? » Demanda sa femme, cherchant son fond de teint dans son sac à main.

« Notre fils – j'ai changé d'idée je ne veux plus qu'il aille à Seidô. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi donc ? » S'enquit-elle, étonnée. « Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un bon lycée. Et il commence à avoir un bon niveau au baseball. »

« Ce lycée fait un drôle d'effet aux garçons de l'équipe de baseball. Mais notre fille peut y aller – je pense qu'elle sera tout à fait en sécurité là-bas. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Ignorant l'air incrédule de sa femme, Kouta tourna dans l'artère qui les mèneraient vers la maison de sa belle-mère alors qu'il réorientait ses pensées vers toutes les choses qu'ils auraient à faire avant minuit pour cette dernière journée de cette année bien remplie, et les éloigner des adolescents guidés par leurs hormones qui constituaient l'équipe de baseball de Seidô.


	20. Prévoyance

_Auteur : Kitty Gets Loose_

 _Traductrice : Arlia Eien_

 _Rating : M_

Disclaimer: Daiya no A ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, mais appartient à Terajima Yuuji.

 _Disclaimer bis : De mon côté, l'histoire est la création de Kitty Gets Loose uniquement ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de la traduction._

* * *

 **Being grown-up about it**

 _Un regard d'adulte_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 – Prévoyance**

 _Où Takashima tient le futur de Miyuki entre ses mains._

* * *

« Tu vas bien venir nous voir, alors ? » Disait Kuramochi dans son téléphone.

Takashima ne pouvait pas voir le nom affiché à l'écran ou entendre la voix de l'interlocutrice, mais elle savait qui était au bout du fil. Cet air complètement absorbé sur le visage de l'arrêt-court, l'éclat dans ses yeux, et ce sourire un peu bébête lui criaient qu'il s'agissait d'Aotsuki Wakana. Elle avait entendu par plusieurs sources que les deux s'étaient rencontrés et à Nagano et à Chiba durant la semaine de vacances de l'équipe de baseball en début d'année, et que les choses semblaient se développer agréablement entre eux ces deux derniers mois.

« Fantastique ! Oui, on se verra après le match… oh vraiment ? C'est une coïncidence… ouais, j'ai un cadeau pour toi aussi – juste un petit truc, mais j'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras… » Kuramochi n'arrivait pas à retenir son sourire grandissant et à empêcher le léger rougissement de d'augmenter sur ses joues quand il perçut le regard de Takashima sur lui depuis l'entrée de l'internat. Il se détourna d'elle avec un hochement de tête mi-poli, mi-penaud, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec sa petite-amie dans un endroit plus privé.

Takashima n'avait pas encore découvert s'ils avaient organisé une rencontre à quatre avec Miyuki et Sawamura, mais c'était assez improbable, étant donné que Miyuki avait voulu passer ce temps avec son père.

Mais même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant cette semaine, le receveur et le lanceur s'étaient bien rattrapés – il était rare que Miyuki et Sawamura ne soient pas ensemble durant les pauses ces jours ci. Ils avaient été plutôt discrets concernant leur relation devant les autres – ils ne se tenaient pas la main en public et ne s'embrassaient pas, dieu merci ils avaient une once de bon sens – mais ils montraient clairement qu'ils préféraient passer leur temps libre ensemble.

En public, ils avaient des contacts physiques suffisamment neutres pour que personne ne hausse les sourcils. Ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre au réfectoire et partageaient de la nourriture, par exemple, ou s'asseyaient dos à dos dans l'herbe entre les entraînements, Miyuki compulsant ses données de jeu et Sawamura lisant les dernières parutions de mangas.

Toutefois, Sawamura, avec sa générosité caractéristique, était sensible au fait que le reste de l'équipe souhaite accéder à leur capitaine en privé. Il commençait par traquer Miyuki en début de soirée pour qu'il reçoive ses lancers, puis une fois que le receveur en avait terminé avec lui et Furuya, Sawamura rappelait généreusement à Miyuki de sortir faire un tour seul un moment pour que les gens souhaitant lui parler puissent le faire si nécessaire. Si Miyuki se glissait dans la chambre de Sawamura plus tard dans la soirée et soudoyait Kuramochi pour qu'il aille faire ses devoirs ailleurs pendant une heure, c'était une autre histoire.

« Mais ils ont intérêt à ne pas aller trop loin. » Marmotta Takashima à sa propre intention. « Ou bien j'irai leur donner une bonne claque derrière la tête à tous les deux. »

« Tout ira bien, Takashima-sensei. » Intervint une voix derrière elle, au moment exact où elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

Elle pivota et vit Chris se diriger vers elle, un sac en travers de l'épaule gauche et la main droite dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Chris-kun. » Dit-elle, lui offrant un sourire sincère et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas laisser filtrer la tristesse sur son visage – le jeune homme n'était plus qu'à quelques semaines de la fin du lycée, et elle ne le verrait plus aussi souvent. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Les troisième année avaient eu leur mois de février libéré, après leurs examens terminaux qui s'étaient déroulés fin janvier. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de venir au lycée avant le moment où ils obtiendraient leur diplôme au printemps.

« Miyauchi est venu voir Kawakami. Tanba a décidé de l'accompagner et j'ai suivi le mouvement. »

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu es prêt à commencer ta vie d'étudiant d'ici quelques mois ? »

« J'espère. » Répondit-il de sa voix douce. « Une des dernières questions qu'il me restait à régler à Seidô était justement de rappeler aux deux personnes auxquelles vous faisiez référence qu'elles feraient mieux de ne rien faire de stupide. »

« Je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. J'ai le sentiment qu'un avertissement de ta part leur ferait bien plus d'effet que de la mienne. »

« Oh, vous êtes largement plus intimidante que vous le croyez, Takashima-sensei. » Rit Chris contre toute attente. « Ils seraient tous deux terrifiés si vous leur faisiez une réprimande officielle. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je jurerai que depuis le début Miyuki n'a absolument aucun respect pour moi et n'en aura jamais. » Souffla-t-elle, réajustant délicatement ses lunettes.

« Il vous respecte énormément. C'est juste qu'il refuse de le montrer trop facilement. » Lui assura Chris. « Je pense qu'il considère ça comme un jeu entre vous. »

« C'est un combat perpétuel avec celui-là. »

« En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de le réprimander concernant Sawamura. Ils font de leur mieux pour être prudents, même quand personne ne fait attention à eux. Je leur ai fait promettre de se conduire le mieux possible. »

« Ce qui pourrait ne pas être si bien que ça. » Murmura Takashima, pessimiste.

« Nous allons devoir leur faire confiance quant à leur connaissance des limites, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui fit remarquer Chris avant de prendre poliment congé et de rejoindre Tanba qui l'attendait plus loin.

Takashima le regarda s'éloigner. Quand elle détourna le regard vers la cours de l'internat, elle aperçut Miyuki et Sawamura marchant dans le couloir ouvert de l'étage, puis disparaître dans la chambre de Miyuki. Ils avaient sans doute été ailleurs sur le campus avec Chris avant qu'il ne vienne lui parler. Elle n'avait pas de scrupules à être éhontément curieuse quand ça concernait ses garçons, alors elle décida de grimper à l'étage et de voir si elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Elle espérait ne pas entendre trop de souffles rauques et de bruits de succion, ou bien elle devrait faire le gendarme – et ce sans faire de scène suffisamment mémorable pour que les langues commencent à se délier, amenant avec elles la colère de la fédération de baseball au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur juste à côté de la porte, glissa sa queue de cheval d'un côté et pencha sa tête en arrière. Dans cette position, elle pouvait percevoir la plupart de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur sans avoir besoin d'y appuyer directement son oreille – elle était toujours gênée quand elle se remémorait la fois où Masuko l'avait vue dans cette position devant la chambre 5 l'an passé.

« …pas en colère après moi ? » C'était Miyuki qui parlait.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ce matin – dans l'enclos. »

« Ah. Ça. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te reprendre. »

« Pourquoi tu devrais être désolé ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas te blesser. »

« Imbécile. » Dit sèchement Sawamura. « C'est ton job de capitaine de maintenir l'ordre. J'étais plus occupé à charrier Furuya qu'à écouter les conseils d'Ono-senpai. C'est si tu ne m'avais pas engueulé que ça aurait été bizarre. »

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas que ce soit boulot-boulot durant les entraînements et les matchs ? » Demanda Miyuki.

« Si ça m'ennuyait, je ne mériterais pas qu'on me respecte en tant que membre de l'équipe, non ? Et si tu ne me traitais pas exactement de la même façon que les autres quand on est sur le terrain ou dans l'enclos, tu ne serais pas un capitaine digne de respect non plus. »

« Alors tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ? »

« Un peu au début, mais j'ai compris que je l'avais mérité, alors… il n'y a pas de raison que je trouve que tu aies été trop dur. »

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu saches ça, Eijun. Sincèrement. »

« Ouais, bon… c'est tout ce dont tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

« Ça, et j'avais envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. »

« Hmm, ok, mais tu sais, on va bientôt devoir trouver un meilleur endroit pour discuter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On doit s'habituer à ne pas utiliser nos chambres pour avoir du temps seuls. » Expliqua Sawamura. « Une fois que les nouveaux seront arrivés, on ne pourra plus être seuls en demandant juste à Kuramochi-senpai de bien vouloir nous donner une demi-heure, ou en virant tout le monde de ta chambre. Ce ne sera pas si facile. »

« Wah, tu as vraiment réfléchi, alors ? » Remarqua Miyuki, moqueur. « Ça devient une habitude ces jours-ci – on dirait que je t'influence bien. »

« Tais-toi, Kazuya. » Grogna Sawamura.

« Je me tais si tu m'embrasses. Ça me rend fou de ne pas avoir pu te toucher de l'après-midi. » Il semblait à l'évidence grincheux.

« Je ferai plus que ça si tu reçois mes lancers un quart d'heure de plus que Furuya ce soir. » Dit Sawamura d'une manière très significative et insolente, songea Takashima.

« Embrasse-moi, idiot – si on fait plus que ça, Chris-senpai va m'écorcher vif. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. »

« Mais tu recevras quand même mes lancers ? » Il y avait un sourire dans cette voix.

« Quand ai-je pu te refuser quelque chose sans le regretter plus tard ? »

Une sorte de ronronnement satisfait fut émis par Sawamura, puis il y eut un silence lourd de sens dans la chambre située derrière Takashima.

Malgré l'infraction aux règles manifeste juste dans son dos, la vice-présidente respirait un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle avait entendu leur échange. Miyuki était toujours Miyuki avec son entrain habituel, mais il n'y avait aucun mordant dans le ton ou les mots qu'il avait utilisés en parlant à Sawamura. Pour un enfant tel que lui, c'était surprenamment… adorable – pas un adjectif qu'elle aurait auparavant utilisé pour qualifier le receveur.

Même si elle l'aimait bien, elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point il pouvait être pénible. Et alors qu'elle l'avait vu avoir de plus en plus Sawamura dans la peau, elle avait craint qu'il ne prenne ça que comme une sorte de jeu dont le but serait d'avoir le dessus sur Kuramochi et Chris. Ses peurs premières s'étaient dissipées quand elle les avait vus interagir après le tournoi d'automne. Miyuki n'avait absolument pas eu l'air de jouer – en fait, il paraissait aussi sincère qu'il lui était possible. Alors elle avait attendu de voir, et maintenant qu'elle avait l'opportunité de les écouter discrètement alors qu'ils étaient seuls, elle allait voir comme son Cheshire traitait réellement son Chaton Gaucher.

Est-ce qu'il était suffisamment neutre en tant que capitaine et receveur titulaire ? Oui. Mais est-ce qu'il était de bonne compagnie pour Sawamura en même temps ?

« Je voudrais ne jamais avoir à quitter Seidô. » Dit Miyuki après une minute, la voix haletante en raison du baiser, mais semblant aussi inhabituellement mélancolique.

« Tu n'auras ton diplôme que dans plus d'un an. » Contra Sawamura.

« Mais même si nous gagnons tout cet été jusqu'aux derniers matchs du Kōshien – et les chances ne sont pas folles au vu de la sérieuse concurrence que l'on a – je devrai quitter l'équipe dans six mois, maximum. Puis je serai pris dans mes examens, puis je ne serai plus là. Je ne veux pas passer une année entière sans pouvoir te voir et te toucher tous les jours. »

« Hey, Kazuya. »

« Hmm ? »

« Ne déprime pas autant. Tu auras toujours le baseball parce que les universités et les équipes pro vont faire la queue pour t'avoir – »

« Mais je ne te verrai – »

« – et je serai de nouveau avec toi plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Je ne vais pas rester en arrière longtemps. Un an ça passe vite. »

« Tu m'oublieras quand je serai parti. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Tu vas décider que Kanemaru est un meilleur petit-ami. C'est certainement le cas en plus. »

Des bredouillements suivis d'une toux bruyante indiquèrent à Takashima que Sawamura avait dû avaler sa salive de travers à l'idée de sortir avec Kanemaru.

« Mi – *kof* Miyuk *kof* – rah, Miyuki Kazuya ! Mais putain, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Et si moi je suis pris par la fac ou ma vie pro et que tu me trouves… distant ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? » Continua à s'inquiéter Miyuki.

« Est-ce que c'est dans tes projets de m'oublier ? » Exigea bruyamment de savoir Sawamura.

« Non, Eijun. Mais la vie ne se déroule pas toujours de la façon dont on le voudrait. »

« Je sais ça ! Je le sais très bien, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour Chris-senpai, et ce que tu m'as dit concernant ta mère et l'état de ton père pendant des années… » Sawamura avait presque l'air au bord des larmes, mais il se recomposa et poursuivit fermement : « Mais je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper, Miyuki Kazuya. »

« Oh ? » Miyuki avait l'air sincèrement curieux.

« Ouais. Je suis venu à Seidô à cause de toi, et maintenant qu'on sait tous les deux que nous sommes sérieux à propos de nous, je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »

« Pour de vrai ? »

« Ouaip. Et si pour je ne sais quelle raison on ne peut pas aller dans la même fac ou dans la même équipe à l'avenir, on sera quand même ensemble dans nos vies privées. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

« Même si moi je décide de t'abandonner un jour ? » Demanda Miyuki d'une manière semblable à sa façon de jouer habituelle, mais il y avait une nuance qui permit à Takashima de savoir que c'était bien la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait faire.

« Si tu fais ça, je te courrais après comme toi tu l'as fait ici. » Déclara audacieusement Sawamura, entendant à l'évidence le message entre les lignes.

« Et si je te dis de dégager et d'arrêter de me harceler parce que j'en ai trop marre de toi ? » Taquina Miyuki.

« Alors je te rappellerai tout ce que tu perdrais. Je regagnerai ton cœur comme je l'ai gagné ici à Seidô. »

« Baka, tu n'as jamais rien eu à gagner – j'étais déjà presque conquis dès le départ. » Avoua Miyuki.

« Peu importe. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je suis vraiment tenace, et je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes que tu ne peux pas me résister. »

« Et si j'ai une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Si Narumiya Mei arrive à me séduire ? »

Takashima trouvait que Miyuki poussait vraiment le bouchon un peu loin, parce qu'il semblait dire toutes les choses les plus terre à terre possible pour que Sawamura ait peu confiance en leur avenir ensemble. Mais sans un instant d'hésitation, le lanceur dit totalement convaincu :

« Si jamais tu étais suffisamment stupide pour le laisser faire, tu passerais chaque seconde de ton temps avec lui à te dire que tu préférerais vraiment être avec moi à la place. »

« Eh bien, tu es extrêmement confiant dis donc. » Murmura Miyuki, on entendait presque le sourire dans sa voix.

« Mmh, mmh – parce que je peux le sentir, tu le sais – quand je te tiens comme ça – je peux sentir ce que tu veux vraiment dire quand tu dis ces choses. Tu parles de tout ce qui te fait peur en espérant pouvoir t'en prémunir, et pas parce que tu as vraiment envie que ça arrive. »

« A quel moment es-tu devenu aussi intelligent ? »

« J'ai toujours été intelligent. »

« Oui, et moi j'ai toujours eu une excellente vue. »

« Kazuya, tais-toi un peu et écoute-moi. » Dit fermement Sawamura. « Tu regardes toujours vers l'avenir, plus loin que ce que le reste d'entre nous faisons. Au moment où les senpais de troisième année ont quitté l'équipe, tu avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à ce que deviendrait l'équipe de Seidô après le départ de ceux de ton année. Et parce que nous n'avons pas fait aussi bien qu'on l'avait espéré au Jingu pendant que tu étais blessé, tu as commencé à penser à la meilleure équipe possible dans laquelle tu ne jouerais pas. Puis tu as joué tous les scénarios catastrophe possibles dans ta tête pour être prêt à tout, mais surtout voir comment faire pour gagner. Je sais que tu fais pareil avec moi – tu listes toutes les choses qui pourraient mal se tourner pas parce que tu crois vraiment que ça va arriver, mais parce que tu veux être complètement sûr que ça n'arrive pas, et que même si ça devait merder, tu auras déjà trouvé comment faire pour que ça marche à long terme entre toi et moi. Je te connais. J'ai confiance en ta prévoyance et en mon refus d'abandonner pour nous aider à traverser les mauvais moments comme les bons. »

C'est à cet instant que Takashima réalisa pour la première fois que Sawamura connaissait peut-être mieux certains travers de la personnalité de Miyuki qu'elle.

Elle avait ses craintes concernant ces deux garçons. Elle avait ses doutes. Elle avait suffisamment vécu en tant qu'adulte pour savoir que même le plus sincère des amours adolescents pouvait n'être qu'une passade, et que même la plus grande détermination à présever un lien avec quelqu'un pouvait être un échec. Mais s'il y avait bien un enfant dont elle croyait en la ténacité, c'était Sawamura ; et s'il y en avait un enfant dont la finesse et l'art de la planification pouvait empêcher la fin d'une relation, c'était Miyuki.

« Tu as foi en moi à ce point, hein ? » Demanda Miyuki avec un accent doux et chaleureux dans la voix.

« Ouaip. » Déclara Sawamura, sans hésiter une seconde.

« Comment quelqu'un de si adorable que toi a pu accepter de sortir avec moi ? » Se demanda Miyuki.

« Tu as demandé et j'ai dit oui, abruti. »

« Mais tu sais… pour être terre à terre. » Reprit Miyuki avec son ton habituel. « C'est moi qui vais devoir combattre une armée de personnes voulant te séduire toi. »

« Ehhhh ? »

« Une armée. Et si je te brise le cœur, Chris-senpai, Kuramochi, ton effrayant petit Harucchi, Wakana-chan, toute ta bande d'amis du collège, l'équipe de la cantine de Seidô, et, oh, sans doute Masuko-senpai aussi, tous voudront me voir mort. »

« Heh, alors tu ferais mieux de me traiter aussi bien que possible. »

« C'est exactement mon intention… »

Un autre silence significatif indiqua à Takashima qu'ils avaient certainement à nouveau la langue de l'autre dans la bouche. Elle attendit quelques instants de plus pour s'assurer qu'elle n'entendait rien de plus suggestif comme des bruits de vêtements que l'on retirait ou de souffles plus profonds et évocateurs. Puis elle repartit sur la pointe des pieds, espérant – comme le croyait Chris de façon bien optimiste – qu'ils connaissaient les limites.

Durant le reste du mois de février, et pendant les premiers jours de mars, elle ne vit et n'entendit rien qui l'inquiéta davantage concernant ces deux matous. Elle envisageait régulièrement de leur donner un avertissement officiel concernant le fait qu'ils devraient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux quitté le lycée avant d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle débattait également intérieurement de savoir s'il serait sage de leur dire de ne jamais oublier d'utiliser du lubrifiant, et qu'utiliser des préservatifs serait également une excellente idée même si tous deux n'avaient sans doute pas de maladie, étant donné leur âge et leur inexpérience.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'aborder ce genre de sujets leur fasse croire qu'elle, leur enseignante, et la vice-présidente, consentait d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce qu'ils agissent au mépris des règles du lycée. Alors au final, elle envoya un message à Chris pour lui demander s'il s'était déjà occupé de ce genre de choses avec ces deux pénibles kouhai à lui. A son soulagement, il lui affirma l'avoir fait – avec moult détails, également – et qu'ils avaient semblé le prendre très au sérieux. Vous auriez dû voir l'expression de fascination horrifiée sur leurs visages, lui répondit-il avec un smiley. Vous n'auriez jamais pu deviner que Miyuki entre tous pouvait être si naïf…

Dieu du ciel, Chris allait vraiment lui manquer une fois qu'il aurait définitivement quitté Seidô. Il n'y avait pas de chat plus calme et fiable que lui pour faire ce qu'il devait être fait dans tant de domaines de la vie scolaire, du baseball, des affaires personnelles et encore davantage !

Alors Takashima devait admettre en son for intérieur qu'elle était presque aussi émue que les plus jeunes élèves le jour de la remise des diplômes des troisième année, alors qu'un bon nombre d'enfants pleuraient ouvertement à cette pleine réalisation – leurs senpais allaient véritablement rejoindre le supérieur ou une carrière professionnelle en les laissant derrière eux. Zono pleurait comme un bébé tout en étreignant Isashiki, l'ensemble des élèves-managers versaient des larmes alors qu'elles entouraient Fujiwara, et Sawamura était sans surprise, une véritable fontaine même s'il arborait toujours son irrésistible sourire quand il fit ses adieux à Chris.

Bien sûr les troisième année viendraient les voir, comme le faisaient la plupart des anciens élèves, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient leur diplôme dans les mains, ils n'étaient officiellement plus élèves ici, et chacun ressentait une sorte de sincère mélancolie même si parallèlement ils regardaient le futur avec enthousiasme.

Une heure après le départ des derniers élèves diplômés vers chez eux pour rejoindre leur famille, Takashima aperçut Sawamura alternant entre rire et larmes contre l'épaule de Miyuki derrière les dortoirs alors qu'elle empruntait le portail de derrière. Elle ne dit rien en voyant ça, parce qu'aujourd'hui était un jour où les émotions prenaient le dessus chez les enfants. Si le débordement de tous ces sentiments signifiait qu'un garçon déversait ses larmes contre la veste d'un autre garçon et que les deux se tenaient dans leurs bras à découvert, eh bien, ce n'était pas le jour pour faire des réflexions là-dessus.

Sawamura ne la vit pas, mais Miyuki si, et il lui adressa un petit sourire et un hochement de tête quand elle les dépassa sans dire un mot.

Mais plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment principal du lycée, elle trouva Miyuki qui l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur adjacent. Sa posture lui rappelait la pose qu'il avait prise quand il l'avait harponnée ce fameux après-midi plus tôt dans l'année scolaire, quand il lui avait tenu la jambe en exigeant sa « commission » pour avoir attiré Sawamura à Seidô. Cependant, à part sa posture, tout était différent – l'expression sur son visage était sérieuse, et il n'était pas en tenue de baseball mais en uniforme, veste comprise, même s'il avait retiré la cravate. Il n'avait pas non plus de balle de baseball qu'il lançait de la main non plus ; cette fois, c'était un morceau de papier soigneusement plié qu'il tenait à la place.

« Rei-chan. » L'apostropha-t-il.

« Miyuki-kun ? Sawamura va bien ? »

« Il va bien. Il était encore en train de pleurer un peu concernant les senpais, mais Kuramochi l'a viré de leur chambre. »

« Dois-je être soulagée ou inquiète ? »

Miyuki rit doucement, baissa le regard vers le sol un petit moment, puis releva les yeux pour la regarder en face et dit :

« Rei-chan, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne doit plus de commission à l'autre ? »

« Oh ? »

« Eh bien, Sawamura a largement apporté sa contribution ici, et il nous a remboursé de bien des façons. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de paiement pour l'avoir débauché à la place de la recruteuse, de même que je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour le toucher, non ? C'est un homme libre. »

« Si tu le dis. » Sourit-elle. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé avec ces absurdités et à parler de lui comme d'un morceau de viande. »

« C'est ce que je dis. Et en compensation pour ma vilaine façon de parler de lui précédemment, j'aurais besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu la journée pour être sentimental, pour parler d'affection durable et de lien impérissable, alors c'est probablement le seul type de journée où je serai capable de faire quelque chose qui me ressemble si peu. »

« Quoi donc, Miyuki-kun ? »

Une étincelle sournoise et rusée passa dans son regard pendant un moment avant qu'il ne demande :

« Avant ça, peut-on se mettre d'accord très clairement sur le fait que tout ce que je dirai ne constituera d'aucune façon, de près ou de loin, une admission du fait que Sawamura et moi ne respections pas le règlement du lycée, et que rien ne devra être pris comme une preuve à charge que nous sommes impliqués dans une relation qui serait mal vue par le lycée et la fédération de baseball ? Et que tout ce que je mentionnerai concernant une telle relation devra être compris comme quelque chose dans lequel nous prévoyons de nous engager une fois que nous aurons tous deux quitté l'école et non quelque chose dans lequel nous sommes déjà engagés ? »

« On peut bien entendu faire une telle hypothèse. »

Puis son regard redevint sérieux, presque formel, alors qu'il prenait une grande respiration et la retint une seconde avant de dire :

« D'accord, alors… de bien des façons, je suis bien plus stupide que Sawamura le sera jamais, et si jamais, dans un futur proche ou lointain, je devais faire quelque chose de stupide comme le quitter, ou le perdre, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu devais apprendre via ta multitude d'informateurs que la séparation dure depuis trop longtemps et que cela le fait pleurer, pourrais-tu lui remettre ceci de ma part ? »

Des deux mains, Miyuki lui tendit la feuille de papier. Takashima la saisit, lui envoya un regard interrogateur pour savoir si elle pouvait la lire maintenant, reçut un signe affirmatif en réponse et elle déplia la feuille.

C'était là l'exact contraire de l'idée de gagner une commission sur le dos de Sawamura. La meilleure description qu'elle pouvait en donner était une lettre officielle, manuscrite et signée, reconnaissant à Sawamura Eijun le droit de revendiquer Miyuki Kazuya comme lui appartenant, même si ledit Miyuki Kazuya était un idiot sans cervelle qui s'était laissé séparer de Sawamura Eijun.

« Donc tu es à lui, à vie. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Même si je venais à l'oublier. »

« Je saurais te le rappeler. »

« J'apprécierai si c'était le cas. »

« Et je t'enverrai Kuramochi en plus pour qu'il te fiche un bon coup de pied au derrière. »

« Ce serait mérité si jamais je quittais Sawamura. »

« Même si tu le faisais à cause de l'idée malavisée que tu le quittes pour son propre bien parce qu'être avec toi n'est pas bon pour lui ou une idiotie de ce genre ? »

« Comme me l'a dit Chris-senpai il y a quelques mois, je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte d'être bon pour lui.. »

« C'est ce qu'il faut faire, Miyuki-kun. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Tu m'avais attendue exprès cet après-midi en début d'année scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle repliait la feuille de papier en un rectangle régulier.

« Ah bon ? » S'enquit-il de façon très peu sincère, la lueur insolente de retour dans son regard.

« Tu ne files jamais en douce pendant l'entraînement – tu es toujours dans le feu de l'action – mais cette après-midi-là, tu m'as vue sur le point de marcher seule, et tu es venu par l'autre côté des cabanons de stockage pour trainer à un endroit où m'attendre, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne reconnais rien de tout ça. » Sourit-il.

« Déjà à ce moment-là, ça te démangeait de parler de Sawamura, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais besoin, à ta façon tordue, d'exprimer le fait que tu te sentais confus le concernant, et j'étais la personne la mieux placée pour se faire puisque j'étais celle qui l'avait fait apparaître dans ta vie directement depuis Nagano le jour où il a fait face à Azuma Kiyokuni. »

« C'est prêter bien trop de motivations à mes actes… » Miyuki sourit et se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête. Elle eut l'impression qu'il rougissait, mais c'était dur à dire vu l'obscurité ambiante et la façon dont la lumière des lampes illuminait cet endroit.

« C'est un peu tard pour jouer l'innocent, non ? »

« Ah, tu n'es jamais sympa avec moi, Rei-chan… »

« Toi non plus tu n'es jamais sympa avec moi. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » Admit-il ouvertement, semblant même un peu penaud.

Elle prit conscience de combien Miyuki avait changé durant ces moments privés. Sur le terrain, il était le même qu'habituellement, mais dans des moments personnels tels que ceux-là, il acceptait d'être vulnérable, au lieu de ne montrer que pointes affutées, propos directs et d'être muré émotionnellement comme c'était encore le cas il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors elle lui dit sincèrement, avec un léger sourire :

« Mais tu as fait pas mal de chemin depuis ce jour, Miyuki-kun. »

Il lui jeta un regard surpris, et quand elle n'ajouta rien de rude ou de désobligeant derrière son gentil commentaire, il lui adressa un sourire pur, étonnant de par sa clarté.

« Merci pour tout, Rei-chan. » Dit-il. « On se voit demain. »

« A demain. »

A ce moment précis, Sawamura – qu'ils entendirent bien avant de pouvoir reconnaître son visage – arriva en trottinant depuis le parking derrière les terrains, appelant :

« Oi ! Miyuki Kazuya ! Alors c'est là que tu étais ! Je te cherchais… Oh ! Takashima-sensei ! »

« Sawamura. » Le salua-t-elle en réponse au hochement de tête qu'il lui adressa une fois qu'il les eut rejoints en courant.

« Est-ce que cet énergumène vous importune, Takashima-sensei ? » Lui demanda Sawamura, pointant un pouce en direction de Miyuki.

« Eh oh. » Le reprit Miyuki. « 'Cet énergumène' ? C'est comme ça que tu parles d'un senpai ? »

« Surprenamment, Miyuki-kun s'est comporté en gentleman ce soir, et il ne m'a pas du tout importunée. » Assura-t-elle au lanceur.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Sawamura, incrédule. « Il s'est bien tenu ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Soupira Miyuki. « J'étais justement en train de parler avec Takashima-sensei de… mon futur. »

« Cool ! » S'exclama Sawamura. « Genre ton plan de carrière et tout ? »

« D'encore plus grands projets. » Dit Miyuki.

« Eh ? Ça semble sérieux… »

« Ça l'est. » Acquiesça Miyuki, passant un bras autour des épaules de Sawamura. « Rei-chan a littéralement mon futur juste entre ses mains. »

« Ooh. » Les yeux de Sawamura s'écarquillèrent. « Cette feuille de papier ? Je peux voir ? »

« Non, non. Ni bientôt, et si possible jamais, si je fais tout comme il faut. » Dit rapidement Miyuki, éloignant Sawamura de Takashima après lui avoir adressé un léger hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir et forçant Sawamura à faire de même.

« Quooooi…? » Gémit Sawamura alors que Miyuki l'entraînait plus loin, droit vers les dortoirs. « Mais pourquooooi… ? »

Le lanceur essaya d'échapper à Miyuki pour tenter d'obtenir des informations de la vice-présidente concernant ce mystérieux papier, mais le receveur ne le laissa pas faire, et Takashima se mit à rire en les voyant s'éloigner, Sawamura Eijun boudant et protestant, mais ne réussissant pas à s'extraire de l'étau de Miyuki Kazuya, qui ainsi gardait une prise ferme et indéfectible sur son futur.

* * *

 **NdA au 2 Oct 2015 :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée dans cette aventure qu'était ma première fanfiction Daiya no A. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Cette histoire est basée sur la partie 1 du manga uniquement, j'ai ajouté mes propres développements, conversations, et choses fidèles à mon idée du canon et que j'ai considéré comme pouvant se passer entre les scènes que l'on voit dans le canon. Si des développements qui survenaient en partie 2 venaient contredire des évènements de cette fic, eh bien, considérez que cela se passe au-delà de ce petit univers particulier.

 _ **NdT - Annonce :** Merci à celles et ceux qui auront lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout et m'auront soutenue en laissant une review ou un kudo, ou en mettant l'histoire en alerte ou favoris ou en échangeant avec moi par message privé ! ^-^_

 _Concernant les publications des prochains mois, je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de les publier sur ce site, ce seront donc des exclusivités Archive of our own. N'hésitez pas à aller voir ce site, j'y ai le même pseudo et le fandom anglophone Daiya no A est bien plus actif là-bas (4000 histoires contre 600 ici)._


End file.
